The Winchester Saga
by winchestergirl1994
Summary: SISTER FIC...Dean and Sam are reunited with their sister Sophie after months apart. They learn of a demon that wants her dead and the brothers to suffer. The 3 siblings embark on a journey full of secrets, lies, love and pain as they search for answers..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Alright so this is my first fic ever! So be nice :) This story is full of action, but also some sibling love. I love protective big brothers so you will see alot of that in this fic as well :) This is only the first chapter and i hate when people try to jam everything into that one chapter, so you will figure out why Sophie wasnt with the boys in the first place and who she is in coming chapters. I hope to get the next one up soon but I have school and tons of work so no promises. But anyway...on with the story! I hope you enjoy and please please please read and review! :) Thanks!**

"Why the hell did you park the car so far away Dean?" , Sam Winchester whined at his brother. They had been walking for a good half hour now through alleyways and streets in the middle of New York and the Impala was still no where in sight. He was sore and tired from the hunt he and his brother just finished up and his head was killing him. All he wanted to do was drive to a motel room and sleep for a solid twelve hours.

"Well excuse me princess but I didn't have a damn clue as to where you were exactly", Dean snapped. "And I would think you would be a little more thankful to me for saving your ass back there. That demon would have made you her bitch if I hadn't shown up", he added glaring at his brother.

"No she wouldn't have. I had a plan and I can handle myself Dean." Sam retorted, annoyed, pushing his long, shaggy brown hair out of his eyes. It was an unusually hot night in October and the brothers were hot, sweaty and irritable.

"Oh yeah, you sure were handling yourself back there. The way you were laying unconscious on the ground and all. Great plan there Sam, great plan." Dean replied sarcastically. _What was his deal? _Dean thought to himself. _Why couldn't Sam just accept the fact that he would have been a dead man if his big brother didn't come save him_. Dean had been searching for Sammy after a demon took him, and he eventually found his brother in an old warehouse. He was unconscious on the ground while a demon stood over him with a knife to his throat. Dean grimaced as he realized that if he had been a few seconds later, his little brother would be dead. He pushed the thought away, and was just thankful that he had been on time. He couldn't let Sam see how worried he had been.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, looking away. He wanted to prove to his big brother that he could take care of himself. But truth be told, Sam needed his brother now more than ever. With everything that had happened over the past few weeks, Sam hadn't been in top condition, and that was becoming an issue when it came to hunting.

"Thank you", Sam quietly said, too tired to fight anymore.

"Your welcome" Dean responded, glancing up at his brother from the corner of his eye. It wasn't like Sam to give up on a argument that easily, and this worried Dean. Sam's jaw was clenched tight and his eyebrows were furrowed. "What wrong Sam?" Dean asked worried, their argument instantly forgotten. He knew his brother better than anyone and he could tell when something was wrong.

"Nothing, I'm fine. My head just hurts." Sam said, wincing as he touched the back of his head where he had been hit a few hours earlier.

Dean looked at him intently for a second before facing forward. He ran a hand through his short cropped hair and sighed. Dean felt wave of guilt course through him. He should have been keeping a better eye on Sammy. It was his job to protect his family, and now Sam was hurt and it was all his fault.

"When we get to the Impala I'll give you some Advil for the pain" Dean told Sam gently. Sam nodded his head and they continued walking in comfortable silence in search of the car. After walking for 20 more minuets, they spotted the '67 Black Chevy Impala. They practically ran to the car, opening the trunk and tossing their gear in it. Dean tenderly patted the hood of the car and said lovingly,

"Hey Baby, you have no idea how happy I am to see you ." He smiled and winked at his brother, while Sam rolled his eyes and laughed. They hopped into the car, relieved they were finally leaving. Dean stuck the key into the ignition and smiled at the familiar hum of the engine.

After driving a couple hours through New York and into Pennsylvania, Dean pulled into a dingy motel for them to crash in for the night. It was about 8:00 pm when they pulled into the parking lot of the Blue Days Motel.

"Come on sleeping beauty, wake up, were here." Dean said, shaking Sam awake. Sam had fallen asleep minuets after they had gotten in the car and didn't wake once. He had been exhausted from the lack of sleep he's been dealing with, and the lost time was finally catching up.

"What? Where?" Sam said jerking awake. He looked around confused, trying to gather his surroundings.

"In a magical place called _Get your ass out of my car_", his brother said flashing him a smile, shutting his door and heading to the trunk. Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stepped outside the car, stretching his long limbs and yawning. He walked to the trunk where Dean was unloading their duffle bags.

"Very funny Dean" Sam told him, punching him lightly in the arm, and grabbing some bags to carry into the motel.

"Hey, watch the merchandise Sasquatch." Dean teased, laughing when his brother rolled his eyes and sighed. They carried their bags to the main building to check in. Sam waited outside while Dean made up some random identity for the two of them. Sam leaned against the wall by the door waiting for Dean to finish up.

"Okay Mr. Fisher, your room number is 201. Here are two keys for you and your…uh…friend over there", the motel manager said, pointing behind Dean. The manager was in his late 50's and balding. Typical motel owner. Dean looked behind him when he noticed that the manager was glancing between Sam and himself. Confused at first, he looked at the manager before he realized what the man was saying and stared back at him embarrassed.

"Oh, Oh! No no no, that's my brother there", Dean stated "Were not…uh…you know…together" he finished uncomfortably. _Why the hell does everyone think were gay? _He thought with disbelief.

"Oh well my mistake sir." The manager said quickly, equally embarrassed, handing Dean the keys. They stood there for a moment awkwardly before Dean shifted on his feet uneasily and started to make way to the door. "Have a good night sir and enjoy your stay" the manager called out after him.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean muttered, heading back to where his brother was standing.

"Everything alright?", Sam asked his brother worried. As soon as he saw him walked out of the main building, he could tell Dean was aggravated.

"Yeah, just peachy." Dean snapped, brushing past Sam and walking to their room. Sam snickered at his brother and followed behind him to room 201. Dean unlocked the door and threw his stuff onto the bed closest to the door and headed to the bathroom. He always took the one by the door, that way if anything tried to come in, it would have to go through him first. "I'm going to go grab a shower."

"Yeah, alright, I'm gonna run out and grab some food." Sam said, grabbing the keys to the Impala and heading to the door.

"Bring me back some pie!" Dean yelled after him, closing the bathroom door.

A couple minuets later, Dean walked out of the shower, a cloud of steam following him. Sam returned to the hotel minuets later with two plastic bags hanging off his arm.

"What did you get me?" Dean asked, looking into the bag and pulling out the Styrofoam containers.

"A bacon cheeseburger, fries and a slice of apple pie? Happy?" Sam responded sarcastically, taking his jacket off and setting the food down. Sam took Dean flipping him off as a yes, and plopped onto one of the beds, yawning. Even though he had slept for a good three hours in the car, Sam still felt worn out. He looked over at his brother taking a big bite of his cheeseburger and realized how hungry he was. With a sigh he got up and walked over to the table and sat across from brother.

Dean watched him open his container, happy he was finally eating something. It had been a couple months since Jess had been murdered, and Sam's lack of appetite lately, had concerned Dean. Ever since Jess died, Sam had been waking up, screaming because of these nightmares he had been having. The nightmares were the main reason why Sam hadn't had a full night of sleep in three weeks And what was worse was that Dean knew there was nothing he could do to stop them, making him feel helpless to his brothers pain. Dean had begun to notice a big change in his brother also, like the way Sam was now always itching for a new hunt. It wasn't like his brother at all. Sam hated the life he was forced to live, hunting things people couldn't even dream about and Sam had always wanted out.

Sam had up and left for college as soon as he had received a full scholarship to Stanford. Hunting had never been the life Sam wanted, but he was born into it right after their mom was killed by a yellow eyed demon. So when Sam found a way out of that life, he took it although it wasn't easy to leave his family. There he met Jess and had happily lived the college life with the girl of his dreams for about two years. That was until one day Dean showed up at his doorstep with the news that their father was missing. The brothers left for the weekend in hopes of finding him, but came up empty. When Sam returned to his apartment, he found Jess murdered the exact same way his mother had been killed. Now he was back on the road with his brother in search of their missing father, in the hopes of finding and killing the demon that had destroyed their lives.

_Poor guy_ Dean thought sadly, watching Sam carefully. _This whole ordeal is taking a toll on him. Shit. What the hell did my family do to deserve this, really?_

"Dude, what are you looking at?" Sam asked, interrupting Deans' thought. He had noticed Dean staring at him.

"What? Oh, nothing Sammy." Dean said, shoving some fries into his mouth. They continued to eat in silence, lost in thought. "So, have you found anything worth looking into around here?" Dean asked with a mouth full of pie.

"Ew Dean." Sam muttered finishing up his salad. "No, not yet. I will tomorrow. I'm beat, so I think I'm gonna turn in." he finished, getting up, throwing away his container and making his way to the bed.

"Yeah, me too. We can find a job tomorrow or something." Dean said, also throwing away his stuff and plopping down on the other bed. Sam nodded in agreement yawning.

"Yeah, I was talking to Bobby earlier and he said that he might have something for us in-" Sam was interrupted by a hard knock on their door. He and his brother shared a confused look. "What the-" Sam said, cut off by another knock. Dean was up and out of the bed with a shot gun in his hand as soon as he heard the first knock. Dean quietly crept over and pressed his ear against the door listening for anything. He jumped back when another knock pounded against the door, more urgent. Dean shot Sam a wary look and motioned him to back away. Sam silently walked back towards the bed, not asking questions. Dean cocked his shotgun and opened the door cautiously.

Before Dean could even glance at the person, he was thrown into the wall opposite of the door, his shotgun flying out of his hand.

"Dean!" Sam shouted rushing away from the bed, only to be flung into the same wall as Dean. Both brothers fought the invisible restraints holding them back, but it was useless. They weren't moving anywhere. They looked up at figure in the doorway, hidden behind shadows.

"Son of a-" Dean muttered before remembering… he had forgotten to salt the doors and windows. _Shit,_ Dean though kicking himself for being so stupid. He had been so exhausted and grimy feeling he completely forgot to salt the place down. Dean pushed the guilt away for the moment and focused back on the man who had just entered their room.

"Dean. Sam." he nodded curtly in their direction before walking straight up to them. "Sorry about the whole wall thing but how else was I gonna get you two to listen to what I have to say without attacking me with holy water or God knows what else. But none the less, there is something you boys need to know." the man finished, his eyes flickered from pure black to piercing blue; a demon. He was a little taller than Dean with short brown hair and was well built.

"Well would you look at that, a demon apologized to us Sammy. We can die happy men", Dean sarcastically said, shooting daggers from his eyes at the man. Sam kept his wary eyes on the demon at all times, waiting to see what he would do.

"Who are you?" Sam asked at the exact same time that Dean said, "What do you want?" The demon glanced from one brother to another before rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Alright, lets put off this whole meet and greet for another time, shall we? More important things are to be taken care of first." He said turning away from the boys.

"And what exactly are these things?" Sam questioned, struggling against the restraint. He could feel Dean trying to do the same, but to no avail.

"I wouldn't use up all your strength and energy if I were you. Your are going to be needing it." The man warned, turning to face them again. They both stopped struggling and stared at the man.

"Needing it for what?" Sam asked suspiciously, panic starting to rise in his chest.

"All in good time Sam", the man said, a hint of humor in his eyes as he paced back and forth in front of them.

"Alright enough of this shit. Whatever the hell you're here to do, just get on with it why don't you?" Dean spat furiously.

"Now what makes you think that I have come here to do anything either of you?", the man asked curiously stepping up to Dean. Dean wiggled uncomfortably at his closeness, but kept his game face on.

"Enough with the God damn riddles and tell us what the fuck you want", Dean yelled into the mans face. The man stared at him for a minuet before briskly turning around and sitting down on one of the beds and watching the brothers. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Dean muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Dean" Sam said, giving him a look telling him to relax. "Look, if your not here to kill us or whatever what are you here for exactly?" He finished. The man stood up once again and began to pace in front of them, mumbling to himself.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. He is gonna be so pissed at me when he figures out I told them." The man muttered to himself, but loud enough for the brothers to hear. "Shit. I'm gonna pay hell for this." he finished facing the boys again. "Look, I'm not suppose to be here, let alone telling you what I am about to tell you. This is gonna screw up my boss's plan, so you better be God damn thankful I came here when I did." the man rambled pacing again.

"Tell us what!" Dean yelled, all his patience was long gone by now. The man abruptly stopped and looked at the two. He sighed before looking them straight in the eye and saying,

"Your sister's in danger."

Dean and Sam just stared at the man, their mouths hanging wide open. The brothers' faces paled as they tried to think of something to say, their hearts started beating faster as they tried to think straight. Both of their thoughts went to their 16 year old sister, Sophie. She was the baby of the family and both Dean and Sam were extremely protective of her. The brothers had raised her from birth and the three siblings were as close as they get. The only reason she wasn't by their side now, under both of the boys extreme disliking, was because their father had told them how unhappy she had been hunting and how she wanted a normal life. They were both shocked when they heard this, because she seemed so happy to be with her brothers. Even after a tough hunt or something went wrong and someone got hurt, she never was the one to leave their sides. The bond between the three Winchester kids was unbreakable and there was unconditionally love and support in their relationship. They simultaneously snapped back to reality and the situation they had to deal with now.

"Ex-excuse me?" Dean finally stammered after a long moment of silence. Sam was in too much shock to think of anything to say. The man sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, but I swear to God, or whatever's out there, that this is true. I am not lying." the man responded, looking Dean in the eye. Dean stared back, trying to find anything that would hint that he was lying, but came up empty. This guy was telling the truth.

"Wh-what do you mean she's in danger?" Sam stuttered after a minute. Dean looked over at his brother, who looked back. Pure fear was in both of their eyes.

"Exactly that." The man said pacing again. "There's a demon after Sophie and he's starting to close in. He knows everything about her. Where she is, who she is, who she knows… you name it, he knows it. He has had his eye on her for a while now, keeping tabs on her, and he found out her location in Massachusetts and he wants her dead. But let me tell you, what he has in store for your little sis isn't a quick death. He wants to be long, and slow and-"

"How do you know all of this?" Dean demanded cutting him off. "And how do you know her name? Who the hell are you?" The man sighed and began to explain himself.

"Well my boss has a bunch of demons working for him to help him track down your sister and what not, so everyone working for him knows what he has planned. I'm one of them" He held up his hands before one of the brothers could start talking. He saw both of their faces turn red and they started to shake with anger. "She was quite hard to find actually, it took us many months, but regardless, she was found. Anyway, before you took start cursing me off…I'm here to help." He finished, trying to read the emotions playing across the boys' faces.

"Hah, that's unlikely." Dean retorted before continuing, "And I swear to God, if you lay one finger on my sister I will kill you myself, do you hear me?" he growled menacingly.

"Whoa, easy there tiger. No need to get yourself worked up quite yet. As much as you think I am a part of this plan, I'm not. I want your sister alive just as much as you do. Why do you think I let you in on the plan? If I hadn't told you now, your precious little sister would be dead by morning." He snapped back. "Now if I were you, I would get your asses moving as soon as I leave and get to Sophie before they do. He plans on coming after her late tonight, so you two have about 5 hours to get to Massachusetts and save your sister. And your welcome by the way. I'll be in touch. And hurry, she's running out of time." The man finished, turning towards the door before disappearing into thin air before their very eyes. They dropped to the ground, finally released from the invisible force. Neither of them moved, too shocked to do anything.

After what seemed like hours, but was mere seconds, Dean shot to his feet faster than Sam could register. Dean began to whirl around the room, throwing all of their clothes and belongings onto one of the beds.

"Sammy, get your shit together! Were leaving now!" Dean yelled, running around the room gathering everything up. "SAM!" He roared when Sam didn't move. Sam shook his head, as if he was coming out of a trance.

"Dean, look just relax for a minute man, you don't even know if this guy was telling the truth! Demons lie! This could be a trap for all we know!" Sam stated, trying to reason with his brother. He had to be the calm, rational one because Dean as sure as hell wouldn't be.

"Sammy, I don't give a shit if this is a fucking trap or not. I am not taking any chances. We are getting Sophie back tonight and she's not leaving our side again, you understand me? I knew we shouldn't have let her stay with those people Sam. I knew it! God, we were so fucking stupid to think that she would be safe without us! She needs us!" Dean ranted, still rushing around the room. _We need her_ he thought to himself, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Yeah, yeah your right man." Sam said, quickly standing up. Most of their belongings had already been thrown onto the bed, so Sam grabbed a bag and started stuffing whatever he could grab into it. "But you need to calm down for a minute. You freaking out isn't gonna help Sophie." Sam reasoned tossing a few bags to the door. "Is this everything Dean?", Sam asked glancing around the room. They had managed to get their stuff together in less than 5 minuets.

"Yeah. I think so. Alright, grab the bags, I'm gonna pull up the Impala." Dean said, already halfway out the door. Dean ran to the Impala parked a few feet away and jumped in, driving it to their motel room door. Sam waited by the doorway with all the bags, while Dean got out of the car and threw open the trunk. They tossed in their bags before jumping back into the Impala. Dean gunned the engine and pulled out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell, leaving nothing behind except tire marks.

"Dean." Sam said quietly, nodding towards the clock. 9:00 pm. Dean cursed under his breath and pressed harder down on the gas pedal. Time was not on their side this time around. "It takes almost 4 hours to get to Massachusetts from here man, I don't think were gonna make it to her before this bastard demon does." Sam finished looking at Dean with frantic eyes. _No,_ Sam thought desperately, _Not Sophie. This family needs her. We never should have let her go, _he thought guiltily.

"Sammy, were gonna make it there alright?" Dean said confidently, trying to calm his brother down. _We have to,_ he thought. Dean shoved his panic away for a moment, Sam needed him right now. "Don't worry, okay. Why don't you get some sleep, your exhausted." Dean asked. Sam just looked at Dean like he had two heads, before shaking his head and turning to stare out the window. Dean sighed, knowing neither of them were going to get any sleep until their little sister by their sides again, safe. _Hold on Soph, your big brothers are on their way, _Dean thought to him self, glaring at the long road ahead and pressing farther down on the gas pedal, quickly closing the distance between the Winchester siblings.

**So there you have it! First chapter complete in the Winchester Saga. What did you think? Please review and tell me your thoughts, questions and concerns! More chapters to come! Thanks! :) 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Okay i am soooooo so so so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I have had so much homework lately its been impossible to finish this chapter. And also sorry its kinda short. I shall make it up to you! :) Anyways, Sophie will be introduced in the next chapter as well as what is going to happen with the attack. I hope you enjoy this chapter and stick with my story! Please please read and review! More reviews really inspire me to write more, so please continue to review, it means the world to me :) Thanks! **

"Dammit Sophie! Answer the phone!" Dean yelled into his cell phone. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, attempting to reign in his emotions. He was feeling angry, helpless, desperate, and down right scared. The brothers had been on the road for about two hours and with each mile they got closer to their sister, the more time ticked away. They had been driving way past the speeding limit and it shocked both of them that they hadn't been pulled over yet. Dean and Sam had been calling Sophie, trying to get a hold of her, ever since they left the motel, but each time they only got her voicemail. Dean snapped his phone shut and slammed his fist into the wheel. "Dammit!" He roared, making Sam jump in his seat. "Sorry." He muttered apologetically at Sam.

"It's fine. But please Dean, can you just relax for a second." Sam pleaded. He was beyond exhausted but he wasn't going to sleep until he knew Sophie was with them, protected. "Try her again." He said sighing wearily, fighting the sleep that threatened to take over. Dean looked up at his brother, hearing the tiredness in his voice.

"You alright?" Dean asked, dialing his sisters cell phone once again. He held it to his ear, praying he would hear her voice on the other end and not her voicemail, which by now he had memorized.

"Just tired. I'll be fine." Sam responded glancing back out the window. He could hear the phone ringing and desperately hoped she would pick up, just so he could know she was safe. Dean cursed under his breath as he listened to her voicemail once again. _"Hey, it's Sophie, I'm not here right now so leave a message and I'll call you back. Thanks!" _

"I'm gonna leave a message." Dean mumbled, waiting to hear the beep.

"She never checks her voicemail, you know that. Remember when she always use to say _'If its important, then they will call again and not leave a damn message_'. " Sam said laughing at the memory. Dean chuckled and smiled as well, thinking of his little sister.

_God, I miss her._ He thought to himself, and he felt his heart break when he realized how long it had been since they last seen, let alone talked to her. When the brothers and their dad had dropped her off, they promised that they would try to call everyday and visit her as much as they could. In the first few weeks they had kept to that promise, but after that, their contact got less and less. It had been almost a month since they last talked to her, Dean realized with remorse. If anything happens to her tonight… _No,_ he thought determinedly,_ Nothing is gonna happen to my sister. Anyone who tries to fuck with my family better make a death wish. No one goes after my family without going through me first. Once Sophie is back with me and Sammy, we can protect her and make up for all the time we've been separated while we figure the newest shit out. _Dean sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to be anywhere near as easy as it seemed.

"Yeah, well maybe she will check it tonight" he muttered with hope, still waiting. He heard the beep and all of a sudden, a surge of emotions from out of nowhere overwhelmed him. "Sophie," Dean yelled urgently into the phone. Anyone could clearly hear the panic in his voice as well as fear. Dean barely recognized his own voice, as if someone else was speaking for him. "Listen to me, I don't care what your doing, just get away from wherever you are now. You hear me? Get far-" Dean stopped short when his cell phone was quickly snatched from his hand. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled at Sam, who now held his phone. Sam just shook his head at Dean and focused back on the phone.

"Hey baby girl, its Sam. Sorry about Dean, he's just a little freaked out. But don't worry, its nothing. Just please as soon as you get this call us back. We miss you. Okay, love you. Bye." Sam said into the receiver, shutting the phone and tossing it back to Dean.

"Uh you want to tell me what the hell that was?" Dean snapped angrily, glaring at his brother.

"Dean, do you really think calling all freaked out is gonna help Sophie? Well it wont, and all its gonna do is freak her out also, and you know how she gets. She is gonna start to worry and we need her head on straight in case we don't get there in time." Sam said, giving Dean a hard look. "And look, I know how scared and guilty you feel about all of this, I really do. I feel the same way but we can't let our emotions get the best of us right now." He finished, looking down at his hands.

"Were gonna get there in time Sammy." Dean said, not sure if he was reassuring Sam or himself. He took a deep breath and focused back on the road. _Shit, I really gotta get control of my emotions._ He thought to himself. They continued driving to Massachusetts, silence filling the car, both brothers lost in thought. "So do you think dad has any idea that this thing is after her?" Dean said finally, breaking the silence. He had been thinking about his little sister and how much danger she was unknowingly in right now, and wanted to distract himself from the guilt and fear, Sam so helpfully had pointed out, coursing through him.

"Probably. But apparently he's too God damn busy wherever the hell he is to care." Sam seethed. Sam and his father were always at each others throats. They were always head butting against each other, whether it be over a hunt or something simple like what to eat for dinner. Sam knew it was childish to constantly be fighting with the man, but he couldn't help it. The only thing that ever held Sam back from fully lashing out on his dad was Dean and Sophie. Whenever the two got at it, it always had to be Sophie and Dean pulling them apart and trying to settle peace. Now that he thought of it, Sam hadn't even spoken to his father since the three had said goodbye to Sophie. Sam had been at Stanford at the time, and was in the middle of classes. But he left regardless, to go with his family to drop Sophie off with some family friends. That night had been one all of the Winchesters tried to forget. It was one of the hardest things any of the Winchester men had to do, leaving Sophie with those people unprotected. But, the brothers had been told that leaving was what she wanted, so they didn't argue.

"Dude, come on. Dad probably knows just as much as we do, which is jack-squat. Don't you think that if dad knew Soph was in danger, he would have done anything to protect her? Any of us would have." Dean said back. At least he hoped his dad would have done something. Their father had a tendency to become so involved in the newest hunt, he neglected his duties as a father. But Dean was always there for his siblings when their dad wasn't. Even though Dean did have slight resentment towards his father for making him grow up so fast and take on responsibilities that no kid should ever have, he never mentioned it.

"Why are you always defending the man! Following his every order like some damn soldier? I just don't get it." Sam said, feeling his anger rise. Too much was going on for him to try to hold it back, and he couldn't stop the rush of words flowing out of his mouth. "Are you that desperate for dads approval?"

"Shut up Sam." Dean warned in a low voice.

"Is that an order?" Sam spit out, venom filling his voice.

"Yes, that's a god damn order! And if you don't shut the fuck up I swear I will leave your ass on this road so help me God and I will get Sophie myself, you hear me?" Dean shouted, silencing Sam. Sam glared at his brother before crossing his arms across his chest and setting his eyes forward.

"Whatever." Sam mumbled, huffing a breath. He wasn't in the mood to continue arguing with his brother. Their rare fights took a lot out of both of them, so Sam let it go. Dean sighed, kicking himself for being an ass. Sam never backed down from a fight that easily, so him letting this argument go so quickly made Dean worry. They were both on edge in the suspense of getting to Sophie, they were taking it out on each other. Sam looked at Dean and gave him an apologetic look, to which Dean returned with a small smile. And just like that, their fight was forgotten. "So how much longer until we get their?" Sam asked. He had realized it was 11:30. They had about a hour to get to their sister before the demon did, and they were running out of time.

"We're about a hour away, give or take a little. How much time do we have left?" Dean asked.

"About a hour." Sam responded quietly. They looked at each other for a moment, thinking the same thing. "Dean, how come she hasn't picked up her phone or at least called us back? Its not like her not to call us back. What if something already happened to her?" Sam asked, becoming hysterical. "With everything with Jess I cant…I just…I-I cant lose Sophie too." Sam said with tears in his eyes.

"Sammy I promise I will not let anything happen to either of you. That's my job, to protect you two. I swear we are gonna figure everything out once we get Sophie, which we will. Okay? Trust me." Dean said without a moments hesitation. Sam glanced at his brother, all of his worries melting away when he saw the determined look in Deans eyes. And just like that, Sam knew without a doubt everything would be okay for now.

"Yeah, okay." Sam said, nodding his head and breathing a sigh of relief. Dean always knew the right thing to say. Sam had always looked up to Dean and ever since he was little, wanted to be just like his big brother. Dean had raised Sam, as well as Sophie, ever since their mom had died and their dad became obsessed to find and destroy her killer. Dean was always there to take care of his siblings when their dad wasn't, and this made Dean almost like a father figure to the other two Winchesters. When Sam came home from school crying because he was picked on for being new, Dean was the one who comforted him and then went after the bullies to make sure it never happened again. When Sophie was afraid of the dark, Dean would lay with her in her bed and rub her back, telling her everything would be okay and that no one would hurt her because her big brother was there to protect her. He would sing to her until she was fast asleep in his arms, nightmare free. When Sam and Sophie had questions about why they moved around so much and why their dad was never around, Dean was the one who answered them. And he was the one who had to explain to them the family business while his dad was away hunting a pack of werewolves. But, Dean never once regretted having to raise his siblings. He loved them with all his heart, even if he didn't say it as often as he should, and would die for both of them in a second. The siblings would go to Hell and back for each other if they had to.

Sam never saw his dad as a father figure because to him, his real dad had died the day their mom was killed. Soon after that is when all of the training and lessons started to transform the Winchester kids into warriors. At the time, Dean was 10, Sam was 6, and Sophie was just a baby, so she never took part in the training until a few years later. Sam always resented his father for making them hunters at such a young age, and Sam wasn't the type of person to bite his tongue when he had something on his mind, which is why the two fought so much.

"Dean, what exactly are we gonna do once we get her? I mean, dad said she wanted to leave in the first place because she was sick of hunting, and its not fair if we drag her back into it." Sam asked after driving in silence for about a half hour.

"Well one things for sure, she is not leaving our sight until this thing after her is dead. And then after that, I don't know man, I don't think I can just up and drop her off somewhere. I just can't. Saying goodbye once was hard enough for me, I can't do it again." Dean said softly. Sam was surprised Dean was actually opening up, but didn't question it.

"I know, but what if she still doesn't wanna hunt? I mean, its not fair if we force her to continue hunting if she really doesn't want to." Sam said sadly. He had missed his little sister so much, it even hurt to think of all the time they had been apart. He didn't want to drop her off somewhere again just as much as Dean did.

" Yeah, I know." Dean said, "Well lets just make it through tonight first." He finished, ending the conversation. He thought back to when Sam had first left for Stanford. Even though Sam leaving had left Dean broken hearted, he still had his baby sister to make the pain easier. After dropping Sam off at college, Dean and Sophie hit the road for a little while, just the two of them. Their dad would stop by sometimes and maybe do a job or two with them, but most of the time it was just them. During their time together, they had grown really close to each other and formed a special bond. Sophie always knew how to comfort or calm Dean down, and Dean knew how to make her feel safe and protected. He missed the days when all three siblings drove around the country hunting. Being a hunter wasn't the best life out there, Dean knew that, but he didn't mind it as long as he had Sam and Sophie alongside him, where he could easily look after them.

"What I don't get is why this demon is after Sophie in the first place?" Sam questioned, interrupting Dean's thought.

"I have no freakin idea. But once I get my hands on this son of a bitch, he is gonna wish he hadn't messed with the Winchesters." Dean growled. No one messed with his family.

"Look Dean!" Sam said looking out the window to a sign that said _Berkley, Massachusetts- 30 miles. _"Okay, so 30 miles…if you sustain a speed at the average of 60 mph" Sam muttered to himself, calculating in his head the time it would take to get there, "…so that would be 30 minutes…but Dean's driving about 90 mph…so I would say…okay half of that divided by…yeah so were gonna get there in probably like 15 minutes." Sam finished looking at Dean. Dean was staring at Sam like he had two heads, his mouth hanging wide open.

"What the…you freak!" Dean exclaimed, shaking his head. "How did you do that?"

"Its easy. All you have to do is figure out the amount of time it takes per mile, depending on the speed of the car, and multiply it by-"

"Stop, stop, stop!" Dean yelled covering his ears. "The math! It burns! Forget it, I don't wanna know now that you've fried my freakin brains out." He said playfully smacking Sam upside the head.

"Good thing you never went to college Dean. You'd be dead after the first day." Sam teased, pushing his long hair back into place.

"You think your so smart because you went to college for two years don't you? Well I happen to have my GED thank you very much." Dean said smugly. "So, I definitely would have made it more than a day."

"Yeah, okay, whatever helps you sleep at night Dean." Sam said smirking.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Their usual banter almost made them forget about the danger their baby sister was in. Almost. Nothing could ease the pain, guilt and fear that coursed through their veins. Both brothers were thinking the same thing…_What if the demon already came? What if they were too late? _But both stayed silent and let their minds torture them with the thoughts of the unknown.

"Alright, we should be there in 5 minutes. This is the plan…we get in, get Sophie and get out. Understood?" Dean said, now in hunter mode.

"Got it." Sam said, tapping his fingers nervously against the dash board. "Hang in there Soph." He said quietly to himself. Dean looked at him, his heart breaking at the look of pure desperation in his brother's face. Dean pressed the accelerator farther down, speeding through the neighborhoods of Berkley Massachusetts, searching for the house his sister currently resided. The only sound throughout the silent streets, was the roar of the Impala racing against time.

**Alrighty, so theres the second chapter. Action is coming in the next few chapters, along with some sibling love :) Please comment and review on what you think so far or what you would like to see happen in later chapters! Thanks! I hope you like my story so far! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Alright, so i finally got this chapter up. I was having writers block for a couple of days, and then just last night this all came out. I didnt really know where i wanted to go with this story but now im starting to figure it out so yay! hahahaha thank you so much to everyone reading and reviewing. it really means alot to me. :) I'm just about to start chapter 4, so it should be in a few days. This chapter is when Sophie is introduced and you will learn more about her character later on. Thanks again! Enjoy :)  
(Oh, and you should know that everything that is **_Italicized _**is either a thought by one of the characters or a memory)**

"_Its all your fault. You killed Mary. She's dead because you, you worthless bitch. You should have been the one who died that night, not your mother. Everyone wishes you were dead. Me, Sammy, even Dean wishes you were never born. You don't deserve to live."_

Those haunting words pounded through Sophie Winchesters' head, playing on repeat constantly. No matter how hard she tried to evade the cruel thoughts, she couldn't. _It's all your fault…Everyone wishes you were dead…You don't deserve to live…_ the words ran through her mind over and over. Her head fell into her hands as she attempted to reign in her thoughts.

Two months earlier, her dad and brothers dropped her off at the Grobers' house, who were old family friends of their parents. Sophie had never wanted to leave her family. Her brothers were the only ones who made her feel safe and protected from the evils of the world and loved her unconditionally. She couldn't even begin to express how much she loved them both. They were everything to her, and it killed her inside not be with them. And her father…well he was her father and she loved him, but she never felt the same connection to him as she felt towards her big brothers. Which was understandable, on account that Dean and Sam had been the ones who raised her.

Her mom and dad had been close friends with Elaine and Tom Grober before Sophie was born. Her dad always told her that whenever her parents would go out, they would leave Dean and Sammy with the friendly neighbors to watch and that they were very nice and caring people. And they were. Sophie wouldn't deny the fact that they were probably the nicest people she had ever met, but they weren't her family…they weren't her brothers. But none the less, Sophie sucked it up and agreed to reside with them.

While growing up and transferring from school to school, Sophie tried her best to just blend in with the crowd and not draw much attention to herself. She kept her grades up and stayed out of trouble most of the time. But ever since she was transferred into Berkeley High School, the local public school in Massachusetts, everything began to change. Sophie still kept her grades up and didn't do anything reckless, but she just didn't care anymore. She didn't care about the school she went to or the life she now lived or even herself. It was like she had died inside the day she had said goodbye to her brothers and ever since then, she hadn't been the same. Day by day Sophie struggled to hold herself together, merely for those around her. She went through the motions but felt nothing. She laughed at jokes that weren't funny, smiled when she felt like breaking down and crying, and bottled everything up that was deep and dark she felt within herself.

A couple months ago when the Grobers' had met up with John Winchester after over 15 years, they were more than surprised. John, Dean and Sophie had been working a case in Berkeley at the time, and ran into the old friends. Sam, at the time, had just started out at Stanford, so it was just the three of them. The Grober's had apparently moved from their hometown Lawrence, Kansas to Berkeley, Massachusetts a couple years after Mary's death. After the Winchesters finished the hunt, a simple salt and burn, John, Elaine and Tom went down to a local bar to catch up. There were nonstop questions exchanged like, "Where have you been all these years?", "How are the kids?", "What are you planning on doing next?", to which John had responded as best as he could. They toasted in Marys' memory and talked for the rest of the night.

Dean and Sophie had been at a motel not far from the bar, waiting for their dad to come back. Late in the morning, their father stumbled in the door and that's when everything changed and all hell broke loose…

"_Sophie, I swear to God if you don't get out of the damn shower, I will kick open this freakin' door and drag you out! Your using up all the hot water!" Dean yelled through the bathroom door, pounding his fists against it. _

"_Relax Dean, I'm done." Sophie muttered back, turning off the shower. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, shivering when the cool air hit her. "Is dad back yet?" She asked, wringing out her hair before putting on her pajamas. _

"_Not yet. But he'll probably be back soon." Dean called back, laying down on the bed. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the fan on the ceiling. Another crappy motel. Another evil spirit. Another job done. _Dad has been gone a long time,_ Dean thought to himself. It wasn't like him to be gone for hours and not call. Before Dean could continue his thoughts, Sophie walked out of the bathroom brushing her long, thick, dark hair. _

"_I think it's time someone got a haircut." Dean teased, getting up and grabbing his things for the shower. Sophie picked up a strand of her hair and inspected it, before letting it fall back into place. Her hair reached down below the middle of her back, but she had always liked her hair long. Even though it was a pain in the ass to deal with on a hunt, she still liked it._

"_I think it's time someone shut up and got their ass in the shower." Sophie retorted, flashing a million dollar smile at her brother. _

"_Soph, you look like cousin it." Dean said smirking. Sophie glared at her brother before walking over to him and whipping her long locks in his face, barking a laugh at his expression. Dean didn't waste a moments hesitation before tackling Sophie onto the bed and squeezing her sides, one of her weaknesses. Laughing hysterically, she squirmed and rolled out from under Dean. _

"_I hate you." She giggled, sticking her tongue out at her big brother. _

"_What are you, 5?" He asked, ruffling her hair as he walked by, going to the shower._

"_Nope. 15." Sophie responded, jumping onto the bed and looking at brother through big chocolate brown eyes. Dean shook his head and laughed, shutting the bathroom door. _

_Sophie sat cross-legged on one of the two motel beds with her laptop in front of her. She searched the internet for a new case they could check out, but came up empty. She sighed and shut off the computer, shivering. _Why is it so cold?_ She thought to herself before hopping off the bed, walking over to Dean's duffle bag and pulling out an old sweatshirt of his. She tugged it on over her head, grabbed her cell phone, leapt back onto the bed and crawled under the covers. She scrolled down her contact list until she found Sam's number and hit the dial button. _

_Dean sighed as, what was left of the hot water, hit his back, releasing some tension he had. With Sammy gone, things had been so different for the Winchesters. All their life they had been together, and it just felt wrong when one of the siblings was gone. Dean couldn't protect Sam while he was in Stanford, so all he could do was hope that Sam could fend for himself without his big brother near by. Even though their dad stopped by the college every so often, without Sam's knowledge, to make sure everything was in tact, it wasn't the same as having the three Winchester kids in the Impala together, driving across the country. He missed Sam. It was that plain and simple. _

_Sophie held the phone to her ear, listening to the ringing and waited to see if Sam would pick up. _Maybe he already fell asleep? Crap, I'm probably gonna wake him up._ Sophie thought. She was just about to hang up when a groggy voice answered the phone._

"_Mm' hello?" Sam said, sounding like he just woke up. _

"_Shit, Sam. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I'll just call you later." Sophie rambled, wanting him to get back to bed. She was sure the college life was taking a lot out of him._

"_No, no its fine babe. How have you been?" He asked, fully awake now. He got up off his bed and sat down at his desk. He wanted to talk to his siblings any chance he could get. _

"_Good. Dean's in the shower and dad's out getting drunk or something." She responded, laughing. _

"_Yeah, I bet." He said, smiling. His heart swelled hearing her laugh. Just talking to her made his day…well night actually…better. "I miss you Soph." He said, sadly._

"_I miss you too Sammy. How is it being the big man on campus?" Sophie said, smiling as well, playing with the strings on Dean's sweatshirt. She heard the shower turn off and Dean fumbling around in the bathroom. _

"_Its good. Its real good. Maybe you guys can come down here and visit me soon." Sam said, with hope. He would love to be able to see Dean and Sophie, but that probably wouldn't happen. Something always got in the way. More times than not, it was a job._

"_Yeah, maybe." Sophie said. She so badly wanted to see Sam, but she knew better. It probably wouldn't work out. Her dad had made her and Dean promise not to mention to Sam about the drives they took to check on him, so they both kept their mouths shut. "Dean!" Sam heard Sophie call. "Sammy's on the phone!" She yelled and Sam heard Dean grab the phone. _

"_Sammy! What's up man?" Dean said, smiling. _

"_Nothin' really Dean." Sam said back, happy to hear his brothers voice. He looked down at his desk, and silently cursed for forgetting about the Biology test he had tomorrow. "Shit. I just remembered I've got a huge test tomorrow, so I should probably start studying." He said, really not wanting to hang up just yet. He heard Dean mutter "Nerd." and Sophie call out "Be nice." _

"_Jerk."_

"_Bitch."_

_Sam smiled at their old bantering, _

"_Alright man, I really gotta go study." He said regretfully. _

"_Yeah, okay. Well, we'll call later." Dean said, before clearing his throat and saying in a gruff voice, "Take care of yourself Sammy, okay?" _

"_I will. Watch out for Sophie." Sam said, smiling sadly. _

"_Sammy?" He heard Sophie say through the phone. " I love you and we both really miss you." _

"_I love you guys too. I'll talk to you later." Sam said, swallowing back the lump in his throat. "Bye"_

"_Bye." Dean and Sophie said in unison before hanging up the phone. Sophie tossed her phone into her bag and scrambled back under the covers. She was starting to get really cold, but didn't mention it to Dean. _Probably just a chill or something_, She thought, pushing away the worry. Dean clambered onto the bed, switching on the television, and flickered through the limited channels. Sophie rolled over and put her head onto Dean's chest and snuggling against his arm. He put his arm around her protectively started rubbing circled around her back._

"_Jesus Christ. Why are you so cold?" Dean asked worriedly. She was freezing cold and shaking, even though it was almost 75 degrees in the room. Before Sophie got the chance to respond, the motel door flew open, crashing against the wall. Their father came stumbling in, knocking over a lamp in the process. Dean and Sophie jumped out of the bed and rushed to their dad. "Dad! Hey, dad. Are you alright?" Dean asked, grabbing one of his arms, Sophie taking the other. _

"_Mm' fine. Hows abouts mm' yous?" He slurred, stumbling over his boots. He started to lean heavily into Sophie, and she was struggling to hold up his weight. Dean swung around to Sophie's side, nudging her away, so he could handle the weight. She smiled thankfully, but he cold see worry in her eyes. _

"_Daddy?" She said quietly, looking at her dad's faltering steps. "Do you need anything?"_

"_Yeah, mm' hey Dean-O, you minds goin out and grabbin me somes food. It'll help. I thinks I hads a wee too much to drink." John said, giggling like a kid. Dean shot a wary glance at Sophie before setting his dad down on one of the beds. _

"_Yeah, yeah sure dad. I'll be right back. Come on Soph," He said, motioning to Sophie to follow. Something was off with his dad, and he didn't want Sophie to be alone with him. She walked over to Dean, but before she could reach him, her dad shot a hand out and grabbed her wrist. She looked between her dad and Dean questionably._

"_No! Mm' can you please stays with me Soph?" He asked, looking up at her with big eyes. _Okay something is definitely wrong, _Sophie thought. Even when her dad was more hammered than this, he never acted this way. She never liked being around her dad when he was drunk. It scared her, and she really wanted to go with Dean. But she felt guilty about even thinking of leaving her dad here alone when he was like this, so she looked at Dean and nodded. _

"_Yeah, I'll just stay here Dean." She said sitting down next to her dad. Dean shot Sophie confused look, before grabbing the keys to the Impala and opening the door. _

"_Are you sure? I really think you should come with me." Dean said, taking a step towards his sister._

"_Just go son. We will be a-okay." John slurred, motioning for Dean to leave. _

"_Okay." He said cautiously, obeying his fathers orders. "Call me if you need anything. I'll be back in a little." He said, giving Sophie a nervous look, before shutting the door. A few seconds later, they heard the Impala roar out of the parking lot. Sophie exhaled and got up to get her dad a bottle of water. _

"_Here." She said gently, handing it to her dad, who had been staring off into nothing. _

"_Thanks babe." He said, taking a swig. Sophie sat on the other bed and watched her dad. Something was definitely off about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. _

"_Uh, dad, you should probably lay down for a little. At least until Dean gets back with your food." Sophie said hesitantly, chills running up and down her back. _Something's wrong._ She thought, panic beginning to set in. _

"_You know I never drank before your mom died." John said, barely above a whisper, not showing any sign that he heard her. "Sure, we would have a few drinks when we went to a party or something, but I would never get drunk. But, after she was murdered, alcohol was the thing I turned to." He said, staring off absentmindedly. Sophie didn't know how to respond so she just sat there, very confused. He seemed to be talking fine now. No slurred words or weird sayings. It was as if he hadn't even drank tonight. That confusion grew, when John started to laugh hysterically, mumbling incoherently. _

"_Okay, daddy, uh why don't you lie down now." Sophie said softly, getting up and cautiously walking to her dad. She put a hand on his shoulder to help him lie down. John's laughter ceased abruptly, and he stared at her with cold, dark eyes that chilled her to her very bones. He quickly stood up, towering over her, and cocked his head to the side, not breaking eye contact. Even though her father was almost a foot taller than her, Sophie stood her ground, feeling her knees buckle under the intense stare her father gave her. One that she had never seen before in her life, and was the complete opposite from the warm, loving one he usually gave her. He glared at her and smirked, seeing the fear in her eyes, before shoving Sophie into the wall behind her with full force. She felt her head smash against the wall and she fell to the ground, holding her head in her hands that was now searing with pain. She didn't have time to react before John pulled her up by her throat and slammed her head once again against the wall, his hands grasping her throat. _

"_Its all your fault." He seethed, his grip tightening. She struggled to break free, and she could feel her lungs strain for air that wasn't there. "You killed Mary. She's dead because you, you worthless bitch. You should have been the one who died that night, not your mother. Everyone wishes you were dead. Me, Sammy, even Dean wishes you were never born. You don't deserve to live." He growled, his low voice full of venom. Sophie fought back, kicking and punching, but she couldn't breathe and she could feel herself fading. She looked at her father desperately as she tried to get air, seeing black spots cloud her vision. _

"_Pl-please…da-daddy." She gasped. John just sneered, his eyes turning from dark brown to black instantly. Sophie's mouth dropped open, horror setting in. _

"_Daddy's not here right now." The demon growled before throwing Sophie across the room._

Sophie was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a gentle knock on her door. It opened, and Mrs. Grober stuck her head in. She had short auburn hair that hung to her cheeks and green eyes. Sophie plastered on a fake smile, one that she had now mastered after using it constantly for two months.

"Hey Sophie, I just wanted to let you know that we're all goin to bed now. So when your done can you shut off the hall light down here?" She asked softly.

"Of course Mrs. Grober." Sophie said, flashing another smile.

"Thanks sweetie. Tom just got home and he's exhausted, and Natalie fell asleep about a hour ago. I think she's tired from all the SAT prep work you guys are doing."

"Yeah, that's what I'm doing now." Sophie said, motioning to the mess of papers around her bed.

"Yeah, I figured that." Elaine said, her eyes crinkling warmly as she smiled. "I just wanted to see how you were doing down here. I'm sorry you have to stay on the first floor by yourself, but the room upstairs would have taken months to clean out."

"No, no, no its fine." Sophie reassured. She liked having her room downstairs, away from everyone. She liked the Grober's and all, but she felt awkward living in their home and living on the same floor wouldn't have helped the situation.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight sweetheart." Elaine said, shutting the door quietly.

Sophie's smile fell from her face as soon as the door hit the lock. This mask of fake happiness she was wearing was starting to take a toll on her. She sighed and tried to focus back to the papers in front of her, pushing all other thoughts aside. She glanced at the clock that read 11:00 pm. _Great_, she thought to herself. _Now I have to stay up even later than I usually do to get this God damn SAT prep essay done. _She groaned, and concentrated back to her work. A little over a hour later, Sophie was fighting the sleep threatening to take over. She gave up on finishing the work and hopped off the bed, grabbing her papers and stuffing them into her bag for tomorrow. She was just about to shut off the lights, when a loud thud came from upstairs, followed by scurrying footsteps and a slamming door.

"What the hell?" Sophie wondered aloud, walking out of her bedroom. She quietly tiptoed through the downstairs hallway that led to the stairs to bring her to the top floor, where the Grober family slept. She was just at the end of the hall, when a flickering light caught her attention. She looked above her and saw the light flash on and off. She prayed it was just a dull bulb, but knowing her luck, it wasn't. Sophie stared down the hallway she just came, and one by one, the lights began to flicker. She felt a chill sweep through her making the hair on the back of her neck stand up and her stomach dropped.

"No." She whispered, as the terror of what was happening set it.

**There you have it! I know i know...cliffhanger. hahah please please review :) Thanks!  
****To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Alright here is the next chapter! It is my longest one and I can't believe i got it up so quickly! heheh thank you all soo much for the amazing reviews. please keep them coming! this chapter has alot of action, just so you know. thanks enjoy! :)**

Dean gripped the steering wheel of the Impala tightly, turning his knuckles white. The brothers were speeding down street after street searching for the Grober's house.

"Shit Sam! Where is this fucking house!" Dean yelled, looking back and forth between every house they passed, trying to remember what the Grober's house looked like. He had too many thoughts and concerns on his mind right now and he couldn't focus on pulling out a memory from two months ago. They had made it to Berkeley in record time, but due to the luck of the Winchesters, Dean and Sam were drawing a blank as to where the house was exactly located. It was past midnight by now and both of the boys were starting to feel true fear and panic.

Sam squeezed his eyes tightly, trying to remember what the house looked like. He was going back in his memory to the day they dropped their sister off, but all he could remember was that it was a grey, two story house with green shutters. He opened his eyes and frantically searched the street to see if any house would jog his memory. Unfortunately, the darkness of the night made it almost impossible to even make out the shapes of the houses, let alone the colors. Sam groaned and bounced up and down in his seat, looking at Dean anxiously.

"Dean, its already past midnight. We're not gonna get there in time! We need to find this God damn house!" Sam said apprehensively. His heart was racing a mile a minute and he couldn't sit still. Both brothers just wanted their sister out of harms way, although they both knew how it seemed as if danger was drawn towards her like magnet.

"Thank you captain obvious." Dean stated sarcastically, not taking his eyes off the houses passing by. "Come on, damn it!" He screamed, slamming his fists once again against the steering wheel.

"Wait! Dean! Wasn't the street named like Mc-something…crap. McConnell? McAdams? Shit! What was that fucking street name!" Sam roared, putting two fingers to each side of his head on his temples and shutting his eyes, concentrating on thinking of the name of the street.

"Yeah! Yeah, Sammy." Dean realized, trying to remember the name. "It was something like that. Are you sure it started with-"

"McKinley." A new voice interrupted from the back seat.

"Shit!" Dean yelled, slamming on the brakes, the car skidding to a stop. Sam jerked around, facing the person in the backseat of the Impala. It was the demon from before. "What the fuck, dude? Get out of my car!" Dean shouted at the man.

"McKinley." He said again in a calm voice, acting like he didn't hear Dean. The brothers finally understood what he was saying…the street name was McKinley! Dean and Sam glanced at each other for a second in realization before Dean whirled around and put the Impala in drive, while Sam kept a wary eye on the demon. "Make a left at the next street." The man ordered, pointing ahead. Dean spun the Impala around the corner, leaving skid marks. "Oh no." The man whispered quietly after a few seconds.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked, afraid of the answer he would hear. But the demon just sat there, his eyes glazed over, staring at nothing.

"Sam! Snap him out of it, now!" Dean said, as the feeling of dread started to creep upon him. He looked at the demon through the rearview mirror, wondering what the hell happened. Sam reached back and shook the man a few times, until he blinked and refocused his eyes.

"Your too late." He whispered, looking Dean directly in the eyes.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Dean roared. He looked over at Sam whose face had paled considerably, before glaring at the man. The demon glanced down at the floor and swallowed, looking as if he was intimidated by Dean's ferocious stare. Dean would have thought it was funny that a demon was afraid of him, but he couldn't find anything comical about the situation they were in right now. The car filled with heavy silence as the brothers waited for some sort of response. The man suddenly looked up and furrowed his brow, frowning. He stared ahead as if he was looking at something other than the road they were on, and put his finger to his chin, tapping it a few times.

"Wait a second…hmm, that's weird." He said softly, almost to himself. "Now why would the boss send him to retrieve the girl…this doesn't make any sense. That wasn't the plan." Dean and Sam stared at him, their expressions filled with anger and panic.

"Would you mind telling us what the hell is going on? And who are you anyway?" Sam asked, turning around in the seat to face the demon. He had had enough of this guy and all his damn mysteries. Dean glared at the man through the rearview mirror once again, before focusing back on the road. The last thing they needed was to get into an accident, and with the way Dean was flying down these neighborhood streets, it was a possibility.

"I'm Adrian. Dean, make the next left coming up." Adrian said, not looking away from his focus ahead. Dean pulled the Impala around another corner, a screeching noise echoing throughout the empty streets. "Okay, from what I can tell your sister is still alive. For now. Originally the plan was for our boss to get Sophie tonight, but something changed. He sent one of his wingmen actually. His name is Dmitri and he's basically the boss' right hand man." He said, filling them in quickly.

"Is Sophie…is she still…is she okay?" Dean stammered, fighting back the lump in his throat at the thought of his defenseless, innocent baby sister having to face a demon alone.

"Yes. Sophie is alive and well. But Dmitri is there now, and that's all I can see." He said, before continuing when he got confused looks from both of the brothers. "You see, everyone involved in this was branded with a mark. Therefore, we are connected in a way. Almost like you can sense where another one of us is at. Its confusing. The only reason no one can sense where I am is because I had a witch put a spell over my mark to make me invisible to others demons who are a part of the plan. Make a right up here." He finished, nodding his head in that direction. Dean grimaced at the word witch. He never had good experiences with witches and didn't trust them. Dean shook the thoughts away and focused back to the road. Sophie was alive, that's all that mattered. But how long could things stay that way? Dean knew Sophie was a great hunter and fighter, but a 15 (almost 16) year old girl up against a powerful demon…the odds were not in her favor.

"Well can you get there now and stop him? Or at least stall him until we get there?" Sam asked, cutting into Dean's doomed thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I cannot interfere. No one, besides you too at least, know that I'm no longer a part of the plan, and I would like to keep it that way. Those who betray are severely punished, and I would like to stay in one piece if you don't mind." He added, hinting some sarcasm. Dean turned the next corner, pressing farther down on the accelerator, gripping the wheel even tighter in fury.

"Your kidding me right?" Dean cried incredulously. "Your just gonna sit here and let this asshole hurt Sophie?" He choked out, glaring at Adrian.

"Please." Sam said softly, interrupting Dean. "Please, just do something. Anything. Make a distraction at least until we get there." He finished, looking at the demon. Sam knew begging was below him, but he was desperate. Adrian sighed and pursed his lips.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do. Okay, make another left at the next turn and then follow that road down for about a half a mile. You'll see McKinley there and then stay on that street. The Grobers live on the 6th house on the right. 2940 McKinley. You have to hurry, Sophie doesn't have much time left." Adrian said before disappearing from the back seat. Dean and Sam looked behind them, to find the seat empty, and looked at each other. _Damn demons,_ they both thought. Dean made a sharp left and floored the car down a deserted road. He looked at Sam and could see the many nights of exhaustion through his eyes, but Sam was tough and was pulling through it. Sam looked at Dean, feeling his gaze.

"Almost there." Sam said nervously. He could see the street sign for McKinley rapidly approaching. Both brothers took a deep breath as Dean rounded the corner, pulling the Impala onto McKinley Drive.

"No, no, no. Please not now." Sophie pleaded, staring up at the flickering lights. She felt a breeze brush by her, making her hair flow. She jumped, and took off into a dead run back down the hallway and into her room. She slammed her door shut, locking it and ran a shaky hand through her hair. She started to pace frantically back and forth, trying to figure out what to do next. She spotted her cell phone on her bed and dove for it. She flipped it open and waited for the screen to light up. But nothing happened. The screen stayed black. "Shit." She whispered, starting to panic when suddenly all the lights throughout the house shut off. She stiffened instantly, listening to every sound she heard. _Okay, breathe. Come on Sophie, relax damn it!_ She thought, attempting to calm herself before triggering a panic attack. She took a few deep breaths, clearing her mind.

Once she had somewhat relaxed herself, realization hit her. She dropped to her hands and knees and crawled to the side of her bed, lifting the bed skirt. She reached back into the far corner, searching for the only two things that would have any use to her at this time. Finally, she felt the two objects and pulled them out quickly, setting them on her bag. She picked up a metal flask that contained holy water, which had been Dean and Sam's idea for her to have just in case. Next to it was a small handgun. She hoped to never have to use it, but desperate times call for desperate measures. She silently thanked her brothers for making her take the precautions and grabbed the flask and gun. Sophie put her ear to the door and listened for a few seconds, before slowly unlocking and opening it.

The house was only lit by the moonlight, but it was enough to illuminate the hallway. She tiptoed down the hallway, her hunting skills kicking in. She crept farther and farther down the hall, her heart beating so loudly she could have sworn she could hear it. Sophie was a few feet from the stairs when she heard a loud creek from behind her. She instantly froze, feeling a new presence among her. She spun around quickly aiming the gun and open flask, but nothing was there although she had definitely heard someone. She shivered, a cold feeling sweeping through her, as her slowly turned back around. She gasped aloud and jumped back when she saw someone standing in front of her. It took her a moment to realize it was Natalie, Elaine and Tom's 17 year old daughter. Her usually bright and lively blue eyes showed no emotions and stared at Sophie as if looking into the depths of her soul. Her beach blonde hair looked washed out and she was shaking. _What the hell?_ Sophie thought, taking a cautious step towards Natalie.

"Natalie? Hey, Nat are you okay?" Sophie asked in a soft voice. The girl's focus traveled to above Sophie's head and her mouth dropped open slowly as if she was silently screaming, and her eyes were wide with fear. Sophie noticed the gun in her hands and quickly set both the gun and flask on the ground next to her so she wouldn't scare Natalie any more than she already seemed to be. She stood back up and took another step to the girl. "Look at me Natalie." Sophie ordered gently, as Natalie's eyes slowly lowered until they found Sophies'. "See. I'm not gonna hurt you Nat. Come on, you gotta relax for a second." She said as soothingly as she could, trying to hold back her own terror.

Natalie took a small step forward into a stream of light the moon gave through the window. Sophie's mouth dropped open and panic started to rise in her chest once again at the sight in front of her. Blood. Everywhere. Natalie's hand were crimson, standing out against her pale skin, as the liquid dripped to her feet. Her hair was matted down and her face had splotches of red all over. Her clothes were covered completely in blood and Sophie wondered how she couldn't have seen it before. The amount of blood Natalie was wearing was more than just one person could hold. Sophie felt bile raise in her throat, but held it back and raised a trembling hand, placing it on Natalie's shoulder lightly.

"Wh-what happened?" Sophie stammered.

"M-my par-parents…their…their de-dead." Natalie cried out, her eyes glazing over as she looked at her feet.

"Wh-what?" Sophie said, not wanting to believe what was being said was true. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. She so badly wanted to just break down and curl into a ball and cry, but she couldn't. She had to be strong like she had been for the past two months. "What happened?" She spluttered out after a moment of disbelieving silence. Natalie stiffened before looking up at Sophie and tilting her head to the side.

"I killed them." She rasped, in a low voice that wasn't her own. Her eyes flashed pure black as she took a intimidating step forward, Sophie stumbling backwards. "Don't be afraid. We are going to have so much fun together." It hissed before flicking its hand towards Sophie, making her crash into the wall down the hall. Her head slammed into the wall, bringing back haunting memories of the night her father was possessed, but she shoved the thought away. She clutched her head tightly and could taste blood in her mouth. She staggered to a standing position, gripping the wall for support in case her knees gave out. Black spots danced in her vision and she shook her head in an attempt to clear them. The demon smirked and disappeared.

Sophie threw her head up, frantically searching the hallway for the demon possessing Natalie. The only sound throughout the entire house was Sophie's heavy breathing and the evil silence the demon had left. _Shit. Where did it go?_ Sophie thought, looking around. She spotted her gun and container of holy water on the ground down the hall where she had put it. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Never leave yourself unguarded._ She thought, mentally kicking herself. Without thinking, she took off running down the hall, but was stopped short when everything around her started to spin. She took hold of the wall on her right, and slowly inched closer to her weapons. She was just within reach when Natalie appeared in front of her and punched her squarely in the jaw.

Sophie crumpled to the ground from the impact and could feel a bruise already coming on. The demon sauntered over and kicked Sophie in the stomach a few times before laughing sinisterly. While it was distracted, Sophie swung her legs across the floor, and knocked the demons legs out from under it. Sophie scrambled up and swung her arm around her stomach to ease the pain while she tried to get away from the demon. Before she got far, it grabbed her ankle and Sophie tumbled to the ground with a thud. She clawed at the ground, attempting to get away from the demons grasp, but it was useless. So instead, she swung her other leg around, kicking Natalie in the face with her other foot.

"Sorry Nat." Sophie said with remorse for hurting her friend. She crawled quickly over to her weapons, grabbed the flask, and shakily stood up. She turned around and gasped when she saw she was standing face to face with Natalie's angry, dark, and evil eyes. Without delay, Sophie splashed the holy water at the demon, and backed away quickly as it withered in pain, hissing and screaming.

"You little bitch!" It screamed, advancing towards Sophie with malicious black eyes. The gun and flask Sophie was holding flew out of her hands as the demon grasped Sophie's throat forcefully. 'Natalie' slammed Sophie into another wall, tightening her grip. Sophie gasped for air, trying to tear the demon's hands away, but they just constricted more and more around her throat. The demon lifted Sophie off the ground by her throat with her feet dangling inches above the ground. Her vision was fading and she could feel herself losing consciousness. Right when Sophie was about to pass out, Natalie let go and Sophie dropped to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Now, isn't this fun?" The demon said, sneering. It turned its back on Sophie and gazed up and down the hallways, knowing Sophie wasn't a threat while she was regaining air. "You're damn lucky he sent me to take you instead of just coming here himself. You would have been up shits creek without a paddle if he had come, if you know what I mean." It said, laughing and gazing down at her.

"Wh-who?" Sophie choked out, coughing in between. She was sore, alone and downright scared. There was no way she could win a fight against a demon like this one. But she kept on a brave face, refusing to go down without a fight.

"My boss of course. And might I say Sophie Winchester, you have been quite difficult for us to get our hands on. We lost track of you there for a while, but as you can see, we found you. Now, I'm suppose to bring you back to the boss, but lets have a little more fun before we go, shall we?" It said, smiling down at Sophie who looked back at him with horror. "Oh! How incredibly rude of me! My apologies Sophie, I tend to forget to introduce myself when I get into the hunt. But you know what they say…time flies by when your having fun!" The demon said, chucking at it's own joke. "I'm Dmitri." He said, extending a hand towards Sophie. She looked up at him like he was insane…which wasn't all that off…and shrunk away from the outstretched hand. He shrugged and continued on, unfazed, "Oh, and your friend here," He said, motioning towards himself before turning his back to her, "Don't worry about her. She's long gone. I killed her and her parents quickly, so your welcome. And as soon as I'm finished bringing you in, I will leave her and grab another meat suit." He said, as if expecting a thank you. Sophie inched away slowly while he wasn't looking, and slowly and painfully stood up, backing away. "Where do you think your going" Dmitri snapped, his eyes blazing into hers.

He walked towards her, but was cut off by a hard punch to the face. He faltered in shock at the solid punch, and Sophie took the opportunity to grab his head and slam it against her knee, before throwing him to the ground. He recovered quickly and attempted another punch, but she skillfully dodged it, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. He elbowed her in the ribs, making her release him and shoved her into a wall. She tried to move from the wall, but was trapped by an invisible force. Dmitri wiped the blood from his lip and laughed. She struggled against the restraint, but was stopped by a hard blow to the stomach. She doubled over in pain and gasped.

"Now, where were we?" Dmitri said menacingly. He pulled back his arm, ready to let go for another punch, and Sophie recoiled as best she could. But before he had the chance to attack, a spark down the hall caught both of their attentions. They looked down the hallway to see a small flame appear, before roaring into a huge fire. The fire spread quickly, dancing through each room in the hallway one by one. It was a few feet away from them, and they could both feel the intense heat radiating off of it. Sophie's eyes went wide with disbelief as she tried to move out of the way of the fire, but she was still held against the wall. Dmitri noticed this as well and looked her up and down smirking. He took a deliberately slow step towards her until he was inches from her face. "This isn't over. We will be back for you. That's a promise. Until next time Sophie." He growled before disappearing into thin air, still in Natalie's body. Sophie was released from the wall and dropped to the ground, coughing from the smoke inhalation. The fire pressed on her hotly, but she still felt cold.

_Get up! Get out of the house! _Her mind screamed at her, when she made no attempt to move. Her body ached and she could feel herself going into shock. When a nearby window shattered from the heat, she snapped back to reality, putting everything else on hold. Sophie stood up painfully, holding her stomach to fight back the biting pain. She started hobbling down the hallway as quickly as she could, the fire creeping after her. Sophie saw a glimmer in the corner, and saw her flask. She picked it up and shook it, smiling with relief when she still felt contents in it and shoved it into her pocket. She glanced back over her shoulder, looking at the destruction the fire was leaving.

"Shit." Sophie muttered, looking at the flight of stair she faced. When another explosion from down the hall shook the house, she took off painfully up the stairs. One torturous step at a time, she finally was onto the top floor. She looked back and forth between the front door and the hallway that led to Elaine and Toms' room. She knew the door to freedom was the way to go, but she couldn't just leave. She felt an immense amount of guilt just thinking about leaving without making sure the Grobers were…_No.__Please God no._ She thought as she switched tactics and stumbled down the hallway and into the master bedroom. Smoke was starting to seep into the next floor up, and she knew it wouldn't be long until she either fell unconscious or the roof caved in. She threw open the door and stepped inside, going straight for the bed. She stopped short when she saw a massive amount of blood seeping through the covers. She could feel all the blood draining from her face as she took a trembling hand and pulled back the covers.

Sophie's mouth dropped open as she stared at the gory scene in front of her. Elaine and Tom Grober lay side by side holding hand, eyes wide with fear, mouths hanging open in unheard screams, pale faces, and both of their throats were slit. Sophie felt vomit rise and she lurched herself to the ground, emptying out everything in her stomach. She shakily stood up and walked slowly to the bed once again. She kneeled by the bed and took hold of Elaine's free hand, slightly jumping at the coolness of her skin.

"I'm s-so sor-sorry." Sophie whispered, tears falling freely down her cheeks. This was her fault. Everything was her fault. Neither Tom or Elaine deserved this what-so-ever. They would have been alive right now if it wasn't for Sophie living with them. _I really don't deserve to be alive _she thought. She felt the guilt pressing down on her, making it difficult to breathe. Sophie looked into Elaine's haunted eyes, and felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Elaine treated Sophie like her own daughter, and Sophie almost thought of her as a mother figure, since she had never known her real one. A fresh batch of tears fell from Sophie's eyes, as she got up and leaned over Elaine's lifeless body, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Sophie put a hand on Elaine's cool face and whispered, "I'm sorry," once again, before turning and running from the nightmare room.

Sophie ran blindly down the hallway that was now almost completely full of smoke and headed to the front door. She turned the knob, but it wouldn't open. She jerked it a few times before giving up and heading to the window. She pulled at the window to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Jammed. She gave up and grabbed a wooden chair near the window. She grunted at its weight, and swung it at the window. The window shattered, along with everything else in her life. Sophie feebly crawled onto the window and jumped down. She felt a shard of glass cut her arm, but she didn't feel any pain. She was just…numb. She staggered towards the street before turning around and facing the ruined house. Fire burned through every window, including the one she just crawled out of. She put her hands onto her head, which now felt like it was going to explode, and felt a sob rise in her throat. Just when she felt like she was going to break down, a familiar sound broke into her thoughts. Her eyes grew with wide when she recognized the sound of none other than….the Impala.

She slowly turned around facing the rumble of the engine. Her knees almost gave out with relief when she saw her big brothers' in the car.

"Oh my God." Sam whispered, when he took in the sight of his sister and the burning house behind her. Dean skidded the car to a stop and was out of it before Sam could even process what was happening. Had they actually made it in time? Was his sister really alive? He cut his thoughts short and jumped out the car, a step behind his brother.

All Sophie wanted to do was throw herself into their embrace, when a thought hit her.

"Soph." Dean said softly, walking towards her with his hand up. "Come on, babe relax." He said soothingly. Dean had seen her flinch when they got out of the car, and she was shaking uncontrollably. He approached her calmly, even though he was freaking out on the inside. She looked like she was either going to pass out or have a panic attack if she didn't relax. Sophie took a cautious step towards her brothers, taking out the flask of holy water from her pocket and undoing the cap. They both stopped their advancement as she approached them, trembling. She flinched, waiting for the worst to happen, while she whisked the water at her brothers, expecting them to shrink away in pain. Dean and Sam just stood their unfazed from the water, and looked at her with caring eyes.

"That's my girl." Dean said proudly, smiling. Without a moments hesitation, Sophie tossed down the water and threw herself into Dean's waiting arms. As soon as she hit him, she felt a weight lift off her shoulders, and breathed in his familiar smell of leather and Axe. If she was in any pain, she couldn't feel it. She was numb to everything except her brother's arms around her. Dean hugged her tightly, afraid if he let go he'd lose her forever, but he felt like if he squeezed her any tighter, she'd break. She seemed so fragile and vulnerable and it made Dean's heart break. When he heard her choke down a sob, a single tear slid down his face. Sam watched his siblings, tears raining down his face as well. Dean ran a hand through her hair and pulled slightly away from her to look at her face, softly smiling. He kissed the top of her head, before she let go and jumped into Sam's embrace. He was so big he practically obscured her from view in his massive bear hug, towering over her at 6'4" and herself at 5'2". Dean could see the relief wash across Sam's face when he could finally feel Sophie in his arms, and smiled. They made it. Sophie was alive, and they were together once again. Everything felt whole.

"Come on, lets get out of here." Dean said quietly after a few moments. Although Sophie was safe for now, there was still a raging fire behind them and a pack of demons after the siblings. Sophie pulled away from Sam's hug, but stayed within touching distance. She couldn't lose them now. Dean put an arm protectively around her small frame and guided her towards the car, Sam walking on her other side, holding her hand. Dean opened the front door of the Impala, sliding Sophie in before letting Sam follow afterwards. He walked around to the drivers side and hopped in next to his sister who was between the two brothers in the front. She curled into a ball and leaned her head onto Sam's shoulder, who wrapped an arm around her shuddering form. Dean drove the Impala back down the road they arrived on and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Sophie peeked over the seat at the burning and collapsing house behind them and memories of blood and terror flashed through her mind. Before she could get too worked up, she shoved the thought away for a later time she knew would come. She safe and protected, with her big brothers by her side ready to face the long journey ahead, and she had never been happier.

**Muhahah! There you go, they are reunited! FINALLY. hahaha i hope you liked it as much as i enjoyed writing it. please please review. they really inspire me to write more! thank you all for sticking with me...more chapters to come! Thanks again! Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry for the delay. Alot of shit going on hahah this is pretty much just a fluff chapter. Action coming in the next one so stay tuned! Thank you soo much to everyone reading and reviewing and sticking with me! I really appreciate it! Thanks again! Enjoy :)**

Four hours. It had been over four long hours since Dean and Sam had gotten their sister back and yet, the Impala still roared down deserted roads and highways. The only sound from any of the Winchesters was the whimpering coming from Sophie every so often when the car jostled too much. They hadn't had time to check her over when they got her, and it was too dark to see anything anyway so they would have to wait until they got to a motel. Not one word had been said since they left the burning house, except for Dean's occasional "Are you okay?' or "How are you holding up?", to his sister, who then nodded a yes. Dean knew she was lying about the pain, but wasn't going to mention it now. Dean didn't know exactly where he was driving too, but he just wanted to get as far away from Berkley as he could.

"Dean," Sam said softly, "I think we should pull over soon. Get a motel room or something." It was the first thing he had said since they left. Sam could see Dean fighting the sleep from his eyes, and he felt pretty exhausted himself. And Sophie…well she was probably the one who needed the most rest, but she also needed to get her injuries taken care of. He had Sophie's head in his lap and was running a hand through her hair, something that had always soothed her. His hand had ran over a large bump on the back of her head, and she winced. Sam shot Dean a worried look, before motioning down to her with his eyes. Dean had glanced down and saw the pain in his sisters face and clenched his fists. Sam had hoped Sophie would fall asleep so he could talk to his brother, but she each time she would close her eyes, she would jolt awake as soon as she shut them. He so badly wanted to see what was wrong, but bit his tongue. They would have to find out later what was going on.

"Yeah, alright." Dean said, looking at his sister. He could see a bruise on her cheek and was sure she had other injuries, but it was too dark to really see the damage. He cursed inwardly at the bastard demon that did this to her. But other than that, all he could see was pure exhaustion in her eyes. The whole ordeal really took a toll on her and Sam as well, looked worn out. Dean passed by a sign that said _You are now entering Connecticut. _He pulled the Impala off the interstate, and into Ashford, Connecticut. Dean stopped at the first motel they saw, _Ashford Motel 6_, and pulled the car in front of the main office.

He opened his door and had one foot on the ground, when he felt a tug on his leather jacket. He looked back inside the car and saw Sophie sitting up and looking at him with big, fearful eyes, her hand clutching his jacket tightly. He understood exactly what was wrong as soon as he saw her expression. "Soph, I'm just gonna go grab us a room. I'll be right back, I promise." He said softly, taking her hand in his. She nodded her head slowly, but still looked afraid, and leaned back into Sam. Dean felt his heart break when he realized his sister thought he was leaving them._ No chance in Hell._ He thought, hoping his sister knew that he would never leave them. He kissed the top of her hand and she shot him a small smile, pulling her hand back to her and wrapping it around her stomach.

Dean got out of the car, frowning. She was in more pain than she was letting on, and it made him angry. Sophie should never have to be in pain while she was with her brothers. It was their job to make her feel better, and she was stubbornly holding back the hurt. _Damn Winchester genes,_ he thought bitterly, swinging open the main buildings door and walking in.

Sam rubbed small circles around Sophie's back soothingly, and sighed.

"Babe, you okay? Where are you hurting?" He asked concerned. She continued to stare out the front window and shrugged her shoulders. Sam sighed, knowing she was cutting herself off and storing away the pain. She was so much like Dean in that way. They were both stubborn when it came to pain, physical and emotional. But fortunately, she was a hell of a lot easier to break, unlike Dean who was a master at building up mental walls. "Sophie, you can talk to me." He said, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Sophie felt a stab of guilt pulse through her for keeping her brothers out about the mental images that haunted her mind, but she couldn't let them in right now. She needed to sort her own mind out first before letting anyone, including her brothers, into her tortured thoughts. She was in pain, but she was still mostly numb. Sophie couldn't even find her voice to respond, and just settled for nodding her head once again. She heard Sam exhale heavily and shift positions.

While moving, his hand hit her side lightly, but it was enough for her to double over in pain and gasp for breath. She clutched her side painfully, and could hear Sam vaguely through the pounding of her ears, calling her name. She took a few deep breaths and slowly positioned herself back up, hunching over slightly, just in time to see Dean running from the building to the car in a matter of second. He threw open his door and was instantly by her side, looking at her with panic and pushed the dark hair that fell into her face, behind her ear.

"What happened?" He demanded, not taking his eyes away from his sister, but directing the question to Sam.

"I-I don't know! I touched her side accidentally and sh-she just…I don't know!" Sam said exclaimed, confused at what exactly happened and guilty for causing his sister pain. "Soph…" He said softly, trying to get her attention. She looked up slowly, still holding her stomach and breathing heavily, giving him a small smile. He knew he was forgiven, but it still didn't help.

"Sophie, let me look at your side." Dean said, moving his hands towards her shirt. She flinched and weakly pushed his hand away, shaking her head. He looked at her questionably and said, "Soph, I gotta look at your side to see if anything's broken," while moving his hands back towards her side.

"N-no." She managed to say weakly, grabbing his hands with hers. "Pl-please Dean, not now." Dean and Sam both breathed a sigh of relief, happy to hear her voice finally. But that didn't stop the worry and concern pumping through their veins. She looked at Dean with big eyes, and he broke. _Damn it _he thought, giving in and nodding in defeat. He couldn't say no to her. He just couldn't. Dean saw Sam suppress a smile at his brothers soft spot for their sister and sighed, knowing that was exactly true.

Sophie assessed her injuries silently to herself on the drive to the room. Besides her side being in excruciating pain, her throat felt raspy and sore and the back of her head hurt like a bitch. _Probably from being repeatedly knocked into walls_, she thought bitterly, trying to figure out if she had a concussion or not. The Impala pulled up in front of room 104, and Dean got out of the car, and headed to the passenger side. Sam was already out of the car and holding the door open for Sophie. She crawled out of the car, an arm wrapped around her side, and it was easy to see how much agony she was in. Both brothers watched helplessly as she maneuvered her way out of the Impala. She shakily stood up once she had both feet on the ground, and waited until the world stopped spinning before moving. As soon as she took her first step, her knees buckled and gave out. Right before she could hit the ground, Dean and Sam both grabbed one of her arms and helped her stand upright. Dean slid an arm around her waist, holding up most of her weight, making sure he didn't touch her injured side.

"Sam, grab the bags." Dean said, slowly walking to the room with Sophie as Sam headed to the trunk of the Impala. Sophie winced with each step she took, pain shooting through her torso. They had moved all of but three feet before Dean gave up and effortlessly picked her up, carrying her the rest of the way, Sam only a step behind with the bags. Dean frowned to himself at how light she was, knowing she must have lost at least 40 pounds since the last time they had seen her. They would be talking about that later, Dean would make sure of it.

She didn't protest to Dean carrying her, which worried him. She would have definitely made a fuss about having to be carried, so her not saying anything meant something was wrong. Dean handed Sophie to Sam after he set the bags down, who cradled her while Dean opened the door. She clung to his shirt, and hid her face in his jacket. Sam noticed her weight difference as well and grimaced. Dean inspected the room, looking around to find anything suspicious, before motioning Sam to come in. Sam gently set Sophie down on the bed and sat next to her grabbing her hand. She was breathing heavy and gave Sam a tight smile when she saw the alarm in his face.

"I-I'm fine, Sammy." She panted, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. He didn't believe it one bit, but nodded. He gulped loudly when he finally took in the sight of his sister in the light of the shabby motel room. She had dark circles under her eyes and her usually warm and lively eyes looked dead. She had no color in her face, making the bruise on her cheek stand out. He met Dean's eyes, and signaled him over.

"Alright, babe. Let's look you over." Dean said, approaching them after salting the doors and windows. She moved backwards, so she was resting against the headboard and sighed. Sophie knew she wasn't getting out of this. When it came to her being injured, her brothers were a little more than over protective. But regardless, it made her heart swell from their concern and love for her. She tilted her head up and looked at Dean as he walked over and heard both him and Sam gasp simultaneously, looking at her neck. Sam's breath caught when he took sight of the two large handprints bruised onto Sophie's neck, as if someone had tried to choke her. Sophie saw Dean clench his jaw and fists, shaking with anger when he saw the bruise and she quickly turned her head, hiding it with her hair. _Shit_ Sophie thought to herself. Now her brothers were upset and it was all her fault. She should have done something more to protect herself. Anything. She could have fought harder or had been more alert in the first place.

She bit her lip and mumbled, "I'm sorry", before looking down at the bed. Dean sighed and reigned in his fury, walking around to the other side of the bed. He sat down on one side of her, Sam on the other and lifted her chin up, so she was forced to look at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Do you hear me Sophie, nothing." Dean said with so much determination, it was hard not to believe him. But then the image of Elaine and Tom in their bed flashed through her mind, and the wave of guilt came crashing back.

She turned her head, looking down now and wrapped her arms around her legs. She couldn't hold it in anymore, all the guilt, fear, regret. When she was with her brothers, it was as if it was physically impossible for her to hold back something from them. She kept her head down, tears rolling silently down her face as the damn exploded. "I-I didn't mean for him to get the drop on me, but he was p-possessing Natalie. I-I didn't know. I didn't think. I was so stupid and now Natalie and her parents are dead because of me. Its all my fault. If I hadn't been living with them, then that fucking demon wouldn't of had to k-kill them just to get to m-me. God, everywhere I g-go, I just cause more p-pain. People get h-hurt wherever I am. Its n-not fair to them. W-why should they have to suffer and go through pain and loss and sorrow and grief j-just because they know me? It's just n-not fair. Its not fair that the people I care about have to suffer. Its not fair that everyone whose ever come in contact with me is at risk. Its not fair that you two have to put up with me just because you were unfortunate enough to have me as a little sister. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She paused, to look up at her brothers before continuing.

"I'm sorry that you guys had to grow up without a mother. I'm sorry you got dragged into this life because of me. I'm sorry that you are constantly in danger and have to watch out for me. I'm sorry that I'm such a burden to this family. I'm sorry that-that…I-I'm just so s-s-sorry." She finished, trembling from head to toe with tears flowing down her face like rainfall. She held back the sobs wanting to escape her throat and attempted to refrain any more tears from falling, but to no avail. Sophie was too embarrassed and ashamed to look at either of her brothers anymore, so she tucked her head down and covered her face with her hands. She didn't make a sound, and silently let the tears she had been holding back for the past two months run free.

Dean and Sam sat motionless, shocked and wide eyed. They both knew that their sister always felt guilty for things that weren't her fault and blamed herself for everything, but this was completely unexpected. They had no idea that Sophie had been feeling this way, but she had been covering it well. But on their defense, they hadn't seen Sophie in a few months so there had been no way of telling. The brothers were both proud at her toughness but upset that she kept this from them. Dean and Sam shared a look, their hearts breaking when they looked back at their sister. Dean automatically put an arm around her and pulled her into his chest, tucking her head under his chin. He rocked back and forth, running a hand through her hair, which seemed to have gotten so long, it almost reached her lower back.

"Shh, its okay Sophie. Shh…your okay." Dean whispered, feeling tears well into his eyes, but fighting them back from falling. Sophie gripped Dean's shirt tightly, tremors rocking through her body. Sam shifted positions and sat cross legged next to his siblings, rubbing circles around Sophie's back.

"I-I'm so sorry." Sophie muffled into Dean's shirt.

"Stop apologizing Soph. There's nothing for you to be sorry about." Dean said softly. He sighed when she shook her head against his chest.

"Yeah babe, none of this is your fault. We're gonna figure this all out okay? We promise." Sam said confidently, Dean nodding his head in agreement. Sophie took a deep breath and pulled away from Dean, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, keeping her eyes down. Dean wiped away a tear running down her face with his thumb and lifted her chin so he could see her face and smiled gently. Sophie smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes. Sam threw an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. She leaned into Sam, fiddling with her hands. She could feel both of the brothers' gazes on her face, but didn't look up. Sophie pulled away from Sam and got up, wincing at the pain that seared up her side, but pushed through it, walking to the window. She bit her lip, and stared out the window and into the night.

Sam and Dean kept their eyes on their sister, watching her every move. They were still processing everything she had said and looked at each other, having a silent conversation with just a look. They needed to fix things now, before they got worse. Dean got up slowly, trying to get his thoughts together before saying them.

"Soph…" He said, unsure how to start the talk. Sophie and Sam were the only two people in the entire universe that could turn Dean Winchester, one of the greatest, fiercest, and most intimidating hunters in the world, into a complete softie. He was two completely different people when it came to family and hunting. She turned around to face him, her chocolate brown eyes burning into his green eyes. He suddenly knew exactly what to say. "Your wrong. It was not your fault that anything that happened tonight was because of you. It's not your fault we live the life we live. It's not your fault mom was killed. None of it is your fault. And don't you believe for one second that your any type of burden to me or Sam. We were _lucky _enough to have you as a little sister. Sure, we never had the apple pie life, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. You and Sam are everything to me. Taking care of you two keeps me fighting. Your our baby sister and its our job to protect you." Dean said fiercely. Sam's heart swelled at his brothers words. Sure, both he and Sophie knew how much they meant to Dean and visa versa, but it was different to actually hear it. Sam stood up and came to stand next to Dean, across from Sophie.

"Yeah Sophie. And you always shoulder the blame for everything, when its never your fault. What's not fair here is that you go around feeling guilty about things that are out of your hands. Like Dean said, none of what has happened to us, or anyone we know, is your fault. None of it." Sam said, trying to convince her it was the truth. She looked up at them with tears in her eyes, and chewed on her lip, a habit she had always had. Sophie looked into their eyes and saw nothing but love, understanding, and concern. A tear rolled down her face, and she quickly wiped it away. Winchesters don't cry. She felt like such a baby, crying from before. Her brothers didn't need anything else to worry about, especially her.

"Yeah. Okay I guess." She said, nodding. She didn't believe them, but didn't want to have this discussion anymore. Her brothers looked at her skeptically, knowing she was doubting what they were saying, but before they could press on the subject, Dean noticed a red stain on the arm of her shirt.

"Shit Sophie. Let me see your arm." He said, walking over and reaching her in two steps. Before she could protest, he pulled up the arm of her sleeve and cursed. A large gash covered her arm, blood still seeping through, but it had mostly dried. She looked down shocked. She had forgotten all about the cut, but now that she remembered it was there, she felt its sting. "Sam, grab me the first aid kit and a wet towel." Dean said, guiding Sophie to the bed and sat her down. Sam came back a second later, handing Dean a small white box and towel. He pulled out a piece of gauze from the box, and began to clean the wound with the towel, before wrapping it up with gauze. "There you go. Good as new." He said, flashing a smile. "Alright lets check the rest of you out."

"Dean…" Sophie began, but Sam cut her off.

"Make sure you check her side." He noted, before she could object. She shot him a glare, and a hint of a smile played at his lips.

"You suck." She muttered. Dean smirked at his siblings, and motioned Sophie to lay down. She rolled her eyes, but complied. Dean carefully lifted the bottom of her shirt where her side had been hurting.

"Jesus Christ." He seethed, anger boiling within him. Multiple bruises covered his sisters entire side. Some darker than others, and he could just vaguely make out the shape of a shoe print bruised into her side. He cursed every damn thing he could think of before standing up, and pacing. Sam took his place, able to control his anger better. She was staring at her side in shock, before swallowing loudly.

"Well, I've had worse." Sophie attempted, shrugging her shoulders, trying to make the situation better.

"Did Natalie do this?" Sam asked, ignoring her statement.

"Uh, yeah. But technically it was the demon Dmitri because he was possessing her but whatever." She responded.

"That son of a bitch, I'm gonna send him straight back to Hell, where he belongs." Dean muttered, still pacing.

"Alright, I'm gonna see if anything's broken, so this might hurt a little." Sam said, moving his hands towards her side. He put pressure around her rib cage and injured side, feeling for anything out of the ordinary. Sophie grimaced in pain when Sam pressed down, but kept quiet, squeezing her eyes closed tightly. Dean looked over at her concerned, before stopping at the foot of the bed and watching. He could be pissed later, his sister came first. "Yup, your good. Nothings broken." Sam finished, smiling slightly.

Sophie sighed and tugged down her shirt, crossing her arms over her chest. When Sam caught Dean's attention, he shot him a look telling him to relax. Dean exhaled and rubbed a weary hand over his face and before sitting down on the bed.

"Where else hurts?" Sam questioned.

"That's it." She stated simply. Both brothers looked at her at the same time with unconvinced expressions. She looked at them innocently and said, "What?" They both gave her a look, half amused half not buying the shit she was saying. She sighed once again before saying, "Alright alright. My head hurts a little, but its nothing really. I'm pretty sure I don't have a concussion, just a big bump."

"See. Was that so hard?" Dean asked, as he stood up to stand behind her and check her head.

"Yes." She grumbled, before wincing when Dean put pressure on the lump.

"Sorry." Dean said, taking a step back. "Yeah, you probably don't have a concussion but your still gonna take it easy. The bruises we can't do anything about, but probably ice them if we need too. But their gonna hurt like a bitch tomorrow." He said, casting an apologetic look towards her.

"Great." She said sarcastically. "I'm gonna go take a shower." She said, rolling off the bed and heading to the bathroom. She got about halfway before stopping and turning around, realizing something.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I…uh I don't have anything with me. It all burned down I guess back at…back at the house." She said, whispering the last part. Both brothers looked at her sympathetically, their hearts wrenching when they realized she had nothing but the clothes on her back. Everything she had owned had been at that house, and now it was all gone.

"Alright, here's what were gonna do. We all need a good sleep, so tomorrow…well actually today but whatever… we'll go to the local mall a few miles downtown. I saw a sign for it so we can go there and get everything your gonna need now that you'll be staying with us. But for now your gonna have to manage with our clothes." Dean said, moving to his duffle to get some things for the shower for Sophie.

"You mean I can stay?" She whispered, looking up with tears in her eyes. Sam cocked his head to the side and gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean? Of course you can babe." Sam said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Dean added, smiling and handing her stuff for the shower.

"Oh, I just thought that…that- never mind. I'll be out in a minute." Sophie said blinking back more tears and turning around.

When she got to the door once again, she stopped and shifted on her feet before running back to Dean and kissing him on the cheek and then doing the same to Sam.

"Thank you." She said, swallowing the lump in her throat and heading to the shower, shutting the door behind her. Dean and Sam sat there dumbfounded. Their hearts swelled with love, and they looked at each other and smiled.

"She's really something." Sam whispered, swelling with pride.

"Yeah." Dean said, nodding and smiled. "She totally got it from me." He added, throwing a smirk at his brother.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

For once, everything felt right.

**Please review! I've been having stupid writers block lately and reviews really inspire me. Please review! Thank you to everyone! I love you all! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one took forever to get up. I'm sooo sorry :( well anywayy i hope you like this one! Please review! They make me happy :) hehhe**

Sophie walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. All of her clothes had been destroyed in the fire, so she had to make due with Dean's sweatpants and Sam's old Stanford sweatshirt. She walked over to the bathroom mirror, looked at her reflection and sighed. The bruises on her neck weren't that bad…at least to her they weren't. She had had much worse before, but it wasn't unusual that her brothers would make a big deal out of anything that caused her pain. Although her side was killing her, they had bigger problems on their hands that they had to handle other than a few good bruises.

What did bother her though, was her eyes, and how they were sunken in with dark circles around them. _Probably because I haven't had a good nights sleep in days _she thought. Turning away, disgusted with the way she looked and felt, she stripped down and hopped in the shower. The scalding water burned her back, but she didn't care; it helped clear her mind. She took a deep breath and exhaled, releasing some of the tension.

Sophie shut her eyes, and solely focused on the water pounding on her back. The hot water numbed the bruises on her side, making them easier to tolerate. Through the door, she could just barely make out Dean calling Sam a bitch and Sam retorting with jerk. She smiled to herself at her brothers bantering. It made everything seem almost normal.

After a 20 minute shower, Sophie reluctantly shut off the hot water and reached around the curtain, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her. She stepped out onto the wet floor, careful not to slip on the tile and walked to the mirror that was now covered with steam. She began wiping down the mirror with her hand, shivering from the cold air hitting her. Sophie cleaned the steam that covered the reflection behind her, and she gasped aloud and jumped when she realized she wasn't alone. A tall man stood behind her, piercing blue eyes boring into hers, smirking.

She spun around quickly to face the man. Bur before she could fully turn, her foot slid in the water on the ground from the shower, and she slipped backwards. Just as her head was about to collide with the sink behind her, two strong arms grabbed her, stopping her mid fall. She froze for a moment before looking to her left, and seeing she was face to face with the man that was behind her before. He had grabbed her so quickly, she hadn't even seen him move in the first place. Her head hovered inches from the sinks hard surface. She would have definitely been seriously injured if this man hadn't grabbed her. _But how did he get to me so fast? Who is he? _Questions flew through her mind in a matter of seconds before reality snapped in.

She realized he still had a tight hold on her. And to make matters worse, she was only wearing a towel. She tried to scream, but fear silenced her. Sophie struggled to get free from his grasp and also tried to keep the towel that was wrapped around her, covering her body. He tilted his head and stared at her curiously before standing her upright, but didn't let go. Sophie attempted to pull away from the man, but he just tightened his grip. She found her voice finally and was about to yell for her brothers, when the man covered her mouth with one of his hands, his other grasping both of her hands. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered,

"Shh..."

Sophie stared at him wide eyed, before her attention was diverted to the knocking on the bathroom door.

"Sophie?" Dean's worried voice floated through the door. Sophie took the opportunity of the mans' distraction and bit down hard on the hand that was covering his mouth.

"Ow!" The man howled, snapping his hand back, but still managing to keep Sophie in restraint. She tugged and pulled away, but he snapped her back to his body, twisting her around so they were face to face.

"Sophie? Sophie!" Dean screamed, twisting the locked doorknob. He began pounding his fists against door, still yelling for his sister. Sam had looked up from the bed in alarm at the sudden sound of a male voice from the bathroom, and ran next to Dean, his heart pounding loudly. When she didn't respond, Sam stepped away from the door, instantly knowing Dean's next move. Dean took a step back, before kicking in the door, almost throwing it off its hinges. He stormed into the bathroom, and froze in place taking in the scene before him. Sam charged in after him and also froze. There, in front of their very eyes, was Adrian. But what really made their blood boil was that he had his hands on their sister. And…all she was wearing was a towel. _Oh hell no._ Dean thought.

The brothers shot into action. Sam grabbed Sophie and Dean ripped Adrian's hands off her. That was how it always had been. Sam got their sister and Dean got the ass who had his hands on her. Sam put an arm around Sophie's shaking body and guided her out of the bathroom, while Dean handled Adrian.

"What the fuck?" Dean screamed in Adrian's face, grabbing his shirt in two handfuls and shaking him roughly before punching him in the face. "Don't…ever…fucking…touch…my…sister!" He roared, landing a few more good punches.

"W-wait-", Adrian pleaded, but barely had time to react before Dean took another shot at him. Dean shoved him to the ground, pleased when he saw Adrian's eyes close and heard him groan, spitting blood onto the floor, before storming out of the bathroom to his siblings. He made a beeline to where Sophie and Sam were standing, and turned Sophie around so she was facing him, grabbing her shoulders.

"What happened?" Dean demanded.

"I-I don't k-know. I just got out of the shower a-and there he was." Sophie mumbled, craning her neck to look at the bathroom. Sam stepped in line of her view and she sighed.

"Did he try to touch you?" Sam asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"N-no, no. I mean like yeah, but not in the way you guys are thinking." She said frowning, and readjusting her towel. She shivered and crossed her arms over her chest. Dean took off his leather jacket he was still wearing, and draped it around Sophie's shoulders, adjusting it so it covered her upper body completely. She smiled gratefully at him, snuggling into the warmth and breathing in her brother's jacket.

"What do you mean? What did he-" Dean's question was cut off by a noise coming from the bathroom. Sam pushed Sophie behind him, and Dean took a protective stance in front of Sam. Sophie peeked her head around Sam to see what was happening. Adrian stumbled out of the bathroom, gripping the doorway for support. He clutched his head painfully and focused enraged eyes on the Winchester boys.

"Jesus Christ, I feel like I was hit by a semi truck." He groaned wiping blood from his mouth, glaring at Dean before directing his eyes to Sophie and smiling. All the fury instantly disappearing off his face. "How's my girl doing?" He asked, taking a step forward.

"Your girl?" Dean asked incredulously, walking towards Adrian. "You leave her the fuck alone, got that?" He threatened.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered, waving Dean off.

"How the hell did you even get in?" Sam questioned, glaring at Adrian.

"There was no salt across window sill. Dean, if I were you, I would pay closer attention when your setting up protection wards. You wouldn't want a careless mistake to cost a life, now would you?" Adrian said, smirking. He continued before Dean could tell him off. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Sophie, my dear! I'm glad to see you are alive! I'm Adrian. I'm afraid we haven't met before…what a shame." He said sighing, before smiling and saying, "But I know all about you. You gave us quite a scare before; almost didn't make it to you in time. Close call, if I might say so myself." He joked, staring at Sophie. The look he sent her gave her shivers up and down her spine. Both brothers shot daggers at Adrian

"Wow. Protective much?" Adrian scoffed, raising his eyebrows at the brothers. "Look you two can back off, alright? I saved her, I'm not gonna hurt her." He finished, leaning against the doorway and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You started the fire, didn't you?" Sophie asked in a small voice, realization hitting her. She moved forward so she could see Adrian better, but was still mostly blocked by Sam.

"Guilty. " Adrian responded shrugging his shoulder and sneering, looking her up and down. "But apparently didn't start it in time." He added motioning to the bruise on her neck. She looked at the ground and pulled Dean's jacket over her neck, concealing the bruises. Dean clenched his fists in rage.

"Sophie. Go get changed. Sammy." Dean said quietly but firmly, nodding for his brother to go too. He shook with anger, his eyes not leaving Adrian's. Sam walked towards the door first, Sophie towing closely behind. Adrian blocked the way to the bathroom, so Dean took another intimidating step towards him and motioned with his head to move away from the door. Adrian sighed and moved from the doorway, muttering to himself.

"Just wait out here." Sophie said to Sam quietly, entering the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Sam stood in front of the now closed door, arms crossed over his chest, just daring Adrian to try something.

"You two can knock off the whole bodyguard brigade. I just came to see if everything was alright." Adrian stated, rolling his eyes.

"Well everything's fine. You can go." Sam said coldly.

"Sorry, no can do Sammy." Adrian said cheerfully, sitting down on the bed.

"It's Sam. And why can't you leave?" He growled back. Adrian held up his hands and nodded his head.

"Fine, whatever you say _Sam. _And I don't know if you two morons haven't noticed, but there's a few dozen demons after your sister. In your best interest, I would consider that I'm probably your best bet to actually surviving this little ordeal you've got going on here. I've got eyes and ears on the inside, so I know everything that's going on." He said smugly, looking between Dean and Sam.

"Let's get something straight." Dean said, walking towards Adrian. "We don't need you. We have been perfectly fine for the past 15 years protecting Sophie on our own. Now let me make something very clear to you…if you lay even a finger on Sophie ever again, you'll be dead before you hit the floor, you got that?" Dean growled in a low voice, glaring down at the demon on the bed. Adrian gulped, wide eyed, before composing himself and returning the glower, standing up face to face with Dean.

"Your wrong. What's coming after you and your family is like nothing you've ever seen before. Nothing you'll be able to handle on your own. And you two may not need me, but Sophie does. Whether you like it or not, I'm gonna be around to watch out for her and there's nothing you can do about it." He snarled back in an equally low voice.

"Over my dead body. We have been keeping Sophie alive and safe all her life. We don't need a demon doing our job for us." Sam added, taking a step forward. Adrian scoffed and started walking towards the front door.

"Yeah? Well when your precious baby sister is getting gutted alive and you two watch helplessly, we'll see who needs who." He said before turning around and disappearing. Sam and Dean stared at where Adrian vanished, shocked and sick to their stomachs.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered furiously, facing Sam who had the same expression on his face. They heard the bathroom door open and both Dean and Sam turned towards Sophie, masking their hatred with a look of sympathy. Her brother's clothes were two sizes too big and she seemed to disappear inside them. She looked up at them, her eyes red and puffy from crying, before looking around the room.

"Uh, where did that Adrian guy go?" She asked nervously, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Don't worry about him. He's gone for now." Sam said, running a hand over his face. He felt like he was going to collapse any second. Sam walked over to one of the duffle bags and took out a can of salt, walked into the bathroom and salted the window.

"For now? Great." She muttered, tossing Dean his jacket and shooting him a small smile. Sophie walked over to the bed farthest from the door and sat down, sighing. "What time is it?"

Dean checked his phone before muttering, "Almost 5:30 in the morning. Okay, I think we all need to get some sleep. Its been a long night." He finished, tossing the duffel bags that were on the bed, onto the floor.

"Sounds good." Sam said, yawning. Sophie crawled under the covers and pulled them up to her chin, and shut her eyes. Dean looked over at her and smiled. He walked over and planted a kiss on her forehead. She peeked open one eye and looked up at him, smiling.

"Love you." She whispered, shutting her eyes. Dean's heart swelled and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Love you too." He murmured, ruffling her hair and walking to the bed by the door, sliding under the covers. Sam shut off the lamp by the beds, and got into the same bed as Sophie. Ever since they were kids, they slept like this. Sam and Sophie shared and bed and Dean got his own, always by the door. Sam moved to one side of the bed so his sister would have room, but instead, she slid over, and rested her head on his chest. "Love you too Sammy." She mumbled, eyes closing. He smiled and put an arm around her back, rubbing it softly.

"Love you too babe." Sam said softly. Her breathing evened out within seconds and she was sound asleep in Sam's arms.

"Dean?" Sam whispered into the darkness, careful not to wake their sister.

"Mm?" Dean mumbled from the other bed.

"Do you think what Adrian said was true? About what they'd do to Soph?" He asked in a small voice.

"I don't know Sammy. I don't know." He said, sighing. "But don't worry. I promise I wont let anything happen to either of you. We're gonna get through this."

"Okay. Thanks Dean… I can see Sophie brought out the true chick in you." He added, smiling.

"Shut up." Dean muttered, turning onto his side away from Sam. He grinned when he heard Sam's silent laughter.

"Night Dean." Sam whispered, shutting his eyes.

"Night Sammy."

Fear.

Pain.

Flames.

Blood.

Gruesome images flashed through Sophie's mind, disturbing her dreams with horrific nightmares. She jolted awake with a blood curling scream echoing through the room. Both brothers woke with a start, Dean instantly reaching for the knife under his pillow.

"Sophie!" Dean yelled when he realized it was his sister who screamed. He threw the knife down, rolled off his bed and stumbled through the dark to his sister's side of the bed. Sam reached over and flicked on the lamp by the bedside and looked over at Sophie, who was now sitting upright. She was gasping for air and shaking, her face had paled considerably. He scrambled over to her and wiped the hair that was matted over her face, out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

"Shh…shh…babe relax. It was only a nightmare." Sam said soothingly, pulling Sophie to his chest and rocking back and forth. He knew how she felt. He had been having nightmares also, and they were no walk in the park. They had just recently died down though, and now his sister had to deal with her own. _Can we ever catch a break?_ Sam thought angrily to himself.

Dean sat down on the bed, facing his siblings, and ran a hand through his hair. Sophie shook in Sam's arms, tears flowing down her cheeks. Dean took her hands in his, and the three Winchester siblings sat in silence.

"Soph, come on. Take a deep breath." Dean said firmly. She took in a shaky breath, but relaxed a little bit. "Are you okay?" Dean asked, turning her face to him gently.

"I-I could have s-saved them." She stuttered, ignoring Dean's question. "The nightmare. I-It felt so real. I could practically f-feel the heat on my skin, and I-I could hear them screaming…and I c-could smell burning flesh." She whispered, grimacing and swallowing. "Oh god, I-I just left them in the h-house. I-I could h-have s-saved them. I should have saved t-them." She finished, feeling sick to her stomach. Her nightmare was a rerun of what had happened only a few hours ago. She pulled out of Sam's arms, starting to feel dizzy.

Sophie felt her breathing pick up speed and she struggled to catch her breath. An intense and overwhelming anxiety pulsed through her. Her breaths were coming out short and quick, and her heart pounded loudly through her chest. She could hear her brother's calling her name, but she couldn't find her voice to respond.

"Sophie!" Dean shouted, gripping her shoulders and shaking her. She wasn't replying to anything her brothers were saying, and both of their stomach's dropped when they realized what was happening.

"Shit, Dean! She's having a fucking panic attack!" Sam yelled in terror. Dean pulled his sister in his arms, cradling her on the bed.

"Come on baby, shh…relax. Breath in and out, deep slow breaths," He whispered into her ear, trying to calm her down. This was bringing back sore memories from when they were younger and Sophie had a panic attack. He shoved away his apprehension, and pushed her hair out of her face. Sam took Sophie's hand in his, worry all over his face. Without thinking twice, Dean began to softly sing _You Are My Sunshine, _a song that had always use to soothe her when she was little. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray…you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take, my sunshine away." His eyes filled with tears. _Come on, damn it. Give her a fucking break for once. Give us all a fucking break!_ He screamed in his head. Sam felt his own eyes begin to tear once Dean started to sing to their baby sister.

Sophie's quick breathing began to slow down and color was returning to her face. She began to feel her heart rate slow and knew the attack was almost over. Even through all the chaos going through her mind, Dean singing that song was the only thing she could hear. Once Dean saw her start recover, he gently pulled her into a hug, breathing a sigh of relief. She inhaled his scent of leather and axe, and calmed down even further. She had read once that familiarity to scents and sounds helped recover from an attack, and it was right.

"Jesus Soph, you gave us a freakin heart attack." Sam said, laughing halfheartedly. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry Sammy." She apologized, pulling out of Dean's embrace and giving Sam a hug. She felt bad she couldn't have more control over he attack and made her brothers freak out, but just swallowed the guilt. "Sorry Dean." She said, looking over at Dean's exhausted face. He slapped on a fake smile to hide his concern, but she saw right through it.

"Its alright, babe. Just don't do that again. Your gonna make me lose my angelic singing voice if every time you get an attack, I gotta sing to you." He joked, standing up and ruffling her hair. Dean felt dead on his feet and trudged his way back over to his bed.

"Yeah, because that would be such a tragedy." Sam retorted, before Sophie lightly slapped him upside the head. He smiled and scooted back to the head of the bed and crawled under the covers.

"Shut up." Dean muttered, climbing under the covers. It was only 7 in the morning, so he could still catch a few good hours of sleep.

Sophie stood up and looked down at the bed, biting her lip. She so badly wanted to get some sleep, but she knew she would have another nightmare and wake her brothers up, who she knew desperately needed sleep.

"Soph?" Sam asked, lifting his head up to look at her.

"Uh, I'm not really tired. Can I use your laptop?" She asked, moving away from the bed slowly.

"Sophie, you need sleep. Not technology." Dean sighed from under the covers.

"No, really. I'm good. You two go to sleep." She said, fishing around in Sam's bag for his laptop. She felt both of her brothers' eyes on her back and rolled her eyes, turning around to face them. "What?" She asked.

"Alright." Dean said after a minute, giving in. "You know the rules. You do not leave this room, got it?"

"Yeah, Dean I know." Sophie said sighing and turning back around.

"And don't touch the salt lines." Sam added from the other bed.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered.

"And you don't let anyone in." Dean said, reaching for the light and turning it off. The morning's first light of the sun shone through the curtains, so Sophie walked over and shut them, making the room dark, but not dark enough so she couldn't see.

"Dean, I'm not stupid." Sophie grumbled, shaking her head and sitting down in a kitchen chair with Sam's laptop.

"Oh, and if you need anything or something happens, you wake us both up immediately. No exceptions." Sam included.

"Oh my god, if you two don't shut up and go to sleep already…" Sophie threatened, looking up from the computer.

"Fine, fine. Night baby girl." Sam said, turning onto his stomach.

"Night Soph." Dean added, turning onto his side, moving his hand under the pillow and gripping the knife handle.

"Night guys." Sophie said, smiling. God, she loved those two more than anything. Always watching out for her and always being there for her. She felt like luckiest girl in the whole world. She went back to the computer screen and aimlessly check her email and a few other sites. After a few hours, she got bored and shut the computer. She sat in the room that was now almost filled with light, the only sound coming from both of her brothers who were lightly snoring. She drummed her fingers against the table she sat at and sighed, rubbing her eyes.

She jumped slightly when she heard a new noise from inside the room. She looked at both beds and saw Sam begin to move.

"Sammy?" She whispered.

Suddenly, he started thrashing in his bed before jolting awake, grasping his head and moaning in pain. Sophie ran over to him and lifted his head up so she could look at him. His eyes glazed over and he weakly grabbed her wrists. He looked behind her with a pained expression.

"Dean!" She yelled, pulling away from Sam, who instantly tightened his grip. Sophie winced from the constriction around her wrists, but focused her eyes on Sam who seemed to be in agony. Dean instantly shot to his feet, gripping his knife.

"Sam!" He shouted, noticing his brother. "Sammy! Snap out of it!" He grabbed Sam's hands and pried them off Sophie's wrists. He moved Sophie behind himself and sat in front of his brother.

"What's wrong with him?" Sophie said, her voice breaking. She rubbed her wrists absentmindly, looking at her brother with fear.

"He's having a vision." Dean said simply. Sophie felt her heart drop. Her brothers had told her about Sam's visions the last time they had talked, but actually witnessing one was scarier than how they told her. "Come on Sammy." Dean whispered, knowing there was nothing to do but wait for it to end. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Sam gasped aloud and stood up. If Dean hadn't been holding onto him, he would have collapsed. "Sam. Sam! Look at me. Come on, there you go. Your okay Sammy." Dean said soothingly.

"So-Sophie!" He yelled, frantically searching the room for her.

"I'm right here Sam," Sophie said taking a step forward. Sam pulled her to him quickly, almost knocking her off her feet. He put a protective arm around her, his eyes searching the room. Sophie glanced at Dean with confused eyes then looked up at Sam whose face was concealed in pure horror.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there Sam." Dean said nervously. He took a step towards his siblings, shooting a nervous look at Sophie before catching Sam's frenzied eyes. "What did you see?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"I-I saw…oh god. I saw…" Sam stuttered, squinting his eyes as if trying to remember what exactly he saw. Suddenly his eyes got huge and he started shaking. "Dean, we have to get out of here. Now." He stated, sitting Sophie down on the bed. "Don't move." He said quickly before grabbing their bags and belongings.

"What? Why?" Sophie asked, panic rising in her chest. She took a deep breath, not wanting to have another attack. Sam didn't respond, and kept whirling around the room, throwing everything in a pile.

"Okay Sammy, relax okay. What did you see?" Dean asked following Sam around the room._ If its not a nightmare or a panic attack, it's a vision. God damn it all. Dean thought. _

"We don't have time to talk! Now get everything together! We're leaving!" Sam screamed, walking towards the bathroom, leaving Dean taken back. Dean and Sophie looked at each other anxiously.

"Sammy?" Sophie said quietly. When he did respond she got up off the bed and started walking to the bathroom. Before she could reach the door, Dean grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her back to him. He shook his head at her and moved her behind himself. "Dean, what's going on?" She whispered from behind him.

"I don't know Soph. Let's just get everything together and we'll leave and figure everything else out on the road." Dean said, bending down and zipping up one of the duffle bags.

"Okay. I think that's everything. Let's go." Sam said, carrying two duffle bags and heading to the front door. He opened it and motioned with his head for them to go outside. They both sighed simultaneously and walked out the door. They reached the Impala and threw the bags in the trunk. Dean got in the drivers seat, starting the engine, Sam in the passenger seat, and Sophie in the back. Dean peeled out of the motel parking lot and out onto the open road. It was about 10:00 in the morning, and there were only a few cars along the streets. After driving in silence for 15 minutes, Dean asked,

"Okay, its later Sam. What did you see?" Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I-I don't know if it was true or not. But I couldn't let it come true." He said sighing.

"Couldn't let what come true?" Sophie asked from the back. Sam looked down and fiddled with his fingers. Dean stared at his brother for a minute, trying to figure out what he saw. He finally understood what the vision had been, and almost stopped the car short.

"Shit Sam. What was it?"

"I s-saw… I saw the motel room we were just in. A-and me and you w-were tied up…and…" Sam said quietly, breaking off.

"And what Sam?" Dean asked, fear rising.

"And I saw Sophie…getting killed."

**Ooo...cliffhanger :) heheh thanks for reading! TBC...Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Alright, I know I know. I'm a terrible person. I haven't gotten a chapter up in like two weeks. I am so sorry! I have just been really busy lately, but I made this chapter pretty long for you guys. Well anyway, I introduced the characters a little more in this chapter, as well as the whole demon situation going on. If you are confused about anything, or have questions as to what's going on incase I didn't explain it that well, message me or leave a review comment. I will tell you more about the demons and everything later on, but if you have any questions, just ask! :) hehehe well I hope you like this chapter, it took me a while to figure out. hahha well enjoy and please please review! :)**

Dean slammed down on the breaks of the car, bringing the Impala to a complete stop in the middle of the road.

"You saw what?" Dean asked in disbelief, spinning around to look at his brother. Sam shifted so he could see his sister in the backseat and tears welled in his eyes when he remembered the gruesome images the vision brought. He shook them away and looked at his hands in his lap, turning back to Dean.

"I just saw me and you tied up in that motel room, and a bunch of demons were…they were…" Sam broke off, a single tear sliding down his face. Sophie felt a lump grow in her throat and she moved forward in her seat. She gently wiped the tear running down his cheek with her thumb, and Sam leaned into her touch.

"Its okay Sammy." Sophie reassured softly, resting her hand on his cheek. To be honest with herself, she was beyond terrified. It was just her luck something like this would happen to her and her brothers. She was so accident prone, she didn't know how Sam and Dean could put up, let alone survive a night in the same room, with her. But, there was nothing she could do to change what was happening to them and wasn't about to make her brothers suffer anymore with her own worried thoughts.

Dean felt his heart break when he looked at his sister. Sophie got her physical features from their father and didn't look anything like their mother, who had had blonde hair and green eyes. Sophie had the famous John Winchester smile that made hearts melt. She also had the warm, chocolate, light brown eyes and dark brown, thick hair also like their dad. But Sophie and their mom's personalities were more similar than hers and Johns'.

In a way, Sophie almost acted like a mother figure to her brothers, even though she was younger than the other two. Whenever anyone was injured after a hunt, Sophie was there to take care of them and patch them back up. Dean always regretted that Sophie, Sam and himself had been forced to grow up so quickly. He wondered how Sophie was able to act so motherly, regarding the fact she had only been about 6 months old when their own mom was killed and they started the hunting life. Sophie did participate in hunts with her brothers and father, but sometimes she stayed behind if the job was too dangerous. She was like a magnet for bad luck, but her brothers and father made sure she stayed safe; although she always seemed to be the one who got hurt the most during a job regardless. Most likely because she was the smallest, least intimidating and easiest to attack.

The three siblings worked better when they were together rather than apart, making them lethal during hunts. They worked with one another in such perfect harmony that no one dared to mess with the Winchesters. But other than that, when it was just them out on the road, their different personality traits balanced each other out. Dean was the bad ass that no one fucked with. But he was also loyal, brave, strong, clever, honest and loving. He was extremely protective of his younger siblings, and nothing came between him and his family. But they were also one of his weaknesses, and all the monsters and demons out there used that to their advantage. The only people who ever truly brought out his soft side were Sam and Sophie. But other than that, most people knew Dean as one of the most intimidating hunters out there. Dean built up mental walls in his head and shoved away all his emotions into it, until one day everything would come rushing out like a dam. And then he would reconstruct those walls and the cycle would restart. He hated showing weakness and tried his hardest to avoid "chick flick" moments, unless it was with Sophie or Sam who he would make an exception for.

Sam on the other hand, was more sensitive compared to Dean. But during a job, he transformed into a terrifying hunter as well. He wore his heart on his sleeve and both Sophie and Dean could read him like an open book. People felt safe and comforted around Sam, mostly because he sympathized easily. Whenever there was a new job, Sam was usually the one who did the book research. He had book smarts and it was a great asset to the trio. Sam was the one that Sophie would go to, to talk about anything revolving touchy feely crap, unlike Dean, who she'd go to if she needed someone to get their ass kicked. Sam looked up to Dean and had used him as a model example his entire life on how to be the best big brother he could be to Sophie as Dean had been to him and their sister as well.

Sophie was probably the most level headed of the Winchesters. She was almost like a mixture of her two brothers. She had the compassion and way with people like Sam did and was very empathetic. But she also was like Dean in the way that they both tried to hide their feelings for everyone else's benefit. Sophie always blamed herself for everything, including her mothers' death. She felt bad that Dean and Sam always had to protect her and watch out for her no matter what. Sophie didn't mind hunting, although it wasn't her first choice of the life she wanted. But she sucked it up and dealt with the cards she was given. Sophie was very mature for her age and was more grown up than most 15 year old girls; mostly because of the life she lived and all the things she had seen, but also because that was naturally how she was. Even though she was always under the watchful eyes of her big brothers, she always seemed to get into some type of trouble. It was like danger was attracted to her no matter what she did. But as long as she was with her brothers, she knew nothing would happen to her. Sam and Dean were the only two people in the entire world she could completely depend on and visa versa.

The three siblings sat in the Impala in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Dean looked at Sophie through the rear-view mirror and saw the worried expression on her face that she had tried to hide.

"Sophie, I promise we will not let anything happen to you. Stop worrying." Dean said, turning around to face her and ruffling her hair. She nodded her head slowly and looked up at Dean.

"That's not what I'm worried about though." She said quietly. This time Sam turned around to look at her.

"Then what are you worried about?" Sam asked confused.

"I just don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me. I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me." She whispered, looking down. Both brothers sighed at the same time. Sophie looked up at them with a slightly amused expression on her face. "You guys are freaks." She said, smiling. Both brothers smiled back, once again simultaneously, and Sophie threw her hands in the air, exasperated before laughing. "I swear, you two have the same mind." She muttered, still smiling.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean said lightheartedly. "Sophie, the only thing you need to worry about right now is staying out of trouble." Dean continued, before adding, "Which is unlikely." Sophie snorted a laugh and lightly slapped Dean's upside the head.

"And we can take care of ourselves Soph, we don't need you worrying about us so don't. Nothing is gonna happen to any of us, okay?" Sam said, reassuring himself in the process.

"Yeah, alright." Sophie said, exhaling. "So where are we even going?" She said, changing the subject.

"I was thinking maybe we could head to Bobby's." Dean said, starting up the Impala.

"Sounds good." Sam said, turning to stare out the window. "Maybe while we're there we can get some answers about-" Sam was cut off by Dean's cell phone, ringing Metallica, loudly. Dean tugged his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Yeah." He said, listening to the receiving end. His eyes widen and his eyebrows furrowed. "Bobby? Hey, I was just about to call you." Dean said looking over at Sam and shrugging his shoulders. Sophie leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. She was starting to feel sleepy and hoped to snag a few hours in the car. Suddenly, an image of Elaine's gory body flashed through her mind and Sophie snapped her eyes open. _Well, I guess sleeps not gonna happen._ She thought bitterly, and instead started to listen to Dean and Bobby's conversation.

"Yeah Sammy and Soph are in the car and-"

"_What? Sophie's with you guys? Why didn't you tell me, you idjit!" Bobby Singer said into the phone. _

"Sorry Bobby! We just got her last night anyway." Dean said, exasperated.

"_Is it so hard to pick up a damn phone?" Bobby said, sighing. God knew how much he loved those kids, but he had been just as worried as those boys had been about Sophie. _

"There's a lot going on Bobby. We'll fill you in later, but I was gonna call to see if we could come stay with you for a little bit?" Dean asked. They needed some down time to sort through things, and Bobby's was their best bet to figuring this out.

"_What's wrong?" Bobby asked, immediately alert. _

"It's a long story. We'll explain when we get there." Dean said, about to hang up the phone when Bobby's voice sounded from the other end.

"_Uh…look. I called you because well…uh you see I have this old friend who needs some help a few hours from my house. Now I know you got a lot on your plate with whatever's going on, but do you think you three could swing by the job and help out? I'd do it myself, but I'm up to my ears in a damn poltergeist a few states away." Bobby grumbled, embarrassed that he had to ask the Winchesters for their help. He took off his baseball cap and ran a hand through his hair sighing. _

"Bobby, I don't think we can. What's happening…it just cant wait." Dean said, looking behind him at his sister who was staring out the window. She quickly turned her head and looked at Dean, and shook her head. Sam sighed, agreeing with Dean that they should sit this job out. But he knew Sophie would get her way in the end, and just leaned back in his seat and shut his eyes.

Sophie had heard the entire conversation and didn't want to skip out on a job just because of what was happening to her. Dean mouthed "no" to her and shook his head. She sighed and pulled out the puppy dog eyes. Dean cursed to himself and broke. "Fine" he mouthed, turning back to the phone. Sam smiled to himself, having already predicted his brother would give in. "Okay, we'll run by and see what we can do, but afterwards we really need some help."

"_Thanks, boy. You have no idea what this means to me. Okay, so its about three hours south of my house in a town called Chamberlain. I'm pretty sure it's a local haunting, a simple salt and burn will do the trick. Then after head on up here." Bobby said gruffly, relieved. _

"Alright, thanks Bobby. I'll call you later." Dean said, hanging up the phone. "Okay this is the plan. We get there, kill this son of a bitch, and then leave."

Sam and Sophie nodded in agreement, before Sophie realized something.

"Oh, hey Dean? I really need some clothes and stuff." She said sighing and looking down at the baggy clothes she was wearing.

"Oh, right. Uh, well there's a mall coming up soon so we'll stop, get some food and clothes for you then head out."

"Okay." Sophie said, rubbing her eyes. She was starting to get really tired and it was only 11:00 in the morning. _This is gonna be a long day_, Sophie thought bitterly.

After driving for a half hour, the Impala pulled into a small shopping center in Pennsylvania.

"Uh so where do you usually shop?" Sam asked awkwardly, gazing around the center. The last time he had been at a mall was when he was with Jess during his time at Stanford. He felt a stab of pain in his heart at the remembrance of his dead girlfriend. He pushed away the thought, and focused on the people milling around.

"Anywhere's fine I guess." Sophie said shrugging, and heading towards the nearest store, _Forever 21_. Dean and Sam followed close behind, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. The mall was covered with Halloween decorations and people roamed in and out of the various stores.

After shopping for a half hour, Sophie had eight bags full of clothes. She had only wanted a few shirts and jeans, but her brothers insisted that she try on basically everything in the store, then proceeded to buy anything she wanted. Besides the clothes, Dean and Sam had made sure to buy her the necessities for life on the road that she had lost in the fire. Even though Sophie felt spoiled, she didn't protest because she didn't have anything to begin with and also because there weren't many chances like this when her and her brothers could go out and pretend everything was normal.

After loading all the bags into the trunk of the car, except for an outfit Sophie was going to change into at the restaurant, the Winchester's headed to _Betty's Diner _across the street.

"Well, its better than any truck stop diner." Sam muttered, as they walked in, inhaling the smell of French fries and burgers. It didn't smell half bad, which was new compared to the other shady places they've eaten at before.

"Yeah true. Oh Sammy, remember that time we went to that real seedy diner down in South Carolina, and that guy tried to-" Dean started but was cut off.

"Dude! Shut up you jerk! Don't remind me!" Sam groaned, shoving a laughing Dean lightly. Sophie looked back and forth between them confused.

"Wait, what happened?" She asked, opening the diner door and walking in before Sam and Dean.

"Nothing, nothing Soph. Just some creep who had the hots for Sammy boy here." Dean said, still laughing and clapping Sam twice on the back. Sophie held up her hands in front of her and said,

"Just stop right there. I don't wanna know."

"You sure squirt? It's a real kicker. I bet Sammy would love to tell you all about it." Dean teased. Sam shot Sophie a look to have mercy on him and she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm definitely sure. Leave Sammy alone." Sophie joked, winking at Sam and laughing.

A blonde hair blue eyed waitress, who looked more like she belonged to a Hooters rather than a diner, came by and sat them down at a booth. She stole a few glances at Dean, flirting with her eyes before walking back to the front of the diner.

He turned around smiling after watching her walk away, clearly enjoying the view while Sam and Sophie looked at him with disapproving gazes.

"What?" Dean asked, confused. Sam scoffed and sighed while Sophie just shook her head smiling and looked down at the menu in front of her. Before either could respond, a new waitress came to the table. She was probably in her late 50's with graying hair and a bitter expression.

"What do you want?" The lady snapped, looking at Sophie.

"Oh, uh…uhm," Sophie muttered frazzled, flipping through the menu quickly.

"Today would be nice." The woman said sarcastically. Sophie blushed and looked down.

"Hey lady, back off. She's not ready, so relax sunshine." Dean interrupted, glaring at the women.

"Whatever. What do you want?" She repeated, clearly pissed off. _Well two can play at that game, _Dean thought.

"I'd like a waitress whose not a bitch." Dean said, genuinely smiling. Sophie's mouth dropped open and Sam suppressed a laugh. The lady turned beat red and angrily stormed off in the other direction.

"Dude, your gonna get us kicked out." Sam said, leaning forward but smiling. Dean just shrugged and looked at Sophie, who was staring at him like he was her hero. Which he was, even if he didn't know it.

"You didn't think I'd let some hag get away with being a bitch to Soph? Sammy, I'm surprised at you." Dean mocked.

"Hey, I never said you were wrong because she totally did deserved it. I just don't wanna get kicked out. I'm starving." Sam said, while Sophie and Dean started laughing.

"Alright, let's just figure out what we're getting before she gets back." Sophie said smiling. Just seconds later, the furious lady trudged back with fire in her eyes.

"Please excuse me for interrupting, but are you three ready to order?" She sarcastically asked. Dean opened his mouth to tell her off again, but before he could say anything Sophie nudged him under the table softly, shaking her head to stop.

"Yeah, we're ready." Sophie said, setting down her menu and giving Dean a stern look. "I'll just have a cheeseburger please." She finished, looking back up at the waitress. The lady nodded and scribbled down the order on her pad.

"I'll have the garden salad." Sam said, handing the menu to the lady.

"How about you sir?" The lady said, sighing. Sophie could tell Dean was coming up with a smart ass comment and gave him warning look.

"Bacon cheeseburger and fries." Dean grumbled, handing the waitress his menu.

"Thanks." She hissed, and walked away. Dean glared at her retreating form, before softening his gaze and turning to his siblings.

"I'm gonna go change." Sophie said, picking up a pair of jeans and shirt she had just gotten. She looked at Sam, who sat next to her, and waited for him to move.

"Alright. Sam go with her." Dean said, taking a sip of the black coffee he had ordered. Sophie looked at him incredulously.

"Dean, the bathroom is five feet away. I'll be fine." She said, incredulously.

"Soph, Dean's right. You don't know what's out there. I'll just stand outside." Sam said, getting up from the seat.

"I'm not five years old anymore." Sophie muttered to herself, standing up. "Please, just stay here. I'll be fine." She repeating, pleading as she slowly backed up to the bathroom. Dean groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine, fine. Hurry up though. You have two minutes." Dean said, watching her carefully as she walked to the bathroom. Sam plopped back down in the booth, also watching his sister's retreating form until she turned around and gave them a small smile, disappearing down a long hallway that led to the bathroom. "I don't think she really understands how much danger she's in. I don't think she realizes that these demons can attack her at any time." Dean said quietly, resting his arms on the table.

"I know Dean, I know. But I don't think its fair that she isn't allowed to live her life just because of whats happening." Sam said, leaning towards Dean.

"Exactly Sammy. But she won't be living her life if those demons get a handle on her. They are going to kill her. Do you understand? She doesn't have a snowball's chance at surviving this if they get her by surprise. At least if they attack her and she's with us, we have a fighting chance." Dean muttered, glancing at the hallway turn, waiting for his sister to come out so he could relax.

"Yeah. Your right. This is freakin unbelievable." Sam sighed, leaning back and casting a look behind him, also growing anxious.

"Tell me about it." Dean mumbled. Their conversation was cut off when their food was brought out by the old waitress. Dean glanced over at the hallway again, thinking he had seen somebody turn the corner, but his attention was diverted to the smell of a bacon cheeseburger wafting up his nose.

"Thank you." Sam said smiling, pulling his salad in front of him and pushing Sophie's plate to where she was sitting. The lady scoffed and walked away silently. "She is just a pure joy." Sam said, putting a hand over his heart sarcastically.

"Cute." Dean laughed. "Shouldn't she be out by now?" He asked, concern rising. Sam pursed his lips in thought.

"Maybe? I don't know." He said. It had been more than two minutes, and how long did it take to put on some clothes anyway.

"Why don't you go check it out Samantha?" Dean said, smiling to cover the fear. Sam sighed and shook his head exasperatedly.

"Let's just give her a minute." He said uneasily, looking behind him at the hall. They waited in silence for their sister come out unharmed. A few seconds later, Dean jumped up from the booth.

"A minute is too god damn long." He muttered, walking to the bathroom, Sam hot on his heels. The same thought raced through both of their minds…_Had they waited a minute too long?_

Sophie walked into the empty bathroom of the diner and headed to the nearest stall. She quickly changed out of her brother's clothes and into a new pair of jeans and a black, long sleeved shirt. She felt refreshed now that she was wearing an attire that actually fit her. Her head snapped up when she heard the bathroom door open, followed by heavy footsteps.

"Dean? Sam?" She called out. When no one answered, she figured it must have been another woman needing to use the restroom. She sighed and bundled her brother's clothes into a ball and stepped out of the stall. Sophie stopped short and gasped when she saw that the person who had walked in hadn't been her brothers, or even another lady. It was Adrian. He was leaning against the sink, arms crossed across his chest, smirking.

"Why hello there darlin'." Adrian said, standing up straight.

"What do you want?" Sophie growled, slowly inching her way to the door, hoping the man wouldn't notice.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I introduced myself before. It didn't work out quite as I had planned, but none the less, I am truly sorry if I gave you a fright." He said, also moving towards the door now, matching her steps. She halted her movement and stared into Adrian's piercing blue eyes.

"It's fine." She said curtly, before turning and walking towards the door. Before she could reach it, he stepped in front of her, blocking her way out. Sophie cautiously retreated to the other side of the bathroom. "I really need to get back to my brothers now Adrian."

"I just want to talk." He said shyly, looking at his feet. Sophie bit her lip and took a step forward.

"I know, but Dean and Sam are gonna-"

"I said I just wanted to talk! Dean and Sam can wait!" He yelled, eyes blazing into hers. Sophie swallowed loudly and wished she brothers would burst through the door so she could get away from Adrian. Something about him made her skin crawl, but she couldn't exactly put her finger on it. She nodded slowly and crossed her arms over her chest. He exhaled loudly and wiped a hand over his face. "I'm sorry. I just…I don't know." He said. "Well anyway," He continued when she didn't answer. "Where are you guys headed?"

"Uh, we're gonna check out a case on the way to Bobby's." She said nervously. She was taken back when Adrian turned bright red and began to shake with anger, his eyes turning from ice blue to black. Sophie tried to move, but she was frozen with fear.

"Your going…to check out… a case?" Adrian whispered, with his eyes now closed, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to control his temper.

"Uh…y-yeah." Sophie stuttered, shrinking back. Adrian looked up slowly and menacingly, his eyes back to ice blue.

"Don't you think that what's happening to you is more important than a fucking job." He said in a low voice. He began to walk towards her, eyes glued to hers. "I knew it." He growled.

"Knew what?" Sophie piped in, before he could reach her. He stopped short and stared at her.

"That I should have taken you while I had the chance. You would be safer with me." He continued to walk towards her. She backed up until she was flat against the wall.

"My brothers can keep me safe. They've protected me my entire life." She said defensively, starting to panic.

"They have no idea what their up against. Those two will be the reason you get killed. And then they'll be the next to go." He snarled, standing right in front of her now. Sophie felt her eyes begin to fill with water at the truth of what he said and also because she felt stuck. He was blocking her way out and there was no way in Hell she could get around him with the way he was towering over her. "Sophie." He said quietly, brushing a strand of hair from her face. She shivered and clenched her fists, turning her face away and fighting the tears. "Come with me. You'll be safe. Your brother's will be safe. It's the only way."

Sophie snapped her head in his direction and stared into his eyes, glaring.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She hissed between her teeth, shaking off his hand. Adrian pulled back his hand but didn't move, oblivious to her discomfort.

"Look, I'm not saying to stay with me forever. Just until this blows over." Adrian said, looking down into Sophie's eyes with an soft expression, so different from the intense look he always had on. She looked away awkwardly and shifted her feet.

"Adrian, please. I have to go." She whispered, looking longingly at the door. Adrian slammed his fist into the wall, inches from her head, leaving a slight indent. Sophie's mouth gaped open and she stared at him in shock.

"God damn it Sophie! Do you want to die? Huh? Do you want your brothers to watch them rip you apart? Stop being so fucking selfish!" He roared, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her roughly.

On impulse, she drew her arm back and punched Adrian as hard as she could in the face. She heard the crack of his nose, and saw blood begin to pour out. Not wasting any time, she shoved him away, and as he collided with the sink, darted to the door. Before she could reach it, the door swung open towards her and she jumped back as Dean and Sam came barging in. Their panicked faces softened until both of their eyes landed on Adrian, staggering upright behind her. Before Sophie could run to her brothers, she was yanked backwards. Adrian quickly snaked an arm around her neck and pulled her to him. She immediately felt the air escape her lungs and she grabbed his arm around her throat, trying to pry it off so she could breath, but his hold was too strong. He was pressing down on her already bruised neck, and pain shot through her throat.

Dean and Sam sprang forward to their sister, but stopped when Adrian tightened his hold around her throat. He using her as a human shield.

"Don't come any closer." Adrian hissed, holding Sophie in front of him. "Or I swear, I will snap her neck." Sophie was struggling to stay conscience by now from the lack of air. Adrian realized this and slightly loosened his hold so she could breathe, and she took in a lungful of air. Dean took a careful step forward, holding his hands up in front of him. Adrian pulled his arm tighter against her throat, warning Dean not to take another step.

"Okay, okay." Dean said, backing up as Adrian relaxed his hold slightly. "Look man, just let her go." He said calmly, although he was freaking out internally. Adrian glared at the brothers and wiped his bleeding nose with the sleeve of his other arm.

"Quite a pistol you got on your hands here." Adrian joked, pointing to his broken nose with his free hand. Dean and Sam swelled with pride at their sisters actions, but ignored the comment.

"Adrian, you won't hurt her. So just give her back." Sam said warily. Adrian scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that Sammy. I'm a demon, remember?" He threatened. Sophie squirmed in his arms, struggling to become free. Adrian slackened his grasp, but still kept Sophie within touching distance and placed directly in front of him so the brothers wouldn't try anything.

"I swear to God if you hurt her..." Dean threatened, looking at his sister's terrified eyes.

"I would never hurt her. I care too much about her." Adrian whispered in a low voice. Sophie stopped struggling and gave Dean and Sam a confused look. He sighed aloud and slowly released her from his hold. She stumbled over to her brothers, Dean pulling her into an embrace and breathing a sigh of relief before pushing her protectively behind him, glaring at Adrian. Sam stepped forward and put an arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head, keeping her by his side.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her." Dean growled pointing his finger at Adrian. The demon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So are you seriously even thinking about taking a job instead of heading straight to Bucky's or whatever?" Adrian accused, ignoring Dean's question.

"It's _Bobby's_." Sam scoffed from behind Dean. "And what we do is none of your business."

"I don't think you three quite understand what will happen if Abaddon gets a hold of Sophie." Adrian seethed.

"Who?" All three Winchesters asked at once.

"Abaddon. You know, the demon after your baby sister."

"Whose Abaddon?" Dean questioned, still confused.

"Let me break it down for you. The. Demon. Who. Will. Kill. Your. Sister." Adrian said deliberately slow.

"Alright smartass, we get that. Who is he though? What does he want from Sophie?" Dean retorted, glancing back at his siblings who were equally as confused.

"I cant tell you. I wasn't even suppose to tell you his name. I guess your just going to have to figure it all out on your own." Adrian mocked, turning his back to the Winchesters and walking towards the far wall.

"Wait!" Sophie called after him, hoping he wouldn't disappear yet. He stopped short and turned around, sneering.

"Yes?" He asked still smirking and walking towards the siblings again.

"Uh, why does this demon need me dead?" She asked softly, looking up at him through big eyes. Adrian's steps faltered and the malicious grin on his face softened to a sad smile. He looked guilty and regretful, and even showed remorse through his tortured eyes.

"Only after the blood of which has been chosen is spilled, may He rise from beneath us once again and create a universe of chaos and despair." Adrian said solemnly, staring at Sophie with haunted eyes. "Me, along with everyone else who is part of this plan, has that engraved into our minds." He added shrugging his shoulders.

"Uh, you care to translate?" Dean asked, his mind reeling.

"It just basically means that once the blood of the chosen one…Sophie…is spilled… as in sacrificed… He will rise from beneath us… Hell, in other terms… and create a universe of chaos and despair…I don't think I need to translate that." Adrian muttered. Dean, Sam, and Sophie all stayed silent for a few minutes, absorbing what he said.

"Wait, whose He? And you still never told us who Abaddon is?" Sam asked, growing increasingly aggravated at all the riddles being thrown at them.

"I already told you, you have to figure out who Abaddon is. But I will tell you this, Abaddon is the only demon who can raise Him from Hell. That's why he's after you Sophie, because he must be the one to sacrifice you or the ritual will not work." Adrian said.

"Is this He guy like, the Devil or something?" Sophie asked, fear growing inside her.

"No, no, no. Trust me, you'd know if this was Lucifer rising. No, this demon is not quite as powerful as Lucifer. You could say he is second in command in Hell though. His name's Beelzebub." Adrian said. "He can only rise from Hell if the blood is shed from the chosen one."

"The chosen one? What do you mean? Why was Sophie chosen?" Sam questioned, walking forward to stand next to his siblings.

"That I don't know, and that's the God honest truth. Looks like you just got the short end of the stick I guess." Adrian said to Sophie.

"Well when is all this suppose to take place?" Dean asked, growing angrier by the second. No god damn demon was going to lay a finger on his sister if there was something he could do about it.

"On the night in which the planets align directly between heaven and hell." Adrian responded. He sighed when he saw the perplexed expressions on the humans faces' in front of him. "Its in a few weeks." He added.

"Wait, but what about that vision I had before? I saw a bunch of demons…they were…I saw them kill her." Sam said, whispering the last part. Adrian cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well you must have been wrong, because we are under strict orders to bring her to him alive. If she is killed before the ceremony takes place, Beelzebub will never rise." Adrian said shaking his head.

"But I know what I saw." Sam said defensively.

"Hmm…" Adrian mumbled, tapping his chin as he paced back and forth across the bathroom floor. "Well, its possible that the vision was planted into your head by one of the demons part of this. You know, to scare all of you and lead you to think that all they wanted was to kill Sophie and be done with it. Yeah, it was probably a faulty vision to throw you guys off track." He finished.

"Is that even possible?" Dean questioned. When his brother usually had a vision, it was caused by the yellow eyed demon, not any random one. Adrian nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Definitely. With the right demonic powers, anything is pretty much possible." He said shrugging indifferently. "Well anyway, I best be going now. They're probably wondering where I am." Adrian said, pointing to the ground below him, indicating Hell. "I'll be in touch. Sophie, stay safe. Boys, watch out for her." He finished, disappearing into thin air. The Winchesters stared at the empty space in front of them, trying to grasp what was just revealed. Before they could say anything, the bathroom door swung open.

"What the hell do you two think your doing in here?" A familiar voice roared from behind them. Dean, Sam, and Sophie spun around quickly, facing their grouchy waitress. Her hands were placed on her hips and she was glaring back and forth between the brothers. "In case you didn't notice, this the ladies room." She snarled from the doorway.

"They were helping me! I, uh, I got locked in the stall." Sophie made up quickly. _Locked in the stall?_ She thought, kicking herself for the stupid cover up. The lady looked at her skeptically and scoffed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just get out of here." She ranted, pushing through them and heading to a stall. Dean turned around with a look on his face that said he wanted to kick her ass. Sophie realized this and grabbed his arm when he made a move to follow the grouch.

"Don't Dean." She warned, pulling him back. "Let's just go." She opened the door and walked out, dragging Dean behind her to keep him from doing something stupid, Sam following close behind. They sat back down at their booth, uneaten plates of food in front of them.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Sam said, pushing his plate away and putting his head in his hands.

"Me either." Sophie said, also shoving her burger aside. She wrapped an arm around her stomach and slouched down in her seat. Dean nodded in agreement, staring out the diner window. They all had lost their appetites after hearing about the new information. Dean ran a hand over his face and sighed, pulling out his wallet and leaving some cash to pay for the forgotten food.

"Alright, let's get going. We can probably make it to South Dakota late tonight and then we can get this job over with." Dean said, glancing around the restaurant. The diner was empty, except for an elderly couple a few booths away.

"Should we still take this job?" Sam asked, standing up from the booth along with Dean. Sophie slid out from the inside of it, nodding her head.

"I think we should still take it. Bobby even said its just a salt and burn anyway." She said, getting up. Dean and Sam looked at each other for a moment, having a silent conversation with a look. They knew they shouldn't be taking the job and should just head straight to Bobby's, but they couldn't just bail now. He was always there for them, no matter what. He was like an uncle to the siblings, and he needed them now so they had to be there for him for once.

"Okay, but then after we need to focus on our own problems." Sam said. Dean and Sophie nodded in agreement and the trio walked out of the diner, one brother on each side of Sophie, guarding her. They climbed into the Impala and peeled out of the parking lot, heading towards South Dakota. It was about 4:00 pm when Sophie felt her eyes drooping from the sleep deprivation.

"Hey squirt, why don't you get some sleep?" Dean said after driving for a few hours in silence, each sibling wrapped in their own thoughts.

"M'not tired." Sophie mumbled, snapping her head up and prying open her eyes. _Liar,_ she thought to herself. She was exhausted and that was the truth. Sophie wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep for a week, but she knew that'd never happen. Each and every time her eyes shut for more than a few seconds, gory images haunted her mind. And after her first nightmare back in Pennsylvania, she was terrified of it reoccurring.

"You've had like three hours of sleep Sophie." Sam sighed, turning around to face the backseat.

"No, I've had like four." She said defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest. Sam smiled at his sister and ruffled her hair, turning around in his seat.

"Get some sleep. We'll wake you when we're there." Dean said, looking at his sister through the rearview mirror.

"I can't." She murmured, fiddling with her hands as her eyes filled with tears. The brothers shared a confused look and glanced at their sister.

"Why not babe?" Sam asked, once again facing her with a worried expression. She shrugged her shoulders and wiped away an escaped tear.

"I don't know. Its just that every time I close my eyes something flashes through my head, and I-I don't know. I can't fall asleep. I don't want to have another nightmare. They scare me." She whispered, sounding more like a five year old, rather than fifteen. Both brothers felt their hearts break at their sisters broken expression. Dean frowned to himself and pulled the car to the side of the road. Sophie looked up, confused at the sudden stop.

"What are-"

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Dean demanded, cutting her off.

"I-I don't know. I thought it was gonna pass." Sophie mumbled, embarrassed.

"Well clearly you were wrong. You gotta tell me or Sam about this kind of stuff. You know that. What made you think that-"

"Dean, relax." Sam said, interrupting his brothers ranting. Dean took in a deep breath and looked apologetically at Sophie who gave a small smile back.

"Look Soph, I know exactly what your going through. Trust me, I do." Sam started. He paused and searched for the right words to say to his sister. "When I was at Stanford I met this amazing girl. Her name was Jess." He hesitated and took a deep breath. "About a month ago, she was killed. By yellow eyes."

Sophie felt her jaw drop. She hadn't known Jess personally, but Sam had always raved about her. She tried to muster up any type of comforting words to her brother, who clearly was in agony talking about the murder, but no sound came out. Dean watched his siblings' expressions carefully to understand what they were feeling while he listened. Sam continued, after taking a moment of silence to regain himself.

"Well anyway, for the past few weeks I've been having nightmares of her death. Over and over and over again. Just like you are. They've finally stopped, but regardless, I know exactly how you feel. Soph, I know your afraid. I know your exhausted. I know your guilty. But you can't let those emotions get to you. And you gotta know that me and Dean are here for you. Don't ever think you can't come to us for something. No matter what we will always be your big brothers and we will always be here to protect you."

Sophie felt tears running freely down her face and hastily wiped them away.

"I-I'm so sorry Sammy. About Jess. I wish I could have known her." Sophie whispered, sniffling.

"Me too babe. She would have loved you." Sam said with a sad smile.

"Try to get some sleep Soph. We promise we wont let anything happen to you." Dean said quietly after a moment of silence. Sophie bit her lip and nodded slowly. She leaned forward and kissed Dean and Sam each on the cheek before lying down in the seat. Dean shrugged off his jacket and laid it gently over her. She snuggled into the familiar warmth and smell. Sophie was still afraid of the nightmares, but something about being with her brothers and knowing they wouldn't let anything happen to her, made it all that more bearable.

"I love you guys." She whispered as her eyelids drooped shut. The brothers smiled, their hearts swelling. They sat in silence and waited until Sophie's breathing evened out. A few seconds later, she was out like a light. Dean turned around with a smile on his face and stared the engine.

"You did good Sammy." Dean said quietly, driving the car down the highway.

"Thanks." Sam sighed, glancing at his sister's sleeping form. "Dean, what are we gonna do?" He asked.

"I don't know man. Just keep doin' what we're doin' I guess. We need answers though. And fast." Dean responded, looking at the sun setting behind them. Sam was quiet for a moment before saying something he thought he'd never say again after leaving he left for Stanford.

"Dean…we need dad." He whispered. Dean looked at Sam's broken expression wide eyed. _Never thought I'd hear that._ Dean thought to himself.

"I know, Sammy. I know." He said, wistfully.

Sam sighed and leaned his head back in the seat, closed his eyes, and let the exhaustion of the past few weeks take over. Sam was out in seconds, much to Dean's surprise. He looked over at his little brother and then behind him to his baby sister, noticing how much younger and innocent they looked when they slept.

_Nothing will happen to either of you as long as I live. I will always be here to protect you. _Dean thought with determination as he drove down the long road and into the darkness of the night.

"_I promise." _He whispered, as the sun finally set behind them.

**Awh...some sibling fluff as well as some action. hehehehe well there you have it! So like i said before, any questions, just ask :) I'd love to explain to you the method to my madness :) thanks! i love you all so much and thank you for sticking with me! please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry this took me so long again :( oh and happy (late) thanksgiving! hehe :) okay so heres the next chapter...just in case you didnt realize whenever i _italicize _its either a memory or a thought, and sometimes a phone coverstaion. hahah oh and thank you to all who have reviewed, but it seems like they are getting less and less and it makes me all sad inside :( so please please review. honestly they help me think better and want to get the next chapter out to you guys following the story. and finally, i might be starting some one shot stories so please either email or review for this story on an idea you would want me to write a one shot on! thank you all so much! love you all! :) now back to the story...**

"Sammy, wake up."

Sam felt someone poke his cheek a few times and lazily swiped at the hand. He heard giggling and cracked open one of his eyes. Through his blurry vision he could make out the form of his sister, leaning over the backseat.

"Sammy, get up. We're here." Sophie repeated, poking him again on the cheek. Sam smiled, opened his eyes and looked around.

"Uh, where's here?" Sam groggily asked, confused. He looked back at his sister, whose radiant smile lit up her face. It was the first time he had seen her million dollar smile since they were reunited.

"Chamberlin. Well, actually just outside of it. Dean pulled over late last night to sleep." She said, plopping back down in the seat. Sam yawned and stretched his long limbs as best he could in the front seat. He looked at the drivers seat, noticing it was empty.

"Where is Dean anyway?" Sam asked curiously. Sophie shrugged and pulled her knees to her chest, shivering from the lack of heat in the Impala, that was currently shut off.

"I don't know. He said he'd be right back." She said, looking out the fogged window for her brother. She drew a small heart with her finger on the window and smirked before wiping it away, knowing Dean would kill her if she drew all over his baby's window.

"Where could he possibly go? We're in the middle of the woods." Sam said, incredulously. The Impala seemed to be parked in the middle of a forest, trees surrounding them from every angle. A few yards ahead, they could just barely make out the road. Frost glazed over the windows and a light layer of snow touched the ground. Sam rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them. He glanced at Sophie who was wrapped in a ball shaking from the cold. "Come up here." Sam said, patting the seat next to him. Sophie quickly hopped over the seat and threw herself at Sam, absorbing his body heat. He laughed softy and wrapped an arm around her body, trying to warm her.

"Wa' ime s i?" Sophie mumbled into Sam's side. He barked a laugh and pulled away from his sister to look at her face.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak whatever language you just spoke in." He laughed. She lightly slapped his arm and drew back into his embrace, already feeling warmer.

"I said, what time is it you jerk?" She giggled.

"It's a little after 12." Sam said looking at the dashboard clock and smiling. They had slept in pretty late, but they needed the sleep and so did Dean. "Did you have any nightmares?" He asked, not remembering whether or not he had woken up since he first fell asleep.

"Nope!" She said, shaking her head. Sophie was in a good mood after her good night's rest. She had slept peacefully and soundly, nightmare free for once. It had been the best nights sleep she had had in a while.

"That's great babe." Sam said happily. Suddenly, the driver's side door flew open and a ice cold breeze struck the younger siblings. Sam pulled Sophie behind him protectively, but relaxed when he saw Dean fly into the car. He had a panicked expression on his face and was breathing heavily.

"Dean!" Sophie yelled scooting over to her big brother and shaking his shoulders.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" Sam demanded.

"I…got…attacked…by" Dean panted between breaths. His face was bright red and he was sweating as if he ran a few good miles.

"By a demon?" Sophie asked, fear rising. Dean shook his head back and forth quickly, as if to say no, and tilted his head back against his seat, closed his eyes and tried to even his breathing. The younger siblings let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a little, but not enough not to worry.

"What happened?" Sophie asked, concerned. Dean lifted his head up slowly and looked at both his siblings, his panting finally slowing and his high heart rate decreasing. Dean saw their cheeks were red from the cold inside the car and fumbled for the keys to the car in his pocket. He didn't want Sophie or Sam getting sick so he quickly turned on the car and blasted the heat.

"Where were you?" Sam questioned when Dean didn't respond to Sophie and could finally breathe. He was already feeling warmer and the feeling in his fingers were returning.

"I…I went out to, ya know, pee." Dean said, turning red. He so didn't want to have this conversation in front of his sister, but knew that she would pester him until he told her regardless.

"And?" Sophie asked.

"Well, I was doing, my uh…thing and," Dean started but paused, growing more embarrassed.

"Jesus Christ, what happened man?" Sam finally said, growing impatient.

"A fucking squirrel attacked me!" Dean growled. Sam and Sophie stared at him wide eyed for a minute before glancing at each other and bursting out in hysterics. Sophie doubled over in laughter while Sam turned bright red and threw his head back, cackling. Dean watched his siblings amusement at his cost with a disgruntled expression. When their laughter didn't cease, his frown turned slowly into a smile at his siblings happiness, even if it was at his expense. Minutes later, their hysterics died down, leaving them both gasping for air.

"Phew," Sophie gasped. "That was funny." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. Sam nodded in agreement, unable to catch his breath.

"It was not funny! I was, er, taking care of business… and this god damn squirrel flew down from the tree and starting hissing and shit at me!" Dean yelled, even more embarrassed, before quietly saying, "It tried to bite my…uhm…area…" This sent his siblings into another fit of laughter. Dean muttered unintelligibly to himself as he pulled the concealed car out onto the open road.

"I'm- sorry…I j-just keep picturing…you running f-from a-a squirrel." Sophie said between breaths.

"That's not what I'm exactly picturing..." Sam taunted, thinking of what would have happened if the squirrel had attacked its "target".

"Whatever bitch." Dean mumbled to Sam. He hadn't seen either of his siblings this happy in a while and it made his heart swell. Times like these were the ones he had missed the most while Sam was at Stanford and Sophie was with the Grobers. After Sophie had left, it had just been Dean and his dad for a few weeks and it had killed him to be away from his younger siblings. They would never know how much it had hurt them that they decided to leave, but he swallowed his anger and stored it away, like he always did.

"Hey guys…" Sophie said softly, after driving for a few minutes in silence. She had been sitting in the front seat between her brothers, resting her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah Soph?" Dean asked, turning down the music that had been blaring through the speakers. Metallica. Typical.

"Where's dad?" She asked. Dean could have sworn he heard fear laced in her voice but didn't mention it. Sam looked at Dean helplessly to take this one. Although Sam hadn't been there when their dad had been possessed and attacked Sophie, just barely leaving her alive, he knew everything that happened as well as the trauma it had left her with.

"Well, uh, we don't really know. He's been missing and me and Sammy have been looking for him." Dean said slowly, running a hand through his hair. Sophie nodded wordlessly and bit her lip before continuing.

"Missing as in, like missing missing, or missing as in doesn't want to be found?" She questioned. _Damn she's quick._ Sam thought to himself. He had forgotten how quickly she caught onto things.

"Uh, well we think that he might have headed off for a little while on his own…to take care of some things. You know, with yellow eyes and all." Sam said. Sophie nodded again and laid her head back onto Sam's shoulder, none of them wanting to continue with the conversation. Throughout everything going on, they had almost forgotten about the demon that started this all. The yellow eyed bastard that took their mother away from them, turned their father into a cold-blooded hunter, and ruined their chances of ever having a normal life. The Winchester's lived the life they did because of that one night 15 years ago…

_Mary Winchester rocked her six month old baby girl back and forth across the nursery, humming softly. She walked over to Sophie's crib and laid her down gently, running a hand over her soft head. The instant Sophie was set down, she began to fuss and reached her chubby arms towards Mary. Mary smiled and picked up her baby again._

"_Shh…sweetheart, its okay…shh." Mary cooed, cuddling the infant to her chest. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." She softly sang to Sophie, sitting down in a rocking chair and rubbing her daughters back. That song was something that always seemed to calm her down, and it was put to good use when she didn't want to go to sleep._

"_Mommy," A small voice spoke up from the doorway. Six year old Sammy stuck his head in the doorway, his dark brown curls flying in his face. Mary smiled warmly at her son and motioned him to come in. He ran into the room to his mom and put his chin on the arm of the rocking chair, looking curiously at Sophie. _

"_Hiya Soph." He said shyly, taking one finger and rubbing the top of her hand lightly. A few seconds later, ten year old Dean walked into the nursery and stood on the other side of his mom, watching his sister. _

"_Hey mom, can I hold her?" Dean asked quietly. _

"_Sure Dean. Just be careful." Mary said, gently handing Sophie to Dean. He cupped one hand under her head and the other around her body and held her to her chest. His face lit with a smile when she reached her pudgy arms to his face and stoked his cheek, giggling. _

"_De' I wanna see her." Sammy whined, standing in front of his brother and reaching his arms up. _

"_Okay, but be careful Sammy." Dean said, kneeling down so his little brother could see her. Sophie grabbed one of Sam's fingers in her hand and Sam laughed. _

"_Mommy, she likes me!" He squealed in delight. Mary smiled and gazed down at her three beautiful children lovingly. _

"_Hey boys." John's voice came from the doorway. _

"_Daddy!" Sam said, getting up and throwing himself at his dad, who picked him up and kissed his head. "Soph likey's me!" John smiled affectionately at his son. _

"_Of course she does Sammy. Are you gonna be a good big brother like Dean and always protect your little sister?" John asked, grinning at Mary in the rocking chair. _

"_Yup, yup, yup!" Sam giggled._

"_Good boy." John said, setting Sammy down who ran back to Dean. He was just a big ball of energy. _

"_De! You gonna teach me hows to be a good big brother like yous?" He asked, looking at Dean with big eyes. _

"_Sure Sammy! You'll be learning from the best." He said, grinning from ear to ear. Mary stood up and walked over to John, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his cheek. They stood at the door and watched their children with pride. _

"_You always have to protect her, okay Sammy?" Dean whispered to his brother, who nodded quickly. He continued to give Sam lessons on how to be the best big brother. John and Mary felt their hearts swell with love for their kids._

"_We did pretty good, didn't we?" Mary said contently, smiling when Sam kissed Sophie softly on the cheek. _

"_We sure did babe." John said. "Alright, time for bed boys." He said walking over to his children.. Dean and Sam each kissed Sophie on the top of the head, who smiled a toothless grin in return. John smiled as he bent down and scooped Sophie from Dean's arms. "Goodnight my babygirl." He said softly, kissing her cheek and laying her down in the crib. Mary walked over and kissed her on the head._

"_Goodnight sweetheart." She cooed, just as Sophie's eyes lazily drooped shut. Sam hopped into his bed across from his sister, since the two youngest shared a room. Mary and John each said their goodnights to Sam, before heading to Dean's room and doing the same. The house fell quiet by midnight, as the last of the Winchesters fell asleep. _

_Just past midnight, the wind and rain that shook the trees ceased and all was quiet. Sam tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep, when he sensed someone standing by the foot of his bed. Thinking it must have been Dean or his parents checking on him, he peeked open an eye. He shot upright when yellow eye's blazed into his and before he could muster a scream of terror, everything went black. _

_Mary rolled over in bed, having been woken up by Sophie's cries. She unwillingly pulled herself out of bed and stumbled down the hall to the nursery. She rubbed her eyes in attempt to clear her blurred vision and stuck her head into the now quiet room. She saw a shadowed figure standing by the foot of Sam's bed, rocking Sophie back and forth in its arms. _

'"_John?" She asked, squinting through the darkness. The man turned his head, put a finger to his lips and shushed her. "Okay." Mary muttered turning around and walking down the hall. She saw the television was on downstairs and went down to shut it off. Horror struck her like lightning when she saw John fast asleep in the arm chair. "No." She whispered and bolted back upstairs to the nursery. She threw open the door and halted to a stop when she came face to face with yellow eyes. This man was no stranger, but no friend. She remembered him from years ago. _

"_You." She growled, before being thrown into the wall behind her. She felt herself begin to slide up the wall and she struggled to get free as her body attached to the ceiling. She looked in terror at Sophie who was staring up at her with big brown eyes and her youngest son, who seemed to be still asleep. She felt pain slash against her stomach and let out a blood curling scream, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and then there was darkness. _

_John jolted awake when he heard Mary scream from upstairs. He charged up the stairs, his heart beating a mile a minute as he ran into the nursery. All was quiet as he walked over to Sam's bed and ran a hand through his hair before moving to Sophie's crib. She was wide awake with tears in her eyes, staring at the ceiling. John looked at his daughter curiously before glancing up above him. He gasped aloud and stumbled backwards onto the ground as he stared up at his wife, pinned to the ceiling, mouth gaped open and blood seeping through her nightgown. _

"_Mary!" He screamed, just as her body caught fire and exploded above him. "No!" He roared, covering his face from the flames. "Mary!" John heard Sophie crying and jumped up, sparing his burning wife one more horrified glance before grabbing his daughter out of the crib. _

"_Dad?" Dean called from his bedroom. He staggered out of his warm bed and out the door, but halted to a stop when he saw smoke pouring out of the nursery. "Sophie! Sammy!" He yelled and sprinted to the room with the raging fire. _

_John rushed over to Sam's bed and shook him roughly while trying to hold Sophie in his the other arm. _

"_Sam! Get up!" He yelled, shaking him, but Sam didn't muster an inch. "Sam!" He screamed. The heat was unbearable as the smoke was filling up his lungs and he coughed a few times from the inhalation. He could smell burning flesh and choked back the sob in his throat. John looked down at Sam when he felt movement. Sam looked up at his dad with a confused expression. "Come on Sam!" John said, pulling Sam out of bed by his arm._

"_Daddy!" John heard Dean yell. He shot his head up and looked at the doorway, into the terrified face of his oldest son. _

_Dean looked up at the ceiling, just barely making out the form of his mother. A wall of despair crushed against him and he felt frozen in place as tears rolled down him face. He heard Sophie's cries and tore his gaze away from his mom, looking at his frightened siblings. _They need me,_ Dean thought to himself, _I have to protect them._ He thought determinedly and ran to his dad. _

"_Dean! Take your brother and sister outside as fast as you can! Don't look back! Now Dean, go!" John yelled, handing Sophie to Dean and looking up helplessly at Mary's body. "Mary!"_

"_Come on, Sammy." Dean said, gripping Sam's waiting hand and running out of the nursery and down the stairs, just as the fiery room exploded. Dean ran outside, towing Sam along and looked back up at the burning room. John flew through the front door and ran to his kids. He put an arm around Dean's back and pushed him ahead to keep running with Sam and Sophie. They paused once they got onto the street and looked at their home, toys and memories burning to the ground. John stared at the inferno in the nursery and grief weighed down his heart. He looked down at his kids, tears streaming down his face. Dean was pale and wide eyed as he rocked Sophie back and forth. Sam's lip trembled as big tears rolled down his face. He looked up at John with puppy dog eyes and said,_

"_I want mommy." _

_John's heart broke and more tears rained down his face as he picked up Sam and hugged him tightly. He swore right then and there that he would make whatever had done this to his family pay. He wouldn't stop until he killed this evil son of a bitch and sent it straight back to hell. Even if it was the last thing he ever did._

A hour later, the Winchesters arrived at the small town of Chamberlain and pulled into a descent looking restaurant for lunch. As soon as they walked in, the aroma of much needed food overwhelmed their senses, making their stomachs grumbled.

"Dude, I think this is the longest I've ever gone without food." Dean said to Sam as he glanced around the restaurant.

"Tragic." Sam muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. A waitress walked by, winking at Dean and looking him up and down with lust in her eyes. Dean leaned coolly onto the wall and gave her a flirtatious nod, making her blush and smile.

"I see some things never change." Sophie mumbled, waving a hand in front of her brothers face to make him stop staring at the girl.

Ever since Dean had reached 16, girls were always all over him wherever they went. But it wasn't just Dean who got hit on by random strangers. Sam got his fair share as well but the difference between the two was that Dean flirted right back. Sam would be polite, but would make it clear he wasn't interested, while Dean on the other hand, would already be in bed with the girl. Guys were attracted to Sophie like girls were attracted to Dean. Wherever they went a guy would try to pick up the youngest Winchester. But they didn't get far before Dean or Sam stepped in. If a guy got even an inch too close to their sister, he would be up shits creek without a paddle. One time, Dean had almost killed some trucker at a gas station who had attacked Sophie. Even when the guy was unconscious, Dean kept throwing punches and if it hadn't been for Sophie prying Dean off the man, he would have killed him right then and there for laying a finger on her. Sam had already been off at Stanford at the time, but knew what happened. Though he was gone, his sister had kept him in the loop, even though their father didn't want them to have any contact. But at the time, it had just been Dean and Sophie, a few hours after dropping Sam off at college…

"_Hey Dean, do we have any water left?" Sophie asked, searching the backseat for a drink. _

"_I think we ran out back in Utah. There's a truck stop a few miles ahead so we can pick up some stuff there. And my baby needs some gas anyway." Dean said, patting the dashboard as he cruised the Impala down the road. Sophie sighed and slumped back down in the front seat. "What's wrong squirt?" He asked, taking in his sisters worried expression. _

"_I don't know. Dean, what dad said to Sammy when he told him about college…That's the last thing dad said to him. How could he say that? That's his son." Sophie muttered, looking out the window. Dean sighed aloud and ran a hand through his hair. _

"_Soph, dad can be an ass but he didn't mean that. He was just pissed, that's all. You know how he gets anyway, but it doesn't mean he doesn't care about Sam." He said, but also feeling sorry for his brother. Sophie and him had just dropped Sammy off at Stanford and saying goodbye had been impossible. _

"_I don't like Sam being alone in California." Sophie said worried. _

"_Me either babe. But it was his decision. I just wish he had at least told us beforehand. I can see why he wouldn't tell dad, but us?" Dean said thoughtfully. Sophie looked down at her hands guiltily and fiddled with the strings on her sweatshirt. "Wait a minute." Dean said, looking at his sister. "Did…did you know?" He asked incredulously. Sophie bit her lip and looked up at her brother, and with that look Dean knew she had known. "You fucking knew and you didn't tell me? What the hell Sophie?" He shouted. Sophie flinched at his outburst, but it wasn't a surprise. _

"_I'm sorry Dean! But he made me promise not to tell you or dad!" She said defensively. _

"_Why would he tell you and not me? Your just some kid." Dean growled angrily. Sophie took a sharp intake of breath at the sting of the words. Dean knew that was a blow below the belt. Sophie hated being considered a kid and always felt like she had been treated like one whenever she was around her family. Just because she was the only girl, didn't mean she was any less capable of doing what her brothers and dad did. She hated the fact that she got left behind most of the time because of it. Sophie thought that she had been through and witnessed enough throughout life that she could be considered an adult, but her brothers always tried to keep her so innocent. Sophie knew she lost that innocence the day her mom died._

"_I don't know, maybe because you would have ran and told dad what Sam wanted to do the first chance you got." She mumbled. Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly, controlling his anger and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. _

"_Sophie that's complete bullshit. You and I both know you can trust me with this stuff, so don't give me that crap." Dean retorted. _

"_Well how about you ask Sam then if you want to know! Do you think I liked having to keep something from you Dean? Do you think I liked knowing that once dad found out he'd flip shit? Well I didn't, but Sam needed someone to be there for him, and I'll be damned if I didn't stand by him on this one!" Sophie said in a sudden outburst. _

"_If that's how you felt then you should have came to me Soph. You know I'm always here for you." Dean said quietly. Fighting with his sister was something Dean hated, but sometimes these things were inevitable. But as soon as the argument started it ended. Dean sighed aloud and ran a weary hand over his face. "I can't believe he left. Just like that. We're his family." He said after a few minutes._

"_Sam deserves a normal life." Sophie said softly. _

"_I know. Hell, we all deserve a normal life." Dean said, pulling off the highway and into a truck stop. _

"_Dean?" Sophie said in a small voice. _

"_Yeah babe." Dean said, shutting off the Impala behind the market, where the fuel tanks were. _

"_Are you gonna leave too?" Dean looked over at her with disbelieving expression. _

"_No way in hell." He answered without skipping a beat. "And if I did, I'd take you with me." He said smiling, and ruffling her hair. She nodded and smiled, content with his answer before hopping out of the Impala and stretching. Dean slid out of his car and popped open the tank to fill her up. _

"_I'm gonna go get some stuff inside." Sophie said, walking towards the front of the small market._

"_Wait a minute and I'll come in with you." Dean said, motioning for her to come back. There were only a couple other cars there besides theirs, as well as a few trucks. _

"_It's fine, I'm just gonna grab a few things. You want some peanut m&m's?" She asked with a smile. She knew they were Dean's favorite candy and always got them for him. _

"_You know me so well." He said, grinning from ear to ear. Sophie laughed, walking down the side of the store before turning the corner to the front door. There were only a few people in the mini mart; an elderly couple, a woman and her daughter, a few grisly truckers and the store clerk. Sophie walked back into the candy aisle and picked up a few bags of m&m's before heading to the beverages and grabbing some waters. She walked back to the counter and waited patiently behind the people in front of her in line. She felt someone come to stand behind her and could feel their eyes on her back. _

_Sophie causally glanced behind her and saw one of the truckers smiling down at her, sending shivers down her spine. He was about Sam's height, towering over her and seemed to be in his late 30's. He had light brown cropped hair and dark brown eyes, as well as one gold tooth. She shot him a small smile politely before turning back around and awkwardly shifting feet._

"_Hey there sweetheart. Where you headed too?" A gruff voice came from behind her, making her jump. She spun around and was face to face with the trucker. She took a step back and looked longingly at the door, wishing she could get away from the creep. _

"_Uh, me and my brother are just on a road trip." She stuttered, praying the line would move faster so she could leave. _

"_Oh, that's nice…real nice." He said, looking her up and down. "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be alone in a place like this. Where's your brother at now?" _

"_Outside." She tersely said, trying to hint her discomfort. The man nodded and licked his lips, winking at her. _

"_What do you say me and your pretty little thing get outta here and have us a good ol' time?" He said, leaning against the counter. Sophie stiffened and tried to keep the fear and disgust from her face. _

"_Uhm, thanks, but no thanks. Sorry." She said quickly, turning back around. _

"_Awh come on baby, don't be like that," He said shrugging and placing a hand on her lower back. She flinched and removed his hand, glaring at him._

"_Don't touch me." She warned in a low voice, all politeness gone. _

"_Ma'am, I can take you next." The clerk interrupted, motioning her over. She handed over her items to the clerk and looked at the man from the corner of her eye, noticing he was still checking her out. He silently walked out of the market and rounded the corner, disappearing from sight. "Ma'am." The clerk said a few seconds later, handing over her bags. "Have a good day."_

"_You too." Sophie mumbled, walking out the front door. She quickly turned the corner, wanting to get back to her brother. But before she could register anything, two arms grabbed her head roughly and slammed it against the market wall. Without letting go, one hand covered her mouth and the other wrapped around her neck, crushing her windpipe and making it impossible to breathe. She kicked and punched through her blurred, spinning vision and throbbing head, trying to break free. _

"_Quit strugglin' and I'll go easy on you." A voice whispered in her ear. She instantly knew it was the disturbing trucker in the store and struggled even more, kicking herself for being so stupid and not being more cautious. His hand moved from her neck and she gasped for air before being slammed back into the wall, the man pinning her with his own body. He took his free hand and slid it slowly down her side and up her stomach, under her shirt and Sophie went cold when she realized what this guy was going to do. She elbowed him in the ribs and he grunted in pain, but he didn't let go and spun her around so they were face to face. He grabbed her chin and smashed his lips onto hers. Sophie tried moving her head away from the man while still fighting him, but he just moved his sloppy kiss to her neck, still running his hands up and down her body. _

_Sophie let out a blood curling scream, hoping to get Dean's attention. The man punch her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and dragged her backwards by the hair before throwing her at his parked truck. She collapsed in a heap on the ground, gripping her head from the impact. He opened the backseat door and made room in the back for her. "Don't worry darlin', we're gonna have a good time." He sneered with lust in his eyes. _

_He reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair once again, but before he could pull her up, she drew back her leg and shot it forward, landing a blow to his right kneecap. He fell to the ground and shrieked in agony, clutching his knee tightly. Sophie jumped up, but was stalled when the world spun and she gripped onto the truck by her for support. As soon as everything was back in place she stumbled over the trucker on the ground and attempted to make her way back to her brother. Before she could get far, a hand shot out and grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground. The man dragged her to him and positioned himself over her body._

"_You bitch!" He roared, punching Sophie in the face as she fought against him. "Why couldn't you just be a good little slut? Now I'm going to have to make this harder for you." He growled, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head to stop them from hitting him. Sophie felt her chest begin to tighten and her breathing came quicker as she began panicking._

"_Sophie!" _

_Sophie froze instantly and felt a wave of relief wash over her body when she recognized Dean's panicked voice followed by heavy footsteps sprinting in their direction. The trucker looked up at the new voice, and didn't have time to process what was happening before he was tackled off the girl and slammed into the ground. _

"_You son of a bitch! What the fuck do you think your doing!" He roared into the shocked trucker's face._

_Dean threw punch after punch, pummeling the mans head into the ground. He kept seeing the image of the man on top of his sister and continued to beat him, even after he stopped fighting back and lost conscience. He was blinded by rage and couldn't control it. Sophie pulled herself up, using the truck for support and felt her stomach drop when she saw all the blood around the man. Her brother was going to kill this man, and as much as she would like for that to happen, Dean would be taken to prison and there was no way in hell she'd survive without him._

"_No, Dean!" She yelled throwing herself at him, and grabbing his arm on the drawback for another hit. He stopped, stunned for a moment before yanking his arm away and punching the man one more time. "Please Dean, stop!" She pleaded, grabbing his chin and jerking his face towards hers. The minute their eyes met, all the anger coursing through Dean diminished and was replaced with concern, guilt and worry. He pushed himself off the guy, throwing a dirty look at his body before pulling Sophie to his chest tightly, and running a hand through her hair. Sophie took in a shaky breath, resting her head on Dean's chest, reality not yet hitting of what could have happened. _

"_What happened?" Dean demanded, pulling away from her to look into her eyes that were filling with tears. _

"_Can we please just go?" She asked in a small voice, wanting to get as far away from here as possible. _

"_Yeah, of course. But you are telling me everything that happened once we get out of here" Dean said softly, wrapping an arm around her waist for support and keeping her close to his body. They painstakingly made their way to the Impala and Dean opened the passenger side door and slid his sister inside gently before getting in the car himself. "Damn it." He growled, noticing the blood on her. She gingerly touched the cut on her forehead and winced. _

"_Its not that bad." She said monotonously and shrugging. _

"_Not that bad my ass." Dean muttered, reaching into the backseat for the first aid kit. Sophie sighed and wrapped an arm around her bruised stomach. "Alrighty, lets patch you up." He said, searching through the kit for what he needed. Dean fumbled around in the kit nervously, trying to calm himself down. He was freaking out on the inside, but refused to show it. If he had been just a few seconds late, that man would have had time to get Sophie in the car as well as what he wanted. The thought made fury course through his body and he swallowed back the lump in his throat._

"_Dean really, its fine." Sophie sighed, looking apprehensively out the window for the man in case he suddenly recovered. _

"_No, its not fucking fine Sophie! Do you realize what could have just happened right there? So no, everything isn't okay. Now get over here and let me clean you up!" Dean shouted. Sophie crossed her arms over chest and forced back the tears ready to fall. Dean ran a hand over his face, feeling guilty for the outburst. "Please." He said quietly, staring at his sister. Sophie bit her lip and sighed, moving closer to her brother. She couldn't feel anything. She was just numb and wanted to store away reality for as long as possible. _

_Dean lightly dabbed the gash on her forehead and wiped away the blood before bandaging it up. He cringed at the dark purple bruise forming on her cheek and the light bruising also on her neck and cursed everything from heaven to hell. Why did everything bad happen to his sister? She hasn't done anything except save people form things unimaginable and keep their family together. She didn't deserve this. Any of this. _

"_Soph…" Dean said, wiping a tear that was falling from her face but retracting his hand when she flinched. He tried to mask the hurt from his face, knowing she was only in shock._

_Sophie took in a shaky breath and shut her eyes tightly, trying to relax herself before a panic attack was brought on. It was like she could still feel the mans rough kiss on her lips and neck and his hands roaming her body. She felt dirty and she couldn't rub the remnants or feeling of it off no matter what. Reality came crashing down and a sob escaped her throat as more tears came down._

"_Hey, hey, hey…shh, Sophie, come on babe, breathe." Dean soothed, pulling Sophie to him and gently rocking her back and forth. Sophie gripped feebly onto Dean's shirt and buried her head into his chest. Dean wrapped one arm around her back and the other cradled her head, pulling her closer. _

"_I-I-I couldn't g-get him off m-me. I'm so s-sorry Dean." She sobbed into him. Dean felt a silent tear glide down his face and he clenched his teeth tightly. _

"_Don't you apologize Sophie. This wasn't your fault, so stop." Dean said gently taking a deep breath. They sat in the Impala for a few minutes, Sophie crying into Dean's comforting arms while he soothed her. Even though she felt the way she did, her brother could somehow ease that pain and she was so grateful she had such an amazing big brother. _

"_You okay?" He asked, after the tears stopped. Sophie nodded slowly and sniffled, rubbing her eyes. _

"_Yeah…Yeah I'll be fine." She said, shooting Dean a small smile before scooting back over to the passenger seat and gazing absentmindly out the window. Dean watched her intently for a few seconds, making sure she wouldn't break down again. He felt pride swell throughout him at how strong his sister was, knowing that if some normal 15 year old had been in this situation, they would not be handling it they way Sophie was. She was very mature for her age and could handle things like this better than anyone he knew, and he admired her for that. _

"_Let's get out of this hell hole." Dean said, smiling and revving the Impala._

"_Sounds good." Sophie agreed, softly smiling. Dean pulled the car around the market, both siblings shooting the unconscious man a disgusted look. "Shouldn't we tell someone he's out there?" She asked indifferently. Dean looked back at him again before shrugging and shaking his head. _

"_Nahh." He said, grinning. Sophie laughed before shaking away the chill that ran down her spine at the sight of the man. She leaned forward, flipped on the radio, and blared Metallica through the speakers. Dean sang along, slightly out of tune and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Sophie smiled as a warm feeling of comfort and home spread throughout her. _

"I am so stuffed." Sophie groaned, setting her fork down on her plate.

"Me too." Sam said, moving his plate away from him. They looked up at Dean sitting across from them, who was still eating. Dean felt eyes on him and looked up, mid-bite.

"Wha'?" He mumbled with his mouth full of cheeseburger. Sophie and Sam laughed at Dean's confused facial expression, before he shrugged and went back to devouring his meal.

"I swear you stomach is a bottomless pit." Sophie said, smiling. Dean glared at her and took a swig of his coffee.

"Hey, did you talk to Bobby yet about this case?" Sam asked Dean, pulling out his wallet to pay for dinner and throwing down a 20 dollar bill.

"Not yet. I'll call him after we check into a motel." Dean said, finishing his last swig of coffee. "Alright, lets hit it." He said standing up, Sam and Sophie following.

They drove around town for a few hours, checking out the area. They stopped for dinner later at 7 before driving to the nearest motel, _Two Rivers Inn_ and checking in.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Sophie said after they had settled in and grabbed her bag. She walked to the bathroom door just as Sam came out with new clothes on. He kissed the top of her head as he walked by and threw his bag onto the bed by the wall.

"Make sure the windows are salted." Dean warned his sister, not wanting a repeat of what had happened at their previous motel.

"They are Dean, don't worry." Sophie sighed, shutting and locking the door.

"And leave me some hot water!" Dean called, sitting down at the kitchen table and unloading some guns from his duffle bag.

"No promises!" Sophie yelled back, turning on the shower. Dean shook his head smiling and began to clean out the rifles, something that always relaxed him.

"I'm gonna call Bobby." Sam said, flipping his cell phone open and dialing their old friend's number.

Dean nodded silently and focused back on the rifle in his hands. Dean and his dad were always the ones to clean the guns because for some reason it gave them both an odd sense of comfort and helped calm their nerves. It was also good to check them every so often, to make sure they weren't broken and wouldn't jam when used. He vaguely listened to Sam and Bobby's conversation, only picking up a few words. Dean heard the shower turn off and set down the gun he was using before getting up and grabbing his bag to go into the shower next.

"Yeah, alright. Okay thanks Bobby…Sure, we'll call you when we're leaving. Okay, bye." Sam said, hanging up the phone and tossing it down.

"So what's going on?" Dean asked, just as Sophie walked out of the bathroom, wearing pajama pants and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt. She glanced at the clock, noticing it was just past 9 and she was starting to feel tired. Sophie plopped down on the bed Sam was laying on and wrung out her hair with a towel, looking curiously at Sam, waiting to hear what he had found out.

"Okay, so apparently about 10 years ago this kid, Riley Thomas, went missing from this local high school." Sam started, pulling out his laptop from his bag and booting it up. "He disappeared for a week before a body turned up. Bobby hacked into the local police station and got the coroners report and get this, this kid was completely empty. I mean like everything in his body just vanished. Not a drop of blood or any organs were found…he was completely hollow." Sam said morbidly, shaking his head sadly. "But the weird thing was that the outside of his body was frozen solid. Iced over basically."

"Okay, so what does this have to do with whats going on now?" Dean asked curiously.

"A few weeks ago, a girl went missing. Her body was found exactly the same. Then another student a week later, then another, and then another all from the same school. The same one Riley went to 10 years ago. Every one of the kids found were hollowed out and frozen and also, each disappeared for a week before turning up" He responded.

"Do any of the kids have anything in common?" Sophie questioned, standing up and pacing back and forth.

"Not that Bobby or I could find out. Different races, genders, life styles. I'm thinking its something deeper than that." Sam said.

"So Riley's ghost is killing off random students? Well lets torch the bitch then." Dean stated. Sam nodded his head in agreement and stood up, grabbing his coat.

"Whoa, hold on a second before you go burn up the poor kids grave. What if it isn't his ghost? What if it isn't even him at all?" Sophie intervened, trying to look at things from a different perspective, something that none of the Winchester men ever did.

"What'd you mean?" Sam asked, sitting back down.

"I'm just saying, I don't think we should jump the gun on this one. What is this isn't even a haunting at all? It could be just some monster that hid for 10 years after the first kid and is just starting back up." She inclined rationally, grabbing Sam's laptop and researching the school.

"Well it could be. It'd explain the gap between the first murder and the ones that are happening now." Dean said shrugging his shoulders and thinking about the notion.

"Hmm…okay I think I might have found something." Sophie said slowly, scrolling down the page on the computer as Sam and Dean looked up at her. "The school was shut down 10 years ago and just opened back up."

"Let me guess. The vanishings started when the school reopened?" Dean guessed, knowing he was right.

"Yup. A couple weeks after, actually." She said, reading the description beneath the picture of the old school.

"So why did the school close 10 years ago?" Sam questioned.

"It says that the school was undergoing construction and one day, after school had been let out, something happened and there was an explosion. Destroyed the entire building. They just finished rebuilding it a few weeks ago." Sophie said, shutting the laptop. "What should we do?" She asked, looking at her brothers.

"We'll go to the school and ask questions, maybe interview some friends of the kids that were killed." Dean said.

"Dean, I don't think that's gonna work. Everyone probably thinks that these kids are getting murdered by some psychopath. They won't let three random people walk in and talk to the students." Sam sighed, wishing this could have been a simpler case. They needed to sort through their own demon problems before things got worse and taking time to do a job wasn't helping. Suddenly an idea sprang into Sam's brain. He shot his head up and looked at Dean, who tilted his head and tried to decipher what Sam was thinking.

'Wha-" Dean started to say still confused, before the idea his brother had clicked. He stood up quickly and shook his head quickly. "No, no, no. Absolutely not. Are you out of your freakin' mind?" He asked incredulously.

"What's going on?" Sophie asked with a puzzled expression. She hated when her brothers had their silent conversations. She felt left out and although she was happy they had a special connection, she hated being out of the loop.

"Dean, it's the only way! And we need to get this case over with and worry about our own problems and this is the best way!" Sam retorted.

"In case you haven't noticed Sam, but she is in danger. How the hell are we suppose to protect her if we go with what your thinking?" Dean growled, walking towards Sam until they were facing each other.

"We'll figure something out! I don't know, we can work there or something. But we need to do this fast and this is the only way to do it and keep our cover at the same time!" Sam snapped taking a step closer to his brother.

"Oh, so keeping our cover is more important than keeping her safe?" Dean shouted back. He felt a stab of guilt when he saw Sam's hurt expression. Dean knew that Sam was only trying to do whats best and he would never consider anything more important than their sister. But he was damn tired from the long drive and was on edge.

"Alright, lets lower the testosterone level here a few notches. " Sophie said, standing up and walking between her brothers, putting a hand on each of their chests and pushing them apart. "Now will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

Dean shot Sam an apology look to which he responded with a smile, their heated argument forgotten.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we…uh…well we could enrolled you into the school. That way you could talk to the other students and figure out what was goin' on with the kids who were killed. And me and Dean would apply for a job there as a substitute or something easy like that, just to keep an eye on you and maybe figure some things out ourselves." Sam said, looking at Sophie with hopeful eyes.

"But only if your okay with it." Dean added. Sophie looked away from her brothers and bit her lip. She really didn't want to go back to school, even if it was for a day. She had had enough of it when she lived with the Grobers and school had been like hell for her. But if she did this, she could be saving someone else from getting killed and save a family from the despair of losing a child. After her internal conflict, she sighed, knowing she couldn't say no.

"Fine, fine." She groaned, flopping down face first onto the bed.

"Come on Soph, it wont be that bad." Sam said, sitting down next to her and nudging her with his arm.

"Yeah, just 6 hours of annoying teachers, a shit load of work, and bitchy teenagers. But it shouldn't be a problem for a girl who can take down a wendigo by herself." Dean joked, sitting on the opposite side of her. Sam shot him a disapproving look before snorting a laugh.

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel all that better." Sophie mumbled into the bed.

"Hmm…well does this?" Dean asked before reaching out and tickling her sides. She squealed into the bed and squirmed, trying to get away from Dean squeezing her sides, but moved right into Sam who joined in. She lunged herself backwards off the bed and away from their merciless hands before doing a back roll off the bed by the door and sticking the landing on the ground.

"You guys are jerks." She laughed, brushing the hair from her face.

"Nice landing." Dean remarked with a smile before grabbing his duffle bag and heading to the shower.

"I'd give you a 10." Sam said, judging her landing before laying down on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"Gee thanks." She muttered sarcastically, jumping over the bed once again and onto the one she shared with Sam. She wriggled under the covers and moved over to Sam, laid her head on his chest and listened to his hearts steady beat. "I hope your idea works." She sighed.

"It will. We wont let anything happen to you. We never do." Sam said smiling and rubbing her back soothingly. Sophie smiled and closed her eyes.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean roared. Sophie's eyes shot open and glanced up at Sam who looked down at her curiously. "Sophie! I'm going to kill you! You took all the damn hot water!" He yelled. Sophie chuckled to herself and felt Sam shaking with laughter as well. She settled back down and shut her eyes as the last of her thoughts traveled through her mind, before darkness took over.

**Hahaha so yeah...hope you enjoyed this chapter and the memories! hahahah and please please review! any questions, comments, critiques! all are welcomed! love you all and thanks so much for reading! it means alot me :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I just want to thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! I love you all so much and you have no idea how much those reviews help me write :) hehehhe okay so some people messaged me wanting to finish the memory Sophie had in the third chapter about John being possessed, so i finished it here. How the case will go will be in the next chapter. :) Please continue reviewing! They make me smile :) hahaha **

"Good morning sunshine." Sophie vaguely heard someone say as she began waking up from her sleep. She groaned and stuck her head under her pillow, muffling the laughter she heard coming from her brothers.

"Rise and shine Sophie! Its time to go to school!" She heard Sam say in a sing song voice. She chucked the pillow that was laying over her head in the direction of her brother's voices.

"Get up, get up, get up!" Dean chanted, bouncing on the bed she was trying to sleep in.

"What are you 5?" Sophie muttered, peeking an eye open. Dean and Sam were grinning at the foot of her bed. She groaned and pulled herself out of bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She felt eyes on her and looked up to see her brothers still looking at her. "What?" She asked.

"Your hair looks like a haystack." Dean teased, snorting a laugh. Sam laughed along before walking to the kitchen and taking a swig of the coffee he had bought when he woke up 2 hours ago. He couldn't sleep that well, but not because of nightmares. He just was a restless sleeper sometimes and regardless, he didn't mind waking up at 4:00 in the morning.

"Shut up Dean." She mumbled, walking over to where Sam stood in the kitchen. She snatched the coffee from his hands and took a sip before he could process what happened.

"Sure, go right ahead and drink my coffee. Its not like I wanted it or anything." Sam said sarcastically, smiling as he sat down at his computer grabbing his coffee back.

"No problem." Sophie said in a cheery voice as she fumbled around in her bag for clothes. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a flannel short sleeved shirt. Sophie sighed, thinking about the day ahead. At her old school in Massachusetts, she had made many friends easily and was liked by everyone. People seemed to be drawn to her warm personality and ability to make people feel better. But little did they know, that every smile, every laugh, every joke was an act.

"When are we leaving?" Sam asked, interrupting Sophies train of thought. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the clock that read 6:30.

"We should probably be going now. We need to register Soph and get us two jobs." Dean said, grabbing his jacket and car keys. "I'm gonna go heat up the Impala." He said, opening the front door. He jumped backwards when a freezing draft hit him instantly. He looked around and saw about 2 inches of snow covering the ground, making a winter wonderland scene in front of his very eyes. Light flakes still fell through the dark sky, coating the ground even more.

"Is there still school?" Sophie asked, hoping the snow would delay her from having to go to school.

"Sorry Soph, schools still open. I just checked." Sam said, looking up from his laptop.

"Wow Sammy wow. Thanks for crushing my hopes and dreams." Sophie teased, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door so she could get ready for the long day ahead. Dean chuckled to himself as he walked out the door and into the bitter weather.

Sophie threw on her clothes and brushed her teeth before looking into the mirror at her reflection. She sighed and pulled her long, wavy dark locks up into half up half down hair style. Sophie usually didn't wear makeup, unless on occasion. But she wasn't the type of person that needed it anyway. She could somehow pull off looking pretty everyday, even if she was in sweats and a sweatshirt. Even though people tried to get it into her head that she was beautiful, she just didn't see it herself. Sophie picked apart every flaw she had, until she saw herself as nothing but a mistake. A light knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"You almost ready?" Sam said softly through the door, shrugging on his jacket. Sophie took a deep breath and put a smile on her face, opening the door.

"Yup. Let's get this over with." She joked half heartedly. Sam smiled down at her and ruffled her hair.

"You look beautiful babe." Sam said honestly. Sophie blushed and looked down.

"Thanks." Sophie mumbled. She walked over to her bag, pulled on her Ugg Boots and grabbed a jacket, before throwing a bag over her shoulder. "Alright, lets go." She said, walking out the door. She was surprised at the instant coldness that seeped over her from the snow and bit at her nose.

"Hey!" Dean yelled from the Impala, rolling down his window. "Are you freakin' crazy? Put on your damn jacket Sophie, your gonna get sick!" He shouted from the parking lot. Sophie sighed, knowing arguing was useless, and fumbled to get her bag off. Sam locked the motel door and smiled when he saw Sophie struggling with her bag and jacket. He walked over and lifted the bag off her shoulder and slung it over his own.

"Thanks." Sophie said, smiling and shrugging on her jacket. Sam put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the Impala that was blaring AC/DC, and opened the back door for her, handing over the bag. Dean revved the Impala, waiting until Sam hopped into the front seat, before pulling out of the parking lot and down the street.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"We'll register Sophie then try to see if we can get two jobs to keep so we can keep an eye on everything." Dean said, turning down the music.

"What if you guys cant get jobs?" Sophie wondered.

"Trust me. We'll get them." Dean promised with a smirk on his face.

"Are you people insane?" A voice suddenly came from the backseat. Sophie gasped and spun around, right into the face of Adrian who sat right beside her. Dean slammed down on the brakes, Sam grabbing the door handle to brace himself. Sophie didn't have time to grab anything and flew forward. Just as she was about to crush into the seat in front of her, Adrian threw an arm in front of her protectively and blocked her collision. Sophie scrambled out under his arm and moved as far away as possible in the back seat, which wasn't far. He smiled warmly at her before glaring at the brothers.

"What the fuck you son of a bitch! Get out of my fucking car and don't touch my fucking sister!" Dean roared spinning around and grabbing Adrian roughly by the collar. Sam jumped out of the Impala, stunned for a moment when an ice cold chill hit him before he threw open the back seat door. Sophie cowered against the door when it suddenly opened and she could feel herself falling. But before she could hit the snow covered ground, Sam caught her just in time and pulled her out, throwing himself in front of her. Dean flew out of the car, throwing open the back door in a matter of seconds and gripping Adrian by his jacket, dragging him out and tossing him to the ground. Adrian groaned and stood up, dusting the snow off himself off.

"Dean." He growled, icy blue eyes staring at the overprotective big brother. "I'm not here to harm anyone, including your sister. How many times am I going to have to tell you that?"

"Until Hell freezes over." Dean said in a low voice. "What do you want?" He muttered, seeing the fog from his breath. It was beyond freezing.

"Simply to see if everything is well…and to ask what the hell you think your doing?" He said.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, clenching his jaw tightly.

"Your enrolling her in high school? What are you thinking?" Adrian exasperated through his teeth.

"I'm thinking that I'm about to stab you in the face if you don't get the hell away from us." Dean said seriously taking a step towards him.

"Oh please," Adrian scoffed. "You honestly think a self loathing, pitiful human like you could take on a demon? You'd be dead before you hit the ground. You can act like Mr. Tough Guy all you want, but that act isn't fooling me."

"L-leave him alone Adrian." Sophie warned, stepping out from behind Sam, drawing his attention. She was shaking from the cold and her teeth were chattering.

"Ah, Sophie my dear. I am truly delighted that you are alive and well." He said, looking her up and down. Sam glared at him and put an arm in front of his sister, pulling her back behind him. Dean walked around the demon cautiously, standing slightly in front of Sam. Adrian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are they always like this?" He asked, peering around the brothers to look at Sophie.

"Alrighty then." Adrian said awkwardly when none of them responded and rubbed his hands together in an effort to warm them. He stared at Sophie for a moment, when a weird and warm feeling washed over him. He didn't know why, but he felt very protective of this girl and knew he'd die for her. A demon shouldn't have feelings like this, but he couldn't help it. Something about her just made him want to keep her safe. And she looked beautiful. The white snowflakes that fell on her head contrasted against her dark hair and her skin looked whiter except for her rosy cheeks. He snapped himself back and pushed away the lump in his throat. "Are you asking for a death wish Sophie? Because that's exactly what you'll get if you three don't start working on your own problems."

"We're going too, but a friend needs help with a case and we can't back down Adrian." Sam sighed, getting tired of explaining themselves every time they run into this demon. He didn't like the way Adrian had just been staring at his sister and couldn't exactly pinpoint the emotions that played across his face. Adrian shook his head disapprovingly.

"They are closing in quickly on finding your location. The only time that Beelzebub can rise is quickly coming up and they are growing frantic. They wont stop until Sophie's dead, understand? Now if you three could pull your heads out of your asses and start working on the real problem here, as in how to exactly kill Abaddon, you might actually have a chance of surviving." Adrian said, his eyes growing dark. Dean and Sam looked at the ground and then at each other for a moment. They were thinking the same thing. How could they put a case in front of their sister's life? Even if she said the case was more important, she was obviously terrified. Their baby sister came first. Always. With a defeated sigh, Dean ran a hand through his hair.

"Your right." Dean said, something he thought he'd never say. Sam nodded and looked apologetically at his sister. Sophie's mouth dropped open in shock.

"What the hell Dean? No he's not!" She protested, pulling away from her brothers and walking in front of them, her back to Adrian.

"Sophie, get back over-" Dean started.

"No." She said, cutting him off. She threw a look over her shoulder at Adrian before looking back at her brothers. "He won' t hurt me." She said shaking her head. "You promised Bobby we'd go and you said to me this case came first! I don't care about myself right now when these kids are getting murdered here."

"Well you need to start caring about yourself then. Your more important than a couple of kids Soph. Bobby can get some other hunters to take over the case. Adrian's right, we need to figure out a way to kill Abaddon." Sam argued, standing side by side with Dean.

"No." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. "No, I'm not gonna sit around while a bunch of kids are getting killed. I cant do it." She said.

"Listen to your brothers Sophie. They know whats best." Adrian piped in from behind him. Sophie turned around and glared at him before facing her brothers again.

"Dean. Please." She said softly, looking at the ground.

"Sophie, you're my baby sister. You come first." He said quietly. "I need you to protect you. Keep you safe. That's my job."

"No, our job is to save people. If dad-" She stopped short and took a deep breath. "If dad was here, you know as well as I do he'd take the case."

Dean sighed aloud and ran a hand over his face, shooting Sam a look who shrugged in defeat.

"Please." She said again, grabbing his arm gently and making him look at her. Dean felt his heart break and sighed again, pulling Sophie into a hug.

"Fine." He mumbled, into her hair. Sophie hugged him back tightly and then walked back to Sam, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Oh well isn't that just precious." Adrian said, putting a hand over his heart sarcastically. "You have got them wrapped around your fingers don't you Sophie?"

"Go to hell Adrian. Again." Dean said.

"She's going to be the death of you, I hope you know." He said in a low voice, before changing his tone into a much chipper on. "Well then, I best be going! I'll be checking in soon Sophie." He said, giving them a curt nod and disappearing.

"What a dick." Dean muttered, relaxing his protective stance.

"You can say that again." Sam mumbled, as they began walking towards the car. He opened the door for Sophie who got silently in. The last words Adrian said replayed over and over in her mind…_She's going to be the death of you._ She felt guilt weigh her down.

"Sophie." Dean said, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"Mhm?" She mumbled, looking out the frosty window.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" He asked, driving the Impala carefully down the icy road. Sophie nodded slowly.

"What's on your mind babe?" Sam questioned, turning around to face her. Sophie shook her head to clear her thoughts and plastered on a fake smile.

"Nothin' Sammy. Just that its cold." She lied smoothly. Dean blasted the heat in the Impala and Sophie thanked him, before silence filled the car. Sophie couldn't help but let her mind wander. All she had done since she had gotten back with her brothers is cause pain and trouble. And what for? Her dad had been right. Dean and Sam were better off without her. She loved her brothers with every fiber of her body and would do anything for them, but what good was she to them when they could get killed because of her. Now she understood why her dad wanted her to leave and live with the Grobers and why Sam and Dean had told him they didn't want her around. She had never wanted to leave Dean and Sam, but her father had made it very clear to her that it was for the better and that Sam and Dean had also agreed. Her memory brought her back to the day her dad had been possessed and what had happened…

…"_Pl-please…da-daddy." She gasped. John just sneered, his eyes turning from dark brown to black instantly. Sophie's mouth dropped open, horror setting in. _

"_Daddy's not here right now." The demon growled before throwing Sophie across the room. Sophie tumbled into the bathroom door and clambered up, staring with fear in her eyes at her dad who was smirking. She spotted a gun laying on the bed and suppressed the urge to charge to it. _

"_Dad, please." She rasped. "You can fight him." She pled. John started laughing, throwing his head back. _

"_Oh please, your measly father is no match for me." He said nonchalantly. He suddenly ran at her, and Sophie dodged out of the way, rolling over the bed and grabbing the gun in the process. She turned off the safety button and cocked the gun in the direction of her dad. John stopped, and stared at her with humor in his eyes. _

"_You think you can shoot your own daddy?" He taunted, sauntering towards her. She stumbled backwards until her back was pressed up against the door. _

"_Your not my dad." She whispered. _

"_True. But I am wearing his meat suit. You kill me, you kill your daddy." He shrugged. "Could you live with yourself? Knowing you single handedly orphaned yourself and your brothers?" He said, distracting her. "What would Dean think? You murdering his hero? He'd hate you for the rest of his life."_

_Sophie's hands shook, making the gun wobble. She hadn't realized how close her dad had gotten until he was right in front of her. Before she could process anything, John lunged at Sophie, grabbing the gun and throwing it at the wall with such strength, it shattered. He grabbed her and threw her into the middle of the room. Sophie held onto the bed for support and quickly ducked a punch John threw. She drew back her hand and regretfully launched her hand at John's face. But John grabbed her fist, inches from his face and constricted his grip, smiling when he heard a crack. Sophie screamed as pain shot throughout her hand and she knew it was broken. She pulled it to herself and cradled it, whimpering. John gripped her shoulder and punched her square in the face. _

_Sophie grunted from the impact and desperately wished Dean would get back. John pummeled his fist into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her and she leaned into her dad, unable to stand on her own. He grabbed the same arm that had the broken hand and spun her around, twisting it behind her back forcefully, hearing a deafening pop as her shoulder dislocated out of the socket. She cried out in pain and struggled to get out of her grasp. He kicked the back of her knee, making her fall to the ground. He grabbed a handful of her hair and slammed her head into the ground three times. He tossed her body to the side carelessly and she curled into fetal position, unable to process anything. John picked up a knife laying on the bed and walked back over to Sophie. He knelt over her and looked at her curiously. _

"_Hmm…still conscious? Well, I'll give it to you, you're a fighter."_

"_I-I am a-a…a Winchester." She painfully whispered. John smirked down at her, pressing the knife against her arm. He slowly put pressure on it, breaking skin, and glided it down her arm, leaving a large gash. She whimpered and tried to squirm away. _

"_Don't make this harder than it has to be." John warned, slicing open a cut on her leg. She felt helpless and trapped and everything was going numb. She could barely move her body and was on the verge of passing out. Suddenly, the roar of the Impala broke through the silence of the room and John and Sophie looked at the door. "Well, I'm gonna have to end this short." John muttered, flipping Sophie onto her back pulling the knife high above his head over her. Sophie shut her eyes tightly, and turned her face away. _

_John plunged the knife deep into Sophie's stomach with great force, blood gushing out beneath the knife. Sophie screamed in pain before feeling darkness take over. The last thing she saw before her eyes shut was her father's black, soulless eyes smirking down at her. _

_Dean hopped out the Impala, carrying a bag of food for his dad. Something was definitely wrong with him, and the entire way back to the motel, Dean tried to figure it out. Halfway across the parking lot, Dean heard something that made him stop short and his heart began to pound faster; Sophie screaming. Dean let the bags he carried drop from his hands as he charged to their motel room. Luckily the door was unlocked, and Dean threw it open, nearly tossing it off the hinges. He gasped aloud and felt his stomach drop when he saw Sophie on the ground covered with blood and his dad kneeling over her. At first Dean thought their dad was helping her, until he turned around to look at Dean, and his eyes were black; a demon. _

"_Sophie!" He screamed and charged at his dad. He tackled John off of Sophie but before he could land a punch, John kicked Dean off of him. _

"_Damn it." John muttered before throwing his head back as a thick black cloud of smoke escaped his mouth. He collapsed in a heap, breathing heavily. Dean pulled himself up and spared a glance at his dad to make sure he was okay before dropping down next to his sister. _

"_Sophie! Sophie, can you hear me?" He asked urgently, tapping her face. Her eyes were shut and she wasn't moving. "Please babe, don't do this to me. Wake up Sophie, please." Dean pled, tears running down his face as he shook her gently. She moved her head slightly and groaned quietly. _

"_Dean?" She whispered through blurred vision. A sudden wave of pain hit her and tears began to fall. "De', it hurts." She whimpered. _

"_Shh…I know baby, I know. Hold on, I'm gonna take you to the hospital, okay?" He said, softly, brushing the hair lightly from her face. Dean shot up and ran over to his dad, shaking him. _

"_Dad! Dad, get up!" He yelled. John pulled open his eyes and squinted at his son._

"_Dean? What's going on?" He slurred. _

"_Sophie's hurt." He said bluntly, crawling back over to his sister. John instantly got up, ignoring the intense headache. He stopped short when he laid eyes on his daughter. He felt his face drain of color and shook with anger. His mouth opened and close like a fish, and he couldn't find words to say the fury he felt. _

"_Who did this?" He choked out. Dean looked up at his dad with disbelieving eyes. He squinted his eyes and glared at him._

"_You." He muttered with disgust. Dean knew his dad had been possessed and couldn't have controlled what happened, but that didn't matter to him right now. His baby sister was hurt, and his dad was the one who hurt her. John's mouth dropped open even farther, and we tried to remember what had happened. _

"_Soph, hey babe you gotta keep your eyes open. Come on, just look at me." Dean soothed, wiping a tear that fell down her face with his thumb. He assessed her injuries mentally, noticing the bruising on her neck, cheek and the cuts on her head. He grimaced when he saw her should was dislocated and her hand was mangled, but the thing that really worried him was the knife still plunged into her stomach and the massive amount of blood seeping out. "Shit!" He exclaimed, starting to freak out from the lack of color in Sophies face. "Dad, get over here. I need help." Dean yelled, snapping his dad out of a trance. John cautiously walked over and kneeled next to Sophie. _

"_Sweetheart, can you hear me?" He asked softly, putting his hand on her cheek. Sophie slowly cracked open an eye, before both of them shot open in alarm and she gasped aloud, turning her face away from John and cowering in fear. _

"_Dean! Dean help!" She shrieked, her eyes searching for her brother. She started breathing heavily and could see white spots dance around and she knew a panic attack was being triggered. So did Dean. He cupped her chin and made her look at him and said, _

"_Hey, hey. Shh, relax. Okay, breathe in and out. Dad is not going to hurt you." He said calmly. _

"_B-b-but he h-had a d-demon in him a-and…and he, he t-tried-" She stammered frantically. _

"_No. Listen to me. The demon is gone. Dad is back, understand." Dean said firmly. Sophie gulped aloud and snuck a peek at her dad's concerned brown eyes, and slowly nodded. But when John, reached down towards her again and she cringed away involuntarily, he tried to mask the hurt. _

"_I'm going to get the car." He said sadly, before grabbing the keys and walking out the door with his head down. Sophie visibly relaxed after he left and began to feel her eyes droop. _

"_No, no, no. Damn it Sophie, you need to keep your eyes open, okay? Please, for me." Dean pleaded, gripping her cool hand. _

"_Okay." She whispered, grabbing his hand. Dean examined the knife lodged into his sister and saw the blood still flowing out. _

"_Okay, listen to me Sophie, I need to get this knife out and try to stop the bleeding. Its going to hurt, but it'll help you." Dean said, looking her in the eye. He saw fear take over and she shook her head. "I'm sorry babe, but your losing too much blood. It'll be over in a second, I promise." Dean said, kissing her forehead lightly. Sophie turned her face away and shut her eyes, trying to think happy thoughts. Dean took in a deep breath and gripped the knife handle. He counted to three in his mind and yanked the knife out, Sophie crying out in agony. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Dean repeated, taking off his jacket and putting pressure on the wound. "Okay, see, its all over baby." He said, increasing the pressure to stop the blood flow. _

"_Dean?" Sophie said, squinting towards the ceiling. "What is that?" She asked. Dean looked up and saw nothing but the fan and rotted ceiling. _

"_What'd you mean Sophie?" He fearfully asked. _

"_Is…is that mom?" She asked, astoundingly. Sophie stared in wonder at the bright light above her, and the form she could just barely saw as her mom. Dread settled inside Dean when he realized what was happening. _

"_Damn it no! Sophie! Look at me now!" He screamed. "No, no, no, Sophie!" He cried out. Sophie looked back at Dean's frantic eyes and saw tears running down them. _

"_Dean, why are you crying?" She asked, reaching up with her uninjured hand and wiping away the tears. _

"_Please Sophie, stay with me." Dean said brokenly. Sophie shot him a small smile, laying her hand on his cheek. _

"_I'm not going anywhere." She promised, keeping her eyes on her brother and focusing on staying awake because she knew if she closed her eyes, she would not be opening them again. Dean nodded slowly when he heard the roar of the Impala. He silently scooped Sophie into his arms, making sure not to touch her shoulder or hand and walked out of the motel. He slid into the back of the Impala, still cradling Sophie in his arms. John looked at him, tears also running down his own face and peeled out of the parking lot. _

"_De'?" Sophie mumbled, losing the fight to stay awake. _

"_Yeah babe." _

"_Where's Sammy?" She asked, with a confused expression. Dean looked at his dad through the mirror helplessly. _

"_Remember, we dropped him off at Stanford a few months ago." _

"_Oh, right." She said quietly. _

"_Dad. Hurry." Dean said urgently, not taking his eyes off his sister who looked around the car perplexed expression. A thought hit Dean and he tore his eyes away from Sophie. "Dad, you need to call Sam. Now." _

"_Not now Dean. Besides he wont pick up." John said quietly. _

"_Well try!" Dean shouted. John glared at Dean through the rear view mirror. _

"_Watch your tone with me boy." He seethed. Dean looked at his father with a incredulous expression. _

"_Are you fucking kidding me? Sophie is barely conscious and Sammy has no idea whats going on, and you want me to watch my tone? Fuck you dad. Call Sam right now!" He growled. John looked taken back, as well as Dean, at what just came out of his mouth. But Dean didn't care and was in no mood to be a good little soldier. John huffed and repressed the anger, whipping out his cell phone and dialing Sam's number. It rang and rang with no answer. _

"_He's not picking up." John sighed. _

"_Give it to me." Dean said, holding his hand out. John put the cell phone in his hand and Dean put it to his ear, just as his voicemail ended. "Sam, pick up the god damn phone now. Its Sophie. She's badly hurt. Please." Dean waited, praying Sam would pick up. When he didn't, Dean slammed the phone shut. "I swear to God I am gonna-" He was cut off by the shrill ring of the phone. He snapped it open and said, "Sam?" _

"_Dean! What the fuck happened?" Sam demanded. Dean glanced down at his sister to make sure she was okay. Sophie was just staring out the window into the starry night sky with an amazed expression. _

"_Sophie…she…she's really hurt and I don't know if she's gonna-" Dean broke off, not wanting to even think about what would happen if she didn't survive. _

"_Where are you?" Sam asked. _

"_In Berkley. It's a long story, but we're driving to the nearest hospital." Dean said. _

"_I'll be there in a few hours." Sam quickly said, hanging up the phone. Dean felt someone weakly tug at his jacket and he looked down at his sisters big eyes._

"_Is Sammy okay?" She asked softly. Dean looked affectionately down at her and ran a hand through her hair. _

"_He's fine babe. He's getting on a plane and will be here in a few hours. You just worry about yourself." He said. Sophie shook her head stubbornly, still fighting the sleep wanting to take over. _

"_We're here." John said quietly, speeding towards the entrance. He stopped the car and jumped out, opening the back, letting Dean slide out. Dean reached back in, picking up Sophie because he knew she'd freak if her dad took her in. Sophie clung to his jacket and turned her face into his chest. _

"_Somebody help! We need help!" John screamed as many men and women in white coats ran over pulling a gurney. _

"_Here, set her down.", one of the nurses said to Dean. He quickly laid Sophie down on the gurney and removed her grip from his jacket. He glanced at himself, noticing he was covered in his sisters blood and fought back the bile that rose up his throat._

"_No! Dean!" She yelled, trying to reach for him again. "Dean!" She screamed fearfully. Dean's heart broke when they wheeled her through two swinging doors and out of his sight. A tear slid down his face and he hastily wiped it away, looking at his dad who had the same broken expression on his face. _

"_Excuse me, sir. But I'll need some information on the patient." A nurse with kind eyes softly told John. He nodded wordlessly and sat down in a plastic chair in the waiting room, making up a cover story as to what happened. Dean didn't move an inch and stared at the double doors where they had taken Sophie. He wanted to charge through the doors and stay be his sisters side, but knew he would probably end up getting kicked out and he couldn't comfort his sister from outside. He dejectedly hung his head and sat down next to his dad, still staring at the doors. _

_Hours passed and still no news. A doctor had come out about 2 hours ago to inform them that they were going into surgery, and she was still holding on. John had told Dean he was going to check into a motel to catch up on some sleep and also because it was best if he wasn't there when Sophie woke up. He didn't want to scare her anymore, and the thought that his daughter might always be cautious around him broke his heart. Dean sat with his head in his hands, fighting off a migraine he had. All of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped up, knocking it off on impulse. _

"_Sammy?" Dean asked in shock at the sight of his brother. Without hesitation, Dean pulled Sam into a hug, before letting go and keeping a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Hey Dean." He said softly, looking slightly down at his brother. Dean could have sworn Sam had grown a few more inches since the last time he saw him. "How is she?" He asked quietly, sitting down. _

"_I don't know man, these damn doctors haven't told us anything since he said they were going into surgery." Dean muttered, sitting next to his brother who nodded silently. _

"_Where's dad?" He asked, looking down. Their fight still hadn't been resolved, but he couldn't imagine his father not being at the hospital while Sophie was hurt. _

"_He checked into a motel a few hours ago." Dean said, starting to get very impatient. Sam's face grew dark and he clenched his fists. _

"_Well why isn't he here?" Sam exclaimed. _

"_Relax Sammy, he didn't want to scare her if- I mean when she woke up." Dean responded, wondering if she ever would wake up, but pushed the thought away. He saw confusion spread across Sam's face. _

"_What? Why would he scare her? Dean, what happened to her?" Sam asked, growing anxious. Dean took a deep breath and told Sam everything he knew. By the end of the story, Sam's face had paled and he felt sick to his stomach. _

"_No, Sophie." He whispered, broken heartedly and dropped his head into his hands. Dean put a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed. _

"_Sammy, you know as well as I do that she's a strong girl. She'll make it." Dean promised, praying he would be able to keep it. The two brothers sat in silence, comforting each other in their own ways and waited to hear the news. A few minutes later, the double doors that Sophie had been taken through opened up, and a doctor walked out, holding a white clipboard. _

"_I am looking for the family of Sophie Winchester?" The doctor said, glancing around the waiting room full of nervous, worried families. He wished he could do anything to make them feel at ease, but he could only handle one patient at a time. _

_Dean and Sam shot up simultaneously at the sound of their sister name. _

"_Yeah, that's us." Dean said, advancing towards the doctor. "How'd everything go? Is she alright?" He questioned. The doctor held his hands up in front of him and smiled. _

"_You can both relax, the surgery went well. The knife had fortunately missed a few of her vital organs by millimeters. You have no idea how lucky she is." The doctor said, looking back down at his chart. Both brothers breathed a sigh of relief. _

"_So how is she?" Sam asked. The doctor sighed and took off his glasses, looking them in the eye. _

"_Well about halfway into the surgery, we did lose her. Her body just began to shut down and she was unresponsive." He said, morosely. Dean and Sam's breath caught, but before they could freak out, the doctor cut in. "But don't worry, we got her back. The machines that were plugged in helped, and we got her stable again. Sophie is resting comfortably in the ICU and the anesthesia should wear off in about 30 minutes, and then we will run some more tests to make sure everything is okay. She should be able to leave here in a few days." He finished. Both brothers let out the breath they had been holding in, relieved Sophie would be okay. _

"_Thanks Doc, we appreciate it." Dean said, shaking the doctors hand. _

"_Can we see her?" Sam asked, after shaking the man's hand as well. The doctors beeper went off and he pulled it out, checking the number. _

"_Yes, but as soon as she wakes up tell one of the nurses on her floor and we will run some tests. She's on the fifth floor, room 504 in the ICU. If one of the nurses stop you, tell her Dr. Andrews said it was okay. I'm sorry boys, but I have to take this call. I'll check on Sophie later if she's not awake. She's a hell fighter, I'll tell you that." Dr. Andrews said with a warm smile before turning and walking down the hall. _

"_Let's go." Dean said, walking through the double doors, Sam by his side. They hurried through the hospital until they reached Sophies room and marched inside. They stopped short at the door when they laid eyes on her. She was very pale and fragile looking. She had a oxygen tube through her nose and an IV hooked up to her arms. The bruises on her face and neck stood out compared to her skin and her right hand was bandaged. Each brother pulled up and chair and sat on either side of the bed, staring intently at their sister. They hated how still she seemed and wanted her to wake up and tell them she was alright like she normally would. Dean and Sam were afraid to touch her because of how breakable she looked. _

"_Dad did this?" Sam asked quietly. _

"_No Sam, it wasn't dad. He was possessed. Its not like he wanted to do this. He had no control." Dean argued softly, not taking his eyes away from Sophie's sleeping form. Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair. The two brothers sat in the same position watching over their sister for more than a half hour. A nurse walked in and both boys jumped up from their seats and guarded Sophie's bed protectively. The nurse smiled warmly at them, her heart swelling from the love she could feel radiating off the brothers. _

"_Oops, sorry if I scared you. I just came to see if she was up yet." The nurse said quietly, making her way back to the door. _

"_It's fine. Isn't she suppose to be up by now though?" Dean asked urgently. _

"_Sorry honey, but anesthesia works differently in everybody. Its just taking longer for her body to get rid of it. Don't worry, she'll be up in no time." She promised, leaving the room. Sam sighed and sat back down, but Dean was too restless to sit down again. He paced back and forth nervously throughout the room. _

"_Dude, your making me anxious. Would ya sit for a second." Sam complained, running a hand through his hair. _

"_Why is this taking so damn long!" Dean growled, standing over the foot of the bed with his arms crossed. _

_Through the haze in Sophie's mind, she could distantly hear her brother's talking. She thought she was still dreaming when she heard Sammy's voice, but after listening for a few minutes, she realized it was real. Sophie tried to get her body to move, but it didn't want to cooperate. _

"_Soph, can you hear me? Babe, open your eyes." She heard Sam whisper in her ear. She felt someone grab her hand and squeeze. _

"_Sophie, if you feel this, squeeze back." Dean said, holding onto her hand that wasn't wrapped. Sophie focused all her attention on moving her hand, and after a persistent fight, was able to start moving it. She squeezed back gently. "Sam! She squeezed back!" Dean said excitedly. He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing those warm brown eyes he had missed so much. "That's my girl." Dean said, putting a hand on her cool cheek. She gave him a small smile before turning to Sam, tears forming in her eyes. _

"_S'mmy?" She croaked, her voice thick from the sleep. _

"_Yeah babe, its me." He said, wiping a tear from her face. Dean walked to the door and called in the nurse that was walking down the hallway. _

"_Hey sweetie, I'm glad to see your up. How are you feeling?" The nurse, whose nametag read Emily. Sophie shrugged absentmindly and winced, gasping in pain. She had almost forgotten why she was even here in the first place. "Try to keep your movements to a minimum honey." Emily said kindly, gently taking her blood pressure and temperature. The nurse tucked a blanket around Sophie's shivering body and Sophie nodded and sighed. She hated hospitals just as much as Dean and wanted to leave as soon as possible. "Are you in any pain at all?" Emily asked. _

"_No." Sophie whispered, her mouth feeling very dry. _

"_Sophie." Dean warned with a disapproving look. He knew her better than anyone and knew she was lying. She sighed and looked down. _

"_My side hurts a little." She said softly. Emily nodded, walking to the tiny freezer in the corner and grabbing a cup of ice. _

"_Well that's where the surgery was and where we put in stiches, so its bound to hurt a little. We will give you medication to ease the pain, but we cant until all the anesthesia is out of your body." She handed Dean the cup of ice. "She needs fluids but until we get notification from the doctor, we cannot give her any food or drink, but you can give her these ice chips. I'm sure her throat is very dry." Emily said with a small smile. "I'll be right around the corner if you need anything." She said, walking out the door. _

"_Open up." Dean said, holding a piece of ice. _

"_Dean I can do it myself." Sophie muttered stubbornly. _

"_Come on, open your mouth for the train! Choo choo!" He said, as if she was 5 years old again. He made more train noises, moving the ice to her mouth and waiting for her to open it. _

"_Jerk." Sophie sighed but smiled and opened her mouth, grateful for the coolness easing the dryness in her throat. Sam smiled at his siblings, realizing how much he had missed them over the past few weeks. _

"_Dad." Sam said suddenly, looking at the door. John stood awkwardly in the doorway, glancing at his kids. _

"_Sam, you're here." He said quietly, walking in. _

"_Yeah." Sam responded abruptly. Neither of them had forgotten their last argument, and neither of them wanted to be the first to apologize. John nodded silently before clapping Dean on the back and making his way to the bed Sophie was on. She tried her best not to look afraid when he came over but couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in his presence. _

"_Hi sweetie." He said softly, glancing at his feet, unable to look at his daughter and what he had done to her. _

"_Hi dad." She said. John took a deep breath and stared at Sophie with pain in his eyes. _

"_Soph, I'm…I am so-"_

"_Don't dad. Please okay, its alright. I know it wasn't your fault. I forgive you." She interrupted, trying to sit up straighter and wincing when pain shot through her body. Sam walked over quickly and helped situate her in a more comfortable position. "Thanks Sammy." She whispered, fiddling with her hands. _

"_No, no its not okay. I almost killed-", John broke off, staring out the window. _

"_But you didn't so please stop dad." She said, unable to make eye contact with him. _

"_But still-" John started. _

"_I'm really tired. I'm gonna go back to sleep." Sophie hastily said, painstakingly lowering herself to a sleeping position. She turned her head away from her dad and shut her eyes. Dean sighed and walked over, pulling the blanket over her body tighter around her and kissing her forehead gently. Sam walked over and ruffled her hair before nodding with his head for his dad to go outside. John walked out of the room, followed by Sam while Dean pulled up a chair by Sophie's bed and stroked her hair. She peeked an eye open at him and gave him a sad smile before shutting her eyes and leaning into his touch. _

"_Love you Soph." He said softly. _

"_You too." She mumbled as she fell asleep. _

_John walked out of the room and stopped leaning against the wall, facing his son. Sam stood in front of him, shifting his feet awkwardly. _

"_Its good to see you Sammy." John said, standing up straight. _

"_You too sir." Sam responded, nodding curtly. _

"_Look Sam, when you left…I uh, I said some things I shouldn't have. And I just wanted to apologize. I am really sorry Sammy." He said honestly. Sam smiled and swallowed the lump in his throat. _

"_Yeah…yeah me too dad." He said quietly. "Uh, so what happened? With that demon that possessed you. Did you kill it?" He asked. _

"_Not yet, but I will." John swore. "So, hows college?" He asked, trying to make small talk. Sam shrugged and said, _

"_Its good. Different but good. I, uh, met this girl Jess. She's amazing." Sam said with a smile, thinking about his girlfriend. _

"_Does she know what we do?" John asked immediately. Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. Typical dad. _

"_No, and she's not going to." Sam said adamantly. "I'm not dragging her into this shit." _

"_Son, she was dragged into this the moment she met you. She's in danger if you keep her in the dark. You have to tell her." John responded. _

"_No dad, your not the boss of me. Its my life and I'm gonna do what I want." Sam said coldly. _

"_Stop being so damn stubborn Sam. Some evil son of a bitch is gonna want revenge on you some day, and that's the first person they will go after." John growled back, their arguments already starting up._

"_Not everyone is like mom." Sam seethed, knowing that was a blow below the belt. John grabbed Sam by the collar and shook him roughly._

"_You son of a bitch, don't you ever talk to me like that or I'll beat you a new one, I swear to God. I'm only saying this because I don't want that girl to lose her life because of someone like you." John spit out. Sam felt a stab of hurt at his fathers words, but masked it quickly. John let go of Sam and shoved him away. "Get outta here." John ordered. _

"_Yes sir." Sam hissed, glaring at his father. He stormed into Sophie's room and grabbed his coat. _

"_Sammy, where are you going?" Dean asked, getting up from the chair, careful not to disturb their sister. _

"_Back to college. I cant be around him." Sam muttered, looking at his feet. He wanted to stay with Dean and Sophie, but as long as his dad was there, that wasn't happening. _

"_Oh come on Sam, at least stay for Sophie. Just until she wakes up." Dean pleaded, grabbing Sam's arm. He shook his head sadly and sulked over to Sophie's bed. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the head, ruffling her hair. _

"_I'm sorry Dean. I'll see you later man." Sam said, putting a hand on his brothers shoulder and giving him a small smile. _

"_Be careful Sammy." Dean said finally after looking at his brother for a moment, knowing he couldn't stop him. _

"_I will. Watch out for Sophie." Sam said, clapping him on the shoulder and shooting another look at Sophie before walking out the door. _

"_Always." Dean whispered, watching him leave. _

Sophie snapped back to reality and shook away her memories. She glanced at her brothers, noticing the stress filled atmosphere. Before Sophie could say anything, the Impala pulled into the parking lot of Chamberlain High School. She stared out the window at the giant school in front of her. It was three stories high and the size of six football fields long. Her eyes widened at the sight, and she suddenly felt anxious.

"Here we are, Chamberlain High…home of the beavers? Are you fucking kidding me? Beavers?" Dean exclaimed, looking at the front sign. "What are they gonna do, gnaw me to death?" He muttered with a smile.

"Dean, relax. Your not even going to the school, just working here. At least your social image wont be ruined. We all know how precious it is to you." Sam teased, rolling his eyes.

"Damn straight. Sorry Soph, looks like you're a beaver now." Dean laughed, opening his door.

"Terrific." She grumbled, stepping out of the car and following her brothers. Sophie shivered from the cold wind and snow and pulled her jacket tighter around her. They walked into the front office, thankful for the heat to thaw them out.

"I'll be with you in one second." A secretary at the desk said, not looking up from her computer as she finished typing. "Alrighty, how can I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"We called in earlier to register Sophie Winchester." Dean said, nudging his sister forward.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Oh, yes, that's right! Hello sweetheart. Let me just get you some papers to fill out and we'll need your transcript papers as well." She said, shuffling around her desk for the papers needed.

"Here you go." Sam said, handing over a file with all of his sister's school transcripts.

"Thanks honey. Here you go sweetie, just fill these out and I'll get you a schedule and you can start up today." The secretary said, handing over a few papers for Sophie to fill out.

"That quick?" Sophie asked, grabbing a pen from the desk and writing down her basic information.

"That quick. Its very simple here. I'm sure you'll love it." The lady responded, going back to her computer.

"Excuse me, but would there happen to be any jobs open for us here." Sam asked with a smile.

"Well, you two are just in luck. Two of our staff members just retired, so we have an opening as a English substitute or a janitor. Both are up for grabs."

"Substitute!" Dean shouted, throwing his hand in the air. Sam's mouth dropped open and he pulled Dean aside.

"Dude, you hate English!" Sam argued quietly.

"What are you talking about? English is a beautiful language. I could never hate it." Dean mocked, with a sarcastic expression only Sam could see. Sophie glanced at her brothers and rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Dean, I actually like school. You be the freakin janitor!" Sam retorted. Dean sighed as if in defeat and sulked back to the secretary.

"Okay. We'll take the jobs." Dean said, nodding. "I'm gonna sub and Sammy here will do the dirty work." He said winking. The secretary blushed before nodding and rushing away to inform the principle. Sam's mouth dropped open again and he slapped Dean upside the head.

"What the hell man!" Sam whispered angrily. Dean smirked and leaned against the desk.

"Sorry Sammy, but there's no way in hell I'm wearing a blue jumpsuit and cleaning shit up." He said shrugging. "Besides, I'm oldest. I choose first." He said. Sophie smiled and handed Dean the filled out papers and grabbed her bag. Before Sam could snap something back, the secretary came back, holding Sophie's schedule and a blue jumpsuit for Sam. He looked at it in horror and the other two siblings suppressed the urge to laugh. Sam's face turned into a pout as he reluctantly took the clothes. The secretary gave Dean a schedule of the classes to go to for subbing before facing Sophie.

"Alright Sophie, you are now officially registered. Here is your schedule and a map, and come here if you need any help or have any questions. I notified your teachers already that you are new, so don't worry if you get lost." The secretary said kindly, handing the schedule over.

"Okay, thank you." Sophie said politely, walking out the doors followed by her brothers. She took a deep breath and turned to face them. "So…I guess I'll see you guys later?" She questioned unsure. It just felt wrong to be leaving her brothers, even though they'd be in the same building.

"Yeah, don't worry. We'll keep an eye on everything. You just find out everything you can about the kids that died so we can finish this case up." Dean said, shifting feet and glancing at his schedule.

"Yeah, alright." Sophie said. Dean pulled her into a quick hug and kissed the top of her head, Sam doing the same before she turned around and began walking down the long hallway ahead. She turned around and smiled before rounding the corner and following the map.

"Dude, this feels so weird." Sam sighed, holding up the jumpsuit to look at it.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Dean agreed. "Okay, I have my phone. Call me if anything happens or you find something out."

"Yeah, I will." Sam said.

"Oh and Sammy, don't be afraid to get down and dirty!" Dean taunted with a smirk.

"Jerk." Sam muttered with a grin before turning around and walking to the nearest janitors closet to get his supplies.

"Bitch." Dean called back, walking down the hallway to his first substituting class. This was going to be a long day.

**There you go! The Winchesters are starting school :) hahah i hope the memory wasnt too horrible to read. :) Please please continue reviewing and thank youall so much who have stuck with me through this story! I hope your enjoying it :) and i need some ideas for some one -shots so please give me any ideas you'd want me to write about...im all ears :) thanks again and review please! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Alright so first off i want to thank everyone reviewing! i love you all! those reviews honestly make my day and inspire me to write more. this chapter is about the Winchesters starting the new case :) again, if any of you have any questions comments or concerns, review or email me and i will be happy to help you understand the method to my madness :) so heres the next chapter! enjoy! :)**

_Where is this fucking room?_ Sophie thought, frustrated as she passed by the same room for the third time. The school was so big she was having a hard time finding her biology classroom and was completely lost. She sighed and studied her map again.

"Damn it." She muttered to herself with realization. She wasn't even on the right floor. Sophie groaned inwardly, making her way to the stairs and climbing to the second floor. She automatically saw the room she was suppose to be and breathed a sigh of relief, walking to room 208. When she reached the door, her hand hovered over the doorknob, debating whether or not she should just make a run for it. Sophie decided against it and took a deep breath, pulling open the door. As soon as the door opened, every single student in the classroom turned their heads and stared at her with curious eyes. Sophie felt her cheeks turn red and looked down at her feet.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Winchester." The man teaching the class said, walking over to Sophie and holding out his hand. She shyly shook it and tried her best not to focus on all the eyes on her, instead studying the teacher. He seemed to be in his early 60's, with graying hair and twinkling blue eyes. He was a few inches taller than she was, and wore a shirt and tie with glasses hanging from the collar. "I am Mr. Mayor, and it's a pleasure for you to be in my class. Everyone," He said, turning to face his students who were working individually. _Oh god, please no._ Sophie thought, not wanting to be introduced in front of the class. "This is Sophie Winchester and she will be joining us for the rest of this wonderful semester." Mr. Mayor continued with a smile. "Class say hello." He finished.

"Hello Sophie." The students said in a monotonous tone all together. Sophie felt her cheeks grow even redder and quickly smiled, awkwardly shifting feet.

"Sophie, just take a seat anywhere." He said to her, moving back to his desk. Sophie silently walked down a row of seats, feeling all eyes on her. She spotted a seat in the back and headed towards it. Halfway down the aisle, she glanced up to see one of the guys in the class looking at her curiously. He had short brown hair that swept over his green eyes and Sophie had to admit, he was extremely attractive. He smiled suddenly, embarrassed she had caught him staring and laughed.

"Hey." He said gruffly as she passed.

"Hi." She responded, smiling back and feeling her heart race faster. Sophie sat down at the seat in the back and took out some papers, trying to look busy. She shrugged off her jacket and set her bag down on the floor.

"So…your new?" The same boy asked, turning around in his seat that was diagonal from her and smiling. _No, I was just introduced as the new student for the hell of it. _She thought sarcastically.

"Yeah." Sophie said instead, looking up and nodding with a shy smile.

"Ryan, do your work and stop harassing the new girl." Mr. Mayor called from his desk, looking at him disapprovingly over his glasses.

"Sorry sir." Ryan said instantly, before facing Sophie again.

"I'm Ryan." He said shrugging. Sophie scoffed a laugh and smiled.

"I figured." She said with an amused expression, focusing back on her work. Ryan stared at her for a few more seconds before reluctantly turning back around. There was something peculiar about this girl that Ryan couldn't put his finger on. She was different from all the other girls here and he knew he wanted to get to know her better. She was no doubt one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen and he could tell she was beautiful on the inside as well, and that made his heart swell. He had never felt like this before, and it was almost funny how a new girl from god knows where, could make him feel like this.

Sophie peeked up at Ryan from under her hair and felt stomach flip flop. _No, I can't feel like this for anyone. Everyone always ends up getting hurt because of me and I refuse to pull this poor guy into my shit._ She thought determinedly, concentrating back on her work.

The bell rang 20 minutes later, signaling for everyone to move onto their next period class. Sophie hurriedly gathered her things together and followed the crowd that was leaving. She tried her best not to pay attention to the stares and whispers around her. Sophie walked quickly to her designated locker right by her biology classroom and opened it on the first try. She threw her jacket into it and sighed, shutting the locker. She glanced at her schedule momentarily, _Period 2, Mathematics room 228. _Sophie shoved her map and schedule into her bag before walking into the direction of her next class.

"Hey, wait up!" Someone called from behind her. Sophie turned around to see Ryan jogging towards her and stopping by her side. "Hi." He said smiling, slightly breathless. Sophie laughed and grinned back.

"Hey." She said, adjusting her bag.

"So, uh, where are you going next?" He asked, swinging his own bag onto his shoulder.

"Math, I think. I honestly have no idea what the hell I'm doing." Sophie sighed, shrugging. Ryan chuckled at her exasperation and nodded his head down the hall.

"Come on, I'll take you to your class. Mine's a few doors down anyway." He said, motioning for her to follow.

"Thanks." She said as she slung her bag on her shoulder and maneuvered through the sea of people in the hall.

"So where'd you come from?" Ryan asked, looking down at her. He was about a foot taller than her, Sophie realized.

"My family moves around a lot." She said simply.

"What made you guys come here?" He questioned.

"No reason. Just time for a change I guess." Sophie said shrugging, making up a quick cover. Up ahead she could see the schools football team throwing a ball back and forth, over the heads of the other students.

"That's cool. Yeah, I've lived here all my life and trust me, this place isn't all its hyped up to be." Ryan muttered.

"What?" Sophie said, mocking astonishment. "But…but you're a beaver?" She exaggerated. Ryan laughed and playfully nudged her.

"I know, I know. How lame is that for a school mascot. I totally think we should have been the Chamberlain Cougars, but no. We get to be the beavers. Whoop-dee-freakin'-doo." He mumbled while Sophie laughed. "So do you-" He started but was cut off when one of the giant football players plowed into Sophie, knocking her into Ryan. He steadied her and looked worriedly down at her. "Are you alright?" He asked urgently.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She said, blushing at amount of concern in his voice. She could have sworn she saw something that almost resembled a feeling of wanting to be more than "just friends" flash through Ryan's eyes, and wondered if it was true. Did he have feelings for her? _No, he's just being nice…I think_. She reasoned with uncertainty, inwardly.

"Sorry sweetheart." The football player said coolly, winking at her. Sophie just nodded at him, smiling before turning around and continuing to walk, Ryan catching up quickly.

"How do you do that?" Ryan asked incredulously.

"Do what?" Sophie responded with a confused expression.

"Make like every guy fall for you?" He asked with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"What are you talking about?" Sophie questioned, blushing yet again.

"Haven't you noticed?" Ryan asked.

"Noticed what?"

"That every single guy you have passed cannot take their eyes off you."

Sophie looked taken back and furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh come on, that's so not true." She argued, glancing up at Ryan. He held his hands up in front of him and said innocently,

"You can think what you want, but your wrong." He stopped at door 228 and leaned against the wall. "So, will I see you around?" He asked hopefully. Sophie smiled and walked through the classroom door without answering him. "Will I?" He called out again.

"Maybe." Sophie called back over her shoulder, grinning and turning around, walking to the front of the room to meet the teacher. Ryan kept his eyes on her, his heart pounding. He smiled to himself and stole one more wistful glance at her before leaving to go to his class.

Each class that followed had the similar routine. Sophie walked in, met the teacher, was introduced to the class against her will, sat in the back, pretended to do work, the bell rang after 40 minutes, and she was off to her next class. She could feel eyes on her during each class, but ignored them. People would come up to her throughout the day asking random questions to which she'd respond as best she could without blowing her cover. During her 5th period class, the one before her lunch, she began talking to this girl Amy. Sophie asked about the history of the school and Amy was more than willing to give her fair share of gossip. The topic of the kids that were killed came up and Sophie got the full scoop on the matter.

She tapped her fingers impatiently, staring at the clock and waited until the 5th period bell rang so she could tell her brothers what she had found out. The information she got would definitely help the case and the sooner they finished the sooner they could leave. The bell finally rang and Sophie packed her things up and walked out of her classroom. She walked down the crowded hallway and searched for the class Dean might be teaching. She rounded the corner and bumped into someone, dropping her textbook in the process. Both people in the collision simultaneously bent down to retrieve it, and Sophie looked up into the green eyes of Ryan.

"Hey Sophie! Oh, sorry about that." He said, smiling and handing her book over.

"Its alright." Sophie said, tossing it in her bag and grinning.

"So your going to lunch right?" He asked, wiping the hair from his face.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" She curiously asked.

"Oh, all sophomores have the same lunch period." He said shrugging.

"Oh. Right." She said nodding her head and smiling.

"So how's your first day been?" He asked casually, leaning against the wall.

"Eh. Alright." Sophie shrugged before laughing softly. Ryan smiled. He loved her laugh. It was so pure and her smile lit up the room.

"So, I was wondering," Ryan said, looking at his feet and slightly blushing, "If you weren't doing anything later, you might wanna-"

"Ryan!" A voice yelled through the hallway, cutting him off. Sophie snapped her head in the direction of the voice and saw a girl pushing through the crowd. She was glaring at Sophie with her hands balled at her sides. She stomped right up to them and put her hands on her hips, huffing a breath. She had blonde hair that hung limply around her shoulders and light blue eyes that were automatically scrutinizing Sophie. The girl was a couple inches taller than Sophie and wore clothes and accessories that screamed money. "What do you think your doing?" She hissed at Ryan who gave her an incredulous look.

"Relax Ashley. We were just talking." He sighed, shooting Sophie an apologetic look.

"Who are you?" She spit out, glowering at Sophie.

"Sophie." She said, trying not to laugh. This whole situation was ironically familiar. It was basically the main plot to every teen chick movie, and Sophie felt as though she was in one right now. "I'm new."

"Why are you talking to my boyfriend?" She seethed, yanking Ryan by the arm closer to her. Sophie tilted her head and looked at Ryan, slightly in shock before glancing down. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why would anyone like him ever like someone like me anyway._ She thought, kicking herself for even thinking for a second he may have feelings for her. She quickly recovered and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Sorry…didn't know he was your boyfriend. We were just talking." Sophie explained innocently, not wanting to start problems.

"Yeah? Well don't. You think you can just waltz in here and get any guy you want. Sorry, but things don't work like that around here. I run this school and I'm the last person on Earth you wanna mess with, got it?" Ashley said, leaning towards Sophie until their faces were inches apart. Sophie stood her ground, not even flinching. She wasn't scared at all. Sophie had fought and killed monsters this girl couldn't even imagine in her worst nightmares. Some prissy, spoiled brat didn't intimidate Sophie for a second. The problem was, Sophie struggled to keep a straight face at the girls pathetic attempt to threaten the very experienced young hunter. "You think this is funny?" Ashley exclaimed, disbelievingly. Sophie couldn't hold it back anymore and let out a barking laugh. Ryan laughed along, smiling at Sophie but slowly stopped when Ashley shot him a dark look, but regardless, kept the smile on his face.

"Are we really doing this?" Sophie asked, still chuckling.

"Doing what?" She growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I feel like we're reenacting Mean Girls or something. Like one of those crappy teen movies. You know how the story goes… the "most popular" girl in the school," Sophie continued using air quotes, "tries to start something with the new girl because she talked to her boyfriend or whatever. When really, the boyfriend cant stand his girlfriend anyway, then the two girls fight, blah, blah, blah, and then the new girl wins and the boyfriend and the new girl get together and live happily ever after, the end. That is what we're doing." She finished with a smile. Sophie was always so sweet, kind, caring and gentle, you would never expect her to be able to tell someone off, let alone even stand up for herself. But with a lot of help and practice from Dean and Sam over the years, Sophie knew how to handle herself in situations like these. On the rare occasions like this one, Sophie could be like hell in a hand basket if she needed to be and you did not want to get on her bad side.

Ashley stared at Sophie with her mouth hanging open in shock and Ryan raised his eyes brows with an approving look on his face. He had to admit, he was extremely impressed. No one dared to stand up to Ashley for some unknown reason. "Oh wait! I almost forgot to mention your posse. And they should be arriving in 3, 2, 1..." Sophie counted off and as if on cue, two girls emerged from the crowd and took a stand by Ashley. Sophie looked at the "leader" with an expectant face. They flocked on either side of Ashley, mimicking her stance. One was much taller than Ashley with brown hair cut to her shoulders and dark brown eyes, with a scowl that looked like it was permanently etched onto her face. Sophie could sense that most people did not want to fuck with the tall girl, but none the less, Sophie was not intimidated. The other was girl Ashley's height and had blonde hair similar to Ashley's and green eyes. She seemed like Ashley's right hand man, while the other was more of the bodyguard. "Right on time." Sophie said after they arrived. Ashley advanced towards Sophie, getting too close for comfort. But regardless, Sophie stayed put, not moving an inch. She kept her face calm and relaxed, a contrast to Ashley's bitter glower.

"Don't mess with me. I will make your life a living hell." Ashley growled in a low voice.

"Is that a threat?" Sophie questioned, keeping her face composed. Ashley smirked and rolled her eyes, turning around.

"Let's go." She said to her posse. Ryan stared at his feet and looked up at Sophie. Their eyes met and Sophie could see pain mask his eyes. "Ryan!" Ashley snapped, noticing their stare. He reluctantly tore his gaze away from Sophie and looked at his obnoxious girlfriend.

"Give me a second Ash." He sighed. Ashley glared at him and walked away, her friends following close behind. Sophie stared at her feet, trying to think of anything to say to break the awkward silence.

"Well, she's just one big ball of sunshine isn't she." Sophie muttered sarcastically.

"I'm uh…I'm really sorry about her." Ryan said quietly. Sophie scoffed a laugh humorlessly.

"It's fine." She said curtly.

"Ashley's just…" He said, struggling to find words. Ryan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I get it." Sophie finished. _I get Ashley is a psychotic bitch from hell._ She thought to herself. Ryan walked towards Sophie and she stiffened.

"I really am sorry." He said sincerely, standing so close their toes almost touched. Sophie swallowed loudly and bit her lip.

"I got to go." She finally said, retreating from Ryan. She turned and almost ran down the hall.

"Wait, Sophie!" Ryan called after her, but she was already turning the corner. Tears of anger, pain, hurt and embarrassment threatened to fall, but she bit them back. She needed her brothers. Now.

"Uh, good morning class. I'm your substitute Mr. Callaway. But you can call me Dean." Dean said awkwardly, standing in front of yet another classroom of teenagers. Sophie had insisted that Sam and Dean used different last names for a cover-up. The first few periods, all Dean had to do was sit at the front desk while the classes read and took a test. But this class was different. "So…you guys are reading Shakespeare?" He asked, picking up a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. The class answered with silence and stares. "He's uh, a writer person. And he uhm…wrote some great…some just really great stuff. And uh…well he's like…dead." Dean continued dumbly, fumbling around his words. He had no idea what the hell he was talking about, but was fortunately saved when a girl in the front raised her hand high in the air.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dean." A girl called out, still holding her hand up.

"Yeah?"

"Our teacher told us we're suppose to read the novel and write about how we would have handled the situation differently if we had been in their position." She said in a teacher's pet type voice, the class groaning and complaining about this girl bringing up the assignment. Dean nodded slowly and furrowed his brow.

"I'm going to tell you all something. When I went to school, I would of have rather gouged my own eyeballs out than read Shakespeare. So how about this?" Dean said, walking down one of the aisles. The teen girls checked him out as he walked by, giggling and whispering about the attractive sub to their friends. "Okay, you over there…with the leather jacket. Your Romeo. And you with the, uh, pink shirt and blonde hair…your Juliet. Go act." He said, motioning them to the front of the class. They stared at him in horror. The kid playing Romeo scoffed and leaned back in his chair defiantly. "Hey Romeo, grow a pair and get up there." Dean called out and the class sniggered to themselves. The kid turned red and the two students slowly got up and walked to the front of the room.

"Uh, I'm sorry Dean, but how is this suppose to help us?" The girl playing Juliet asked shyly.

"I always liked to learn with a hands on technique. So if you two act it out, you'll have a better understanding of what the characters felt. It'll help you figure out what you would have done differently. And the class will be able to figure it out too, by watching it." Dean said, sitting on the top of a desk in the back. _Teaching is a piece of cake._ Dean thought to himself smugly. "Okay, and action!"

The two student began to reenact the scene from Romeo and Juliet of when they first meet. After, they skipped to the ending where the tragedy scene took place. Dean noted that both students weren't the best of actors, but from the classes reaction afterwards, he knew the class understood everything clearer.

"Awesome job guys! Alright, so do you guys understand the play better?" Dean asked, rubbing his hands together. The class nodded and smiled excitedly together. "Sweet. So write your paper or whatever and hand it in before class is over." Dean finished, sitting down at the desk up front while the students shuffled around papers and began writing. Dean pulled out his dad's journal and flipped through, studying the creatures his father had written about. He read through it, trying to figure out if any of the monsters matched the one they were dealing with now.

Dean flipped through page after page, depicting his dads messy scrawl. He grazed over a page and mindlessly flipped it over before something struck a chord. He turned back a page and studied one of the creatures his dad had written about.

"A Grymax." Dean breathed quietly to himself under his breath. The bell suddenly rang, signaling for the students to move on to their next class. The class shuffled their things together and walked to Dean, handing him their papers. He smiled and said thank you, quickly grabbing all papers. A few of the girls looked at him with gooey, flirtatious eyes, lingering their hands on their essays. Dean coughed uncomfortably and averted his eyes. They giggled and walked out, whispering to each other. Dean glanced at the door as they left, noticing Sam by the door waiting for the students to leave.

"Hi there." One of the girls said playfully to Sam. Sam raised his eyebrows and shifted with discomfort, giving them a slight nod. "Oh my god, he's the most gorgeous janitor I've ever seen." Sam heard the girl say as she left.

"He can clean up my mess anytime." Her friend responded, giggling. Sam widen his eyes and awkwardly walked into the classroom Dean had subbed in, hoping his brother hadn't heard what the young girl had said to him. That hope was short lived when his Dean opened his mouth.

"Hey Sammy, you should know those girls aren't legal for another year or two." Dean smirked, straightening out the papers.

"Shut up jerk." Sam mumbled, shutting the door behind him. "You seen Sophie around?"

"No, you?"

"Not yet. She said she'd come here during her lunch period, so that should be now." Sam responded, sitting on the top of one of the desks.

"So, how's life as a janitor?" Dean teased, shutting his dads journal and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fantastic. I cleaned up some kids puke. It was just awesome." Sam muttered sarcastically. "How was substituting?"

"Easy. I would have made a damn good teacher." Dean said with a cocky grin.

"Dude, you hate school." Sam argued.

"No, I hate doing work." Dean reasoned.

"You hate kids." Sam said with a hint of a smile playing at his lips. Dean opened his mouth to retort a smart ass comment but then shut it. He shrugged indifferently and nodded his head.

"True." He said. Sam smiled and rolled up the sleeves on his janitor attire. Suddenly the door flew open and a frazzled Sophie stomped in.

"Sophie, are you okay?" Dean asked with concern, walking towards her.

"Just peachy." She muttered, throwing her bag to the ground. Sam slid off the desk and took a stand by Dean. Both brothers wanted to comfort their sister, but if someone saw, it could blow their cover. Most students didn't go around being comforted by janitors and substitutes. Sophie crossed her arms over her chest and huffed a breath.

"What happened?" Sam asked. Sophie sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing. It's stupid. Not important." She retorted, picking up her bag and placing it onto a desk.

"No Soph, what hap-" Dean started, but Sophie held her hands up.

"Not now okay. We can talk later. But I do have something to tell you. I got some info about this case that'll help us out from this girl I met, Amy." She said, sitting at one of the desks.

"Me too." Sam added. "Apparently, all of the kids were last seen going into the bathroom. Its like they went in but never came out. So I'm thinking this thing is snatchin' them in there."

"Yeah, that's what I found out too." Sophie agreed nodding her head. "And I think I've figured out what these kids have in common."

"Okay, shoot." Dean said, leaning against the chalk board.

"Well first of all, every single kid was a virgin." Sophie started, slightly uncomfortable with the topic. When Amy had been talking about the students at Chamberlain High, she had hinted that most kids lost their virginity at a young age. In a small town, there wasn't much to do except fool around every so often. Only a handle of students were still virgins, so at least that helped narrow down the list of potential victims. Dean and Sam looked at Sophie funny and Dean snorted aloud.

"These kids are what, 16...17. Of course their virgins." Dean said incredulously.

"You'd be surprised." Sophie muttered, leaving Dean with a perplexed expression and Sam looking slightly disgusted. Before either could butt in, she continued. "Okay, so they were virgins and also, they have, at one point in their life, almost died. Like hovering between life and death type thing. In other words, have been marked by death at least once." She finished. Dean nodded, and grabbed his dads journal.

"Alright, my turn to share. I was checkin' out dad's journal, and I think it's a Grymax." He said, showing them the entry John had written about. "It's this creature that feeds on a virgin, because the only thing that can kill the son of a bitch is a silver knife dipped in a virgins blood."

"Wait, if it can only be killed by virgin blood, then why is it feeding on them? Wouldn't that kill them?" Sophie asked quizzically.

"No, because it has to be stabbed through the heart with the silver knife dipped in the blood. So, it's almost like this thing is slowly building up an immunity to virgin blood by feeding on it every so often. Since virgin blood is the only thing that can kill it, if it builds up enough of a resistance to it, it could eventually become immortal." Dean finished with a grimace. Horror struck Sam and Sophie when they finally came to terms and absorbed everything that had been said.

"Great." Sam muttered sarcastically, scoffing. "Okay, so how do we know this thing hasn't already built up an immunity?"

"We don't." Dean replied, pulling out a bag from under the desk.

"Well that's reassuring." Sam grumbled.

"Okay, well I'll go check out all the girls bathrooms and you two check out the guys bathroom and see if anything looks funny." Sophie said getting up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down their shorty." Dean interrupted, earning a glare from his sister about his comment on her height. "There's no chance in hell you going alone. You need one of us with you."

"I don't need to be protected." Sophie said with exasperation, throwing her hands in the air.

"Yes you do." Sam and Dean said simultaneously, both looking at her. Sophie looked back and forth between them and groaned.

"Your not going alone." Dean said resolutely, giving her a stern look.

"Why not? It's not like I'm going after it, I'm just checking out the place." Sophie argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah. Exactly. And with your luck, the thing will rear its ugly head and come after you. I'm not taking any chances Sophie. Your not going by yourself and that's final." Dean said in a firm voice, similar to the one their father used a lot.

"Dean, I'm 16! I have been doing this since I was 4 years old! I'm a very responsible and cautious girl and I know how to handle myself. Don't trust me?" She retorted. Sam stood between them, letting them deal with their issues, not wanting to get in the middle of it.

"Sophie, I trust you. I do. Its those evil bitches I don't trust. They target you. I don't know if you've realized this, but everything targets you. Your smaller and younger and easier to catch, and I'm not risking it with you!" Dean growled back. He just wanted to protect his little sister, so why couldn't she agree with him about her own safety.

"Well sorry I don't live up to your expectations." Sophie seethed. She wasn't really mad at her brother and knew he was just trying to keep her safe. But she was still pissed from the Ryan and Natalie situation and also about this case in general, and to top it all off, the whole deal with Abaddon, so she decided to unleash her anger now. She felt a stab of guilt at Dean's hurt expression, but pushed it away and continued. "But do you think I enjoy knowing that these things come after me? Do you think I like having to be protected all the time? Well I don't. And you'll never know how much you two mean to me and how much I appreciate everything you've ever done for me, but I hate always feeling like the fucking damsel in distress. I don't know why you two even put up with me anyway. All you do is risk your lives every time something bad happens to me and one day your either going to be too late or your going to get killed. Either way, it'd be my fault! You know what…I should just give myself over to Abaddon and make everybody's life a hell of a lot easier!" Sophie exclaimed, before taking a deep breath. Instant regret hit her like a train after she realized what she had said. And by Sam and Dean's expressions, they were just as shocked. _Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud. _Sophie thought with remorse.

"Sophie…" Dean started but Sophie cut him off.

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered, before turning and running out of the room, down the hall.

"Sophie!" Sam called, running after her, but by the time he got to the hallway, she was no where in sight. Dean stayed planted in place, thoughts whirling though his mind. Sam sighed and came back into the room, snapping Dean out of his trance. "Great. This is just fantastic. Now what the hell are we suppose to do?" Sam asked, pacing back and forth.

"We gotta go get her." Dean said quietly. Sam looked at him, concerned with his brothers blank stare, but before he could say anything, Dean continued. "Sammy, that thing attacks virgin's who have been on the verge of death…who is the first person that comes to mind when you hear that?"

"Shit. Sophie." Sam realized with an apprehensive expression and sighed.

"Exactly. Now we gotta find her and get her out of this school. I don't care what she says, I'll hire a damn babysitter if I have too to keep an eye on her. Me and you will finish the job ourselves and then we can get the hell out of here." Dean said, heading towards the door.

"Wait, Dean…" Sam asked quietly, not moving from his stance.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Sophie would ever give herself over to Abaddon willingly for us?" He wondered worriedly.

"Honestly… yeah. I think she would. I think she would in a heartbeat. But there's no way in hell we're letting that happen anyway, so don't worry Sammy. I'm gonna make sure nothing happens to either of you." Dean said confidently. Sam nodded slowly and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, let's go find her. I'll check this floor and the bottom one, and you take the one above." Sam nodded and again, and they headed out the door. Just as they were about to go their separate ways, a shrill siren sounded through the halls. Both brothers jumped and went instantly on guard.

"What the hell is that?" Dean shouted over the high pitch ring, just as students began flooding out from their classrooms.

"A fire drill?" Sam questioned, looking around at the mass of people around him.

"A what?" Dean yelled, unable to hear.

"A fire drill!" Sam hollered back, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Oh! Right! Shit, we need to find Sophie now!" Dean called back, but before he or Sam could turn around and fight against the crowd of students to find their sister, they were pushed ahead and ushered outside. "Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted, as he and Sam were shoved outside, along with the rest of the school, into the freezing artic winter.

Sophie stopped running after she ran down the stairs to the first floor. She mindlessly walked down the hallway, secluded in her own thoughts. She felt extremely guilty for leaving like that, but she couldn't stand there after what she had said. Sophie hadn't meant to say that she should give herself over…at least not aloud. She had decided after Adrian had told her that her brothers could get killed protecting her, that if it came down to it, she would give herself up. Its not like she wanted to die, and hell, she was terrified. But if it meant her brothers would survive, then she'd be damned if she didn't. They had sacrificed everything for her and kept her safe her entire life. This would be the best way she could repay them for everything they've ever done for her. The only problem with her plan was that it would be close to impossible to get away from her brothers to do the deed. Sophie sighed and pushed the hair away from her face. She stopped walking and leaned against a wall of lockers, putting her head in her hands to try to stop the migraine that was forming. Suddenly a piercing bell sounded through the halls, making Sophie jump and definitely not helping her headache. She looked around frantically, realizing it was a fire drill. _What the hell? In this weather?_ She thought with disbelief. Students began walking out of their classrooms, shrugging on their winter clothing. A teacher came over to Sophie and put her hand on her shoulder, leading her towards the door that led to outside.

"Come on honey, you gotta get outside." The teacher urged, escorting her into the crowd. Sophie glanced down at herself, noticing she wasn't wearing her jacket and groaned.

"Wonderful." She muttered sarcastically as the winter snow bit at her body. Sophie wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, wishing to be with her brothers.

After everyone was assembled outside, students and teachers began nervously chatting. Sophie overhead a group of teacher talking, saying that the drill wasn't planned and either something was wrong or someone pulled the alarm. She didn't feel like being near anyone, so she wandered away from the crowd and walked to a giant oak tree a few feet away. She faced the tree and stared at the intricate designs of the bark. Sophie tried not to focus on the freezing cold biting at her exposed skin, and looked to the sky. She watched the snowflakes continuously fall around her, all in different shapes and sizes. For a moment, she felt complete peace. They snowflakes slightly tickled her head as they landed in her hair, and she felt numb. It was like any emotions she had previously been feeling had evaporated and numbness had taken place. It was most likely hypothermia that was actually happening, but regardless, it felt good to just not feel anything. A hand gripped her shoulder and Sophie jumped and spun around gasping, being taken out of her trance. For a moment, Sophie hoped it had been Dean or Sam and they had found her so she could apologize for what she said. But that hope diminished when she turned around to face no one other than Ryan.

"Hi." He said quietly, keeping his hand on her shoulder. Warmth spread out from his hand onto her shoulder and Sophie embraced the sudden warmth inwardly.

"H-h-hey." Sophie said with chattering teeth. Just then it hit her how cold she really was.

"Jesus, your freezing. Where the hell is your jacket?" Ryan asked with concerned eyes. Sophie avoided his gaze, still feeling awkward from the confrontation with his girlfriend from before and wondered why he had left the mass of students to come talk to her.

"It's i-i-inside…w-where's your g-girlfriend?" Sophie stammered, glancing around.

"Don't know." He said, shrugging indifferently. Sophie nodded and searched the crowd for her brothers. "Here," Ryan said, shrugging off his jacket. "Take this." He said, offering it over. Sophie longingly eyed it, but backed away a little.

"N-no. I'm f-f-fine. K-keep i-it." She responded.

"Take the jacket Sophie, you're gonna get sick." Ryan sighed, still holding his coat out. Sophie shook her head, refusing the warmth.

"I-I-I don't e-even f-f-feel cold a-a-anymore." Sophie stuttered out. Ryan scoffed with a small smile playing at his lips.

"Yeah, that's called hypothermia." He said with a laugh. Sophie shrugged and hugged herself tighter.

"S-same d-difference." She joked halfheartedly. Ryan sighed, knowing her stubbornness was going to get them nowhere, and stepped forward. He quickly wrapped his coat around her shoulders and pulled it tighter around her. Sophie barely had time to move before suddenly the jacket was around her. The warmth that spread throughout her was inviting and Sophie didn't move for a moment as she began to thaw out.

"There. Feel better?" Ryan asked with a smile. Sophie reluctantly nodded and snuggled deeper into the jacket.

"So what's goin' on with a fire drill in this weather?" Sophie asked after her teeth stopped chattering.

"I don't know. It's weird. I'm pretty sure some jackass pulled the alarm or something." He replied. Sophie sighed and glanced at the school behind her. She turned around to see Ryan staring at her curiously.

"What?" Sophie asked, suddenly very self conscious. Ryan shook his head quickly and looked down, his cheeks turning red from both the cold and embarrassment.

"What? Oh, nothing. Just the uh, snow looks good on you." He said quickly, before his eyes opened slightly bigger with disbelief, realizing what he said. Sophie gave him a funny look and smiled. "I, uh, I mean you…uh, you just look really pretty. And the uh, snow…it looks cool because like, you know, your hair's dark, and the uh snow is like…uhm, not." Ryan stammered, turning redder with humiliation. Sophie laughed and gave him an amused look. "Yeah, that didn't really come out like I had planned." He admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Its alright. Thanks, I think." Sophie teased gently. Ryan looked at her and smiled before sighing.

"Look, about before with Ashley. I really am sorry. I'll talk to her about it." He said. Sophie nodded, when a thought hit her.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why are you with her anyway?" Sophie asked, curiously.

"It's just our parents are good friends and we've known each other all our lives. I think just like everyone expects us to be together." He confessed automatically. Ryan was slightly taken back at the confession, realizing that this was the first time he'd ever told anybody the truth about him and Ashley. Something about Sophie made him trust her instantly.

"Well it's your life isn't it? Why should you live by what everyone else wants?" Sophie questioned, not noticing Ryan's realization. Ryan looked puzzled for a moment.

"I don't know. No ones ever really asked me that." He said softly.

"Well they should. You need to do what you want to do, and not what everyone else wants." Sophie said. Whenever people had problems, they usually came to Sophie because of her ability to give great advice. She always knew the right thing to say.

"Yeah…you know what, your right." Ryan said after a minute. Sophie nodded in agreement as a shiver racked through her. The warmth from Ryan's jacket was almost completely gone and was replaced with cold again. "Thank you." He said suddenly.

"For what?" Sophie wondered.

"For caring." Ryan said with a smile. Sophie smiled and glanced down at her feet to avoid eye contact.

"Sophie!" A voice shouted from behind her. Sophie knew that voice like the back of her hand and sighed, turning around to see Dean and Sam walking towards her.

"Uh, why does the English sub and new janitor want you?" Ryan asked with confusion.

"Oh, their my brothers." Sophie said instantly. _Crap, I wasn't suppose to tell anyone._ Sophie remember. "Uh, just don't say anything to anyone okay?"

"You have my word." Ryan swore with a smile. Dean stormed towards them with Sam hot on his heels and was glaring at Ryan.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, grabbing her shoulders and bending down so they were at eye level. He made a once over to see if anything, even a hair, was out of place.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sophie sighed. When Dean was satisfied with what he saw, he stood up straighter with a threatening look directed at Ryan. Sam was scrutinizing the guy by his sister with cautious eyes, not making any notion to tell Dean to relax. Sophie sighed and shook her head. _Brothers._

"I'm uh, Ryan." Ryan said, extending a wary hand. Dean stared at it for a moment with fury in his eyes. He had seen the way Ryan was looking at his sister, and did not like the look. Sophie elbowed him in the ribs and motioned to Ryan's hand. Sam sighed and stepped forward, shaking his hand for Dean, deciding to be the bigger person.

"I'm Sam." Sam said, and took a step back. Ryan slightly smiled and faced Dean.

"And you are?" Ryan asked with a hopeful expression.

"Not someone you wanna fuck with." Dean answered instantly, not redirecting his penetrating eyes from Ryan. He didn't care if he was suppose to be acting like a teacher, this was Sophie they were dealing with. Ryan gulped and looked away. Sophie caught his eye and shot him an apologetic look.

"Uh, here you go Ryan." Sophie said awkwardly, shrugging off his jacket and handing it to him. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said, putting it on. Ryan avoided making eye contact with Dean. The protective brother stared the poor boy down, making it clear not to screw with the youngest Winchester. Sophie was his baby and she was off limits. He shot daggers at Ryan . If looks could kill…

"Let's go Sophie." Dean said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"What? I can't leave, it's a fire drill and they need to have everyone accounted for." Sophie argued.

"Yeah, everyone needs to stay here." Ryan piped in, instantly regretting it when Dean shot him yet another threatening look.

"I have an extra jacket in the car for you. I don't want you getting sick." Dean said, through clenched teeth, almost the exact same thing Ryan had said to Sophie earlier. It took every ounce of self restraint for Dean not to choke the living daylights out of this kid. Sophie sighed and let Dean lead her to the car, Sam staying behind to watch the kid and the school.

"Would it kill ya' to be the least bit civil?" Sophie questioned once they were in the parking lot.

"Yes." Dean said bluntly, walking to the Impala with Sophie close to his side. "What are you doing anyway? That kid would be the Grymax for all we know!" He hissed. Sophie actually hadn't thought that Ryan could be the thing they needed to kill. The thought never came to mind because of how normal he seemed to be. But Sophie had grown up to learn that nothing is ever how to truly seems.

"We were just talking." Sophie said quietly as they approached the Impala.

"Clearly, that's not what was on his mind." Dean muttered under his breath.

"What's that suppose to mean? We were just talking Dean! Big deal!" Sophie said defensively.

"I saw the way he was staring at you Sophie! Okay I know the type of kid he is and there's no way in hell I'm letting you around someone like him!" Dean exclaimed, opening the back of the Impala and pulling out an extra leather jacket he had.

"Oh my god Dean, not everyone is out to get me okay? You don't even know him and its not like I'm planning on running away and getting married to the boy. We were just talking." Sophie said again for what seemed the hundredth time. When it came to Sophie being around the opposite sex, her brothers were way past protective. She barely managed to have any type of a social life without their constant eyes watching her.

"Whatever. I want you to stay away from him." Dean said with finality. He held out his jacket expectantly to Sophie. Her mouth dropped slightly at Dean's order and she crossed her arms over her chest as another shiver racked through her.

"Are you kidding me? Okay, what is it with you and guys, Dean? Please, enlighten me as to why you try so hard to keep me from having anything resembling a social life." Sophie asked with her eyebrows raised. She felt so bitchy for questioning her older brothers motives, but it was something she had always wondered. "Actually, why are you so protective of me in general?" Sophie questioned.

"Just take the jacket Sophie." Dean said quietly, still holding it out.

"No. Tell me why Dean." Sophie said obstinately. _Damn stubborn Winchester genes. _Dean thought to himself.

"I don't want to talk about it now." He responded, sighing and motioning to the jacket. Sophie made no move to take the coat and took a step back. "Why do you have to be so difficult?" Dean sighed.

"I learned from the best." Sophie said back automatically. Dean slightly smiled and leaned against the Impala, fiddling with his hands. Sophie pulling out her puppy dog eyes and Dean sighed, losing the battle.

"I don't know. Its just, ever since you were little, you were always like my baby. I was the one who took care of you, who fed you and bathed you. And whenever you got hurt, I made you feel better and fixed you up. And I was the one who would sing you to sleep when you were afraid of the monster in your closet. And after dad told you about what we do and what happened to mom, I was the one who comforted you. Its just, like you and Sammy…you're my responsibility. You've always been. I've just always felt the need to keep you two safe. I still do. Old habits die hard I guess." Dean joked half heartedly. He continued, avoiding eye contact with Sophie. "Part of me wishes that you could live a normal life…that we all could. But then again, if we had lived the 'apple pie life', I don't think you and me would be like we are now. And you and Sammy…you guys are everything to me. And honestly, if I could go back and change the night mom died and make it like it never happened, I don't think I would. And I know how selfish that is, but I know that if mom hadn't died and I hadn't carried you outside with Sam on that night, we wouldn't be as close as we are now." He said, pushing the snow by his feet around in circles. Sophie didn't interrupt and kept her mouth shut, wanting Dean to keep going. Her brother opening up like this was very rare, and she took every chance she could get to let him get something off his chest. "And with your life long string of bad luck, who else is suppose to keep you alive?" He teased, receiving a glower from Sophie before her face lightened to a small smile. Dean sighed and looked to the clouded sky. "I just don't want you getting hurt. You know everything that happened with Sam and Jess, and I just don't want that to happen to you too. What we do is some dangerous shit, and we can't pull people who don't know anything about it into our lifestyle. It never ends well. And plus, I'd never give up the chance to kick any guy's ass for laying a finger on you." He said with a smile.

"But what if we're only talking, like with Ryan?" Sophie inquired with a smile.

"Doesn't matter. It's in the big brother code that we get to be overly protective." He retorted. "Sophie, you're my baby sister. I just feel very protective of you and Sammy. And I know I don't say it as often as I should, but I only act the way I do because I love you." He said quietly. Sophie felt her eyes begin to tear at her brothers words. He rarely said those three words, but when he did, she could tell he meant it with all his heart. Without skipping a beat, Sophie flung herself at Dean, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest. Dean put his arms around her and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head and breathing in the scent of strawberry shampoo from her hair.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into his chest.

"Don't be." He said quietly, rubbing his hands around in circles on her back.

"I love you." She said quietly. Dean smiled, his heart warming at her words.

"I love you too kid." Dean said gruffly. Sophie reluctantly let go and took a step back, wrapping her arms around her shivering body. "Alright, let's cut this Hallmark flick short. Now will you take the damn jacket?" Dean asked with a soft smile. Sophie nodded quickly and reached for the jacket in his hands. Dean pulled it out of her reach and held up his hand. He quickly shrugged off his own jacket and handed that one over to her. She looked at him quizzically.

"What are you doing? This is yours." She asked, holding his leather jacket.

"Yeah, but mines already warm. This one is still cold from being in the trunk of the car. You'll heat up faster if you wear the one I've been wearing." He said, shrugging on the jacket from the Impala. Sophie glanced down at the jacket in her hands and felt her eyes fill with tears at her brothers concern and pure love for her. She smiled a teary smile and pulled on his jacket.

"Don't go all weepy eyed on me again." He teased, ruffling her hair.

"It's your fault you're a big mush ball." Sophie teased back.

"I am not! You make me the mush ball, so it all comes back to you." Dean pointed out.

"No its doesn't." She argued.

"Yes it does." He retorted.

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Doesn't. Damn it!" Dean yelled, after realizing he unknowingly agreed with her. Sophie smiled triumphantly. "Your dead shorty." Dean teased, bending down and grabbing a handful of snow. Sophie pointed her finger at Dean and backed away.

"Dean Winchester, don't you dare-" Sophie said quickly, but was cut off when a pile of snow flew at her. She quickly retaliated, grabbing her own pile of snow and throwing it in Dean's direction. He skillfully dodged the toss by inches.

"Your lucky you aim better with a gun." He taunted, before the two Winchester got into a full blown snowball war. They threw handfuls of snow at each other until they were covered from head to toe. While Dean was bending down to grab another pile, Sophie grabbed her opportunity and shoved a fist full of snow down the back of Deans shirt. He sprung up and clawed at his back, jumping up and down at the sudden chill. Sophie started hysterically laughing behind Dean at his movements and string of curses. He quickly spun around and grabbed Sophie, throwing her over his shoulder. She shrieked and thrashed her legs around, giggling all the while.

"Your such a jerk! Put me down!" She said between laughs. Dean smiled and laughed, setting her down gently. He dusted the snow off her head and jacket, ruffling her hair lovingly. Sophie chuckled and smiled. God, she loved her brother.

"Let's head back." Dean said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Sophie wrapped her arm around his waist, and they walked back by each others sides. They walked in silence, the school coming back into view. Suddenly, Sam came sprinting towards them with a horrified expression. Dean and Sophie instantly went on guard and ran forward, meeting him halfway.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. "What! What happened?" He asked urgently. Sam slowed his breathing out and said between gasps,

"Another…another girl went missing."

"What? How is that possible?" Sophie demanded. Sam shrugged and ran a hand over his face.

"Apparently she never made it out of the building. The police are coming to search the place." He said quickly.

"Who went missing?" Sophie asked, fearing the answer.

"Some girl named Ashley."

**oooo...a twist...(just in case you didnt catch on, the ashley that went missing is the same one that is dating Ryan and tried to start somehting with Sophie)...im debating on where to go on this story still, and if i should even continue. so plaease review a yay or nay as if i should continue. and also, i need some ideas on some weechesters, so any ideas, message me. iif i dont get another chapter out before the holidays, i hope all of you have a awesome holiday! thank you all so much! you mean the world to me :) please please please review! love you all! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Okay one, I hope everyone had a great holiday! And two, I am so so so incredibly sorry I have taken so long to put up this damn chapter. I got a new laptop for Christmas (yay!) and it took forever to get everything set up so I apologize. It took me a while to sort through this chapter but I finally got it. Although I dont really like how I wrote this chapter, I wanted to get something up for you all to read so here you go. I am so thankful for all the amazing reviews. They are so great and really help me write so dont stop! Please please review and tell me your thoughts :) Enjoy!**

"Ashley?" Sophie said incredulously. Sam nodded slowly with a sympathetic look on his face.

"How the hell did this thing get this girl from right under our noses?" Dean exclaimed.

"No idea. But we gotta find her. And fast." Sam said, glancing back at the school.

"Ashley?" Sophie asked again, still not believing it.

"Yeah Soph…uh, are you alright?" Sam asked with concern. Dean looked down at his sister and studied her for a moment, trying to decipher her expression.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine." Sophie said slowly.

"Did you know her?" Sam questioned, glancing at Dean with a worried expression. Sophie shrugged her shoulders and nodded slightly.

"Not really. All I know is that she's Ryan's girlfriend." Sophie said quietly, gulping aloud when she remembered the confrontation from before.

"What happened?" Dean asked immediately. He knew the look that she had on her face. Something had happened and she kept it from them. Sophie shook her head quickly.

"Nothing." She lied. Dean looked at her skeptically and glanced at Sam who had the same expression on his face.

"Nothing my ass. Me and Sammy didn't forget about you being pissed earlier. You said you'd tell us later and…oh look at that, its later." Dean said with a cocky grin, crossing his arms over his chest. Sam smirked at his brother's humor and put a comforting arm around Sophie. The temperature seemed to be dropping every minute and he could have sworn it was ten times colder than it had been when they first got outside.

"What happened Soph?" Sam asked gently, trying a different tactic to make his sister talk other than Dean demanding an answer. Sophie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest in defeat. She really didn't want to talk about what happened now, but she knew her brothers would relentlessly question her until she caved anyway. Although Sophie had to admit that Ashley needed a reality check, she would never wish for something like this to happen to anyone. Ashley may be a cold hearted bitch, but she didn't deserve this type of fate. And regardless of their distaste towards one another, Sophie knew that her and her brothers had to find and save her.

"It's really not that big of a deal. We just kinda had a run in earlier. Whatever, it's over and I honestly couldnt give a shit anyway." Sophie said indifferently.

"What do you mean 'a run in'?" Dean questioned. Sophie sighed and looked at the ground, biting her lip.

"Dean-" Sophie started.

"Answer the damn question Sophie." Dean said, growing impatient. Sam shot Dean a look to relax and gave Sophie an excouraging look to continue.

"I was talking to Ryan and she thought something was going on between us...which there's not...and she like flipped out." Sophie sighed.

"Did you explain that nothing was going on?" Sam asked.

"Of course I did, but she kept going on and on and threatening me and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. She threatened you?" Dean asked increduously. Sophie looked away and bit her lip. "Son of a bitch! Why didnt you say something earlier?" He demanded.

"Because it's nothing Dean okay! I can handle myself and some prissy girl does not bother me, alright?" Sophie responded.

"Well it sure as hell bothers me!" Dean exclaimed.

"Soph, what Dean's trying to say is that you should have told us earlier." Sam cut in quietly, not wanting Dean's anger to get the best of him. Dean wiped a hand over his face and through his hair.

"Well sorry I thought that this case was maybe a little more important than some stuck up girl Sammy." Sophie muttered sarcastically.

"Well it's not!" Dean exclaimed suddenly, feeling a stab of guilt when both of his siblings jumped slightly. He sighed aloud, attempting to relax.

"I'm sorry, okay. But I didn't think that this was that big of a deal alright? I'm sorry. Can we just forget about it?" Sophie asked softly, already sick of fighting with her brothers. Sam nodded in agreeement and looked at Dean.

"Yeah. Let's forget about it. Let's just forget about this whole case. I'll call Bobby and tell him we'll be at his house in an hour and we'll start dealing with our own damn problems." Dean said, making his way to the Impala. Sam and Sophie looked at eachother in confusion before running to catch up to their big brother. Sam reached him first and stepped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Uh, what do you think your doing?" Sam asked while Sophie took a stand next to him.

"Making a sandwich." Dean muttered sarcastically. "What the hell do you think I'm doing? I'm gonna go get the car started."

"Dean, we can't just leave!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Like hell we can't. As far as I'm concerned, this bitch deserves what's coming to her." He retorted indifferently.

"Dude, we can't just walk out on a case. And we can't let this thing kill this girl." Sam rationalized. He brushed a hand through his hair, wiping the snowflakes that continuously fell from his head.

"Well _this girl _is already on my shit list. So if the Grymax doesnt kill her, I will." Dean growled.

"Dean!" Sophie chatised. She couldnt help but feel her heart swell at her brother's protection over her, but he wasnt thinking rationally. "You need to calm down, okay. We will get Ashley, kill this thing, then get the hell out of here. Yeah she's a self caniving bitch, but that doesnt mean she deserves a death sentence. And just because she started shit with me doesnt make this job any different from the rest."

"But," Dean started, but Sophie interruptedhim before he could protest.

"Besides, if we leave, then any other innocent person here could be next. It wont just stop with Ashley, so we're ending it today." She finished, giving Dean a stern look. The siblings just began to vaugely hear the sirens of the police arriving in the distance and looked at eachother frantically. "Alright?" Sophie asked, waiting for Dean's agreement. Dean sighed and nodded his head yes. Sophie smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Dean and Sam looked at eachother for a moment, thinking the same thing...They would be completely screwed without Sophie. Then a thought hit Dean.

"But on one condition...you stay here." Dean said. Sophie looked at him as though he had two heads and shook her head quickly.

"Absolutely not! I'm coming with you." Sophie said stubbornly, putting her hands on her hips and facing Dean.

"Sophie, this thing capture's and kills virgin's who've been on the verge of death at some point of their life. That, plus your uncanny ability to attract every damn evil thing out there, equals the Grymax targeting you." Dean said simply.

"But I'll be with you the whole time. Just because it targets people like me, doesnt make this case any different."

"Sophie, maybe Dean's right about this one..." Sam said slowly, shooting his sister an apologetic look.

"I don't wanna be left behind." Sophie said softly.

"What do you-" Sam started, but was cut off by Sophie.

"Whenever we went on a job when we were younger, I'd have to stay alone sometimes. Dad would always say some cases were too dangerous and I was okay with that. But every time you guys left, I sat in some motel room and waited and waited all night, not knowing whether any of you three were getting slaughtered or not. And when your alone like that, your mind wanders. It's just that you don't understand what that did to me. I waited up all night for someone to come to that room and tell me my family was dead. And then when you eventually did come back, more or less in one piece, I had to patch you all back up. And now that the three of us are back together and with everything that's going on...I dont know. I hate feeling left alone." Sophie said, avoiding eye contact with her brother's. She was embarassed that she felt that way, but she couldnt help it. They would never understand how she had felt whenever they left.

Sophie suddenly felt someone grab her shoulder and pull her forwards. Dean wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly, smiling when she automatically, as if on instinct, wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest.

"I'm sorry babe. We didn't know." Dean said softly, kissing the top of her head lightly. He felt horrible for not knowing about how his sister had felt all those times that he, Sam and his dad had had to leave her alone at a motel while they finished a job.

"It's fine." She mumbled, ashamed of how much of baby she felt like. Sophie sighed and pulled away from Dean, wrapping her arms around Sam's waist and embracing his warmth. Sam smiled and draped an arm around her shoulder.

"Me too. If we had known, we would have done something different." Sam said, rubbing Sophie's arm soothingly.

"I know you guys would have. We can't change the past so whatever. It's just, I don't know...the concept of being alone is kinda a sore spot if you know what I mean. And the whole thing with the Grober's sure didn't help." Sophie muttered.

"Soph, you were the one that wanted to leave in the first place. If you felt like that..." Dean started, but trailed off when Sophie gave him a strange look. "What? What did I say?" He asked quickly.

"Wait...what? Hold on...y-you think I wanted to leave?" Sophie quetioned in disbelief. Sam looked down at her in confusion before glancing at Dean who had a similar expression. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and squinted his eyes slightly.

"Uh, well yeah...that's why you left. Dad said that after that whole incident with him being possessed and everything you wanted out. And I mean, we couldn't blame you...what happened that night...and Sam was already gone, so he said it might be for the better."

"Yeah Soph, we don't blame you or anything. What happened to you was..." Sam said, at a loss for words of how to exactly describe that horrific night. He continued, "And as much as me and Dean both opposed of the idea...dad said it was what you wanted. And if it kept you safe, then we'd be damned if we made you stay with us." Sam added, still confused as to why Sophie seemed so shocked. Sophe took a minute to compose herself before speaking again.

"What are you talking about?" She asked increduously. "I never wanted to leave. That was the last thing I wanted." Sophie said. Dean and Sam stared at her wordlessly for a moment before glancing at eachother, trying to figure out what to say

"Uh...what?" Dean asked, dumfounded.

"Yeah...what?" Sam questioned, equally confused. "Dad told us...he said you...he said you wanted out because your were afraid...and...huh?" Sam rambled, trying to figure out what to say. Finally, realization clicked in Sophie's mind.

"Oh my god. Dad...he lied to me. He lied to all of us." Sophie exclaimed, feeling her eyes fill with water from the sting of betrayal. Dean scratched his head, trying to get his thoughts clear. The truth hit Sam suddenly too and he felt anger course through him.

"Oh god." He whispered. Dean looked between his siblings horrified expressions, and exasperatedly threw his hands in the air.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Dean asked increduously. Sam and Sophie looked at eachother, their eyes masking similar angst. Sophie was too stunned and hurt to speak and buried her head in her hands.

"Dad...he lied to all of us." Sam whispered.

"Well what did he lie about?" Dean questioned, his patience thinning.

"Everything." Sophie mumbled through her hands. Dean looked at her questioningly, still feeling out of the loop. He needed to know what happened, but his sister was upset, and that was all that mattered. He pulled her to his chest and soothingly rubbed her back. Sophie felt tears run down her face at the harsh truth she figured out.

"Shh...babe, relax, shh..." Dean said in a calm voice. "What happened?" He said to Sam urgently. Sam took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dad lied to us. Do you remember when you guys called me when I went back to Stanford after seeing Soph in the hospital?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Do you remember what he said?"

"Yeah. He was saying how Sophie didn't want to hunt anymore because of everything that happened. And that he tried to change her mind, but she really didnt want to hunt and she was unhappy." Dean said, still not catching on.

"Yeah, okay well he lied." Sam stated, starting to get really pissed at his dad.

"What exactly did he lie-" Dean started, but Sophie cut him off.

"I never wanted to leave Dean! Sure, I was terrified after everything that had happened, but why the hell would I want to leave the only people who could protect me!" Sophie exclaimed, pulling away from Dean. She took a deep breath, and began to tell them something that she had promised herself she'd never bring up again. "When I was at the hospital after dad was possessed, he came to talk to me..."

"What? How come you didnt tell us? What did he say?" Dean demanded, slightly angry that Sophie hadnt told him earlier. He hadnt left her side at all when she was in the hospital, so how come he didn't know about his dad coming in to talk to Sophie.

"Well Dean, you were sleeping and Sam had left a few days earlier when he came in..."

_Sophie shifted positions on the hospital bed, careful not to wake Dean up, whose head was resting on her bed. He hadn't moved since she had gotten there and refused to leave the room, let alone her side. She smiled at him and softly tussled his hair, moving into a sitting position. Dean stirred in his sleep and, as if on instinct, automatically draped his arm over her lap. Sophie smiled affectionately down at him as he sighed and settled down. He was protective of her even in his sleep. Sophie looked around the room, starting to feel restless from being in the hospital for two days straight and was going stir crazy. Sophie hated hospitals almost as much as Dean did and wanted out, but the doctors wouldnt allow it until her side was better healed. Sophie sighed and placed a hand over where she had been stabbed and winced as pain shot up her side. _

_"Damn it." She muttered, wishing she would heal faster. Sophie leaned her head back against the bed and shut her eyes. Suddenly, an image of her father standing over her with souless black eyes flashed through her mind and her eyes shot open. Sophie groaned, knowing sleep wasnt going to be easy, so she let her mind wander...which never was a good thing. Her first thought went to Sam. She had been upset when she woke up and he wasnt there, but Dean said Sam and dad couldnt be by eachother because of another one of their stupid arguements, so she understood. Still, she never got to see her other big brother and it broke her heart to be away from him. But John and Sam just couldn't be in the same room as eachother without going at eachother's throats every two seconds. And with that, Sophie's thoughts traveled unwillingly to her dad and their situation. To be honest, Sophie was freaked as hell to be even in the same room as her dad. It wasn't a physical issue, because she knew logically, it was really her dad and he never would intentionally hurt her in any way. It was a physcological issue. She couldnt look at him without imagining him with demonic black eyes and she couldnt think of him without remembering him hovering over her when he stabbed her. Sophie hated herself for feeling that way and wished everything could go back to normal...or as normal as their life had been before. She just wished that Sam and her dad could just suck it up, grow up and get along for once. She wished that demons werent always after her family. She wished that-_

_"Soph?" A soft voice whispered, interrupting her train of thoughts and her head shot up, looking at the door._

_"Hi daddy." Sophie responded, fiddling with the sheets on the bed. John sighed and cautiously walked in. It wasnt hard to tell his own daughter feared him. He could see it in her eyes and it made his heart break. The bruises and cuts along her body sure didnt help either. _

_"How are you feeling sweetheart." He asked quietly, pulling up a chair by the bed._

_"Better." She said, shrugging indiffrerently. John nodded slowly and looked around the room. His eyes fell onto his oldest son sleeping with his head on Sophie's bed and his arm around his baby sister. John felt his heart warm and smiled a rare, heart-melting, Winchester smile._

_"He hasnt left your side, has he?" John asked quietly with a smile. Sophie softly smiled and looked down at her big brother, shaking her head. _

_"Nope. I keep telling him to get back to the motel room and sleep, but he's stubborn." Sophie said, gently twirling the ring on his right hand's ring finger. _

_"Yeah, he is." John agreed, leaning back in his chair. Sophie could feel her dad's eyes on her face, but didnt look up. She instead studied the silver ring on his finger. "Sophie, I think we need to talk about something." John started awkwardly._

_"Daddy, I already told you it's okay about everything that happened. I really would rather not talk about it." Sophie sighed. _

_"No, I mean there's something else we should talk about." John said, rubbing the stubble of hair on his chin. _

_"Oh, okay. What do you wanna talk about?" Sophie asked quizzically. Her dad wasn't really the care and share type. John held his breath for a second before exhaling heavily. _

_"Sophie, what do you think about maybe staying here in Massachusetts and living with the Grober's for a little while?" John asked bluntly. He was the type of man to not beat around the bush. Sophie stared at him for a second in confusion. _

_"Uh...what?" Sophie stuttered dumbly. John sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _

_"What do you think about living with the Grober's for a little bit?" John repeated. _

_"Why would I live with the Grober's?" Sophie questioned, still confused. _

_"Sophie, I think it'd be best if you stayed behind with them. I already talked to Tom and Elaine and they would love to have you stay with them for a little. And we could get you enrolled in school and with Sam gone now, it might be for the better." John reasoned. Sophie stared at her dad for a moment before looking at her hands. She bit at her lip, trying to get her thoughts straight. _

_"You want me to stay behind?" Sophie asked quietly, trying her best to hide the hurt expression on her face. The matter at hand wasnt really sinking in yet._

_"No, no...I mean yes...no I just think it'd be for the best." John rambled, keeping his voice in a hushed tone so Dean wouldnt wake up. _

_"But...we're family. We're suppose to stick together." Sophie said, biting back tears. "And anyway, what about Dean? And Sam? They wouldn't want to leave me behind...right?" She continued, her voice growing thick. John looked away, avoiding eye contact. _

_"I already talked to them. They agreed with me that it'd be better for all of us if you stayed behind." He said quietly. Sophie felt a tear fall down her face and she quickly wiped it away before her dad could see it. _

_"That doesnt make any sense though. Dean would have...he would have..." Sophie stammered desperately. _

_"He didnt want to hurt you." John said quickly. _

Too late. _Sophie thought sadly. _

_John took a deep breath before looking into his daughters eyes, so similar to his own. "Dean and Sam both also agreed that it'd be best if you werent around." He said slowly. "With the way that everything we seem to hunt targets you especially, and also because of whats happened these past couple of days, its starting to become a hassel. And eventually somethings gonna go wrong...This is just for the best." Sophie had to physically stop her mouth from dropping open in shock. _

_"But, I don't understand. No...no that can't be true dad. Dean or Sammy would have said something earlier or...or...but," Sophie stuttered, her mind reeling from what her dad was saying. Sophie glanced down at Dean, still soundly sleeping by her side and felt her heart warm and break at the same time. None of what her dad was saying was making any sense. It couldnt be true. It just couldnt. _

_"After your better and the doctors give you the okay to leave, the Grober's will take you in. It's all been arranged." John said, refusing to look at Sophie. _

_"But dad, you can't...I-I...I want to stay with you and Dean and Sammy when he's around." Sophie said brokenly. _

_"I'm sorry. But they dont want you around anymore." John said after a moment of silence. He took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye before saying, "It's too much of a burden to look after you." Sophie let the tears fall freely now, not caring who saw. John abruptly stood up and turned his back to Sophie. "Its for the best." He said over his shoulder, before walking out of the room. Sophie watched his retreating form as her heart broke, and also missed the single tear that slid down her father's face before he walked out the door. _

_Sophie stared at the doorway for a while, not able to process what was happening. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming herself down. But nothing she did could ease the hurt and sting of her own father's words. She knew it. Sophie had always thought deep down inside that she was a burden to her family, but whenever the topic would come up when she was with her brother's, they would always disagree and make sure that she knew she was wrong. But the harsh truth of reality was that they just didnt want to hurt her feeling. She had been right all along. _I really am a burden. _Sophie thought miserably to herself. She loved her family, especially her brothers, and if her staying behind was the best for them and what they wanted, then thats what she would do, even if it killed her inside. Her family came first and they had given up enough already because of her. Sophie couldnt bear the angst anymore and began to shut herself down, something that her and Dean both commonly did when it came to emotions they couldnt handle. She blocked out all feelings and thoughts and stored them away, until every despaired emotion was safely hidden. Dean started to stir beside her before he woke up, lifting his head from the bed and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He glanced up at Sophie and smiled before pushing himself up from the bed and giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. Sophie bit her lip to stop the tears from falling and swallowed back the lump in her throat._

_"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Dean asked, his voice thick with sleep. He leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair, coughing to clear his throat. "Soph, are you alright?" He asked suddenly, before she could answer his first question. Dean was now wide awake and alert, looking at her with concern etched onto his face. _

_"What? Oh, right. Yeah, I'm fine." Sophie lied. Dean looked at her doubtfully and leaned forward, checking her over. She seemed paler than usual and her eyes looked glazed over, like she had been crying. But besides that, there was something else different in her eyes that he couldnt exactly put his finger on._

_"What's wrong? What happened?" Dean demanded, standing up from his chair and scanning the room for any dangers. _

_"Nothing happened Dean." Sophie sighed with a small smile. Dean glanced down at her before sitting in his chair and scooting closer to her._

_"What's wrong?" He asked gently, taking her hand in his while his big brother instincts kicked into full gear. Sophie bit her lip and looked away, unable to make eye contact. She wanted to tell Dean everything that had happened and what their dad had said. But then she realized that her dad had been right and that by telling Dean about her internal issues was, in fact, burdening him. She felt like she was being ripped in half. One side of her was telling her to spill and explain everything to Dean. But the other told her to keep her mouth shut and not add to the problem with her being a burden. Sophie just wanted Dean to hold her and tell her everything would be alright like he normally would. _I'm weak and useless and I dont deserve to have such amazing brothers. All I am is trouble and bad luck and the sooner I leave, the better for them. _Sophie thought to herself. She couldnt tell Dean or Sam about what her dad had said. She would just be furthering the burden she already was. Sophie sighed and faced her brother, hating herself for everything shes ever done to cause him any pain._

_"Nothing. It's just my side hurts a little and I can't fall asleep." She said softly. It wasnt a complete lie because her side was starting to bother her, but hell, she deserved the pain. Dean stared at her for a moment, not quite believeing that just her side was what was bothering her. He reluctantly stood up, still doubting his sister motives. _

_"Okay..." He said slowly. "I'll go get a nurse." Dean said, walking out the door. As soon as he left, Sophie dropped her head in her hands and forced back the sob in her throat. The emotions were slowly trickling their way out of her mind and she was beginning to feel the weight of hurt, pain, saddness and hatred towards herself. Sophie clenched her jaw tight and put two fingers on each side of her head, forcing the emotions back. She began building a mental wall and stored the emotions away once again. She wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned back against the bed after she calmed down, just as Dean walked back into the room, a nurse in tow. _

_"Hi sweetie, are you in any pain?" The kind nurse asked softly while Dean perched on the side of Sophie's bed, putting an arm around her. Sophie felt the tears beginning to well up in her eyes once again at her brother's touch but swallowed them back. The nurse thought the tears were because of the pain in her side and gave her a sympathetic look. "I'll go get you some pain killers and something that'll help you sleep." She said gently, walking out of the room. Dean kissed the top of Sophie's head and moved from the bed, back into the chair. _

_"Sophie, what else is wrong? I'm not stupid and I know you. Something else is bothering you." Dean said, determined to figure out what was up with his sister. Sophie shook her head quickly. _

_"Nothing else is wrong, I'm just tired. I'll be fine." She said. Dean looked at her and slowly sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, furrowing his eyebrows. He sat deep in thought for a few minutes, but came up empty as to why Sophie was acting so strange. Dean rubbed the stubble of hair on his chin and ran his hand over his face, leaning forward. Dean tried to look into his sister's eyes but she refused to make eye contact. Dean sighed and put his fingers under her chin gently, and turned her head towards him. _

_"Please tell me." He sais softly. Sophie dug her nails into her palm to stop from crying and before she could respond, the nurse walked back in._

_"Alright honey, here, these should help." The nurse said, handing over two pills and some water to Sophie, before she swallowed them. "One pill is for the pain and the other should help you sleep." She explained, before patting Sophie's knee gingerly and walking out of the room. Sophie sighed and laid down on the bed, snuggling into the blankets. She could already feel her eyelids getting heavier. Dean leaned in to tucked the blankets around Sophie to keep her warm and gently ruffled her hair. _

_"Dean..." Sophie mumbled, trying to keep her eyes open._

_"Yeah babe." Dean asked, moving the dark lock of hair that fell into her face and tucking it behind her ear._

_"I'm sorry." She whispered, before her eyes closed and her breathing evened out, and darkness took over._

"So...yeah. That's what happened." Sophie said awkwardly after finishing the story.

Dean and Sam stared at their sister in horror, neither making a move to break the silence. Sophie looked at her feet, moving the snow around with the toe of her shoe. The deafening silence was too much to handle and she wished Dean or Sam would say something, anything, to break it. Dean and Sam looked at eachother, their expressions similar.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Dean demanded, trying to control the fury coursing through his veins. Sophie shrugged and looked up at her brothers.

"I dont know. After what dad said about...you know...the whole burden thing...I dont know, I thought it wouldn't really help the situation." She said softly.

"God damn it!" Dean shouted suddenly, turning away from his siblings and running a hand over his face. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, and took a deep breath. He looked up at his sister's broken expression and couldnt contain his anger anymore.

"I fucking told you Dean!" Sam roared at his brother. Dean turned back around and looked at Sam.

"Don't start with me now Sam. I don't wanna hear it." Dean growled back.

"No Dean, okay. I told you that there was no way in hell any of what dad said could be true! Right after we talked to him I said that something was up! But, no. You had to go and defend his sorry ass and look what happened!" Sam shouted increduously, pointing his finger accusingly at Dean.

"Well what do you expect? Do you think I honestly thought dad would lie about something like this? Something about Sophie? So don't give me that shit about defending him Sam!" Dean yelled back, standing his ground.

"Oh please Dean. You know Sophie better even than I do, and even I knew she would never say any of the things dad had said she said." Sam scoffed. Dean took a step towards his brother, knowing that they were taking their anger out on eachother. It should be directed at their dad, but neither could control it.

"Yeah, your right. I do know Sophie better than you do. Because while you ditched your own family for college parties and football games, we actually did our job." Dean shouted, taking another step towards Sam so they were a few inches apart. Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Well I'm sorry that I wanted to live my own life. But this isnt about me Dean! This is about the fact that dad is a fucking liar!" Sam seethed.

"He would never lie about something like this without a reason Sam!" Dean retorted defensively.

"There you go again, defending him! Not only did he lie to all of us, but he sent Sophie away. Sophie! Doesnt that make your blood boil the least bit?" Sam exclaimed increduously.

"Of couse it does Sam! So don't give me that bullshit because you, of all people, know how I feel about Sophie. I'm just saying dad would not have done this without a reason!" Dean shouted.

"Who gives a shit if he had a reason or not? He still did it regardless!" Sam yelled exasperatedly. Sophie apprehensively watched her brother's argue, not sure how to break it up. She felt her heart break at their fighting because the only reason they even were fighting was because of her situation with their dad. "It's time you get the idea that dad is some sort of god out of your head Dean because he isnt. He really screwed up this time and you know it." Sam growled.

"Sam..." Dean warned in a low voice.

"What? Is the truth too much for daddy's little soldier to handle." Sam questioned sarcastically. Dean had had enough. He shoved Sam backwards forcefully, almost knocking him off his feet. But Sam was quick and caught his balance, but before he could react, Dean reached forward and grabbed the cuff of his jacket roughly as Sam grabbed Dean's wrists instictively. Dean pulled Sam close to his face and shook him roughly.

"Shut the fuck up Sam. You dont know anything. You and dad can't even fucking grow up and sit in the same room for 5 god damn minutes, so dont think for a second you know him or what he would and wouldnt do. I'm the one that was with him for months alone, not you. And I know dad wouldnt have done this without a fucking reason!" Dean growled in Sam's face. He felt a stab of guilt at Sam's hurt expression but pushed it away. He was too pissed to care at the moment. Dean wasnt mad at Sam at all. And he knew Sammy wasnt mad at him either, but they couldnt control themselves. Sophie couldnt take it anymore and stepped forward. She squeezed inbetween her brothers and put a hand on both of their chests, pushing them apart.

"Please, both of you, just stop." Sophie begged, standing in the middle of her two brothers. "You guys are just pissed at dad and taking it out on eachother. And for one thing, I am definitly not worth arguing over anyway. Please just stop. I can't take all this fighting. Yeah, dad lied to all of us but we cant take our anger out on eachother. Please." She pleaded, shooting Dean and Sam desperate looks. Sophie took a step back so her brothers could face eachother and bit her lip, wishing they would just hug and get this over with.

Both brothers stared at the ground, ashamed of themselves. Dean felt incredibily guilty for everything he had said to Sam. It wasn't Sam's fault their dad did what he did. Sam also felt bad for what he had said as well, on account that Dean couldnt have done anything to stop their dad just as much as he could. Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking at his brother.

"Sammy..." He started, but Sam held up his hands.

"Dean, its alright. I'm sorry too." Sam said apologetically. "It's just, I don't know. How could dad do that? I just don't understand." He said, looking at his siblings. Sophie shrugged and wrapped her arms around herself.

"None of us do. Whatever though. It's over and done with and I really don't wanna talk about it right now. Please." Sophie said in a small voice, the topic still being a sore spot.

"Well I can tell you both this much. Dad is sure going to have some serious explaining to do when we see him." Dean muttered.

"_If_...we see him." Sam said softly. All three siblings looked at their feet simultaneously at the thought of if they were ever even going to see their dad again.

"We will." Dean promised with determination. He sighed and looked at Sophie. "Soph...I'm so sorry. You should have never felt the need to keep anything from us. You shouldnt of had to go through anything that you did. It's my fault. I should have-"

"Dean, really its okay. It wasnt your fault so please, can we just let this go?" Sophie interrupted softly.

"But babe, you gotta understand. You are in no way a burden to us. You never have been. And if we had known what dad was doing, we would have stopped him. You gotta know that." Sam said, agreeing with Dean. Sophie nodded slowly and pulled her jacket tighter around her.

"Yeah, alright." She sighed. "But can you guys just promise me one thing." She asked.

"Sure babe, anything." Dean said instantly.

"Just that you wont leave me behind in any hunts anymore. Regardless of the monster or victim or the dangers or whatever." She inquired. Dean sighed and looked at Sam who glanced back. He shrugged and nodded at Dean.

"Deal." Dean said after a moment. Sophie visibly relaxed and shot her brothers a small smile.

"So we're a team?" She said, making sure the deal was sealed.

"We're family." Sam said, wrapping an arm around Sophie.

"I love you guys." Sophie said with a smile.

"Love you too." Sam responded, for both him and Dean. Dean laughed and grinned from ear to ear.

"Jesus, you two are such girls." He muttered, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"Hey! I am a girl!" Sophie exclaimed, lightly punching Dean in the arm.

"True. So Sammy...what's your excuse?" Dean teased, shooting Sam a cocky grin.

"Shut up you jerk." Sam muttered with a smile playing at his lips.

"I'd rather be a jerk than a bitch." Dean sang in a taunting sing-song voice. Sam scoffed and punched Dean in the other arm, not so lightly while Dean retorted with a slap upside the head. Sophie, sensing a brotherly war on the horizon, quickly stepped in and seperated them.

"Alright children." Sophie cut in, pushing them away from eachother and standing between them once again. They wouldnt attack eachother with her standing in the middle...at least she hoped not. But they needed to finish their job now before the police came, so they couldnt afford to waste any more time. "Now, what's the plan."

*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*

"Sammy, give me a boost." Dean whispered to his brother. Sophie peeked around the side of the school to where all the students were still lined up. When she saw no one coming their way and the police sirens were still in the distance but closer than before, she nodded Dean the 'okay'. Sam cupped his hands under Dean's feet and gave him a boost to the window on the side fo the school, 10 feet up from the ground. Dean grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up, opening the window with ease, and climbing inside. He checked around the hallway for anybody still lingerng in the school. When he was satisfied with what he saw, he stuck his head out the window. "Okay, Sophie your next." He whispered, reaching his hands down from the window as far as he could.

Sam cupped his hands and gave Sophie a boost to Dean's waiting hands. Sophie stretched as far as she could to reach Dean's hands, their fingertips just barely touching. _Damn you shortness. _Sophie cursed inwardly at herself, before finally clasping Dean's hand. He quickly pulled her up and through the window, leaning back out for Sam.

"Come on Sammy." Dean urged, reaching back down. The sirens were getting closer and they needed to find the Grymax before the police did or there would be hell. Sam took a few steps back and checked to see if anyone was watching, before running and leaping as far as he could towards the window. Dean grabbed his hand and grunted as he pulled up Sam's weight, before guiding him through the window. Once they were all inside, Dean shut and locked the window before facing his siblings. "Alright, we need to find the bathroom all these kids disappeared in and fast. We can't let the cops get ahead of us, so we gotta move."

The Winchester siblings stealthily made their way through the hallways of the first floor.

"There's two different bathrooms on this floor, but I'm pretty sure it's the one coming up." Sophie said, checking out their surroundings. Her mind was still reeling from their realization before about their dad's lies but she needed her head on straight or things could go bad fast.

"Yeah, this is it. I heard some other teachers talking about it before." Dean said, motioning to the bathroom to their left. "Okay, I have the silver knife. But we need virgin blood to kill it." He said.

"Use mine." Sophie said instantly. She saw Dean begin to protest but cut him off. "Dean, I'm your best bet for this blood and we need to hurry up. We're using my blood." She said. Dean sighed and nodded unhappily, knowing she was right but not liking it.

"Get ready." Dean said, in hunter mode. All three siblings pulled out their guns from their waistbands that they had grabbed from the trunk of the Impala. They looked at eachother before storming in. Even though guns were useless against a Grymax, it would probably slow it down. Sam went to the closet door and threw it open, his gun aimed. He cautiously walked inside it to check it out. Dean kicked open every stall, looking at every corner, while Sophie checked everywhere else. She suddenly heard something that sent chills down her spine.

"_Sophie." _A haunting voice whispered, as if in her ear. She shot up and looked around, but saw nothing. Convinced it was only her imagination, she continued scouring every corner. "_Sophie."_ The voice hissed again, this time louder and more forceful. _What the hell?_ She thought, looking around once again.

"I got nothing." Sam muttered, walking out of the closet. Dean sighed and walked out of the last stall.

"Same." Dean sighed, looking at Sophie. "What about you?" He asked her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah. Nothing." She mumbled, still glancing around the bathroom. Dean studied her expression for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, trying to figure out what Sophie was exactly looking for. Sophie furrowed her eyebrows, still confused as to what the voice was that she had heard.

"Shh..." She shushed, listening intently. After a few seconds of complete silence, Sophie sighed and gave up when she didnt hear anything. "I thought I heard something." She said quietly. The Winchesters suddenly heard voices floating from down the hallway, and they relalized it was the police. They looked at eachother in horror. If the police found them in the school, they could be a suspect for the murders.

"We need to go. Now." Dean ordered, walking to the bathroom door, Sam following him and Sophie behind Sam.

"_Sophie." _The same eerie voice hissed again, more urgent. Having enough, Sophie turned around and stormed back into the bathroom. When she saw nothing, she turned to walk back to her brothers who were sticking their heads out the bathroom door to see if the police were by them yet. Suddenly, something caught Sophie's eye in the mirror. She slowly faced her reflection and studied the mirror. She cautiously advanced towards the mirror, instantly getting a bad feeling. She squinted her eyes slightly, thinking she might have seen something in the reflection, other than herself.

"Hey...guys." She said slowly, looking over at her brothers. Before she could say anything else, she felt a stab of pain in her shoulders and felt herself being grabbed and yanked forward. Sophie spun her head forward and stared in horror, straight into the eyes of the Grymax, whose body was halfway out the mirror. She noticed it's beady red eyes instantly, and how they stared at her greedily. It had a slightly disfigured head that was longer in the back and was a sickly color. It basically had human features, but they were distorted in different ways, making it horrifying to look at. Where hair should have been, there were veins popping out. It's nose was two slits. And it's mouth had no lips or teeth, but a long, thin tounge that made a cylinder shape. The creature growled and slithered its tounge at Sophie, trying to pull her through the mirror. She grabbed the sink and held on for dear life, struggling to get away.

"Sophie!" Dean shouted, sprinting back into the bathroom, Sam right behind him. Dean reached her first and grabbed the Grymax's twisted, knotted fingers and pried them off of Sophie's shoulders and shoved it away. Sophie flew backwards, right into Sam who caught her instantly. Dean reached through the mirror as if it was a portal and grabbed the creature, not wanting it to get away. He grabbed one of its hands, but missed the other one coming at him. The Grymax hissed and clawed its other hand at Dean. It hit its mark and fours long streaks of blood began to seep out beneath Deans shirt. Dean bit back the excruciating pain, keeping his hold on the creature as it tried to claw him again.

"Dean!" Sophie yelled, rushing forward with Sam. The Grymax suddenly pulled free from Dean and growled a low guttural sound, flickering its eyes to each of the Winchesters. Dean fell to the ground, grabbing his chest, where he had been clawed and tried to clear his blurry vision from the blood loss. They moved away from the mirror, staring at the creature that was glaring at them, half in and half out of the mirror. The distance from the mirror to where they stood wasnt far and the Grymax could just barely reach them. It swung another arm towards them, just missing all three. With one more effort, it swung its other arm, grabbing Sophie by the jacket and pulling her forward.

"No!" Sam roared, rushing forward and shoving Sophie out of the way. She fell to the ground by Dean, whipping her head up to find Sam. Suddenly, the Grymax wrapped a long, distorted arm around Sam's neck and yanked him backwards to the mirror. Sam grunted and struggled to breath, clawing at the arm around him. It yanked him towards itself, trying to drag him through the mirror with it.

"Sammy!" Dean and Sophie yelled at the same time. Sophie shot up and ran to him while Dean attempted to stagger to an upright position. She grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him towards her, but the creature wouldnt give. She felt Sam slipping away from her grasp , but held on. The Grymax swung its other arm that wasnt grabbing Sam and picked Sophie up by the neck and threw her by the stalls behind her. She shot her head up, gripping her neck but pushing away the pain. She pulled herself up, and just as she was about to reach Sam's hand, the Grymax pulled him away and through the mirror, disappearing from sight.

"Sam!" Sophie cried out, banging against a now solid mirror. She felt tears begin to fall and turned around, locating Dean. He was hunched over a puddle of blood from his chest, with a pained expression.

"Sammy...no." Dean whispered brokenly, feeling himself start to fade. Through blurred vision he saw Sophie run to him and drop to the floor, shaking him. He couldnt understand what she was saying over the pounding through his ears and tried to stay awake. But after a moment of fighting, he felt exhausted and couldnt keep his eyes open anymore. "Sammy..." He whispered once again, before darkness took over.

**There you have it! A cliffhanger! Poor Sammy :( I really hope this chapter wasnt too awful to read. Oh and by the way, you'll understand why John did what he did later on. Please please review! I love you all! Thanks! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my god. Im so sorry. This took me forever to get up! Crap! Hahah im sorry, i just havent had time to write lately. Midterms are this week and ive been stressing and studying and what not. But whatever, anyway! Here is the next chapter! I made it pretty long to make up for my absence. I just want to say thank you so so so incredibly much to everyone reviewing. You are all amazing and i love each and every one of you! Enjoy! :)**

"No, no, no. Damn it Dean!" Sophie cried out desperately, shaking her unconscious brother. Sophie closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She was torn. The Grymax had captured Sam all because of her and god knows what was happening to him at the moment. But Dean was going to bleed to death if she didn't do something soon. "Come on, think Sophie." She muttered aloud to herself. She ran a shaky hand through her hair, trying to sort through her thoughts. Suddenly, Sophie heard footsteps approaching the bathroom as the door creaked open. _Shit._ She thought, freezing in place and listening intently to the noise. If that was the police, they were beyond screwed. Sophie stood up and quietly crept to the door, holding her breath. All of a sudden, someone quickly rounded the corner Sophie was positioned at, almost knocking her over. She gasped and whipped her head up to see who the person was.

"Sophie?" Ryan asked incredulously, shocked at the scene in front of him. Sophie looked as if she had been crying and he could see fresh tears starting to build up. But what shocked him the most was the blood splattered all over her shirt. It covered the front of it, and also was ripped at the top where there was blood flowing from claw marks on her shoulders.

"Ryan?" Sophie exclaimed, rushing towards him. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Ryan looked at his feet in embarrassment before glancing up at her.

"I, uh, well I saw you and your brothers climb through the window and I wanted to see what you were doing, so I kinda followed you." He said sheepishly, turning red.

"Oh my god, Ryan, you have to help me." She begged at the mention of her brothers and grabbed Ryan's hand, yanking him towards her unconscious brother. Ryan's mouth dropped open at the sight of Dean lying in a puddle of his own blood. Sophie bit her bottom lip with tears in her eyes, and turned to Ryan "Dean's hurt and I need your help. Please." She said again, dropping to her knees and checking her brother's pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt it was steady and strong. Ryan kneeled down next to her cautiously, wanting to help, but not knowing how.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, looking around the bathroom.

"It's a long story and I don't have time to explain. Will you help me?" Sophie questioned, giving Ryan a desperate look.

"Yeah, okay." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, I need you to run down to the nurse's office and grab a first aid kit." Sophie told Ryan. He nodded and jumped up, sprinting out of the bathroom and down the hall. Even though Ryan had no idea what was going on, he trusted Sophie and could tell she knew what she was doing. He ran to the nurses office and prayed the door would be unlocked. His twisted the knob and it easily opened as he rushed inside, grabbing the emergency kit on the wall and running back to the bathroom.

"Here." He said, handing it down to her.

"Thanks." She mumbled, opening it and fumbling around inside. "Oh thank god." Sophie whispered, pulling out a needle, make-shift stiches, and rubbing alcohol. She reached over to Dean and gently moved his jacket out of the way and pulled up his shirt. She grimaced at the sight of three long and deep claw marks embedded into his skin. She grabbed cloth from the kit and dabbed it with the alcohol, lightly wiping the excess blood away before getting her needle ready. She began bracing herself to patch her brother back up. Since she was younger, she was the one who would put her family back together on hunts that got out of hand. Even though she had had years of training, it never made the situation easier. Just as she leaned in to stich her brother back up, Ryan grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed.

"I need to stich him back up or he'll bleed to death." Sophie retorted, leaning back in.

"But shouldnt you get a nurse or someone to do it? I mean, your only, what, 15?" Ryan asked increduously.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sophie mutterd, scoffing. "Look, theres alot of stuff you dont know about me and I dont have time to explain right now. And besides, what the hell am I suppose to tell the nurse about what happened to Dean? Just, don't worry okay? I know what I'm doing, trust me." Sophie said, looking at Ryan. He sighed and nodded, kneeling down next to her. "You dont have to stay you know. Actually, you should leave. You do not want to get involved with me and my brothers shit. And you definitly dont want to get involved with me." Sophie said quietly without making eye contact, wiping the blood from Dean's wounds once again.

"Yes I do." Ryan said softly. "Besides its too late. I'm already involved." He added in quickly, turning red.

"I know, but really, you should leave." Sophie insisted, focusing on getting the needle ready instead of Ryan's eyes that she could feel on her face.

"Tough. I'm not leaving you." He said with finality. Sophie sighed, cleaning the needle with sterilizer first.

"Sorry Dean." Sophie whispered, knowing that this was going to be a painful process without any type of numbing medication. Sophie held her breath and dug the needle into Dean's flesh as gently as she could, pulling it out the other side of the wound. She got to her fourth stich when Dean started stirring and began waking from unconciousness. He suddenly bolted up, hissing in pain before flopping back down. Deans eyes flashed wilding around the bathroom, everything around him extremely overwhelming. Sophie grabbed his chin and pulled his face towards hers. "Dean, Dean, relax. Come on, calm down." She said in a soothing tone.

"Sophie?" Dean mumbled incoherently. He was still out of it and looked like he was on the verge of passing out any second.

"Yes. You need to calm down so I can finish stiching you back up." Sophie said, catching his eye.

"What? No, we gotta go find Sammy!" He insisted, trying to stand up, but instantly dropping back to the ground.

"And we will, after I'm done." Sophie said sternly, pushing him down so he would lie flat. Dean groaned before checking his sister over out of habit.

"Shit Soph, your bleeding." He exclaimed, looking at the cuts on her shoulder. Sophie didnt look away from Dean's injury, trying to stich him back up.

"Eh, its just a scratch." Sophie shrugged indifferently. Truth was, it was hurting like a bitch, but her brothers needed her and they came first. Always.

"I dont care if its a god damn scratch or typhoid fever, you need to-son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed before finishing his sentence, as the needle pierced through his skin once again. Sophie ignored his pained cry as best she could, feeling terrible for hurting her brother. "Shit Soph, that bastard got Sam! I swear to god I'm gonna kill it myself." Dean snarled, trying to get up once again. Sophie pushed him back down.

"Stop moving dammit! Yeah I know. We gotta go get him. But let me finish." Sophie said, biting back tears at the thought of what Sam could be going through right now. Dean leaned his head against the ground, breathing heavily and shut his eyes. He grimaced as she completed another stich. "Sorry." She whispered.

"Its fine. Just hurry." Dean said tensely. He opened his eyes and shot Sophie a weak smile before his eyes wandered around the bathroom. Suddenly. he spotted Ryan a few feet away and jolted up, instantly regretting it when another stab of pain shot through him.

"Damn it Dean! You just ripped the fucking stiches!" Sophie exclaimed, wiping a hand over her face. Blood started oozing from the wound once again and she sighed, knowing that they couldnt waste anymore time with Sam's life possibly on the line.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Dean roared, motioning to Ryan. Ryan gulped at Dean's ferocious stare and looked down at Sophie helplessly.

"Not now Dean! Now I have to redo these freakin' stiches!" Sophie said, pushing Dean down. He tried to sit up again, still glaring at Ryan. Sophie struggled to hold him down until she gave up. "Would you lie down for a second! God, your so damn stubborn!"

"What is he doing here!" Dean repeated, sitting up on his elbows.

"I will explain later! Jesus Dean. You know that every second you waste, something could be happening to Sammy!" Sophie yelled. Dean instanty stopped struggling and looked at his sister. He suddenly seemed very tired and Sophie didnt like the paleness in his face.

"Your right." He said bluntly, laying back down. Sophie sighed and got the needle ready again before starting over, mumbling to herself about Dean's hard headedness.

"Ryan, did you see any police in the hall when you were out there?" Sophie asked as she began stiching again, going as quickly as she could. Ryan thought for a minute before shaking his head.

"No, but I think they were outside." He said quietly, leaning against the sink with his arms crossed over his chest. He had so many questions for Sophie and was still confused about everything that was going on. He watched her handiwork intently, suprised at how good and natural she seemed to be at stiching her brother up. Something was different about this family and Ryan couldnt put his finger on it. And after everything was over, he intended on finding out what that exactly was.

"Okay, listen. If you hear them in the hallway you need to get them away. I dont know create a distraction or something. I dont know, just anything that'll keep them away from here." Sophie said, not looking up from her stiching.

"What am I suppose to tell them? There gonna think I had something to do with Ashley going missing! What do I say?" Ryan questioned increduously. Sophie sighed and huffed a breath.

"I dont know! Make something up. Please Ryan." Sophie pleaded, starting another stich for another claw mark. Ryan groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry." She said softly.

"Don't apologize. I got myself into this. Just fix up your brother." Ryan said resolutely. Sophie nodded and continued patching him up. Ryan perked up when he thought he heard a noise outside and listened for anything in the hallway. "Hey Soph..." He said slowly, strainging to hear outside. She looked up at him curiously, pausing her stiching. "I'm gonna stand outside just in case any cops come." He said, making his way to the door.

"Okay. And Ry...thanks." Sophie said with a grateful smile. Ryan smiled back, his heart warming, and walked out the door. Sophie sighed inwardly and focused back to Dean.

She began to feel the pit in her stomach grow bigger and bigger with each passing second. She felt a stab of guilt course through her when she thought of Sam, but she couldnt let Dean bleed to death. She was only one person and she felt like she was being torn in two. _I'm a 15 year old girl for Christ's sake, not superman._ Sophie thought bitterly to herself. She let her mind wander as she sewed up Dean, and she thought about how difficult it must be for Dean to have to watch out and protect both her and Sammy. She had no idea how he did it on a daily basis, when she could barely do it now. And never once had Sophie heard Dean whine or complain about having that huge responsiblitly, and it amazed her and made her love towards him grow even more.

Before she knew it, Dean was patched back up and the bleeding had ceased. She breathed a sigh of relief and began quickly putting the medical equipment away, her thoughts focused on Sam and how to exactly get him back. Suddenly, a thought hit her and a bad feeling set in. She hadnt heard Dean speak up at least once or even make any type of noise during her procedure. She whipped her head up and looked at Dean, hoping to see his green eyes looking at her with concern. Her stomach dropped when all she saw were his eyelids.

"Dean?" Sophie said, scooting closer to him. "Dean! Please wake up." She begged. "Please. Sammy needs you!" Sophie pled, shaking him. "I need you." She whispered brokenly. She leant in close to her brother and held her breath, putting her ear to his mouth. She breathed another sigh of relief when she heard his faint breathing. Sophie searched for his pulse and assessed the steady beat. She felt like she was being ripped in half. Sam was in the hands on a monster, but Dean was still unconscious. What if she left and something happened to Dean? What if his heart stopped? Or what if she waited with Dean until he woke up and Sam was killed? Or was being tortured this very second? She knew Dean would never forgive her if something happened to Sammy that she could have stopped. Sophie felt her heart beat start to pick up and took in a shaky breath. She needed to make a decision and fast. Fury was building up inside her at the feeling of helplessness. "Damn it!" She exclaimed, shooting up and pacing furiously. Suddenly Ryan stuck his head back in the bathroom door with worried eyes.

"Everything alright?" He asked with concern. Sophie sighed and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah." She mutttered under breath. She heard the door shut and buried her head in her hands.

"Hey..." Ryan said in a soft voice, but none the less making her jump. She shot her head up and looked up at Ryan standing in front of her.

"Jesus, you scared me. I thought you left." Sophie said, taking another deep breath.

"Well you dont really seem alright." He said gently. "Look, Dean's gonna be fine and so will Sam." He continued gently. Sophie sighed and bit her lip, nodding slowly.

"I-I just dont know what to do. Both of my brothers need me and I-I can't be at two places at once a-and the police are gonna think we did it and I have no idea where Sam even is or how the hell to get to him-" Sophie started but stopped her rambling instantly when Ryan pulled her into a hug.

"Shh," He said softly, rubbing circles around her back. "Relax, everythings gonna be okay." Ryan said, resting his chin on the top of her head. Sophie stiffened before relaxing slighty. She was only use to being touched and comforted by her brothers, so this was new. She sighed and buried her head into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist automatically. Suddenly, they heard a noise down the hallway, followed by voices.

"Shit." Sophie whispered. Ryan let go of her and walked to the door.

"Wait here, I'll get them away." He said, running out the door before she could protest. Sophie ran over to Dean and dropped to her knees, wishing he would wake up already. He would know what to do. Sophie needed Dean more than he knew. He was basically like her father, since her real dad distanced himself from her as a child. Sophie always knew John acted the way he did to her because she was just a painful reminder or their mom and her death.

"Think Sophie, think." She muttered to herself. After a moment of internal debate, Sophie leaned down and kissed Dean on his cheek. She knew he would be okay and would wake up soon, but she didnt know how much longer Sam even had. She realized that the only reason why it took so long to make a decision as to what to do, was because she loved both her brother equally and there was no way in hell she could ever choose between the two. But Dean would have wanted Sammy safe and back with his family before they worried about himself, so that was what she was going to do. The thing was, when Dean eventually woke up, he was going to be so pissed that she was going after this thing alone. That was one of Dean's number one rules with her: during hunts, she was never to be left alone or unprotected. But what other choice did she really have? "I'm sorry." She whispered to her brother, before picking herself up off the floor. Sophie pulled out her gun from her waistband and checked to make sure it was loaded. She tucked it back in before leaning down and rolling up Dean's pant leg, revealing a shimmering silver knife. She gently pulled it out and glanced at its glittering blade, before tucking it into her own boot. That knife and her own blood were their only hope at killing this son of a bitch. Sophie took a deep breath and began to search the bathroom. In her dad's journal, it had said that the Grymax was in fact a human. Of course, that was when it wasnt in its true form. So there had to be another way to get to wherever it was and where it kept its victims, without going through the mirror; another doorway somewhere in the bathroom where it could get out when in human form.

Sophe walked to the mirrors and felt around them, searching for a knob of some sort. When she came up empty she groaned and began to check the stalls. She heard the bathroom door swing open and froze in place, holding her breath.

"Sophie?" She heard Ryan call out form the doorway. Sophie sighed and walked out from the stalls, looking behind Ryan to see if the police were following him.

"What happened? Where's the cops?" Sophie questioned, shooting a nervous look towards Dean. Ryan walked in and leaned against the wall, jerking his thumb backwards.

"Oh, I just told them that Ashley had been on the thrid floor bathroom when she was last seen. That should keep them occupied for a little while." He said with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest. He was out of breath and slightly flushed from running down flights of stairs. Sophie nodded and breathed a sigh of relief, continuing her search. "So...uh...what are you doing?" Ryan asked awkwardly.

"Trying to find a hidden door or something." Sophie said quickly, giving up on the stalls and pacing around the bathroom.

"Oh...right...because thats totally normal." Ryan said sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood. Sophie stopped short, shooting him a dark look, before continuing to pace. She halted her furious pacing when something on the floor caught her eye. She bent down and looked closely at the long crack in the floor. Sophie felt for the knife in her shoe and pulled it out. "Jesus, what are you doing!" Ryan exclaimed, taking a step forward. "Where the hell did that come from!"

"The sky." Sophie muttered sarcastically. "It's ours. Dont ask, just trust me." Sophie sighed, examining the crack intently. She dug the tip of the knife into the crack, wiggling it around for a few seconds, before tilting the handle towards her and putting pressure on it. She grunted with force and pushed the handle down. A small section of the floor cracked open like a trap door, creating a cloud of dust. Sophie coughed and swiped the dust and cobwebs away, gripping the floor and lifting it. Sure enough, a ladder was hammered onto the side, leading down into the ground. "Gotcha." Sophie whispered triumphantly at her finding of the trap door. She turned and began descending down the ladder cautiously. Ryan rushed forward, kneeling in front of her.

"What the fuck are you doing Sophie!" He called out, grabbing her hand. Sophie sighed and looked him in the eye.

"Look, I'm sorry that I cant explain everything right now. But I need to find Sam and Ashley and they are down here." Sophie said urgently.

"I'll come with you." He said.

"No!" Sophie shouted, before lowering her voice. "I mean, you cant. You dont know what we're dealing with and I'm not risking you getting killed. Please just stay up here and watch Dean okay? When he wakes up...I dont know. Dont get in his way." Sophie said quickly.

"Why dont you just wait until he wakes up then!" Ryan argued. Sophie shook her head.

"Because I dont know how much longer Ashley has...or if Sam's even still..." Sophie broke off, not even wanting to think about what would happen if she already was too late. "Just please, stay with my brother. If he wakes up before I get back...just hold him off somehow. He's already hurt and he'll get himself killed if he comes down here. Please, just keep him away." Sophie begged, swiping the cobwebs from around her.

"But...but, your brother will kill me!" Ryan said fearfully, knowing exactly how much Dean didnt like him by just the way he looked at him. Sophie smirked and shook her exasperatedly, starting farther down the ladder.

"No he wont! Just...dont piss him off." Sophie called back, jumping onto the floor. She landed on her toes, holding her breath for a moment.

"Be careful!" She heard Ryan say down to her. Sophie began walking down a dimly lit tunnel that seemed to run under the school, in the ground. She pulled out her gun, turning the safety off, and crept down the eerie hall. She could distinctly feel the air becoming colder and colder and eventually, she could see her breath.

"What the hell?" She whispered to herself, repressing a shiver. She walked down the long tunnel for more than 5 minutes, before she finally saw a turn coming up. She quickly turned, aiming her gun, but slowly dropped it when she saw what was in front of her. It was a large, silver vault, built into the wall. She stared at it increduously, cautiously approaching it. Sophie slowly gripped the handle, jumping at the icy touch. She took a deep breath, and yanked it open, instantly hit with a freezing draft, seemingly colder than it even was outside. She walked inside it warily, glancing around. Everything, the walls, the floor, the things scattered around the room, were covered in ice and snow. Sophie felt a shiver rack through her and she struggled to keep the gun steady in her shaky hands. She stopped suddenly and looked forward at two distinct silhouette shapes ahead of her. Through the icy fog, she could just barely make out the forms of two figures and crept forward. Sophie gasped when she saw Sam and Ashley in front of her. They had their wrists shackled above their heads and the chain was attatched to the ceiling. Both had a wooden box under their feet, just high enough that they could stand on their tippy toes. Sophie felt her heart race when she saw neither were moving and bolted towards her brother first. She grimaced when she saw blood dripping down Sam's arm and chest, praying he was still alive.

"Sammy!" She shouted, jumping on the box and grabbing his chin, pulling it up to look at her. She flinched at the iciness of his skin, and forced back the tears. It should have been her chained up, not her brother. She realized in horror that this is why the kids that were found dead a few weeks ago were frozen solid. They must have been kept here for a week, being fed on by the Grymax until they were frozen over. She pushed back the bile that rose to her throat and shook Sam. "Sammy!" She exclaimed again.

"Mmm, wha'?" He slurred, squinting his eyes open from unconsciousness. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he gasped aloud.

"Oh thank god." Sophie cried out, knowing that Sam was alive and coherent for the most part. She reached up, trying to grab the chains above him, but she her height kept her from reaching barely above his elbows. She examined the chain and shackles on him, seeing the lock needed a key to be opened and the chains were large, strong and made of steel. _Fuck._

"Sophie? W-what are you doing here? Where's D-dean?" Sam questioned frantically, searching the room.

"Not now. I gotta get you two down." Sophie said, hopping off the crater that Sam was standing on. She searched the room for anything that would help her break the chains, and spotted an ax in the corner of the room. _Eh, better than nothing._ Sophie thought as she ran forward and grabbed it, rushing back to her brother.

"N-no, no. Get her d-down first." Sam said through chattering teeth, motioning to Ashley. Sophie was about to protest when Sam cut her off. "N-now." He demanded, using the 'no room for arguements' tone of voice. Sophie sighed and hopped down, jumping onto Ashley box. She studied the chains holding Ashley and realized they were different from Sam's. They were smaller and not as strong, so it would be easy to break it with the ax she found.

"Hey, Ashley...come on, wake up." Sophie said, shaking her gently. Suddenly Ashley's eyes tore open and she let out a blood curling scream. She began to fling her body around in attempt to free herself, making Sophie jump off the box so she wouldnt get hit by Ashley's flailing body.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! OH MY GOD, HELP!" Ashley shrieked at the top of her lungs, beginning to hysterically cry. "HELP ME!" She shouted inbetween sobs.

"Sophie, stop h-her!" Sam shouted.

Sophie threw herself at Ashley and clamped her hand over her mouth. The last thing they needed was for the Grymax to show up now, and Ashley's screams sure as hell didnt help.

"Shh...Ashley listen to me. You need to stop screaming. Shh, your okay. I'm gonna get you down." Sophie said calmly, forcing the hysterical girl to look at her. Ashley began to calm down, but was still sobbing.

"P-p-please help m-me. I'm s-s-so sorry." She cried out, tears raining down her face. Sophie sighed and made her look back at her.

"You have to calm down. I cant help you if you keep moving so stay still okay?" Sophie said slowly, as if she was talking to a 5 year old. Ashley nodded quickly, shutting her mouth. Sophie sighed and gripped the ax tightly, raising it over her shoulder like a baseball bat. Ashley screamed suddenly and began twisting around in the chains.

"NO, NO, NO! PLEASE DONT KILL ME! IM SORRY FOR WHAT I SAID EARLIER! I DIDNT MEAN ANY OF IT! I WAS JUST JEALOUS OF YOU! PLEASE DONT KILL ME! OH GOD PLEASE!" Ashley wailed. Sophie lowered the ax and put a hand over Ashleys mouth again.

"What did I just say?" Sophie asked in a calm voice. "I am not trying to kill you. I need to break the chain. Trust me." Sophie said slowly. Sam watched the two intently, feeling pride swell in him at his sisters extreme maturity. The Winchester men had always joked about how Sophie was like a middle aged woman trapped in a girls body. She had always been too level headed and too reasonable, even as a child. It wasnt a trait any of the other Winchesters had, but it fit Sophies personality regardless.

"It's okay A-Ashley." Sam stammered, giving her an encouraging look. Ashley nodded fearfully after a minute and shut her eyes as another sob racked through her. Sophie lifted the ax once again, taking a deep breath. Then in one hard, thorough clean shot, she swung at the chain, breaking it easily. Ashley let out a cry as she collapsed to her knees, sobbing. Sophie pushed back the urge to rolll her eyes at the girl and moved over to Sam. She didnt need to say anything to Sam, and Sam didnt have anything to say to her. He trusted her with his life and would never second guess her. He turned his head, waiting for his sister to swing. Sophie swung the ax as hard as she could, grunting from the force. The chain didnt break so Sophie hacked again and again, but to no avil. Sam's chain needed to be unlocked because there was no way she would be able to break it. She groaned and hopped down from the box, walking over to Ashley's tremouring form. Ashley had no jacket on and had wrapped her arms around herself, sobbing.

"Here." Sophie said, shurgging off her own warm jacket. The cold bit at her skin but she pushed away the icy feeling. Ashley grabbed the jacket and put it on, shooting her a look of thanks. "Now listen to me Ashley, I need you to find me a key okay? Look anywhere around here, by the door, on a table. Hurry." Sophie ordered. Ashley nodded and shakily got up to her feet, stumbling around the room in search of a key. "Sammy are you okay?" Sophie asked urgently to her brother. He nodded and let out a icy breath.

"I'll be f-f-fine." He stuttered. Sophie bit her lip and stepped back onto the box he was on. She wrapped her arms around his waist in an attempt to warm him while Ashley looked for a key.

"Sammy...I'm so sorry. I should have been the one taken, not you. I'm so-"

"Dont be Soph. I couldnt let it get you, not now not ever. I'm h-h-happy it took m-me." He said quietly. Before Sophie could say anything further, a thought hit Sam. "Oh god, wheres Dean?" He asked. Sophie sighed and looked behind her struggling to see where Ashley had gone.

"He's in the bathroom. He got some pretty bad cuts and lost alot of blood...I fixed him up but he passed out halfway through." Sophie said. "Ryans up there with him." She said softly, biting her lip. Sam sighed, relief flooding through him that Dean was okay. He scoffed and looked down at Sophie.

"You better hope Dean doesnt wake up while Ryan's there..." Sam warned, smirking. Sophie laughed softly and agreed.

"S-S-Sophie..." Ashley's voice rang through the freezer. "I-I think I got it." She said, walking forward with a key in her hand.

"Great. Okay, let me get my brother down, and then we will-" Sophie started but was cut off by a sound that made her stomach drop. A low hissing noise echoed off the walls and went right through her, chilling her to the bone. The Grymax was back. "Shit." She and Sam both whispered simultaneously. Ashley shrieked and ran behind Sophie, cowering from the creature. It stepped forward from the icy fog, and approached them stealthily, like a predator stalking its prey. Sam felt so helpless and down right pissed as he yanked down on the chains attaching him from the ceiling. They barely budged, but he didnt stop. He couldnt sit around and let his sister fight this thing on her own.

_"Sophie."_ It hissed, flickering its long tongue at her. "_Mmm...I hope you taste as good as your brother."_ It taunted.

"Go to hell." Sophie seethed back, standing her ground as fury coursed through her. The creature smiled tauntingly at her and and tilted its head, studying her curiously.

"_You...your marked with death." _It snarled, mockingly. Sophie sucked in a breath in shock as Sam's mouth slightly dropped open. The same thoughts raced through both Sam and Sophie's mind...what did it mean, Sophie was 'marked with death'? _"Mmm...your blood..._" It continued, pausing to snif the air, its eyes rolling into the back of its head with pleasure. _"Your blood...hmm...I just have to taste it."_ It mused to itself, stalking back and forth in front of them.

"If you touch her, I swear to God..." Sam threatened, pulling furiously down on the chains. The Grymax laughed mercilessly, throwing its head back. Suddenly Ashley bolted out from behind her, screaming in terror, trying to run past the Grymax and it's gruesome plans. The creauture threw itself at Ashley as she passed, knocking her into the wall. It threw her to the ground, pinning her there as she flailed around, its tounge slithering out from its mouth. Sophie had read that the creatures tounge was what drained the victims of their blood and organs. It was like a sucking tube and the Grymax would shove it down your throat and feed on you, killing you from the inside out.

"No!" Sophie shouted, charging at the Grymax and knocking it off Ashley who screamed and scrambled against the nearest wall, cowering it terror.

"Sophie! NO!" Sam roared, watching in horror as his sister fought this monster. Sophie skillfully rolled off the creature and shot back up to her feet, hunter mode kicking in. The Grymax got up just as fast, crouching down on all fours and hissing. She pulled out the gun from her waistband and aimed it at the creature, who bellowed out a evil laugh. Not wasting anytime, Sophie fired the weapen, hitting the monster directly between the eyes. She had always been a skilled shooter, even though she was rarely allowed to hold a gun. It fell backwards, going still. Sophie let out a shaky breath and walked backwards from the Grymax slowly. Something didnt feel right, and she knew this wasnt over. She spotted Ashley tucked in a ball in the corner and ran over to her.

"Ashley," Sophie said softly, not wanting to scare her. Ashley looked up at her with big, teary eyes. "Where is the key?" She said slowly. Ashley looked around the ground and choked out a sob.

"I-I-I dont k-know...I had i-it!" She cried out, searching around. Ashley suddenly stiffened and pointed a shaky hand onto the other side of the room. "T-t-there it is!" She exclaimed, motioning over to the other side of the freezer where the Grymax had tackled her, when she stupidly tried to run past it. Sophie glanced at Sam, seeing him still pulling at the chains determindly. She bolted up and ran to where the key laid against the wall. She got halfway to Sam, when suddenly someone grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground, the key slipping out of her hand. She grunted as she hit the freezing, hard floor and looked behind her to see the Grymax gripping her ankle and staring at her with hungry, angry eyes.

"SOPHIE!" Sam screamed, feeling completely helpless. Sophie shot a panicked look at her brother, before noticing the key a few inches away from her. She reached and stretched for the key, but her fingers just barely grazed it. The Grymax stood up, pulling her away from the key by her leg and to itself.

"ASHLEY, GET THE KEY!" Sophie yelled, fighting against the creature. Ashley shrieked and buried her head in her hands in terror, before standing up and sprinting to the freezer door.

"ASHLEY!" Sam roared, rage pounding through him as he noticed Ashley trying to leave. He muttered out a string of curses as he saw Ashley throw open the door and tear out into the hallway, not giving a second glance. "God damn it!" He exclaimed. Sophie pulled up her legs and kicked the creature off of her, scrambing away. The Grymax lunged at her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her back. Sophie gasped and bit back the pain as it slammed her into the wall and stars flew into her vision. It leaned in and sniffed her hair and neck, making a low guttural sound in pleasure. Sophie pushed back against the wall, knocking it off of her. She spun around and landed an unexpected punch on the Grymax, before giving a low blow to its stomach and bashing its head into her knee. Sophie wasnt usually the one for hand to hand combat, mostly because her brothers and father wouldnt let anything come within 3 feet of her to begin with. But when it came down to it, Sophie had grown up knowing how to defend herself. She was raised by the Winchester men, after all. Without a moments hesitation, Sophie dashed towards her brother, scooping up the key along the way. She leapt onto the box he was on and fumbled the key around in her hand.

"A-are you okay?" Sam asked urgently, shaking from the cold. Sophie nodded silently, reaching as far up as she could to the lock.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed, when she realized she couldnt reach the lock.

"G-get the b-box over there." Sam stuttered, motioning his head to a taller box by the wall. Sophie jumped down and pulled the box over, climbing up. She stretched up on her tippey toes to get the key in the lock. "SOPHIE!" Sam yelled, seeing the Grymax rapidly approaching them with fury written all over its deformed face. Just as Sophie was about to turn the key, the Grymax grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away, throwing her into a frozen shelf by the wall. Glass from the shelf shattered around her as she collapsed onto the ground, shards of glass penetrating her skin. She cried out in pain and cringed inwardly, feeling a large gash on her stomach.

She didnt have time to move before the creature grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall once again. She could hear Sam screaming obscenities at the Grymax, but she couldnt understand exactly what he was saying through the pounding in her ears. After her vison cleared, Sophie could see the creature looking at her intently. It gripped her neck with one hand and grabbed her wrist with the other, pulling it up to its mouth. She saw blood seeping from a gash on her wrist and struggled to pull her hand away. The Grymax slowly slithered its tounge out from its mouth and inched its way towards the cut. Sopheit struggled to pull her arm away, but the creautre held her in a tight grasp. It's toungue slid its way up Sophies arm until it landed on her wrist, where it began lapping up the blood. It's eyes rolled back into its head and it moaned in enjoyment.

"_Mmm...tasty..." _It hissed in a taunting manner. Sophie forced back the bile that rose to her throat and shot a panicked look at Sam who was still yelling at it, trying to distract it away from his sister. The Grymax leaned back in for another tasting while Sophie squirmed against it's body pressed against hers. She needed to get the knife in her boot and fast. Sophie mustered up all the strength she had, and kneed the creature in stomach as it bent over to drink from her. It gasped and backed off Sophie, spluttering a mix between Sophie's blood and spit onto the ground. Sophie reached down into her boot, grabbing the knife. She whipped her head up to see the Grymax coming back at her. She dodged a punch, but instead felt a sharp pain in her side from a kick given by the creature instead. The knife flew out of her hand, and she tore after it, sliding on the ground and picking it back up. She placed the knife on the cut on her wrist that was still bleeding, covering it in her blood. Virgin blood. All she needed was the perfect moment and this would be all over.

The Grymax noticed the knife glistening with her blood and hissed ferociously at her. It charged at her unexpectedly, grabbing her wrist with the knife and throwing her aganist the wall. It clattered with a thud to the ground and the Grymax smirked, throwing her to other side of the room like a rag doll.

"SOPHIE!" A voice tore through her, snapping her back to reality, with an overwhelming sense of relief, protection and safety washing through her. She lifted her head up weakly to see Dean leaning against the doorway, a hand wrapped around his torso, with an intense and vicious look in his eyes that would make anyone fear for their lives. It was the look of a true hunter. He glanced down at her with regret and concern in his eyes and felt his stomach drop at the fragile way she looked. Dean was just about to charge the Gryamx when Sophie staggered up, wavering for a moment before shouting out to him.

"No Dean!" She yelled to her brother. He was already hurt and she didnt want anyone else getting hurt because of her. "Get Sam!" Sophie screamed, getting in line of view of the Grymax so it wouldnt go after Dean. It took the bait and began advancing towards her. Dean looked between his two siblings with a torn expression, fighting the urge to rip the creautres head off for laying a finger on either of his siblings. He groaned and made his way to Sam, quickly scooping up the key on the ground and climbing on the box.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked worridly, lifting his little brothers chin so he could look him in the eye. Sam nodded quickly.

"Hurry Dean." He whispered, watching his sister in terror as she contiued playing rag doll with the Grymax. Dean fumbled around with the key in his shaky hands, finally getting a grip.

_"Such a brave girl." _The Grymax mocked, kicking her in the stomach while she was on the ground, making her gasp and wrap an arm around herself. It grabbed her by the throat once again and held her against the wall. _"You see, most people would never risk their lives for anyone but themselves but, hmm...you...your different from the rest. You'd throw yourself in front of a train for those two brothers of yours, wouldnt you? And its strange, because your marked with death already, like I said before. I can taste it in your blood. Ah...what a horrible fate for such a beautiful young girl like you." _It mulled over before shrugging nonchalantly. _"Well, I guess I'm doing you a favor now...Its better me killing you quickly rather than whats in store for you." _The Grymax hissed, before lifting Sophie several inches off the floor by her throat.

Sophie struggled to get the air that was being cut off and thrashed around, starting to feel lightheaded. She tried to rip its hand off her throat, but the hold was strong. Just as she felt herself fading, the Grymax suddenly gasped and she saw its eyes go wide as it dropped her to the floor, her legs crumpling beneath her. She lifted her head up to see Dean, standing right behind the Grymax with a few drops of blood splattered on his face. Dean had one hand on its shoulder and the other somewhere behind the creature as he seethed to the Grymax,

"You messed with the wrong family."

It slowly turned around, struggling to stay on its feet, and feebly reached towards it back. Sophie gasped when she saw the sivler knife with her blood, plunged into its back, right where its heart was. Dean backed away slowly with a dark expression on his face as the creature fell to the ground, letting out its last breath. She watched as it began to slowly change form. It began growing hair, and its facial proportions began to change. Within minutes, the Grymax was in its human form. Sophie felt her mouth drop when she realized who it was...It was Ashley's 'right hand man'. She realized the blonde haired girl from the confrontation with Ashley earlier in the day. _Wow. Did not expect it to be her._ Sophie thought, gritting her teeth as she pulled herself up to a standing position.

Dean shot the son of a bitch one last hate-filled look, before jumping over it to his sister. He grabbed her gently by the shoulders, even though he felt like shaking the living daylights out of her for sacrificing herself for them.

"What the fuck is the matter with you! You could have gotten yourself killed! How many times have I told you never to go after anything alone!" Dean exclaimed, shaking her lightly, repressing his emotions. He wasnt exactly angry at his sister, because all she did was something any of the Winchesters would have done. But this was his baby they were talking about, and he refused to let her risk her life for them. He had been worried sick when he woke up and Ryan had told him that Sophie went alone. He stared at her increduously, giving her once over. Sophie shrugged indifferently and rubbed her sore neck.

"Y-You were unconscious and I didnt k-know what h-h-happened to Sammy...I had to g-go find h-him. I'm s-s-sorry." Sophie said guiltily, looking at her feet. A violent shiver racked through her from the cold.

"Where's your jacket?" Dean demanded, looking around the freezer. Sophie sighed at her brother.

"I g-gave it to A-Ashley because s-she was c-cold and f-freaking out." Sophie stammered. Dean sighed tp himself and shook his head, smiling slightly. Sometimes his baby sister was too good for her own good. He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Sophie, before pulling her into a hug. He rested his chin on the top of her head, and rubbed her back softly.

"Dont you ever do that to me again." Dean whispered. Sophie buried her head in his chest, shaking from the fridged air. Sam walked over to his siblings, stepping over the creature. He shot it a dirty look before standing by Dean. Sophie pulled away from Dean and went into Sam's waiting arms. He gave her a big bear hug, his gargantuan figure practically swallowing her whole. He kissed the top of head before letting go. "Lets get the hell out of here." Dean said, clapping Sam on the shoulder affectionately and wrapping an arm around Sophie's waist. They nodded in agreement and headed out of the freezer, closing and locking the door shut.

The three Winchesters limped their way through the tunnel until they finally reached the ladder that led to the bathroom. After an excruciating climb up the ladder, they had made it back into the school.

"Alright, lets check out the damage." Dean sighed, standing in front of Sophie who sighed as well, rolling her eyes.

"Dean..." She started, but shut her mouth when he gave her the 'no exceptions' look.

"Hey guys...where'd all the blood go?" Sam suddenly asked, standing by the mirror. Dean and Sophie turned simultaneously to Sam and looked around the bathroom. He was right. There wasnt a drop of blood anywhere to be seen.

"What the...thats not possible? Dean, you were practically bleeding to death right there?" Sophie said, pointing to where she had stiched him up. But it was completely clean, not a drop of blood on the floor. "Maybe Ryan cleaned it..." Sophie pondered quizzically. Dean and Sam looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Whatever, we'll figure it out later. Let's just be thankful its clean. Now we can get out of here sooner." Dean said, turning Sophie back around to face him.

"Hold on...Dean, how did you even get to the Grymax's lair? I told Ryan to keep you up here?" Sophie asked. Dean looked away and shifted feet awkwardly.

"I, uh, kinda...you know...punched him in the face..." Dean said quickly. Sophie felt her mouth drop open a little and she hit him in the arm. A mistake in her part when she felt pain shoot up her arm. She bit back the agony and looked at Dean sternly.

"Dean! Why the hell did you punch him!" She exclaimed.

"What was I suppose to do? He tried to keep me locked in this damn bathroom while you could be getting yourself killed. And when he didnt move, I socked him one. Oh come on, give me a break. I didnt even hit him that hard. Just hard enough to stun him while I climbed into the tunnel." Dean said, shrugging. Sophie sighed and looked to the ceiling.

"Dean..." She chatised. "Oh...did you see Ashley?" Sophie wondered.

"Yeah, did you? Because you should have laid one on her too. She totally bailed on us and could have gotten Sophie killed." Sam added angrily.

"Yeah, I saw her. She came running at me like a bat out of hell. Almost knocked me over. But I told her where the ladder was and then she ran off and left." Dean said, pissed off at Ashley for leaving his siblings, even after Sophie rescued her.

"Whatever. Forget about it. Its over." Sophie said, waving it off. "Oh, pull up your shirt for a second Dean." Sophie said, grabbing the bottom of Dean's T-shirt. He pulled it up to reveal four claw marks, expertly sewn shut. Sophie smiled with pride. "Hey...I didnt do half bad." She said with a grin. Dean shook his head exasperately with a smile.

"Well you've had enough practice." He said, with a hint of resentment in his tone. A 15 year old girl should not know how to stich a bleeding person shut. Times like these were when he wished Sophie could have grown up like a normal girl. Sam came by them, leaning against the sink with his arms crossed over his chest, a smirk on his face. He was just glad this case was over, so they could finally get to Bobby's.

"How are you feeling Sammy? I can stich you up when we get to the car. Where are you hurt?" Sophie asked, while Dean lifted her arm and inspected a gash on it.

"I'm fine babe. Really." Sam sighed with a small smile. Sophie worried too much about them.

"Alright...well you have some glass in these cuts. And one on your stomach. I gotta get them out." Dean said, observing the rest of her cuts. She pulled her arm away and leaned against the sink by Sam.

"Cant we do it once we leave?" Sophie questioned with a pleading look.

"No. I dont want the cuts getting worse." Dean said, giving her a stern look.

"Please Dean." Sophie said, pulling out the puppy dog eyes. Dean glared at her and looked at Sam, who was stifling a laugh. _Damn those fucking puppy dog eyes._ Dean thought bitterly.

"Fine." He groaned, throwing up his hands in defeat. Sam chuckled to himself at Dean's surrender. "Shut your piehole Sammy. Your the one that taught her how to use those damn eyes in the first place." Dean said, pointing a finger at Sam accusingly.

"No arguement there." Sam said innocently, knocking Dean's hand away from him. Dean glowered at his brother before lightly slapping him upside the head. Sam reached out to hit him back, but Dean skillfully dodged it, sticking his tongue out at Sam. Sophie smiled affectionately at her brothers, starting to feel worn down. She just wanted to get to a motel and sleep away the pain that was starting to take full effect.

"So where else are you hurt Soph? And dont give me any bullshit." Dean warned. Sophie shook her head and sighed.

"Besides the cuts, I just feel a little sore and bruised. But hey...all in the perks of being tossed around like a damn rag doll." Sophie joked, shrugging her shoulders. Dean and Sam looked at her disapprovingly and she held up her hands innocently. "What'd I say? Just trying to lighten the mood." She attempted. Finally, her brothers cracked and gave her a smile.

"So what'd you say, we get outta here now?" Sam questioned. Dean and Sophie nodded in agreement as they made their way to the hallway. After making sure there were no police, they climbed back out the window. The three siblings were all hurt and climbing out a window sure as hell didnt help. But they made it out, and began walking back around the school. When they got to the front, almost all the students were gone, give or take a few stragglers. There were police cars and firetrucks, as well as some ambulences. Sophie looked at one of the ambulences and saw a hysterical Ashley sitting in the back of one, with a blanket wrapped around her.

"I'll be right back." Sophie said, wanting to talk to Ashley for a minute.

"Sophie..." Dean started but Sophie cut him off.

"Just give me a second Dean. You can stand here and watch the whole thing." Sophie sighed, giving her tense brothers an encouraging smile. She walked towards Ashley, trying to figure out what exactly to say. Ashley saw her and stiffened, letting out a choked sob.

"Hey." Sophie said gently, sitting next to the girl. Ashley looked at her with big eyes.

"What's going on? What happened back there?" She cried out increduously. Sophie sighed and bit her lip.

"Look, all you need to know is that me and my brothers came here to help. And that your safe now." Sophie explained softly. Ashley nodded quickly, realizing she really didnt want to to hear the truth anyway. "Ashley, what did you say to the police?" Sophie asked.

"I didnt tell them anything yet. I was just about too actually. My parents are on their way now." Ashley said, visibly calming down.

"Listen to me...you cant tell them the truth." Sophie said seriously. Ashley began to open her mouth but Sophie held up her hands. "Trust me. Just tell the police that you left school property and got lost in the woods. Or anything that'll cover up what really happened. But do not mention me or my brothers. Pretend as though we were never even here. Understand?"

"Yeah, okay..." Ashley said slowly, nodding. Sophie let out a relieved sigh.

"Okay. Thanks." Sophie said, getting up to leave.

"Wait!" Ashley said, grabbing Sophie's wrist. Sophie turned and looked at her curiously. "Thank you. So much." She said earnestly. "And I am really sorry about before...in the hallway. I'm just so sorry." She said, looking at her feet ashamedly.

"Its okay. I forgive you." Sophie said with a smile. "And your welcome." She added. Ashley looked up at her with a smile, before leaning in and giving her a quick hug. "I'll see ya." Sophie said, turning around and making her way back to her brothers. Dean and Sam, who had watched the entire scene with Sophie and Ashley, looked at their sister with expressions of pride and wonder. Their baby sister truly was an incredible person. Sophie approached them, blushing when she noticed them staring at her.

"What?" She asked shyly, turning red in the face.

"Ready to hit the road squirt?" Dean asked, placing a kiss on her temple. Sam wrapped an arm around her as they began making their way to the Impala.

"Definitly." She sighed, leaning heavily into Sam.

"Hey, Sophie! Wait up!" The Winchesters turned around to see Ryan jogging towards them. Sophie heard Dean muttered a few unkind words about Ryan and elbowed him softly in the ribs.

"Be nice." She scolded. Sam smirked at his brother and gave Ryan a small smile as he approached them.

"Uh...Dean come on. We'll wait in the car." Sam said awkwardly, grabbing Dean by the elbow and practically dragging him to the car. Sophie heard Dean protesting the entire way, muttering something about _'running the teenage kid over with his car.'_ Sophie scoffed and rolled her eyes. _Over protective brothers._

"Whoa, are you alright?" He said with concern, looking at the bruises and blood on her.

"What? Oh...right. Yeah I'm fine." Sophie responded quickly.

"Are you leaving?" Ryan asked, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Uhm, yeah. Me and my brothers gotta get going." Sophie said, shifting her feet.

"Just like that?" Ryan questioned. Sophie nodded slowly. "Well...I dont really know what happened back there, but I know your probably the most amazing girl I've ever met." He said, laughing softly and rubbing the back of his neck. Sophie bit her lip and looked at her feet.

"Nah..." She said laughing. Sophie honestly didnt believe she was amazing at all and never knew how to respond when people said things like that. "But, uhm, it was really nice to meet you and everything." Sophie said. Ryan nodded and smiled.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye?" He said, swallowing loudly.

"Yeah, I guess." Sophie sighed. Ryan reached forward and hugged her. Sophie wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him back and just enjoying the moment. He pulled away and they looked into eachother's eyes for a few seconds, before Ryan leaned in slowly and placed his lips onto hers. Sophie shut her eyes and kissed him back, before smiling and pulling away. "Goodbye." She whispered, taking one last look into his green eyes before turning around and walking to the Impala, feeling like she was walking on clouds. She took a deep breath before pulling open car door of the Impala and sliding inside. She pulled her seat belt on, clipping it into place and stared at her hands. When she didnt feel the car moving or her brothers talking, she slowly raised her head. Both Dean and Sam were sitting in the front, turned around so they were facing hers. Sam had a huge smile on his face and Dean wore a reluctant one as well.

"What?" Sophie asked, feeling her cheeks flush red.

"Nothing, nothing." Sam said innocently, turning around in his seat. Dean looked at her for another moment before turning around as well and starting the Impala up.

"Sophie and Ryan, sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Dean sang tauntingly in a sing song voice.

"Shut up!" Sophie exclaimed, slapping him upside the head affectionately.

"Fine, fine." Dean said, before looking at her through the rearview mirror. "But if anyone ever kisses you again...I will shove my foot so far up their ass, they'll be able to taste the dirt on my boot." He said in all seriousness. Sophie scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest before muttering,

"Just drive the damn car Dean."

Dean turned up the radio, singing along to AC/DC as Sam sighed and watched his brother in amuzement. Sophie turned around and gave one last wave to Ryan, before she turned around and sighed, leaning her head back into the seat. She would never witness Ryan's eyes suddenly turning into an inky black, as he watched the Impala peel out of the parking lot and onto the open road.

**There you have it! Some people were worried I'd make Ryan the Grymax so I didnt...I instead made him a demon. (incase you didnt realize it already) :) hahahaha well anyway, you'll be hearing more from Ryan later on in the story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please please continue reviewing. Even if its just a small one thats good! but long ones are better and preferred! Love you all! :) Thanks for sticking with me :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I love you all! Here's the next chaper. Enjoy :)**

"Ow!" Sophie hissed, clenching her jaw tightly.

"Sorry babe, but I gotta get this glass out." Dean sighed, grimacing when Sophie winced again. As gently as possible, Dean stuck the tweezers back into the cut on her stomach, attmepting to pull out the glass. He had already gotten the glass out of her arm, and was now working on her stomach. He had pulled out several small pieces already, but there was a big shard left that was being a bitch to remove. "How ya doin' over there Sammy?" Dean called to his brother, who was sitting at the kitchen table in the motel room they had just checked into. After leaving Chamberlain High School, Dean pulled off into a motel for the night. He could have easily made it to Bobby's in about two hours at the most, but he could tell his sister was in pain. No matter how much she protested that she was feeling fine, Dean knew better. Besides, he felt pretty beat himself and he could tell Sam was tired too. So he checked them into some sceevy motel for them in recover for a night.

"Good, almost done." Sam responded, wiping the excess blood off his chest, before patching it up with gauze. He was suprised that he hadnt gotten too badly injured on the latest case. He had a cut that was pretty deep along his chest, but it was nothing that wouldnt heal in a few weeks. Besides that, there was one other cut along his forearm from where the Grymax had fed on him momentarily. Sam didnt fit the all the 'requirements' for the monster to kill him like the others because he wasnt a virgin, but the Grymax had already planned on killing him regardless. Something that the Grymax had said stuck with him and he couldnt figure out what it had meant. After the creature had fed from him, it said,

_"Your blood...is tainted. I cant figure out what it is or whats in it...but something is making it different from the others. A bittersweet taste..."_ It had mused. Sam shook away the disturbed thought and focused back on taping the gauze to his chest. They could figure everything out later.

"Ouch!" Sophie cried out softly, gripping the bed sheet tightly and squeezing her eyes shut. She could feel the shard of glass in her skin and it was literally cutting her from the inside out. Sam finished taping himself back up and walked towards his siblings, concerned about his little sister. She, on the other hand, wasnt so lucky with her injuries. How did it always end up that Sophie got the most hurt at the end of a hunt out of all the Winchesters? Sam pondered the thought as he watched Dean dig around in the cut, trying to grasp the glass. He felt sorry for Sophie, knowing the process was extremely painful. He wished he could just take away her pain.

"Sorry shortie." Dean apologized once again, hating himself for hurting his sister even if he didnt do it himself. But the glass had to be taken out now. Sophie glared at him for a moment at his nickname to her, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know, I'm not that short." Sophie said, huffing a breath. Dean and Sam both began laughing at their sister, before Sam sat on the bed and affectionately ruffled her hair.

"Thats funny Soph, really. Your practically a smurf." Sam pointed out, trying to distract her from Dean's procedure. Dean shot his brother a grateful look before focusing back to Sophie.

"No I'm not! I'm a perfectly average height." Sophie retorted defensively. Dean smirked and looked up at his siblings.

"Yeah, for a 9 year old." Dean teased. Sophie glowered down at her brother before sticking her tongue out at him, making both him and Sam laugh.

"Its not my fault Sammy over here stole all the tall genes and I got stuck with the midget ones!" Sophie responded, jerking a finger towards Sam.

"Well...I guess you just got the short end of the stick." Sam said, starting to chuckle at his own joke. "Get it..._short_ end of the stick!" He continued, emphasizing the word short. Dean began to laugh as well at Sam's creativity, as the two brothers gave eachother a knuckle touch. Sophie stuck out her lip in a pout and crossed her arms over her chest. She truly was amused at her brothers, and really didnt mind the attention.

"Shut up Sasquatch." She muttered, attempting to look mopey.

"Awh...now arent you just the cutest darn thing in the whole wide world." Dean teased, tapping her on the nose lightly with his pointer finger. As he pulled away, Sophie grabbed his hand and brought it to her mouth, gently biting the finger sticking out that he had used to swipe at her nose.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed, yanking his hand back. "I wasnt even the one who made the joke!" He argued with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Oh well." Sophie said, shrugging nonchalantly. Dean looked at her increduoulsy.

"But Sammy started it!" Dean retorted, motioning to his snickering brother. Sophie sighed, grabbing Sam's hand unexpectedly and biting his finger as well.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed in the same manner Dean had.

"Happy?" Sophie asked Dean with a smile.

"Yes." He said, shooting Sam a cocky grin.

"Jerk." Sam muttered.

"Bitch." Dean responded instantly. Sophie laughed to herself and leaned against the bed headrest, feeling their latest banter coming to an end. She shut her eyes, starting to feel very tired, and felt Sam drape an arm around her shoudler as she leaned her head into his chest. They sat like that for a few minutes while Dean finished up pulling out the glass, and cleaning the wound. "And...there! All better." Dean sighed as he finished taping the gauze on. He stood up and stretched before leaning in and kissing Sophie on her forehead.

"Thanks Dean-o." Sophie said, slowly getting to her feet, with the help of Sam.

"Anytime sweet n' low." Dean said, smiling at the mention of yet another one of his nicknames for his sister. It descirbed both her personality and small stature. Sophie glared at him for a moment before laughing softly. Sam grinned before kissing the top of Sophie's head as he walked by to Dean, who was rummaging around in his duffle bag. "Oh, and if you ever try a stunt like from before ever again, I will kill you." Dean said, referring to when Sophie went after the Grymax alone and then contiuned to sacrifice herself for her brothers.

"Get in line." Sophie muttered. Dean turned around and gave her a disapproving look, to which she responded in shrugging her shoulders indifferently. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Babe, dont talk like that." Sam interrupted, giving her a worried look. Sophie sighed and limped her way over to her own bag.

"What did the Grymax mean when it said I was 'marked with death'?" Sophie questioned after a moment of silence. She kept her back turned from her brothers and bit her lip nervously. Dean and Sam shot eachother a worried look. They had no idea, but by the sound of it, it couldnt be good.

"We dont exactly know babe." Sam started slowly.

"Yet." Dean added. "We dont know yet. But we'll figure it out, and then we'll make sure this Abba-Dabba-Doo...whatever the hell his name is...demon guy doesnt live to see another day." He promised.

"Its Abaddon, Dean." Sophie correct. He shrugged indifferently, pulling out his wallet and looking for some money. Sophie sighed, running a hand over her face as she turned away from her brothers and walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. Dean looked at Sam with a complex expression, knowing their problems were only going to get harder. Sam sighed to himself and made his way to the bed by the wall, flopping down and closing his eyes.

"We're gonna need some money soon Sam." Dean said, counting the bills in his wallet. The money left would be just enough to buy some dinner for the night. "I'll run out to a bar later, hussle some guys. That'll hold us over for a while." He finished.

"Alright." Sam sighed, keeping his eyes closed.

Sophie leaned heavily into the sink, glancing at herself in the mirror. Besides some bruising, her other injuries were barely noticable. _Marked with death. What the fuck is that suppose to mean?_ She thought to herself, turning away from her relfection. She slid down the side of the sink and pulled her knees to her chest. It wasnt the most comfortable position, with her stomach injury and all, but she didnt care. Sophie dropped her forehead onto her knees and let her mind wander. She didnt know how long she sat there, thoughts rushing through her mind like a hurricane.

"Soph?" A light knock came at the door. _Dean_. Sophie sighed with a small smile and stood up, fixing herself up before opening the door.

"Yeah?" She asked, as if nothing was wrong. She slowly made her way out of the bathroom and plopped down onto the bed next to Sam. Dean studied her expression for a moment, knowing something was up.

"Nothing..." He said slowly. "I'm gonna run out and grab food. What'd you guys want?" He asked, grabbing his jacket and car keys and heading to the door. Sophie tilted her head to look at Sam who was lying next to her. She nudged him gently with her elbow and shrugged.

"What do you want?" She asked him. Sam shrugged indifferently, opening his hazel eyes to meet his sisters stare.

"I dont know, what you do want?" He retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I dont know, what do you want?" Sophie replied, a smile playing at her lips.

"I dont know what do you want?" Sam responded, smirking up at her. The two youngest Winchesters never gave up the oppurtunity to annoy their big brother.

"I dont know-"

"I swear to God if you say that one more time I will let you two starve." Dean exclaimed, throwing his hands up exasperatedly. Both Sam and Sophie began laughing before turning to Dean and simultaneously giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Oh...you two are just cruel." He growled jokingly about the double dose of puppy dog eyes. "Alright, what do you want?" He sighed.

"Food." Sophie said with a grin.

"What kind?" Dean groaned.

"Edible kind." Sophie retorted, Sam laughing besides her.

"You know, if you werent injured right now I'd kick you ass." Dean said, knowing that the threat was a complete lie.

"I'm not doubting that." She replied, shooting Dean a heart melting smile.

"Damn you." Dean muttered, referring to her ability to make him break. He couldnt help but smile at his siblings. "I'll be back. Dont do anything stupid while I'm gone." He called out, walking out the door. Sophie smirked and shook her head, slowly getting off the bed.

"You okay?" Sam asked, watching her intently. She nodded, gingerly lifting her shirt and the gauze wrapping it to see her cut. She patted the gauze back down softly and looked around the room, sighing.

"Are you alright?" Sophie asked, looking at her brother. He looked really tired and worn down.

"Yup." Sam said nonchalantly.

"Really? Because you look like your two seconds from passing out." Sophie responded skeptically, with a small smile.

"I'm not tired." Sam said shrugging, before a large yawn escaped his lips. He looked at her sheepishly and laughed.

"Likely story." She muttered, walking over to the bed. She grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and laid it over her brother, tucking it around him like a mother would to her kid. Sam's heart broke momentarily as he watched his sister. Although their mom had died when he was only 6, he remembered her. Whenever Sophie did things like this, he couldnt help but think of their mom and how much Sophie and Mary really are alike. She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead before pushing the hair away from his eyes. "Go to sleep." She ordered with a smile. Sam snorted a laugh and smiled lovingly at his sister.

"Since when did you become mother hen?" He teased, stifling a yawn.

"Become? Sam, I've always been mother hen." Sophie noted with a smile. Sam grinned before turning onto his side and closing his eyes, darkness consuming him faster than he thought possible. Sophie watched her brothers breathing even out and knew he fell asleep. She crossed her arms over her chest, not sure of what to do with herself. She sat down heavily at the kitchen table and put her head in her hands. Although it was only 6:00 at night, she was exhausted. Sophie lifted her head up and put her chin in her hand, tapping her foot absentmindedly. _Eh, what the hell._ Sophie thought to herself, getting up from the table and grabbing Sam's laptop. She decided a little research would do no harm, and she was curious about what being 'marked with death' meant.

She opened the computer, the screen flooding with light. Sophie went to the quickest search engine, typing in 'marked with death'.

"Damn." She muttered, when she got zero hits. She sat for a minute, typing several different ways to search for what it meant, but coming up empty. Sophie bit her lip, sighing in defeat. Being marked with death, whatever it was, wasnt even the worst part for her. Not knowing what it meant or what could happen was what really bothered her. She shut the computer and put it back in Sam's bag, before laying down on the bed by the door. Sophie stared at the ceiling for a moment, thoughts rushing through her. She wanted to know what was happening with this demon that was after her. Another thought hit her that just added to the worry she already had. Yellow eyes. That whole ordeal was another story, bound to blow up in their faces soon. She pushed the thought away and sat up on the bed, bringing her knees to her chest. She needed something, anything, to do to keep her mind off everything that was going on.

She grabbed the remote on the night stand and turned on the small television by the wall. Sophie had never been real interested in TV, even as kid. It just had never been her thing. _Desperate times call for desperate measures._ Sophie thought bitterly, flipping through the channels. Even though she didnt particulary care for television shows, her brothers did. Well, mostly Dean. So when shows flicked by, Sophie recognized most of them. She sighed, and settled on the news, not in the mood to watch any reality show or crap like that. The man on the TV was reporting about some big storm that was suppose to hit the northern states in the next few weeks. He droned on and on while Sophie absentmindedly watched the screen, not really absorbing the information. Suddenly, a flash on the TV brought her attention back to it and she saw _'Breaking News' _roll across the screen. She sat up straighter and listened to the news report being given.

"_This is Nancy Foreman with Breaking News. Just last night, there was a mass prison break in the local state penitentiary, The Federal Prision Camp, otherwise known as FPC. Now we go to Ted Davenport, live on scene."_

The screen flashed to a man standing outside a large brick building, microphone in hand.

_"This is Ted Davenport, local news station. I'm here, standing outside FPC in Yankton, South Dakota, just 60 miles northwest of Sioux City, Iowa and 85 miles southwest of Sioux Falls, South Dakota, off US Highway 81. This prision held male inmates from all over the state that stayed in the local prision for a short amount of time before being transferred to a larger prision outside South Dakota. From what was reported, just last night there was a large prison break, where all the inmates escaped. There were at least twenty men being held in the prision. No one knows how they were able to escape, let alone get out of their cells, but it seems like it may have been a security fault. The security at this prison was very minimum, but it was not unsafe, which leaves the county police baffled as to how they got out. Now these inmates range from crimes such as auto theft, shoplifting, computer crime, DUI's, disorderly conduct, assault, and illegal drug possession all the way to abuse, robbery, kidnapping, rape, and murder of the first and second degree. As you can see, most of these criminals are extremely dangerous, so in the best intrest of you and your family's saftey, we advise that cilivians stay indoors as much as possible. Lock all doors and windows. If you have to go out, make sure you bring appropriate precautionaries for your own safety. But please, do not travel alone or at night. Bring a friend. This is a very serious outbreak, but we can assure you, the police will find these men. But for now, please stay inside and with a group. On a even more unfortunate note, when these inmates were escaping, many of the security officers working their shifts were killed. There will be a memorial serivce taking place tomorrow in rememberance of these brave men. Police will surround the area, so it will be safe to attend. We give out our condolences to the family's of those who are grieving their loss, and we promise, justice will be served. Thats it for now, back to you."_

Sophie stared at the screen in shock, processing what was just said. She thought of Dean and worry started coursing through her. He was out there alone and had no idea of what had just happened. Although she knew Dean was a grown man and could take care of himself, there was still a chance that something could happen. She grabbed Sam's cell phone on the nightstand and flipped it open to call Dean.

Just as she was about to press send, she heard the motel door start to jiggle. She felt for the gun on the nightstand, but relaxed when she saw Dean walk in with a bag full of food. He looked at Sam questionably, before cocking his head to the side and glancing at Sophie. She put a finger to her lips to silence him, indicating that Sam was sleeping. She got off the bed and made her way to Dean, who set the food on the table.

"He's already asleep?" Dean whispered, eyebrows furrowed. Sophie shrugged and glanced at Sam.

"Yeah. Fell asleep a few minutes after you left. He's exhausted." Sophie replied quietly. Dean nodded thoughtfully before pulling out food from the bag. Sophie was about to tell Dean about the news report she just heard, when Dean began talking.

"Guess what I got you!" Dean suddenly said, with a huge grin plastered on his face. He bounced up and down like a little kid in the candy shop. Sophie supressed a laugh and smiled up at her brother.

"Well, from the way your acting, I'm guessing it's something good." Sophie replied, laughing softly. Dean nodded quickly, pulling out a styrofoam bowl with a lid on it and handing it over to her. Sophie looked up at her brother suspiciously, and examined the bowl. "What did you do to it?" She questioned hesitantly.

"Open it!" Dean urged quietly, barely containing his excitment. Sophie laughed at her big brother, before pulling off the lid and setting it on the table. She looked inside the bowl and felt her mouth drop slightly, as she looked up at Dean with big eyes.

"No way." She whispered, staring at the jiggly and colorful substance. "No way, no way, no way!" She exclaimed, glancing back up her brother. Dean smiled and gently ruffled her hair. "I can't believe you got me Jell-O!" She said in disbelief. Ever since Sophie was a kid, she always loved Jell-O. None of the Winchester knew why she loved it so much, but regardless, they got it for her anytime they could. "I can't believe you remembered." Sophie said, grabbing a spoon from the bag.

"Of course I remembered." Dean insisted, smiling while Sophie scooped up a spoonful of the Jell-O and ate it. She sat down at the table, enjoying another spoonful. She looked up at Dean lovingly and smiled.

"You're the best." Sophie said, grinning. Dean laughed and sat down opposite from her, grabbing his own food.

"I know." He responded proudly. "You better eat the real food I got you too though." Dean added.

"Yeah, yeah." Sophie shrugged off with a smirk.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before a thought hit Sophie.

"You know, I havent had Jell-O since..." Sophie pondered aloud, thinking back to the last time she actually had the delicious dessert. "I think it was at the hospital, right before I left for the Grobers." She said quietly, poking the Jell-O around with her spoon. Dean thought back and nodded slowly. He noticed his sister's expression change, and saw she was going back into those memories. Not wanting his sister reliving those days and becoming upset, he quickly cut in.

"Hey, remember that one time when you were little, and you were completely obsessed with Jell-O. Like so obsessed you wouldnt eat anything unless it was that? I remember having to force you to eat your fruits and vegetables by threatening to never buy Jell-O again." Dean reminisced with a smile. His distraction worked, as Sophie grinned back.

"Yeah! And for Christmas, I didn't want any presents. Just Jell-O." She said, laughing softly. She internally thanked her brother for not letting her mind wander back to her unsettling memories.

"Yeah, and so me and Sammy just got you boxes and boxes of Jell-O to make. And you were so happy with just that." Dean added in. "Yeah...you were a strange kid. Still are." He teased.

"I was not strange! I was just going though a faze." Sophie argued, taking another bite of her Jell-O. Dean scoffed before shutting his container.

"And you clearly grew out of that." He said sarcastically, motioning to the next spoonful of Jell-O she was about to eat.

"I did too grow out of it." Sophie muttered. She looked down at the spoonful before shrugging and sticking it in her mouth. He looked at her in amusement. "Shut up." She retorted with a smile. Dean laughed and got up from his seat, making his way over to the bed by the door. He glanced at the TV that was still on and sat on the bed.

"You were watching TV? You?" Dean questioned incredulously. He knew better than anybody his sisters take on television. Dean distinctively remembered what Sophie use to say about television. _'Its addicting Dean! It'll rot your brain!'_ Sophie shrugged before scooping up another bite of Jell-O.

"I was bored. Didn't have anything better to do." Sophie explained. Dean nodded slowly before turning his focus back to the screen.

"Damn." He grumbled, looking at the weather forecast.

"What?" Sophie asked curiously, placing the lid on her now empty container and tossing it in the trash.

"Nothing. It just looks like a storms suppose to hit sometime soon." He said softly, glancing at Sam who shifted positions in his sleep. Sophie suddenly remembered about the prision break and internally kicked herself forgetting about it. She walked over to the bed Dean sat on and tucked her short legs under herself. She fiddled with her hands, not knowing how to explain it to him. "What happened?" Dean asked suddenly.

"What?" Sophie replied with confusion.

"You have that look on your face. So spill." Dean said firmly, crossing his arms against his chest and leaning against the headboard. Sophie sighed and flipped around so she was facing her brother.

"Well, I was was watching the news after Sam fell asleep, and apparently there was this like giant prison break in Yankton." Sophie said quietly. Dean sat up straighter and cocked his head.

"A prison break?" Dean repeated. Sophie nodded and bit her lip.

"Yeah, like every one of the guys in there got out. Killed some security guards too. It was on the news and they were saying how everyone should stay inside and not go out at night and travel in groups and stuff like that. The inmates are pretty dangerous from what they said. They have no idea as to how they got out either." Sophie continued. Dean silently got up from the bed and walked to the door, locking both it and the windows. He rummaged through his duffle bag until he found a few guns and put one on the nightstand and one under his pillow. "Dean, I really dont think that they are gonna go out of their way to come to some rundown motel." Sophie insisted.

"Maybe they wouldnt come to the motel, but they would come for you." He muttered, grabbing a pencil from his bag and pulling a chair over to the door.

"What are you talking about? This probably has nothing to do with whats going on with us. Just a weird coincidence." Sophie retorted, watching as Dean stepped onto the chair and began to draw a devils trap onto the ceiling above the door.

"Yeah, well from experience, coincidences are a load of crap." He muttered, tracing the lines onto the ceiling. "Besides, better safe than sorry. And I'm definitly not taking any chances when it comes to you or Sammy." He added in. Sam began to stir in the other bed, before he opened his eyes and sat up on his elbows looking at his siblings.

"What's going on?" He mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. "What are you doing Dean?" Sam questioned, fully awake now once he saw Dean drawing a devils trap on the ceiling.

"There was a huge prison break. We dont know if it has anything to do with our problem, but I'm doing this just in case a demon has anything to do with it." Dean said, finishing up the drawing and stepping down from the chair. Sam instantly stood up and gave Sophie a confused expression.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked, directing his question at Sophie. She sighed and glanced up at him, a smile breaking across her face at the way his hair stuck in all directions from his nap. Sophie climbed onto the bed Sam slept in, since she was too short to reach his head on the ground, and combed his hair down with her fingers until it was back in place. Sam turned around to look at Sophie, his heart warming at his sisters actions.

"We dont know whats going on exactly or if this even has to do with something supernatural." Sophie said, answering Sam's question as she hopped down from the bed, using Sam's shoulder as help. "Dean's just being overprotective." Sophie replied, throwing Dean a smirk.

"Damn straight." Dean retorted, walking over to his siblings after securing the room.

"So tell me everything that happened." Sam said, sitting back down on the bed. Dean sat across from him and began explaining everything that Sophie had just told him. Sophie sighed and walked to the kitchen, sitting down heavily in a chair. She put her chin in her hand and traced circles around the kitchen table with her finger. She began to wonder if maybe this prision break was because of a demon. Or maybe it was just some freak thing. Sophie groaned inwardly, sick and tired of all the unanswered questions. All she wanted was some damn answers. She heard Dean finish telling Sam what happened, and walked back over to her brothers, plopping down next to Sam on the bed. "I dont know, the timing of this escape and everything thats going on with this demon are too perfectly matched. Somethings definitly up." Sam concluded, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Thats what I said." Dean agreed, running a hand through his hair. "Whatever Abbadon has planned must have something to do with the inmates. I dont know." He groaned. "Anyway, I was thinking that we should high tail it up to Bobby's now. I'm getting an uneasy feeling about staying here, so I think we should leave tonight." Dean proposed, looking at his siblings.

"What'd you mean 'an uneasy feeling'?" Sophie asked, growing worried.

"Dont worry babe, I just have a weird feeling. Trust me. My spidey senses are tingling." Dean joked half-heartedly in attempt to ease the concern etched on Sophie's face.

"I thought you were batman?" Sophie said, grinning at Dean.

"Psh...please, batman wishes he was as cool as me." Dean teased before getting up off the bed and heading to their bags, leaving Sam and Sophie laughing behind him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts.

"So are we gonna head out soon?" Sam asked, looking at Dean who was going through his bag.

"Yeah. We might as well. I'll call Bobby when we hit the road." Dean responded, walking into the bathroom to grab the rest of their stuff. Sophie sighed and laid down on her back, staring at the ceiling. She felt her stiches stretch slightly, but bit back the pain as it grew less.

"Be careful of your stiches." Sam warned, not wanting Sophie to make her cut worse.

"Of course Sammy." Sophie said with a small smile. Sam smiled back and patted her knee before getting off the bed. "Dean brought you back food. Its on the table." Sophie called from where she laid.

"Okay." Sam replied. She heard him open his container of food on the table and sit down at the kitchen, but didnt take her eyes away from the chipped ceiling. Suddenly, Dean leaned in over her from the other side of the bed so they were looking at eachother upside down, blocking her vision from the ceiling.

"Whatcha starin' at?" He asked, putting his hands by her head.

"Your beautiful face." Sophie said sarcastically with a grin, lifting up her hands to push him back, before getting up from the bed.

"Dont hate on my devilish good looks." Dean retorted, flashing a cocky grin.

"Oh, your looks are devilish alright..." Sophie muttered, shooting a smile back at him. She heard Dean bellow a deep laugh, one that she always loved to hear.

"So when are we leavin' Dean?" Sam asked, swallowing a bite of salad he had just eaten. Dean pulled out his phone from his jeans and checked the time.

"Well, Sam finish eating. I should probably erase the devil trap I drew...Whatever." He said, looking up at the ceiling before shrugging. "We'll leave in like a ten minutes. I'm gonna go throw some bags in the car." Dean continued, grabbing two of their bags and walking to the door.

"I'll get the other ones." Sam said, throwing out his empty food container. He picked up the other two duffle bags and waited with Dean at the door until he unlocked it.

"Stay in this room." Dean ordered, turning around to look at Sophie on the bed. "The car is at the other end of the parking lot. We'll be back in 2 minutes."

"Alright." Sophie sighed, grabbing the gun on the nightstand before sitting back down on the bed cross-legged. Dean gave her a quick nod before heading out of the room, Sam following close behind, after shutting the door. Sophie exhaled heavily, her eyes wandering around the room. She was looking at a dark stain on the ceiling, most likely caused by water damage, when a noise from outside the door caught her attention. She froze and strained her ears to listen. Sophie held her breath, furrowing her eyebrows when she could hear distant footsteps. She bit her lip, cautiously getting off the bed and walking to the door, keeping the gun in front of her. She stood up on her tippey toes, peering out the peekhole, but saw nothing except the endless night. Sophie turned around and began walking away, when a scratching noise outside made her turn around.

"What the hell?" She muttered, walking back to the door. Sophie gripped the doorknob before yanking it open. Almost immediately after the door was open, someone rounded the corner and charged into the room. Sophie gasped and leapt backwards, aiming the gun at the figure. She did a double take when she realized who the person was, and slowly lowered the gun. "Adrian?" Sophie questioned, looking suspicioulsy at the demon. He stood in the doorway, trying to move forward, but was held back by an invisible force. He looked up and saw the devils trap drawn on the ceiling and sighed with a digruntled expression.

"Do you mind?" He snapped, nodding his head upwards.

"What are you doing here?" Sophie asked, taking a step closer to him.

"You know, I dont take kindly to these traps." Adrian argued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dean drew it. I'm glad it works." Sophie muttered, grabbing a pencil from the nightstand and pulling a chair towards the door. She contemplated the idea to let Adrian out of the trap before her brothers got back, because they would be pissed when they came back and saw she was alone with a demon. But Adrian had never intentionally tried to hurt her and Dean and Sam would be back in a minute anyway. She sighed, setting her gun on the nearest bed, and hopped onto the chair, reaching above her to the trap. "What are you doing here?" She asked again, struggling to reach the ceiling.

"Just came to check up on you. And I heard about the prison break." Adrian said, watching her intently. Sophie flipped the pencil around so the eraser was facing the ceiling and stood on her toes, stretching above her.

"Yeah, just heard about that too. Does it have something to do...-damn it, come on." Sophie muttered, struggling to reach the ceiling. She groaned and settled back on her feet, looking down at Adrian. "Does it have something to do with demons?" She asked.

"Possibly. I'm not quite sure yet." He responded, tapping his chin with his finger, deep in thought. "Be careful Sophia." Adrian cautioned when her foot almost slipped off the chair. Sophie sighed and reached up again. No one ever called her Sophia, except for Dean. But that was only when she had done something incredibly stupid or got in trouble, which was extremely rare. She wavered on her feet, teetering dangerously close to the edge of the chair. She finally connected the eraser to the ceiling and began erasing part of the trap, grunting slightly from the strain. Just as she finished breaking the trap, she felt the chair begin to tip from her standing on the very edge. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut out of shock, as the chair flipped from beneath her and she felt herself falling. When she didnt feel the floor beneath her, she opened her eyes.

"I told you to be careful." Adrian sighed, holding Sophie in his arms. Once he saw the chair begin to tip, he knew she was going to fall and grabbed her just in time. Sophie didnt know what to say and felt awkward and a little fearful being cradled in his arms.

"Uhm...please put me down." She whispered, slightly breathless. Adrian smirked and gently set her down, keeping a hand on her just in case she stumbled. When she steadied herself she turned around to face him and walked backwards, grabbing her gun. "Thanks." She said, feeling her cheeks flush. Adrian nodded once before stepping away from the door and sitting down on the bed, a safe distance away from the youngest Winchester so she wouldnt be uncomfortable. The motel door suddenly opened, and in came Dean and Sam. They both stopped short when their eyes fell on Adrian.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean demanded, taking a step towards him. Sam crossed behind Dean and over to Sophie, looking her over.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He's just here about the prison break." Sophie explained, letting out a sigh of relief. She felt a hell of alot safer with her brothers around now. Sam gave her a small smile before draping his arm around her protectively and pulling her close.

"Relax Dean. I'm just checking in." Adrian sighed, standing up to face Dean.

"How many times do I have to tell you...We dont need your help." Dean growled, glancing at Sophie to make sure she was okay.

"Yes, you actually do. Now is not the time for another confrontation. So this prison break...I'm not positive, but I think this was Abbadon's doing." Adrian proposed, looking between all three Winchesters. "I think that he wants to use them to track you three down."

"Well, we're heading to Bobby's now." Sam explained.

"Yeah and then we we're gonna figure everything out. Bobby's is the safest place for now." Dean added, taking a stand by his siblings. Adrian nodded slowly, before beginning to pace. Pacing seemed to be a habit for this demon.

"Okay...okay." He said after a moment of silence. "Get going now. Be on the look out. I'll be in touch." Adrian said, walking to the door. "Oh...and Sophie..." He suddenly said, turning around to look at the girl. "Dont do anything brave." He ordered in a firm tone, before disappearing from sight. The Winchesters looked at where he vanished before sighing simultaneously.

"Alright, lets get outta here." Dean said, running a hand through his hair. The three siblings cleared the room before returning to their beloved car and peeling out of the parking lot. They drove for over an hour in complete silence, each secluded in their own thoughts.

"Shit." Dean cursed, looking down at the gas meter.

"What?" Sam asked, while Sophie leaned over the seat to see what was happening.

"We're running out of gas." Dean muttered, running a hand over his face. He internally kicked himself for not filling up his baby sooner, but he hadnt had the time.

"Well, can we make it to Bobby's before we run out?" Sam wondered. Dean sighed and shook his head.

"No, we wont make it. We gotta stop and get gas." Dean replied, looking around for a sign that would direct them to the nearest exit. "Shit!" He exclaimed when another thought hit him. "We dont have money either. I told you were were running out of it before."

"Dean, look up there." Sophie said, pointing ahead of them. Down the road was a small gas station, but what was even better was that it was attached to a small bar. There were a few cars parked outside and all the lights were on, meaning it was open.

"Okay, I'm gonna have to hustle some guys in there and get some cash." Dean realized, pulling into the parking lot. "Then we'll have enough to fill up the car and to get to Bobby's. You two stay in the car." He said, getting out of the Impala.

"Wait, Dean. I think it'd be best if we stuck together. Just in case." Sam argued.

"Dude, I dont want Sophie going into a bar with a bunch of low lifes hanging out there." Dean said incredulously.

"I'll be with Sam. And you. I'll be fine Dean." Sophie sighed, looking up at Dean. He sighed and nodded his head in defeat, shutting his door. Sam and Sophie followed behind him into the bar. The overwhelming smell of alcohol hit them, but it was nothing Sam or Dean werent use too. Sophie on the other hand wasnt as use to it, and repressed the urge to cough. There were about 8 other men there, either huddled around a pool table or two, or sitting at the bar with drinks. All eyes turned to them once they walked in. Dean pushed Sophie behind him and Sam stood behind her, creating a wall of brother around Sophie. They shot daggers at any man that even dared to linger their eyes on their sister. The Winchesters made their way to a small table in the back corner and sat down. Dean got up and walked to the counter, giving a quick nod to the bartender.

"Whatcha want?" The bartender asked, as he cleaned out a few shot glasses.

"I'll have two beers." Dean said. The man looked around Dean and glanced at Sophie, before giving Dean a weird look. "And one coke." Dean added, glaring at the man. He nodded and turned around getting the drinks. Dean looked around the pool tables, observing the men playing. He would have no trouble hustling them a few hundred dollars.

"Here you go man." The bartender said, handing over the drinks.

"Thanks." Dean muttered, heading back to his siblings. "Here." He said, giving them their drinks.

"What no beer for me?" Sophie teased with a smile, taking a sip of her coke. Dean glared at her momentarily before grinning.

"When you turn 21, I'll take you out for your first drink, okay?" Dean compromised, shooting an amused glance at Sam before making his way to the pool table.

"This should be good." Sam muttered, taking a swig of beer. Sophie nodded in agreement and they settled down, getting lost in their own thoughts.

"Wait, so the little white ball doesnt go in the hole?" Sam and Sophie overheard Dean say, pretending to have no clue as to what he was doing. Sophie shook her head, smiling at her brother, before studying the designs around the bar.

Twenty minutes later, Dean came walking back to them with a huge grin on his face and a wad of cash in his hands, very different compared to the annoyed look on the other men's faces. "That was way too easy. Fun times." Dean sighed happily, before walking out of the bar and to his car that was parked by a gas pump. Sam and Sophie continued sitting in comfortable silence, waiting for Dean to come back. After filling up the car, Dean sauntered back in and went to the counter.

"Hey man, here's for the drinks." Dean said, throwing down a ten dollar bill. The bartender shook his head and pushed the money back to Dean who gave him a confused look.

"Its on the house. As long as you can get me that pretty little thing's number over there." The bartender said, nodding over to where Sophie sat. Dean balled his hands into fists and glared ferociously at the bartender, clenching his jaw tightly.

"You take one more look at her and I'll kill you faster than you can beg for your pathetic life." Dean snarled in a low voice, throwing the money back at the man. The bartender audibly gulped and took the money. Dean turned away after once last intimidating look and headed back to his siblings, muttering curses the entire way.

"Whoa, whats wrong Dean?" Sophie asked, getting up from her seat and grabbing Dean's arm gently. Sam got up as well, looking at his brother with concern.

"Nothing babe. Dont worry." Dean said. He shot Sam a look that said he would tell him later. "Okay, so the cars filled up. I'll call Bobby when we-" He suddenly stopped talking when a sense of dread coursed throughout him. The bar was dead silent. Not even a cricket could be heard. Sam and Sophie realized this as well and felt their hearts speed up. The three siblings turned around slowly, knowing something was about to happen. Ever single person in the bar stood completely still where they were, staring at the Winchesters. Dean discretly pushed Sophie behind him and Sam, keeping his hand on the gun hidden in his waistband.

"Dean..." Sam whispered, looking at Dean fearfully. Dean tried to keep on a brave face, but he could feel it slipping away from his face every passing second at the reality of pure terror he was feeling. The bartender walked around the counter and stood a few feet away from the three. Silently, the rest of the men came to stand behind him, lining up.

"We dont want any trouble." Dean said after a moment of heart pounding silence. The bartender, most likely the ring leader, took another step forward.

"Neither do we. So you three are going to come with us, silently and obediently." He said, with a 'no exceptions' tone of voice.

"Sorry, but we've never been the obedient type." Dean joked, but it was easy to hear the fear laced in his voice. Sam shifted from foot to foot, getting prepared in case there was the need to fight. Sophie peeked between her brothers at the men lined up and felt her face pale. The bartender smiled slighty and nodded. He cocked his head to the side and looked down. When he glanced back up at them, his eyes had turned into a inky black. Demon.

"I figured. Ah, you Winchesters are all the same." The bartender mused, motioning with his hand for the men behind him to come forward. They did as told and came forward, effectively blocking the Winchester's only exit. "Fine. At least give us the girl. You two arent that important." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Dean scoffed and looked at the man.

"Over my dead body." He growled in a low voice. Sophie felt her eyes go wide and her breath hitch slightly. The man nodded and shrugged indifferently.

"That can be arranged." The demon said. He held his arms out wide beside him in a eagle spread. "Boys, meet the Winchesters." He introduced to the frightening looking men. "Winchesters...meet the inmates from the Federal Prison Camp."

**Please review! I'd love to hear your opinons about my story so far! Thanks! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Okay, I just wanted to explain the scene coming up...The fights going on with the siblings are all taking place at the same time, in case you didnt know. For example, when Sam is in his fight, Dean and Sophie are also in their own fights as well. And let me tell you, writing fight scenes are freakin impossible so sorry if they came out crappy! It all made sense in my mind! Hahaha okay! Well I hope you enjoy! Thank you all for the incredible reviews!**

The Winchester's blood ran cold as soon as the demons words were out of its mouth. The convicts that were lined up behind him began to shift their footing in anticipation...Their eyes hungry for blood and violence. All of the inmates had a similar look to one another. Maybe it was the same gleam in each of their eyes that craved savagery and destruction.

"I'll give you one more chance...Give us the girl and you two wont be torn to pieces." The 'bartender' proposed with a light tone as if they were talking about the weather. Sophie felt her stomach drop and began to feel nauseus. She refused to let her brothers get themselves killed because of her. She began to ponder the idea of just giving herself up for the sake of her brother's lives. The demon suddenly locked eyes with Sophie as if he had read her thoughts and a chill ran up and down her spine. Dean noticed the stare and shifted himself, obscuring his sister from the man's vision. The demon smirked and focused back on Dean. "So, what'll it be?"

"Go to hell." Dean snarled instantly. There was no way these people were coming anywhere near his sister. He felt Sam tense up next to him and knew he was getting ready for the brawl bound to happen.

"I thought that was what you were going to say." The demon sighed. "I didnt want it to have to come to this, but you have given us no choice." He turned his head slightly to talk to the inmates. "Boys, you know what to do." He ordered, before turning around and walking through them and to the front door. "The girl has to stay alive. The other two...well, have some fun." The demon finished with a malicious grin before sauntering out the door and out of sight. There was a heavy moment of silence before one of the criminals stepped forward, taking charge. The first thing noticable about him was his massive arms that were covered with tattoos.

"Lets do this boys." He called out to his fellow inmates. They began to advance on the three siblings, who were trapped between the back wall and the criminals, with eager smirks on their faces. There was no where to run and the Winchester's only exit was behind the fugitives. "I call I get to have some fun with the girl before we bring her in." The tattooed man sneered as they continued to come forward. Dean pulled out his most vicious glare and saw the man's step falter momentarily. Sam watched Dean from the corner of his eye, waiting for his brothers cue fight back. He turned his head slightly to give Sophie a quick, encouraging look. She looked terrified, but ready. Sophie knew how to fight and she was damn good. But it didnt make the situation any better.

"Come on, come on." Dean muttered under his breath, waiting until they were only a few feet away before gripping the butt of his gun and pulling it out. He didnt waste any time and shot at the man with the tattoos, hitting him directly between the eyes. There was silence as the man fell to the ground with a thud. All of the inmates eyes turned to the three Winchesters, before charging at them from all directions. Dean shot at the men, killing one more inmate while the others dodged the bullets.

Six men left standing.

One of the criminals came at Dean from the side, grabbing his arm with the gun, and throwing him into the bar counter while the gun slid away from him and out of his reach.

Two of the men grabbed Sam unexpectedly and pinned him up against the wall, while another came and began beating him anywhere he could get to.

"Sam!" Sophie shrieked, rushing towards him but only to be pulled back. Another man grabbed her around the waist, picking her up and pulling her to him. She flung her elbow backwards towards his face and heard the crack of his nose. He dropped her and cradled his bloody nose, grunting in pain. Sophie shot up and ran to where Sam was. She jumped on the back of the guy who was beating Sam and snaked her arm around his neck, cutting off his airway.

Dean pulled himself up, facing two more inmates. He grabbed a stool next to him and flung it at one of the guys while throwing a punch to the other.

Sam stomped on the foot of the guy to his right before grabbing his head and slamming it into his knee. He grabbed the guy to the left of him and punched him, effectively knocking him out.

Five men left standing.

The man who was being choked by Sophie reached behind him and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her off of him. He threw her into a wall and she fell to the ground. He rushed forward and grabbed her arm, yanking her up. The man threw her at the wall again, but caught her before she hit the floor and grabbed her by the throat, holding her against the wall. Sophie could feel her lungs begin to burn from the lack of air and looked around desperately for something to use to get away. She saw the beer bottle Sam was drinking from on a table, just within reach. She extended her arm towards the table, stretching as far as she could. White spots danced in her vision, just as her fingertips grazed the top of the bottle. She grabbed it and brought it to herself, before smashing it against the man's head. It shattered and he fell to the ground, going still.

Four men left standing.

The rest of the men were either unconscious or dead by now. The ones left were the man with a broken nose, one of the guys who helped pin Sam against the wall, and the two men that Dean fought off.

The remaining inmates seperated, each going after a Winchester. Their blood boiled with anger as they approached the siblings. The criminal with a broken nose went after Sam, holding up his hands as a defense mechanism. He grabbed a lingering beer bottle on one of the tables and chucked it at Sam. But Sam was faster and ducked just in time as the bottle shattered into pieces and fell to the ground around him.

Two of the inmates zeroed in on Sophie, knowing that she was the most important to capture. They came in from both sides, slowly creeping towards her. Sophie felt trapped and looked around for something to fend them off with. She suddenly spotted Dean's gun laying a few feet away. The two men sprang forward to grab her, but she threw herself forward onto the floor, narrowly missing their reach. A white hot pain seared throughout her stomach and she felt her stiches rip, as blood began seeping out. She ignored it and scrambled on her hands and knees over to where the gun was laying, but felt an arm snake around her waist before she could reach it. She gasped as she was picked up and pulled backwards, her feet dangling inches from the ground. She kicked and fought against the strong arm around her, but to no avail. The man covered her mouth with his hand and motioned for his partner to follow them outside.

Dean noticed one of the inmates trying to get Sophie outside, and felt pure fury fill throughout him. He saw one inmate out of the corner of his eye trying to sneak up on him, and ducked, just as a punch flew towards him. He grabbed the man's outstretched arm and swung him around before pulling the arm behind his back. He lengthed the mans arm so it was stretched out behind him, and shoved his palm into the mans elbow, hearing a sickening crack. The man screamed as his broken arm dangled limply at his side and fell to the ground in agony. Dean jumped on top of him and slammed his head into the floor, before he fell unconcious.

Three men left standing.

Dean shot a look at Sam to make sure he was okay and saw him in a hand to hand combat with another man. Sam clearly had the upper hand, so Dean rushed to his sister who was being dragged behind the bar and towards the back door. Dean swung himself up and over the bar counter before grabbing one of the men who was helping take Sophie outside and throwing him into the counter.

The man who was holding Sophie was momentarily distracted by Dean's sudden appearance, but that moment was all Sophie needed. She bit down as hard as she could on the hand covering her mouth and the man howled in pain, dropping Sophie onto her feet. She turned around and gave him a hard kick in his groin before slamming his bowed head onto her knee. As he lurched upright, holding his face in pain, Sophie threw a solid right hook at him before he collapsed to his knees. Taking the oppurtunity of his unwilling submission, Sophie pulled her foot up and drop kicked him, feeling satisfied when he didnt move from the floor.

Two men left standing.

Sam ducked from yet another punch thrown by the relentless inmate. The man didnt waste anytime and dove at Sam, giving him a punch in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Sam staggered backwards, trying to catch his breath before standing upright as the two men circled eachother. Even though the criminal's moves were sloppy and untamed, he was strong, so when he did get a hit on Sam, it hurt like hell. The man tried to attack Sam again, but instead, Sam grabbed the inmates already broken nose and twisted it hard to the left. He screamed in agony and backed up, holding his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Sam waited until the man came to him again, before swinging his leg up and giving him a hard round house kick to the right. The man stumbled but regained his balance quickly, grabbing a nearby chair and launching it at Sam. Sam didnt have time to react before the chair hit him and broke into pieces as he fell to the ground with a thud.

Sam gasped aloud and clutched his leg as pain shot throughout him. He glanced down and saw a thin piece of wood from the chair pertruding from his leg, going straight through it. The wood was soaked with blood, but luckily it wasnt a huge piece of the chair. The inmate began stalking towards him, smirking at his chance of luck. Sam grabbed a large piece of the chair that broke and heaved it a the man. The criminal moved out of the way just in time, but while ducking from it, he stepped on a lingering beer bottle laying on the ground. His footing slipped and his legs flew forward and he fell to the ground, slamming his head on a table before going unconscious. Sam breathed a sigh of relief before groaning in pain and holding injured his leg tightly.

One man left standing.

Dean jumped on the last inmate left standing, the one that he threw at the counter, punching him several times. The inmate pulled his legs up and kicked Dean off of him, before staggering to a standing position. They circled eachother, each waiting for the other to make the first move. A silver flash caught Dean's eye, as the inmate pulled out a shiny knife from behind him. _Shit_. Dean thought. The inmate smiled creepily at Dean, recognizing his apprehension. The man swung the knife, narrowly missing his target, who ducked out of the way. The inmate took his oppurtunity of Dean's unreadiness and landed a hard punch to his jaw, knocking him to the ground and momentarily stunning him. The man jumped onto Dean and raised the knife high above his head, ready to strike Dean in the chest with his weapon. As he swung the knife down, something stopped his motion.

Sophie charged at the man about to stab Dean, grabbing his arm mid-strike. She shoved the guy off of her brother, but the inmate was fast. Priorities assembled in the inmates head, knowing that the girl was more important than killing the brother. He leapt at Sophie and grabbed her, just as Dean began to get up.

"No!" Dean roared, about to advance on the man. The inmate quickly snaked an arm around Sophie's neck and used his other hand to press the knife against her throat. Sophie gasped and automatically gripped the man's arm around her neck.

"Make one more move and I will slit her throat." The inmate hissed and all movement ceased immediately. Sophie gulped and shot Dean a panicked look.

"Let her go you bitch." Dean growled, fighting the urge to charge at the man. The inmate snorted a laugh in disbelief and slowly glided the knife up Sophie's neck and onto her cheek. He made sure he didnt put enough pressure on the knife to break skin though. The man smiled wickedly and gave Dean a taunting look, bringing the knife up so it was just below Sophie's eye. She eyed the silver knife apprehensively, trying to squirm away from it but was being held tight by the criminal. "You wont kill her. You cant." Dean snarled, his hands balled into fists at his side.

"You know what, your right. I cant kill her. But I can put her through a hell of alot of pain." The man said, smirking as he lowered the knife to her neck and then onto her shoulder. He applied enough pressure to break skin and cut a deep slash mark onto her shoulder. Sophie cried out in pain, before biting down hard on her lip to push back the agony.

"Okay! Alright! Please, just stop!" Dean exclaimed, giving Sophie an alarming look as blood seeped down her shirt. The inmate sneered at Dean, putting the knife back to her throat.

"This is whats gonna happen. I'm going to take this girl to my boss and you will stay here, or I will make your precious baby sister wish she was dead." The man threatened, beginning to move backwards from Dean slowly, dragging Sophie along with him. "My boss sure is going to be be happy when-"

A loud gunshot rang throughout the bar.

The inmate stood still for a moment, completely stunned, before letting out a gurgled cry and falling lifelessly to the ground...a bullet imbedded into his temple. The knife clattered to the floor, still dripping with Sophie's blood. Sophie felt her mouth drop open and spun around to where the gunshot sounded.

Sam leant against the wall with Dean's gun aimed forward, smoke fuming from the barrel of it, and a exhausted look on his face. Both Sophie and Dean realized the alarming paleness of his face as he limped toward them, dropping the gun on the counter of the bar. Dean moved from his place first, walking over to Sophie and checking her shoulder.

"I can stich that up." He said quickly, before kissing her forehead and rushing over to Sam, Sophie hot on his heels. Just as Dean reached him, Sam began to collapse, his legs giving out under him. "Sam!" Dean shouted, grabbing him right before he hit the ground. He wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and as Sophie grabbed his other arm. "Help me sit him down." Dean ordered, as they slowly lowered him to the ground. "Sammy...Hey...Look at me man, come on." Dean pled, tapping Sam's cheek to get him to focus.

"Dean..." Sam mumbled, feeling his eyes begin to droop.

"Yeah Sammy. Just keep your eyes open." Dean said, as Sam nodded slowly.

"Shit." Sophie whispered as she noticed the wood impaled in his leg. Dean looked down as well and felt his face pale.

"We gotta get it out now." Dean said before getting up and rushing around the back of the counter.

"Sophie...are you okay?" Sam asked tiredly, lolling his head to his sister. She nodded and pushed the hair from his eyes.

"I'm fine. Dont talk, you gotta save your energy." Sophie said, sitting crosslegged by his side.

"My leg hurts." Sam said after a moment of silence.

"I know. Just sit still. Dean will fix it." Sophie promised, biting her lip as she examined his injury. Aside from the bleeding, it didnt look too bad or that it hit any nerves or bone. Dean came back around the counter and plopped down in front of Sam.

"Listen Sammy, I'm gonna have to pull this wood out. Its not that bad, but I dont want you bleedin' to death on me here. So..." Dean said, wringing a towel together and handing it to him. "Bite down on this." Sam did as told and squeezed his eyes shut. Dean shot Sophie a nervous look before screwing open a bottle of alcohol. He took a long sip before dabbing some on the injury, as Sam's face scrunched together in pain. "Hold still."

Dean took a deep breath before gripping the top of the slice of wood. He mentally counted to three, before yanking the wood upwards. Sam cried out in pain, and bit down hard on the towel, tears springing to his eyes. He blinked them back and grunted with agony as Dean put pressure on his leg. Sam spit of the towel from his mouth, breathing heavily.

"Well that was pleasant." Dean muttered sarcastically.

"Your tellin' me." Sam said, slightly breathless. Sophie smiled at him and shook her head.

"Well its over now." She said, inspecting at the wound. It really didnt look that bad. A couple of stiches would do the trick. Dean grabbed the towel he spit out and began wrapping it around his leg. Sophie suddenly noticed movement behind Dean. She spun around and saw one of the inmates stumblings towards them, inches away, just as Sam yelled,

"Behind you!"

The man seemed to have just woken up from unconsciousness and had a fury filled expression on his face. He must had snucken over when they were fixing up Sam, because he was directly behind Dean. Dean whipped his head around, just as the inmate swung a stray beer bottle down, knocking Dean on the side of the head as the glass shattered from the impact. Dean fell to his side, slamming his head against the ground and going still. Everything seemed to be happening in fast forward because the inmate was on Dean in a second. Sophie saw he had a knife in his hand and felt her stomach drop as he raised it high above her brothers head. Sophie automatically shot up from where she sat and threw herself at the inmate, tackling him to the ground.

"No!" Sam roared, trying to pull himself up, but being stopped from the intense pain in his leg.

Sophie had the element of suprise and wasted no time before punching the man several times. The inmate recovered quickly though and swung the knife at Sophie, just clipping her cheek. He grabbed her arm and threw her off of himself, staggering to a standing position. Sophie brought her hand to her cheek, wincing when she saw blood on her hand. She also pulled herself up and faced the inmate.

"You little bitch! Stop fighting this. Your gonna be taken to our boss regardless, so you might as well save yourself the fight." The inmate hissed, approaching her quickly, spinning the knife in his hand. She ducked as a punch flew that her way and kicked him in the stomach. He gasped and stumbled backwards, grabbing a table for support. Sophie spotted Sam attempting to pull himself up to reach for the gun on the counter. Suddenly she felt two rough hands grip her shoulders and she was thrown into a table and some chairs, knocking everything over. The chairs and table collasped onto her as she covered her head for protection. The inmate ran to where he had thrown Sophie and began pulling the wreckage off of her. Once he spotted her, he grabbed her by the arms and yanked her up.

Sophie was sore and could feel the little fight left in her dwindling quickly. Before she knew it she was face to face with the inmate after being pulled out from under the chairs and table. She tried to fight away from the man, but instead, he grabbed her by the shoulders and imbedded his fingers into the large gash on her shoulder. Sophie screamed from the tremendous pain and ripped the mans hand off of her, that was now covered in her blood. She winced as she gripped her shoulder and felt tears rim her eyes. She glanced up at the inmate just as he landed a hard backhand slap her to face and she fell to the ground. The inmate looked over at the brothers and suddenly threw himself to the ground, just as a loud gunshot rang through the bar. The bullet pierced through the wall, missing its initial target that Sam had directed it at. Sophie scrambled away from the man on her hands and knees as he was distracted and threw a look at Sam, who instantly knew what to do. Sam quickly tossed the gun to Sophie and she skillfully caught the butt of it. The man turned on Sophie before pouncing on top of her, kneeing her in the stomach and knocking the wind out of her.

Sam watched in horror as the man concealed Sophie beneath his body and attempted to pull himself over to his struggling sister. He stopped short when another gunshot exploded throughout the room, and then it was silent.

"Sophie!" Sam exclaimed, holding his breath as he waited to hear a response from his sister to know she was okay. He heard grunting before the lifeless inmate was shoved to the side by Sophie, a bullet through his heart. Sophie laid still for a moment, trying to catch her breath. "Soph!" Sam said again, wincing as he tried to stagger towards her.

"No!...Sammy...I'm fine...Stay where...you...are." Sophie called out between pants while laying on her back. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and slid to the ground, exhausted. After recovery for a minute, Sophie reluctantly pulled herself up to a sitting position. She gave Sam a weak smiled before slowly crawling over to him. "Dont move, your legs still bleeding." Sophie ordered before yanking herself up with the help of a table and limping over to Dean's unconscious body. "Dean, hey...come on, can you hear me?" Sophie said as she kneeled next to him, slapping his cheek gently. "Please Dean, wake up." She pled. Sophie shook him a few times before he finally began to stir. He moaned softly and gripped the side of his head where he had been hit. Dean's green eyes finally fluttered open and he looked around with a confused expression on his face.

"What'd I miss?" He slurred, blinking his eyes rapidly to clear his vision. Sophie exhaled heavily, running a hand through her hair.

"I'll tell you later. Come, we gotta fix Sam's leg and then get the hell out of here." Sophie explained. Dean still had a confused expression on his face as he began to poke the side of his head where a bruise was forming.

"Ow." He muttered as he poked it repeatedly. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." He mumbled as he proded the side of his head. Sophie looked at him disbelievingly before grabbing his hand, mid-poke.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sophie accused, tossing a glance at Sam to see if he was still okay.

"My head hurts. Why does my head hurt?" Dean asked earnestly.

"Uhm...well you were hit with a beer bottle. Dont you remember?" Sophie questioned, beginning to grow worried. Dean pursed his lips and shook his head 'no'.

"What's wrong with Sam's leg? Is he hurt? Where is Sam anyway? Sammy!" Dean called out wildly, searching around the room for Sam. Once he spotted him across the room, his eyes got big. "Hey man!" He exclaimed with a smile, waving at his injured brother. Sam stared at Dean increduously, before sharing a concerned look with Sophie. Dean suddenly dropped his grin and looked around the room franticallly. "Where are we?" Dean asked, tugging on Sophies arm.

"Uh...at the bar...Remember the whole fight that just happened...?" Sophie said slowly. Dean shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"There was a fight? How come I wasnt in it?" Dean whined with a pouty look on his face. "Wait...where are we? Where's Sammy? Ow...my head hurts." Dean rambled. Suddenly realization hit Sam as he listened to his siblings conversation and he tossed his head back, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Shit. Sophie, I bet he has a concussion." Sam sighed, looking at Dean uneasily. Sophie glanced down at Dean and recognized the symptoms.

"Oh, holy hell." She muttered, running a hand over her face.

"Hell is holy?" Dean questioned. "That's silly Sophie. Your a silly girl." He said with a goofy smile, tapping her nose lightly. Then he giggled. Dean actually giggled. Sophie hung her head back and looked to the ceiling. This was going to be a long night. Dean looked at his sister curiously and pulled himself up onto his knees before staring up at the ceiling as well. Sophie glanced at her brother with a incredulous expression and dropped her head in her hands. "What were you staring at?" Dean asked impatiently, nudging her with his elbow. "Huh? What? What were you looking at? Were you looking at the stars? Because I see stars. Do you see the stars?" He said all in one breath. Sophie sighed, wincing as she dragged herself to her feet.

"No, I dont see stars because I dont have a concussion like you do." She pointed out, grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him up into a standing position as well. He teetered on his feet unsteadidly and leaned into Sophie. She grunted under his weight and wrapped her arm around his waist as she pulled up a stool from the bar.

"I'm dizzy. My head hurts. Where are we?" He asked yet again. Dean began to mumble gibberish to himself, slurring his words together.

"Hey, Dean...focus." Sophie said, waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Hi!" He exclaimed, waving back. "Shit, your bleeding...are you okay? What happened? Is that because of-" He stopped mid-sentence before glancing around in confusion. "Where are we?"

"Dean, listen to me. I'm going to get Sammy and bring him to the car. You are to stay on this stool. Do you understand?" Sophie said slowly in a firm tone. Dean nodded slowly before settling down in the chair.

"Do you hear that?" Dean asked as she walked away.

"Hear what Dean?" Sophie sighed, turning around to look at him.

"The bells. Their ringing really loud." He said matter of factly. Sophie sighed yet again and pointed her finger at him.

"Dont move. Keep your ass on that chair, got it?" Sophie ordered. Dean nodded before gazing off and muttering random words to himself. God, Sophie hated concussions. They were hard to deal with alone, but she also had to help out Sam who was still sitting on the floor. She made her way over to Sam and crouched in front of him. "How you holding up?" Sophie asked, checking the wound. The towel that Dean had wrapped it with was red with blood, but it seemed like the bleeding was going down.

"I'll live." He muttered, before nodding in Dean's direction. "We gotta keep an eye on him. Dean and concussions are never a good mix." Sam sighed.

"Terrific." Sophie muttered sarcastically. "Alright, you ready?" Sam nodded as Sophie bent down, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling his arm around her non-injured shoulder.

"I can walk babe. Your hurt too you know." Sam pointed out, starting to pull away from her. Sophie kept her grip on him though and began walking slowly. It was hard for Sophie to hold up Sam when her head just barely reached his chest, but she pushed forward.

"Well, your injuries are worse than mine anyway." Sophie said, keeping a hold on him. Sam winced when he put pressure on his hurt leg, but with each step, it became a little more bearable. Mostly because it was going numb though. He felt terrible that his baby sister had to now take care of him and Dean as well. _It should be the other way around. She shouldnt have these responsibilities. She's still just a kid. _Sam thought with remorse. A sudden crash pulled Sam out of his thought and both he and Sophie spun around. Dean sat on the floor with the stool over his legs and a confused expression on his face.

"Oh for Christ's sake..." Sophie muttered. "Can you stand?" She asked Sam. He nodded and grabbed the counter for support while Sophie rushed over to Dean. "Dean, are you okay?" Sophie asked worridly, removing the stool from Dean's body. He just looked around, mumbling to himself. "Dean!" Sophie said, snapping her fingers in front of his face to get his attention. He stared up at her with bewildered eyes. "What did I say about staying in that seat?" Sophie chatised, helping Dean up from the ground.

"Are we at a bar? I want a drink. Hey Sammy!" He called over to Sam, waving at him yet again. Sophie sighed and guided him towards the door. Dean wavered on his feet from side to side. He stumbled over himself, but Sophie kept him steady by his arm.

"We need to get to Bobby's." Sam said as they approached him. "I dont think I can drive though with my leg. And obviously Dean cant drive." Sam pointed out.

"What'd you mean I cant drive my baby?" Dean demanded defensively. "Man, I feel like I was hit by a truck." He added, pinching the bridge of his nose as an intense migraine began taking form. Sophie patted his arm gently and looked up at Sam, biting her lip nervously.

"Well, I know how to drive. I'm no NASCAR driver, but I know the basics..." Sophie said slowly. Sam thought for a minute before sighing. They really didnt have any other choice. Besides, Bobby's was only a little more than a half hour away.

"Alright...God, this is screwed up." Sam muttered. He could feel his legs giving out and he was exhausted.

"Let's get you to the car Sammy. You look like your gonna pass out." Sophie said, moving in between her brothers to keep them both steady. They painstakingly made there way out of the bar, not sparing another glance at the fallen inmates. They got halfway to the Impala when Dean suddenly halted, bringing Sophie and Sam both to a stop as well.

"Whats wrong? Are you okay?" Sophie questioned, looking at her brother.

"I feel sick." Dean moaned, wrapping an arm around his stomach and sqeezing his eyes shut. Sophie sighed and helped Dean sit on the ground in the parking lot.

"Stay there." She said firmly, grabbing Sam's arm and helping him over to the car. Sam was out of breath once they finally reached the Impala and looked wiped out. Sophie opened the backdoor as he slid in, proping his leg up on the seat. Sophie shrugged off her jacket and laid it under her leg, knowing Dean would flip shit if blood got on his seats. Sam leaned his head against the window and exhaled heavily as he watched Sophie make her way back to Dean, who thankfully stayed put on the ground. Sophie crouched down in front of her brother, not liking the glazed look over his eyes. "Hey..." She said, nudging his foot with her hand. "Can you walk?" She asked with concern. Dean sighed and nodded, still confused about the whole situation they were in. "Come on." She sighed, standing up and grabbing Dean's hands, gently pulling him up. Sophie kept her arm around him while he stumbled towards the Impala. After finally reaching it and getting Dean situated in the passenger seat, Sophie rounded the car to the drivers side. Her stomach flipped with nervousness as she pulled open the door and sat in front of the wheel. It just felt wrong to her to be driving the Impala and not Dean.

"Where are we?" Dean slurred, his eyes beginning to droop.

"Just sleep Dean." Sophie said softly. She knew he definitly had a concussion, and from experience, he just needed to rest. But she'd have to wake him every two hours. Dean just shut his eyes and leaned his head against the window, his breath fogging up the glass. She slipped her hand into Dean's pocket and retrieved the keys from his pocket. She took in a deep breath, before igniting the engine.

"Okay babe, just relax. You've driven before and you can do this." Sam encouraged soothingly from the backseat. He bit back the pain in his leg and concentrated on making sure his sister knew what she was doing. Sophie put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking lot, before switiching to drive, and heading out onto the empty road. She breathed a sigh of relief as she got use to the feeling of driving and maintained a good speed. Sam pulled out his phone and dialed 911, reporting the incident at the bar.

"Are the police on their way there?" Sophie asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yeah, they should be there in a few minutes and they'll take the inmates that are still alive back to a maximum security prision out of state." Sam said, fighting the urge to sleep. He flipped his phone back open and dialed Bobby's number, hoping he was still awake. The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

"Hello?" A gruff voice sounded over the other end.

"Hey Bobby, it's Sam. Sorry we didnt call sooner, we had a run in at a bar and we all got pretty banged up. I just wanted to tell you we're on our way now." Sam responded tiredly.

"Damn it." He swore, clenching his jaw tightly. "What happened to you three now?" Bobby asked wearily, running a hand over his face.

"We'll tell you when we get there."

"You alright boy? You sound like shit." Bobby noted. Sam scoffed humorlessly.

"Yeah, well we all feel like shit right now. We'll be there in a half hour." Sam said.

"Alright. Just...do me a favor and don't get yourselves killed on the way over...ya idjits." Bobby chatised before hanging up the phone to go make up the guest rooms. Sam snapped the phone shut and tucked in his pocket, strugling to keep his eyes open.

"Sammy, go to sleep. I can handle this." Sophie insisted, looking at her brother through the rearview mirror. Sam shook his head, rubbing his eyes.

"No...not fair to you." He said slowly. Sophie smiled slightly at her brother before sighing.

"I'll wake you up when we get to Bobby's." She said, giving him an encouraging smile. Sam's eyes shut within seconds and just like that, both brothers were asleep. As soon as Sam's eyes shut, Sophie's smile dropped from her face. Now she had an hour to be tortured by her own thoughts. _Fantastic._ She thought sarcastically. Her mind wandered as the Impala sped down the dimly lit road.

What had happened back there had been way too close. They only reason any of them had gotten out alive was because of pure luck. And Winchester luck was not something they came across regularly. Sophie bit her lip nervously, glancing through the rearview mirror at Sam. Dean stirred fitfully in his seat before muttering something unintelligible and falling back asleep. Sophie sighed and gripped the steering wheel slightly tighter. She could honestly say she hated herself right about now. Dean had no idea what was going on because of the concussion and Sam had a hole in his leg. All because of her. This was all because of her. _Some great sister I am._ She thought bitterly to herself. Dean and Sam did not deserve what they had to deal with just because of her. They were going to get themselves killed, and for what? A 15 year old burden thrusted upon them? She refused to let her brothers get themselves killed over her. And she would make sure they wouldnt...Even if it was the last thing she did.

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

Sophie saw the Singer's Salvage Yard coming into view a half hour later and breathed a sigh of relief. She pullled into the long driveway and up to Bobby's house that was still lit up.

Bobby heard the rumble of the Impala as it pulled up his driveway and he peeked out the window to see the familar car coming to a stop outside. He smiled to himself as he walked to the door to greet his guests. Bobby thought of these three kids as family. He loved him like they were his own and would do anything for them. He pulled open his front door but stopped short when he saw Sophie getting out of the drivers seat. He cocked his head slightly to the side in confusion when he didnt see Dean get out of the drivers side. As he made his way down the front stairs, he saw two sleeping forms which he recognized as Sam and Dean.

"Hi Bobby." Sophie said with a smile, waving slightly to him as he approached them.

"Sophie...how've you been sweetheart?" Bobby said warmly, taking the girl he considered like a daughter into a big hug. He squeezed her tightly and swallowed back the lump in his throat as tears swam in his eyes. He hadnt seen her in months and it killed him.

"Alright, under the circumstances." She responded, feeling her own eyes fill with tears. She thought of Bobby like a father figure and she had missed him like crazy. Bobby pulled her back to look at her. Aside from the brusies, cuts and other injuries, there was something different in her eyes. He couldnt exactly pinpoint what it was but there was definitly something. Other than that, she looked good, all things considering. He gave her a crinkled eyed smile and ruffled her hair.

"You look good kid." He said softly, kissing her forehead.

"You too Bobby." Sophie said shyly with a smile, blushing from his compliment. "I've missed you." She said, crossing her arms over her chest from the biting cold. Her jacket was under Sam's leg and she was just starting to feel the chilled winds. She peeked into the car to make sure her brothers were alright before focusing back on Bobby.

"Me too Soph. It's been too long." He agreed gruffly. Bobby, not being a man of many words, shifted his feet before clearing his throat and motioning to the Impala. "So what happened to tweedle dee and tweedle dum over there?" He asked, peering inside the car. Sophie looked down guiltily and bit her lip.

"Its my fault." She whispered with shame. Bobby looked over at her and felt his heart break at her facial expression. She looked like a puppy that had just been kicked.

"Darlin', I'm sure this wasnt your fault." Bobby said gently. Sophie shook her head.

"Yeah...it is." She sighed before turning around and heading to the passenger side, leaving a baffled Bobby behind. "Can you help Sam inside? Be careful of his leg though, its bleeding. He's probably gonna need a few stiches." Sophie informed, opening the passenger door slowly so Dean wouldnt fall out. Bobby nodded silently and walked around the car as well to Sam's side. "Dean...hey, wake up." Sophie said softly, shaking her brother. He finally came too a few moments later and grabbed the side of his head, groaning.

"Ow." He muttered, his eyes halfway closed.

"Come on." Sophie grunted, helping him out of the car. She wrapped her arm around his waist and slung his arm over her shoulder. She winced when it landed on the gash on her shoulder but bit back the pain. Dean stumbled along clumsily and would have tripped several times if not for Sophie.

"Sam..." Bobby said, shaking the other brother awake. He woke with a start but relaxed when he saw Bobby.

"Hey Bobby. Good to see you." He slurred slightly.

"You too boy. Come on, let's get ya inside." Bobby said, helping Sam limp out of the car and to the house.

Sophie finally made it to the stairs with Dean, but while climbing onto the first step, Dean tripped. He began pulling Sophie down with him, but she grabbed the railing next to them and just barely kept them from falling. She grimaced as she felt splinters imbed into her hand from the railing but focused on getting Dean upright.

"You okay?" She asked worridly. Dean nodded silently before they finally made their way up the stairs, Bobby and Sam following close behind. Sophie checked behind her a few times to make sure Sam was okay, and each time Sam forced a smile on his face to cover the pain and to keep his sister from worrying too much. The four painstakingly made their way into the house, up a flight of stairs, down a hall, and into the guest room. Bobby and Sophie then finally laid down the brothers on the two beds set up in the room.

"Sophie your bleeding." Bobby suddenly noticed. She had a large gash on her shoulder that needed to be cleaned and sewn. And the front of her shirt was bloody, most likely from a cut on her stomach. Aside from that, she had a few small scratches, many brusies and a cut on her cheek.

"I'm fine." Sophie muttered indifferently, focusing on her brothers.

"I'm gonna go get my first AID kit and fix up Sam's leg. And then I'll fiix you up." Bobby said, heading out of the room before she could protest. Sophie stood between the two beds and bit her lip anxiously. Dean was already asleep and Sam was fighting sleep.

"Stop...worrying Sophie. Everythings...okay." Sam said between breaths. Coming upstairs had taken alot out of him, as clearly seen. Sophie sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm so sorry." She said, guilt lacing every word.

"Dont be babe." Sam said, shutting his eyes unwillingly. Sophie sighed again and began pacing in front of their beds, eveloped in her thoughts. She realized she felt grimy and disgusting and could really use a shower. Bobby came back into the room as Sophie was leaving it.

"Where you goin?" Bobby asked curiously.

"To the car. Our bags are still out there." Sophie said, as she brushed past him. Bobby watched her descend down the stairs before sighing and heading into the guest room.

Sophie walked out the front door and down the stairs, making her way to the Impala. She knew that if Dean was awake, he'd kill her for going outside at night by herself. But the thing was, he wasnt awake. And that was because of her. So Sophie could really give less a damn as to what happened to her right about now. She popped open the trunk and grabbed their few duffle bags and set them on the ground before heading to the drivers seat. She leaned in and took the keys, tucking them into her pocket. She noticed her jacket laying in the backseat so she reached back there and grabbed it.

Suddenly, a strong arm snaked around her throat, not tight enough to cut off her air but tight enough to prevent her from moving. She gasped aloud as a chilling voice whispered in her ear,

"Hello Sophie."

**Again, sorry about the wait! Like I said, fight scenes are a bitch to write. But I hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you to all for still sticking with me!  
Please review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Thank you to all the amazing reviews! I had a real hard time writing the chapter for some reason. I dont really like how it turned out, but I wanted to get you all a chapter up soon. Thank you again! Enjoy!**

Sophie went stiff as a board, just like her dad had taught her to do if she was ever in this type of situation. When the man least expected it, she threw her fist backwards, successfully hiting the mystery assailant in the face. The man released her from his grasp and bent over, gripping his head in pain. Sophie backed away from the man until her back was against the Impala and searched around for a weapon to defend herself with. She debated whether or not to just make a run for it into the house, but the guy in front of her was blocking her way there. She heard the man moaning and muttering words she couldnt exactly make out, while she kept a wary eye on him. She couldnt see who it was because of the shadows covering his face. After a moment of recooperation, the man slowly pulled himself up to a standing postion, his face coming into view.

"Adrian?" Sophie exclaimed incredulously as the familiar face peered at her. "What the fuck are you doing?" She demanded, her shock turning into anger.

"Shit, I was only kidding!" Adrian said defensively, holding the side of his head and groaning. "Christ kid, you got quite a swing, I'll give you that." He said lightly, looking down at her. Sophie clenched her jaw tightly, balling her hands into fists at her side as she approached him.

"What the hell's the matter with you! You almost gave me a freakin heart attack, you jerk!" Sophie shouted, shoving him backwards. He stumbled slightly before catching and balancing himself.

"Sorry! Really, I didnt mean to scare you." Adrian said genuinely, holding his hands up in front of him.

"I wasnt scared..." Sophie muttered, turning around to go get the duffle bags she left on the ground. "What are you doing here, anyway?" She questioned, picking up her jacket that she dropped.

"I wanted to make sure you were still alright." Adrian said, shrugging as he walked over to the Impala. He leaned against it and crossed his arms over his chest, watching as Sophie gathered everything together.

"You know, if Dean finds out you even touched his car, he will literally rip your face off." Sophie said 'matter of factly', looking up at him from the ground. Adrian gave her a belwildered look before getting off the car very slowly and stepping a few feet away. Sophie smirked and stood up with all the bags.

"Jesus Christ, what happened to you!" Adrian exclaimed, seeing all the injuries on the girl in front of him. He hadnt recognized anything wrong with her before, but the light flooding from the house let him see the full extent. Sophie looked down at herself before glancing back up at him.

"What? You didnt know that 8 freakin' inmates and bastard demon were waiting for me and my brothers at some dingy bar at the side of the road that we just so happened to have to stop at?" Sophie muttered. Adrian's eyebrows furrowed and a honest to god look of shock crossed his face. "Wait...You really didnt know?" Sophie asked again, serious this time. He shook his head slowly, before he shut his eyes and hung his head back. "What?" She questioned.

"Wow... Alright, either there was some sort of plan that I didnt know about...which is highly doubtful...or you three honestly have the worst luck I've ever come across." Adrian pointed out.

"I dont get it." Sophie said with confusion. Adrian sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"There was no plan to attack you three tonight. I would have known. And they especially wouldnt have done it at some random bar on the side of the road." Adrian explained. Sophie was silent for a minute before it finally clicked.

"Are you telling me...that me and my brothers just so happened to stop at the bar full of the people that want us dead? On accident?" Sophie said slowly. Adrian nodded his head and gave her a sympathetic look. "God damn it." She muttered furiously, pushing past Adrian to get into the house. Adrian grabbed her arm as she walked by and turned her towards him. "What?" She snapped heatedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, sensing many different emotions swirling through this young girl. Sophie instantly felt bad for snapping when she could clearly hear the sincerity in his voice.

"I'm fine." She sighed, pulling her arm out of his grasp and readjusting her hold on the duffle bags. Adrian gave her a hard look and crossed his arms over his chest. He didnt believe that she was okay for one second. Sophie rolled her eyes and shifted her feet. "I'm fine. Honestly." She lied smoothly. "I swear, your the most humane demon I've ever met." She noted with a small smile.

"I will take that as a compliment." He retorted with a smug grin. Sophie laughed softly and shook her head with exasperation as she turned away from him.

"None of this is your fault. You know that, right?" Adrian called after her as she walked away. Sophie faced him again and tilted her head to the side slightly and studied the demons facial expression.

"How come your even helping us?" Sophie asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" He replied with confusion.

"I mean, like demons are nothing but evil. Why are you different? Or at least acting different." She pointed out.

"We're not all the same you know." He argued.

"I guess...It's just the way you act is different."

"What'd you mean?"

"Like you seem honestly concerned about what happens to me and my brothers."

"My only concern is you." Adrian said after a moment. Sophie felt her cheeks flush as she began to argue but he quickly cut her off. "Your brothers are big boys, and they know how to take care of themselves. But you...well to put it simply, your accident prone." He finished, shrugging his shoulders.

"Gee, you really know how to make a girl feel good about herself." Sophie muttered sarcastically. "And I can take care of myself actually." She said defensively. Adrian scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You can take care of yourself...your just not good at it. Hence the overprotective big brothers you got in there." He said, nodding his head towards the house. Sophie shot him a quick glare before looking at Bobby's house. She needed to get back to her brothers and make sure they were okay. She began heading up the stairs once again when a previous thought hit her.

"Hey...Adrian?" Sophie asked, turning around to look at the demon. He had his back turned towards her but spun around and looked at her curiously.

"Yes?" He said.

"Well...you never answered my question from before. Why are you helping us?" Sophie questioned. Adrian looked at Sophie for a moment before glancing at his feet.

"I have my reasons." He said simply.

"But-" Sophie started, but he quickly cut her off.

"Go inside Sophie, its cold and you're going to get sick." Adrian interrupted before turning around and disappearing from sight. Sophie groaned inwardly and sighed.

"Damn demons."

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

"Sam, would ya sit still, ya idjit! I'm almost done with the stiches but if you keep flailing yourself all over the place like a damn psyco, your gonna rip them!." Bobby snapped, trying to keep Sam in place.

"No, Bobby, you dont understand! Sophie cant be left alone!" Sam argued, still slightly out of it from the sleep he had just woken up from.

"Listen son, all she did was go outside to the car to get the bags." Bobby explained to the still struggling Sam. Sam went still and looked at Bobby seriously.

"Bobby, this is Sophie we're talking about." He said, looking him dead in the eye. Bobby sighed and stood up, heading to the door. He knew it was useless to argue with the boy when it came to the youngest Winchester.

"Sophie?" He hollered down the stairs. Both him and Sam waited to hear an answer. When there was no response, Sam began to get out of the bed he was laying in. Bobby pointed a finger at him and said, "You stay there or I'll hog tie you to the bed." He threatened. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing Bobby would do just that. "Hey Soph, you down there?" He yelled again, walking down the stairs. He went to the front door and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Sophie trudging up the stairs with her arms full of bags. He smiled down at her and met her halfway. "You need some help?" He offered, grabbing two of the bags. Sophie grinned and nodded.

"Thanks Bobby. How's Sammy doing?" She asked as they walked back into the house.

"Good, I'm almost done with his stiches. He nearly went nuts when he woke up and you werent there." Bobby said, shaking his head. "Those two boys really love you, ya know." He said with a warm smile. Sophie felt her cheeks turn redder and her heart warmed. She looked at her feet and nodded.

"I know." She said softly.

"Well speak of the devil." Bobby muttered, as Sophie looked up. "Sam, what the hell did I say?" He demanded, glaring at Sam who stood halfway down the stairs, balancing on one leg with a guilty expression on his face.

"That you would, uh, hog tie...me to the...bed." Sam said hesitantly, giving Bobby the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh those eyes wont work with me boy. Maybe your brother but not me." Bobby pointed out as Sophie began laughing when she heard Bobby's threat.

"Sammy..." Sophie sighed disapprovingly, setting down the bags and walking over to her brother.

"I had to make sure you were okay. Sophie, you know not to leave anywhere without one of us." Sam said as Sophie wrapped an arm around his waist to help him back upstairs.

"I went to the car to get our bags. Relax. I'm fine." Sophie sighed, but she couldnt help but smile at her brothers protectiveness.

"Dean would have flipped shit you know." Sam pointed out, wincing as he put too much pressure on his bad leg.

"Yeah well Dean's sleeping. You just worry about yourself." Sophie responded as they headed into the guest room. She helped set him back down on the bed before sitting across from him on the same bed. Sam just then realized the blood staining her shirt and he gave her an apprehensive look.

"Shit. Babe, you gotta get your shoulder checked out. And it looks like the stiches Dean did before ripped." Sam said, looking at the blood and bruises on Sophie. He leaned forward and gently pulled down the top of Sophie's shirt, revealing the large cut on her shoulder. He grimaced when he saw it needed to be cleaned and stiched. Sophie glanced down at herself and for the first time that night, finally began to feel the effects of her injuries. All of her adrenaline was running out and exhaustion was setting in. Everything hurt. She sighed, pulling her shirt back up to cover the injury.

"So did Bobby finish stiching your leg?" She asked, leaning over to examine his leg.

"I would have, if Sam hadnt been freaking out about where you were." Bobby interrupted, coming into the guest room with all of their duffle bags.

"Oh, thank you Bobby. I would have broughten those up here." Sophie insisted, but shot him a grateful smile.

"Its no problem darlin'." Bobby responded gruffly. He set the bags down by the bathroom door connected to the guest room before walking over to Sam and Sophie. "Alright Sam, let's finish the stiches." Bobby said, dragging a chair up to the side of the bed. He picked up the needle he had left on the nightstand and went back to stiching.

Sophie fiddled with her hands in her lap and bit her lip anxiously. Her previous conversation with Adrian raced through her mind. Any one of them could have been killed back there. All because of her. And the encounter had been accidental. It wasnt even a planned attack. _Theres got to be something I can do to keep my brothers safe._ Sophie thought determinedly.

"You ready Sophie?" Bobby called, pulling her out of her thoughts. She saw that the hole in Sam's leg was sewn up neatly and bandaged. She nodded silently, walking over to go sit on the other side of the bed. Bobby motioned for her to lay down and he began to re-stich the cut on her stomach. Sophie barely felt anything because all of her injuries were mixed together in one big pile of pain. _Awesome._ She thought. After he finished, she sat up as he began stiching her shoulder. Sophie winced as the needle dug deep into the flesh on her shoulder. Sam leant forward and rubbed circles around her back soothingly.

Sophie went back to thinking about how to keep her brothers alive. She felt guilty and scared and a million other different emotions all at once. Her thoughts were interrupted when Sam grabbed her hand in his.

"Your thinking pretty loud over there." Sam said with a smirk. Sophie gave him a small smile and sighed. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" He asked curiously.

"Nothin." She said quickly. Sam shot her a skeptical look and squeezed her hand gently.

"Whats on your mind?" He pressed further. Sophie shrugged and turned her head so she was looking out the window. She sighed, knowing she would have to spill sooner or later.

"I was talking with Adrian when I was grabbing our bags and he said that-"

"Whoa wait, you were talking with Adrian?" Sam interrupted, giving her an incredulous look. "Sophie, you know me and Dean dont want you around him alone."

"Well gee, I'm sorry that he totally ambushed me outside." She muttered sarcastically. "What was I suppose to do Sammy? Besides, I honestly dont think he's here to hurt any of us."

"Hold it right there. Back up a second, whose Adrian?" Bobby cut in with a confused expression on his face.

"Oops, sorry Bobby. I forgot you dont know anything about whats going on." Sophie explained sheepishly.

"Its a pretty long story and I'm sure Dean will want to be awake when we tell you." Sam said slowly, stifling a yawn.

"It's getting late and I'm sure you all are exhausted. We'll talk about it in the morning." Bobby said, finishing his stiching. He examined his handiwork before bandaging the cut and putting Sophie's shirt back in place. "There you go, good as new." He said with a smile, packing up his first aid kit.

"Thanks for everything Bobby." Sophie said, slowly getting up from the bed.

"Yeah, we really appreciate everything your doing." Sam added, sitting up straighter and adjusting the position of his leg.

"Ah, dont mention it. You kids know I consider you three family." Bobby said, checking over Dean to make sure he didnt have too serious of an injury.

"Dean has a concussion." Sam told Bobby, who nodded before running a hand over his face.

"So he's gotta be woken up every few hours. And he's gonna have a killer headache when he wakes up." Sophie included. Bobby smiled and moved towards the door. These kids had grown up knowing how to deal with several diferent types of injuries, so he knew they had everything under control.

"Alright, well I'm gonna get to bed. Get some sleep you two." Bobby said, walking out of the guest room and closing the door behind him. Sophie exhaled heavily and headed over to the duffle bags by the bathroom door.

"So what were you saying about Adrian?" Sam questioned, fully intending to continue their conversation from before. Sophie grabbed her bag on the floor and sighed as she made her way back to Sam.

"Oh right...uhm, so I went outside and Adrian popped up out of no where. And he asked why I looked like I do, you know with all the blood and bruises, and I told him about the bar incident. And he looked like honestly suprised when I told him. Apparently, we ran into those inmates by _accident._ It wasnt planned or anything. We just so happened to go where they were." Sophie explained, unzipping her bag and averting her eyes from Sam.

"What!" Sam exclaimed, his mouth slightly dropped open. "Adrian's sure it wasnt planned?"

"Yupp." Sophie said, popping the 'p' at the end.

"I cant believe it." Sam replied, still in shock. "So if we had never stopped at that bar, that fight would never have happened." He concluded, looking at his sister who nodded her head slowly. "Dean's not gonna believe this either." Sam muttered.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sophie agreed, grabbing her stuff for the shower. "I'm gonna take a shower. You should sleep Sammy." She said, changing the subject before he could press it further. The guilt of her brothers getting hurt was eating her alive and she didnt want to talk about it anymore. She zipped up her bag and tossed it over with the rest of their stuff, wincing when it pulled on her stiches.

"I will, but Dean should be woken up soon." Sam said, a yawn escaping his mouth. Sophie laughed softly at her brother.

"I'll do it when I get out. Go to sleep." Sophie insisted, leaning in and kissing Sam on the cheek. Sam smiled gratefully and lowered himself down so he was laying flat. Sophie adjusted his injured leg so he was comfortable, before grabbing a blanket that Bobby put at the end of the bed and tossing it over Sam.

"Thanks babe." Sam slurred, shutting his eyes as sleep overcame him. Sophie sighed as she made her way to the bathroom. She undressed slowly, biting back the pain. She hopped into the shower, welcoming the hot water. The water almost numbed the bruises and it felt good just not to feel anything. She sighed as she shut off the water, the feeling throughout her body slowly coming back. She dried off and tossed on sweatpants, a tank top and a ratted zip up sweatshirt over it. After brushing her teeth and hair, she headed out of the bathroom and glanced at her two sleeping brothers. She smiled at how peaceful they looked. She glanced at the clock that read just after midnight. Sophie crept out of the guest room and descended down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed a ice pack and headed back upstairs, knowing ice would help with Dean's head. She hopped onto his bed and sat cross legged next to him.

"Dean, wake up." Sophie said softly, so she wouldnt wake up Sam. She shook him gently as he stirred from his sleep. He cracked an eye open and saw Sophie looking down at him.

"Sophie?" He slurred, his voice thick from sleep.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Sophie said, placing the ice pack gently on his head. He peeled open his eyes at the sudden coolness and groaned slightly.

"I'm fine. It doesnt even hurt that much anymore." He croaked, squinting at his sister. "Are you okay?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm good." Sophie said quickly. "Go back to sleep." She said, adjusting the ice pack. Dean nodded slowly before shutting his eyes slowly. It was easy to see how out of it and exhausted he was. Sophie sighed and pulled her knees to her chest, tucking her head down. She couldnt get her mind to stop racing and it was driving her crazy. She just wanted her thoughts to shut the hell up for once.

"Ugh." She groaned quietly to herself, flipping around so she was laying the right way on the bed. She grabbed her phone that she put in her sweatshirt and set an alarm for 3 hours later. She didnt want to disturb Sam while he slept so she would have to wake up Dean herself. She leaned over Dean and flipped off the light by the bed before settling down and staring at the dark ceiling. Sophie could already tell sleep was definitly not going to be her friend that night. She tossed and turned fitfully, before giving up on the idea of sleeping. She dropped her head in her hands, the only sound coming from the room was the light breathing of her brothers. A few minutes later, the alarm on her phone went of, making her jump. She sighed and shut it off, flipping on the the light by Dean. She shook Dean awake and breathed a sigh of relief when he woke up easier than before and looked a hell of alot better.

"Whats wrong? Are you okay?" He asked with a concerned expression. Sophie smiled at her brother and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just checkin' up on you." She said, removing the ice pack from his head, since it had been on long enough, and setting it on the nightstand. "Hows your head feel?"

"Better. I just need to sleep it off." Dean said, rubbing his eyes. He looked at Sophie and noticed how tired she looked. "Have you slept at all?" He asked.

"Eh, a little." She said, shrugging. Dean gave her a skeptical look.

"You are a terrible liar." He noted with a smirk. Sophie lightly slapped his arm before softly laughing. She peeked over at Sam, relieved that at least he was sleeping well.

"Night Dean." Sophie sighed, reaching over him to shut off the light. She settled back down on the bed and sighed. She suddenly felt Dean grab her around her waist and pull her towards him. Sophie smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder and threw her arm over his chest. He kissed the top of her head and kept his arm wrapped around her protectively. She listened to the steady beat of his heart and felt the slow rise and fall of his chest. Sophie suddenly felt extremely relaxed and before she knew it, she was out like a light.

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

Sophie woke up to a bright light shining into her eyes. She groaned softly as she saw the sun peeking through the open curtains of the guest bedroom. She glanced up and saw she was still sleeping next to Dean, who was snoring softly. She smiled, slowly unraveling herself from Dean's embrace. After getting up from bed without waking him up, she quickly shut the curtains, obscuring the light. Sophie glanced around the guest room before rubbing her eyes and quietly creeping out into the hallway. She shut the door softly behind her and made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. The clock on the stove read 6:00 am, and she sighed at the early hours she was up at. Sophie was still exhausted on account that she had only gotten three hours of sleep. She plopped down at Bobby's kitchen table and dropped her head in her hands.

She suddenly gasped aloud as a hand grabbed her shoulder and she spun around, before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Bobby. You scared me." Sophie sighed, smiling up at the old hunter.

"Sorry Sophie. What are you doing up so early?" He asked as he made his way to the coffee pot sitting on the counter.

"I wish I knew." She muttered, watching as Bobby made a pot of coffee. "What about you? You always get up this early?" Sophie pondered curiously. Bobby chuckled as the coffee brewed.

"Well, like they always say...The early bird gets the worm." Bobby quoted with a grin as he poured himself a cup coffee.

"Well, like I always say...No damn worm is worth that much to me. " She retorted with a grin of her own. Bobby chuckled as he sipped his coffee.

"I'm gonna head out to the garage and fix up a car. I'll be in when your brothers wake up so we can talk about whatever the hells going on. Make yourself at home." He said as he made his way outside. Sophie sighed and pushed herself up from her chair to make herself some coffee. After pouring a cup and adding sugar and milk, she sank back into the chair and stared at her coffee. She swirled it around in the cup, before a sharp pain spiked though her hand. She glanced down at it in confusion and saw a few splinters imbedded into her palm. Sophie realized it was from the night before and sighed as she began attempting to pull it out.

"Ouch, damn it." Sophie muttered when she clipped her palm with her fingernail. She got up and made her way into the bathroom down the hall, searching the cupboards for tweezers. She found them and headed back into the kitchen, sitting crosslegged on the chair and focusing back on her hand. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and glanced around the corner as Dean came trudging in. "Holy crap, your up early." She noted with a smirk.

"Bite me." He grumbled, plopping down in the chair next to Sophie and dropping his head onto the table, still half asleep.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." Sophie muttered, biting her lip to keep from laughing at Dean.

"I smell coffee." He mumbled with his forehead still placed on the table. Dean lifted his head slightly and spotted Sophie's coffee cup, before grabbing it and taking a big sip of it. He made a disgusted face before setting the coffee down. "You want some coffee with that sugar Soph?" Dean teased. Sophie grabbed her cup back and took a sip.

"If you dont like it, make your own damn coffee then." Sophie retorted with a smile.

"I'm too lazy." Dean said with a shrug, before taking another swig of her coffee. Sophie groaned, standing up and heading over to the pot, pouring Dean a cup of black coffee. She handed it over to him before sitting down in her seat once again. He gave her a big smile before ruffling her hair affectionately. "Awh your the best." She swatted his hand away playfully before picking at her hand again.

"So hows your head?" She asked without looking up.

"Good, except for the bitch of a migraine I have." Dean muttered, watching his sister. "Here, let me do it." He said, grabbing her hand and the tweezers. Sophie sighed and cupped her chin with her other hand and stared at her hand with the splinters in it. Even though Dean's hands were rough and calloused, he was extremely gentle in the way he used the tweezers. "How'd you even get these?" Dean asked, being careful not to hurt Sophie's hand.

"Last night." She said simply. Dean nodded and pulled out one of the splinters. "Speaking of last night, uhm, well I talked to Adrian about it." Sophie said quickly. Dean glanced up at her before sighing.

"Sophie..." He started, but she cut him off, holding her hand up.

"Sam already talked to me about that." Sophie explained, before telling Dean everything she had told Sam the night before. She waited patiently after to hear Dean's response. She could tell by his facial expression he was pissed.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered.

"Yeah." Sophie agreed wistfully. Dean stared at Sophie for a moment, trying to figure out what was wrong, because he could tell she was upset.

"But hey, you gotta admit...we totally kicked ass last night." Dean added with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood. "I mean come on, three against eight? We are awesome." He continued, while Sophie laughed softly and nodded her head.

"Yeah, but still. We didnt get out unscathed." She said, motioning to his head. Dean furrowed his eyebrows when a thought hit him.

"How's Sammy doin'?" He asked, pulling out another splinter.

"He's alright. Bobby stiched him up." Sophie explained, before sighing. She needed to get this guilt off her chest. "Dean, I am so sorry." Sophie started, biting her lip.

"For what?" Dean questioned.

"For everything. I'm sorry that you two got hurt because of me. I'm sorry that your even in this situation in the first place. You and Sammy shouldnt be risking your lives for me and its not fair to either of you. I'm just really sorry." She rushed out, before looking down as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Whoa, stop right there. You need to stop apologizing to us Sophie. How many times do I have to tell you that? You are me and Sam's number one priority. You always have been, always will be." Dean replied, gently raising her chin up so he could look her in the eye. He felt his heart break when a tear escaped down her cheek, and he quickly wiped it away with his thumb.

"I just dont want you guys getting killed because of me." She whispered brokenly, wiping away another tear.

"Nothing is going to happen to us babe. Me and Sammy are superheroes, remember?" He added with a smile. When they were younger, Sophie would always introduce Dean, Sam and John as superheroes. She still believed it now. Sophie let out a small laugh before smiling at Dean. "Theres nothing to worry about, okay? We'll always keep you safe." Dean said, with a gleam of determination in his green eyes. Sophie nodded slowly before sniffling and looking back at her hand. Dean pulled out the last splinter before standing up. "There you go." He said, kissing the top of her head before bringing his empty cup to the sink.

"Thanks Dean." Sophie said, stretching as she got up.

"Anytime babe." Dean said, tickling her stomach as he walked by. Sophie squealed before pushing his hands away.

"Stop." She giggled with a smile. Sam then came down the stairs, limping into the kitchen. "Hey, are you allowed to walk?" Sophie asked, coming to Sam's side. He nodded before putting pressure on his leg.

"Yeah, it feels alot better." He reassured.

"Sammy!" Dean said, clapping Sam on the back once. "How you feeling man?"

"Good. How about you? You were the concussed one." Sam replied with a smirk.

"I'm super, Sammy-boy." Dean retorted with a smug smile. "So I feel bad about leaving Bobby out of the loop about everything. We should probably fill him in." He continued, Sam and Sophie nodding in agreement.

"Wow, Dean Winchester feels bad. I guess he really does have a conscience." Sam said jokingly, earning a slap upside the head by his brother. "Ow!" Sam exclaimed.

"Bitch." Dean muttered.

"Jerk." Sam retorted instantly.

"I'll go get Bobby." Sophie interrupted, leaving the room to get Bobby. They all met in the living room, Sophie plopping down on the couch in between Sam and Dean. Bobby stood in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Before you tell me whats going on finally, you three have any idea where your daddy is?" Bobby asked. The three siblings looked at eachother before Dean took over.

"We're looking for him. We've called, but I guess he's just busy." Dean said, standing up for John.

"Too busy for his own kids." Sam muttered under his breath, too low for anyone but Sophie to hear who nudged him in the ribs gently.

"Alright, so what's up with Sophie and this demon or whatever?" Bobby questioned, wanting to get down to the problem at hand. All three Winchesters shifted simultaneously before Dean once again took over. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair before sighing.

"Your gonna wanna sit down for this."

**Alright, there you go. As I said, I dont really like this chapter. Not really any action or fluff, so I sincerely apologize. Hahaha :) Anyway, please review! Thanks to everyone reading! You all are the best! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Next chapter's up! If you have any questions after this chapter, feel free to message me or leave a review question. Thanks to the reviews! :) Enjoy!**

"Balls!" Bobby exclaimed, pushing up from his chair behind his desk. He furiously paced back and forth, running a hand over his face. The three Winchesters sat silently on the couch, waiting for Bobby to take everything in. They had just told him everything from John being possessed, to Sophie being sent away to live with the Grobers, to the fire at the Grobers, to Adrian, and even the bar fight that just happened. Afterwards, they explained eveything they knew about Abbadon and how he wanted to sacrifice Sophie to rise Beelzebub from Hell.

Bobby cared greatly about the Winchester kids and knowing that there was yet another demon after them made his blood boil. Their ordeal with the Yellow Eyed Demon was enough of a problem and now this?

"So...yeah. Now you know pretty much everything." Dean said awkwardly after a moment of silence. Sophie sighed and pulled her knees to her chest, biting her lip absentmindedly. Sam squeezed her knee comfortingly, giving her a small smile.

"What I dont understand, is why Sophie? Out of everyone in the entire world, why her?" Bobby questioned, sitting down heavily at his desk once again.

"Your guess is as good as ours." Sam sighed, shrugging his shoulders. Dean stood up, running a hand through his hair as he made his way into the kitchen and rummaged through the refridgerator.

"It doesnt make any sense." Bobby pondered, furrowing his eyebrows. He exhaled heavily before a thought hit him. He began frantically shuffling through the scattered books strewn across his desk. "Now, when did this Adrian guy say the sacrifice had to be done?"

"On the night in which the planets align directly between heaven and hell." Sam quoted quickly. Dean came back into the room with three beers in hand and a bottle of water.

"I have a feeling we're gonna be needing this." Dean muttered, tossing a beer to Sam and Bobby before handing the water bottle to Sophie with a soft smile. "Not you fthough. You get to have some delicious water. Drink up." He said, ruffling her hair.

"Yeah, yeah." Sophie grumbled, unscrewing the top and taking a sip. Dean chuckled at her disgruntled expression and plopped down next to her again, tossing his arm over her shoulder. He took a long swig of beer, sighing as they waited for Bobby to find whatever he was looking for.

"Whatcha lookin' for Bobby?" Sam questioned, almost reading Dean's thoughts, as he watched Bobby flip through some old books.

"I could have sworn I've heard that before." Bobby muttered, tossing another book aside as dust flew off of it.

"Heard what?" Sophie asked curiously.

"What Sam said...on the night in which the planets align directly between heaven and hell." He mumbled, scattering papers over his desk. The three shared a perplexed glance, before watching Bobby continue to look through his ancient books. "Got it!" He exclaimed after tearing apart his entire library of books.

Dean, Sam and Sophie all got off the couch and huddled around Bobby's desk, looking at what he had found. He pulled a rather large book with leather binding off of one of the shelves on the wall and gathered around his desk with the others.

"This book has about every sacrifice known to man in it, and I'm positive I've seen one with the raising of Beelzebub somewhere in here." He continued, flipping rapidly through the book, the dust collected over the years flying up. Sophie coughed as she inhaled some of it and backed away from the desk. Dean swiped at the air, the particles scattering, and shot Sophie a concerned look.

"You okay?" He asked quietly. Sophie smiled and nodded, coming back to the desk to stand between her brothers.

"I was right. Here it is." Bobby said, pointing down to one of the pages. The Winchester siblings leaned forward to get a better look as Bobby sat down and began reading. He mumbled through the first few paragraphs, skimming through it. "Yeah, it says right here...'On the night in which the planets align directly between heaven and hell'." Bobby continued.

"When exactly is that anyway?" Sam questioned.

"Whats the date today?" Bobby asked, looking down at the book.

"October 14th." Dean said automatically. Sophie's eyebrows shot up in suprise when a thought hit her.

"My birthdays tomorrow." She said quietly.

"Really?" Dean said, in mock suprise.

"You dont say?" Sam added in, acting shocked.

"Wait, you guys knew it was my birthday tomorrow, but I didnt?" Sophie exclaimed, looking between her brothers. Dean and Sam shared a knowing look over her head before laughing.

"Of course we did babe." Dean said with a grin.

"Yeah, how could we forget." Sam said, smiling as well.

"You need to get with it." Dean teased, nudging her with his elbow. Sophie shook her head with exasperation and shot him a smile.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Sam asked while they waited for Bobby to figure out the exact date the sacrifice is suppose to take place.

"Anythings good." She said, shrugging indiferrently.

"Oh come on. There's got to be something. Your gonna be 16!" Sam continued with excitement. Sophie thought for a minute before turning to look at Dean with hopeful eyes.

"What?" Dean asked with a confused expression.

"Well...there is one thing..." She said slowly, biting her lip.

"What-" Dean started before stopping and shaking his head quickly. "No, absolutely not." He said with finality.

"Why not Dean? Like Sam said, I'm gonna be 16 and when normal teenagers turn 16, they get their permits." Sophie argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your not a normal teenager." Dean pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest as well. Sophie glared at him before smiling when another thought hit her.

"You and Sammy have your licenses." She threw back.

"Our licenses are fake." Dean retorted with a smirk.

"Fine. Then I'll get a fake one. Besides, I already know how to drive. I drove here last night." Sophie replied instantly.

"If you already know how to drive, then why do you need a permit?" He debated.

"Because I would like to be able to drive_ legally_." She responded, stressing the word legally. Dean furrowed his eyebrows before rolling his eyes.

"Damn." He muttered. "Fine, I'll think about it." He sighed. Sophie smiled triumphantly before focusing back on Bobby.

"Dude, your beat." Sam said, repressing his laughter. It was always amusing for him to watch Dean and Sophie debate with eachother, because they were both quick on their feet and were good at thinking of fast comebacks. They were very similar in that sense.

"Shut up." Dean grumbled, punching his brother in the arm. Sam punched him right back before Sophie held her hands out, pushing her brothers away from eachother.

"Stop you two." Sophie intervened with a grin. Bobby looked up and rolled his eyes with a smile of his own, before glancing back down at his book and finding what he was looking for.

"Okay, well if todays the 14th of October, then this sacrifice is suppose to take place...November 11th." Bobby said softly after doing the math in his head.

Dean and Sam felt their stomachs drop when they realized that the date was only four weeks away. That meant that the demons and inmates were going to start getting desperate. Which means that there would most likey be attacks happening more often.

"What else does it say?" Sophie asked, leaning forward to get a better look.

"Soph, maybe you shouldnt..." Dean started, pulling her back slightly by her arm. He knew as well as the next hunter in line how most sacrifices went. And he most definitely did not want Sophie reading about what these demons had planned.

"Dean, its fine." She argued, looking at the book. Bobby glanced at the brothers, to get the OK to continue reading. Dean and Sam looked at eachother before they sighed and gave him the OK.

"Alright..." Bobby started, flipping the pages back to the beginning of the chapter. "It says that the sacrifice must be completed only by the demon, Abaddon. Once the ceremony is completed, Beelzebub will rise from Hell. He will create chaos on Earth but he can only be risen every 1000 years." Bobby read. "Okay, it says the chosen one must be the one sacrificed on this night, by Abaddon. He is the only one that can complete the sacrifice." Bobby paused and quickly read ahead. He felt his stomach drop and face pale when he read what would happen during this sacrifice.

"Bobby?" Dean asked, growing more concerned when he took in Bobby's horrified expression. Bobby glanced up at them before shaking his head quickly to clear his thoughts and continuing, skipping over the part he had read in his head.

"This human must be chosen six months after birth." He finished, skimming through more of the paragraph.

"What?" Dean, Sam, and Sophie exclaimed simultaneously, interrupting Bobby. He gave them a puzzled look before Dean continued.

"Did you say...six months after birth?" Dean asked.

"Yeah...thats what it says. This human must be chosen exactly six months after birth, and on that night, they will be 'marked with death'." Bobby read from the book.

"Oh my god." Sam whispered, as the pieces began falling in place. Sophie felt her heart begin to race faster and Dean couldnt find the words to speak. _So thats what the Grymax must have meant when it had tasted Sophie's blood and said she was marked with death._ Dean thought alarmingly.

"What are you-" Bobby began, but stopped when he finally understood. "Crap." He muttered.

"Six months after birth...Isnt that...Isnt that the day mom died?" Sophie whispered in horror. Sam nodded slowly before turning around and limping slightly to the couch before sitting heavily down.

"Hold on, lets just wait a minute before we start jumping to conclusions." Bobby interrupted holding up his hands, even though he knew as well as the siblings did, that this was no coincidence.

"Wait, do you guys think that the Yellow Eyed Demon has something to do with this?" Sophie questioned aloud. It was beginning to seem like everything bad happening to the Winchesters, somehow led back to yellow eyes.

"Maybe. I mean it would explain the whole six months after birth thing. And besides, nothing else supernatural has happened to you when you were six months old besides that night. We would have known." Sam explained, motioning to him and Dean. Dean paced back and forth, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What if yellow eyes has been a part of this plan all along." Dean wondered after finally being able to speak, furiously walking back and forth. "Like remember that vision you had Sam? The one where you saw Sophie getting killed?"

"Yeah, but Adrian said it was a faulty vision. That it was planted in my head to make the situation seem different." Sam remembered.

"I know, but your visions have always been connected somehow to yellow eyes. What if he's the one who planted the vision all along? I mean, who else could have enough power to control your visions, other than the one demon that is connected to them in the first place?" Dean rationalized. Sam and Sophie glanced at eachother, taking this into consideration.

"Okay, say that yellow eyes is a part of this...So he's the one who 'marked me with death'? How come it wasnt Abaddon, since he's the only one who can complete the sacrifice anyway?" Sophie questioned, leaving the other three men in the room baffled.

"Maybe they have some sort of deal or something?" Dean proposed, finishing his bottle of beer.

"A deal between two demons?" Sam questioned, raising his eyebrows. "Maybe." He said shrugging. Sophie sighed and took a seat on the couch once again, folding her short legs under her.

"On a different note, whats the deal with this Adrian fellow?" Bobby inquired, just hearing about the demon they apparently made friends with.

"I dont like him." Dean muttered with annoyance.

"He hasnt done anything except help us Dean." Sophie protested.

"Yeah, well he's still not forgiven for the first time you two met." Dean growled, remembering when he had found Adrian with his hands all over Sophie, right after she had gotten out of the shower when they had stopped at the motel in Connecticut.

"Yeah, sorry, but I gotta agree with Dean on this one." Sam included. Bobby looked at the three siblings with confusion written all over his face.

"Its nothing Bobby." Sophie sighed, giving him a small smile.

"Alright, well this is all I have on the sacrifice." Bobby said motioning to the large book on the desk, getting back to the matter at hand.

"It'll be fine. We're not gonna let these bastards get close enough to Sophie to even do the ceremony." Dean said confidently, although nerves racked through his body. "Well," He continued, rubbing his hands together. "I dont know about you guys, but I'm starving." Sophie smiled up at her brother and internally thanked him for easing the tension.

"I'll make you guys something." Sophie said getting off the couch, before turning around and looking at Bobby. "Is that okay?" She asked, feeling rude for not asking before. Bobby smiled warmly at her and nodded to the kitchen.

"The kitchen is all yours." He said, still grinning. Sophie thanked him before heading into the next room over.

The smile from Bobby's face dropped and he pointed at Sam and Dean. "You two need to see this." Bobby whispered, motioning them towards him. They shot eachother nervous looks before approaching Bobby's desk. Dean peeked behind him, making sure Sophie was still in the kitchen. He and Sam shared a smile when they could hear Sophie humming Metallica as she rummaged through the fridge.

"Your corrupting our baby sister with your crap music." Sam muttered with a grin. Dean shot daggers at Sam before slapping him upside the head.

"Dont talk about my music like that, dick." Dean retorted teasingly.

"If you two idjits want to shut the hell up for a second, theres something you two might wanna know about." Bobby cut in firmly.

"Sorry Bobby." Dean and Sam answered simultaneously with guilty expressions.

"So whats up?" Dean asked in a low voice. Bobby flipped around though the book in front of him until he found the right page.

"Boys, this sacrifice...well, its one of the worst I've ever come across." Bobby started slowly.

"Well yeah, Beelzebub is second in command in Hell next to Lucifer. So its a pretty bad thing if he rises. And the fact that Sophie is the chosen one makes it all that worse." Sam replied, Dean nodding in agreement.

"No...I mean the actual sacrifice." Bobby said somberly.

"Well, whats the sacrifice?" Dean asked, fearing the answer. Bobby sighed and adjusted the cap on his head.

"What's needed from the chosen one during the ceremony is...its just-" Bobby cut off, when he saw Sophie coming back into the room. She slowed her pace and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's going on?" She asked cautiously.

"Nothing." Dean said quickly. "We were just reading over everything again." Sophie looked between them warily before nodding slowly, not quite believing everything they were saying.

"Alright...Uhm...I was just wondering if you guys, uh, wanted eggs or pancakes?" She questioned.

"Eggs are good." Dean said, the other two men agreeing.

"Okay." She said, turning around and heading back into the kitchen. Dean and Sam faced Bobby again, leaning forward intently.

"What's needed from Sophie?" Dean said in a hushed tone.

"To complete the sacrifice, she doesnt just have to be...killed." Bobby said, being careful with his choice of words.

"Then whats needed?" Sam said, asking the same thing Dean did before.

"Well, they need certain things from her before they kill her. Well...they need five fingers and five toes, two teeth, one eye, a patch of skin, tongue, some hair..." Bobby explained in a disgusted voice. Dean and Sam felt sick to their stomaches and it took a few moments before Dean could speak up.

"You mean...they need this from her while she's still alive?" Dean asked in a quiet voice, feeling bile rise to his throat. Bobby nodded gravely.

"Thats what I mean. Usually, the one being sacrificed is just killed and thats that. But this one...its more like a sacrifice to a God." Bobby explained.

Sam couldnt speak past the lump in his throat. Dean shut his eyes tightly and tried to get the image of his little sister being ripped apart out of his mind. He opened his eyes, pure determination to keep his sister safe pulsing through his body. Sophie was his baby and he would do whatever he needed to do to keep her alive.

"Well we're not gonna let that happen." Sam whispered, finally getting his voice back.

"I know." Bobby said softly. Dean nodded slowly and backed away from the table, running a hand over his face. He licked his lips before facing them again.

"We should probably go eat. Soph will be wondering what we're doing." Dean said, heading into the kitchen with Sam right behind him. They both pushed away the overwhelming apprehension and slapped on a brave front. Bobby cleared his desk, putting the giant book back on the shelf.

They walked in to see Sophie flipping an egg on the frying pan as smoke rose from the stove top. She turned around when she heard them come in, and shot them a small smile.

"Wow, that actually smells really good." Dean noted with shock. He didnt know Sophie could even cook. And he knew _everything_ about his sister. "I didnt even know you could make cereal."

"You sound suprised." Sophie said with a smirk. Dean shrugged as he sat down while Sam got them all drinks. His leg barely hurt anymore and he could walk without limping.

"Well it looks great." Sam intervened, peeking over Sophie's shoulder at the food before sitting at the table with Dean, Bobby joining them soon after.

"Thanks." Sophie said, adding veggies to Sam and her own omelet and meat to Dean and Bobby's.

After finishing the eggs, she put them on plates and handed them out to the waiting men. She sat down as they dug in and began eating her own. She watched Dean's facial expression as he chewed and smiled slightly when he looked utterly astonished.

"Oh my god, this is freakin' amazing!" He exclaimed, hungrily taking another bite. "Jeez, I didnt know you could cook this good. How the hell did you get this good?" Dean questioned rapidly. Sophie laughed as Sam and Bobby agreed and she looked down, turning red from all the compliments.

"I dont know." She said, shrugging.

"Holy crap." Dean sighed happily, shoveling in another bite. "Hey Sammy, isnt this great. We have our own personal chef!" He exclaimed, winking at Sophie who rolled her eyes before laughing. The four ate in comfortable silence, secluded in their own thoughts. A shrill ring interrupted their thinking as Bobby got up from his chair and headed to the phone.

"Hello?" He said into the phone. The three Winchesters watched as Bobby took the call.

"Are you sure you cant get anyone else?" Bobby asked after a minute. He nodded a few times before sighing and slightly rolling his eyes.

"No, yeah, dont worry. I'll be there by nightfall." He finished, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Sam questioned, finishing his omelet. Bobby sighed again and sat back at the table.

"An old friend of mine. He's got a group of vampires tearing apart a town and they need backup. No other hunter can get there." He explained.

"How many vampires are in the nest?" Dean asked.

"About 20."

"20 vampires? Thats the most I've ever heard of." Sam said incredulously. Bobby nodded before standing up and putting his dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, half the towns already six feet under so they need all the help they can get. But I dont know, I feel like I should be staying here with you three." Bobby said, running a hand over his face.

"No Bobby, its totally fine. Dont worry." Sophie said earnestly. Bobby looked over at Sam and Dean who seemed to be having a conversation of their own. Dean glanced up at Bobby before giving him a slight nod.

"Alright." Bobby said slowly, leaving the room to go pack. Sophie cleared the table of the dishes and stuck them in the sink, grabbing a sponge to clean them with.

"Dean, have you tried calling dad?" Sam questioned, standing up and walking to the sink to help put away the dishes.

"Thats the first thing I did when we got Sophie back. The man doesnt answer his damn phone." Dean sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I'm gonna call him again though and explain whats going on." He said, getting up and pulling his phone out of his pocket. He sauntered into the living room and sat down on the couch, flipping his phone open. Dean dialed the very familiar number and prayed his dad would pick up. He could hear Sophie giggling in the kitchen with Sam and he smiled at their laughter.

_"This is John Winchester. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. (866)-907-3235." _John's answering machine voiced. Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face, waiting to hear the beep.

"Dad...Look, I know I've called before and left messages, but please. If you get this please call me back. Its an emergency. I dont know where you are, but me and Sammy have Sophie with us...She's in trouble dad, and we think it might have something to do with yellow eyes." Dean stopped, feeling a lump grow in his throat. "Anyway, we're at Bobby's so if you could get here...Please dad. I dont know what to do." He finished, tears brimming his eyes. He snapped the phone shut and stood up, wiping the unshed tears away.

"Dean?" Sam said softly, standing in the doorway. Dean turned around and began walking back towards the kitchen.

"We should start setting up protection wards throughout the house." Dean said quickly. Sam grabbed his arm as he passed and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Dean..." Sam sighed. He had heard the message Dean left for their dad and he didnt know what to say to make things better.

"Sammy, dont." He warned, knowing Sam was going to try to say something to make him feel better. "Dad's probably just caught up in a case. He'll call." Dean said, as he pulled away. Sam did not understand how Dean could have such blind faith in their father, but he didnt question it as he followed him into the kitchen.

Sophie finished cleaning the dishes and just put away the last plate as her brothers reentered. She tossed down the towel she was holding and leaned against the counter.

"No answer?" She questioned, already knowing what Dean was going to say.

"He'll call." Dean said simply, as Bobby walked into the kitchen with a duffle bag.

"Are you three sure you'll be okay? I'll only be gone a few days." Bobby said, pulling on his jacket.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Sam said, nodding. Bobby nodded as well, grabbing the keys to his car.

"Okay, call me if you need to. I'll have my phone with me." He said, heading towards the door, the siblings following close behind. "You boys watch out for your sister." Sophie smiled and walked up to the old hunter, giving him a hug.

"Be careful." Sophie said, pulling away from him and standing by her brothers. Bobby felt his cheeks tinge with red at Sophie's actions and nodded before walking out the door. Dean stepped forward and locked it, turning around to look at Sam and Sophie.

"So, what do we do now?" Sophie asked, leaning against Sam, who put his arm around her shoulders. Dean shot his siblings a michievious grin, before clapping his hands together and saying,

"Let's make this house demon proof."

**There you have it! I know I know, 2 'blah' chapters in a row. I apologize, but I needed to explain the whole sacrifice thing, so sorry if the past 2 chapter havent been the best. But anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and again, if anything is confusing you, just message me or review a question! Thanks! :) And please please review! They honestly inspire me to write quicker! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the all the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

"Hey Sammy, did you cover the back door yet?" Dean questioned, walking through the house to his younger brother. Sam hopped down from the chair he stood on by the back door and nodded, setting down the bucket of paint he held.

"Yup. I did the side door before and I just finished the back door." He replied, indicating to the devil traps painted on the ceiling with paint. Dean and Sam drew the traps on every entry way into the house, while Sophie salted all of the windows. Of course, Bobby had given them approval to demon proof his house before he left.

"Okay, good. I did the front door and the basement door, so I think we got all the entrances." Dean figured, counting the doors throughout the house mentally in his head. He nodded before walking to the stairway. "Sophie, you okay up there?" Dean called up the stairs, before hearing a distant 'yes' shouted back. It was a little after four in the afternoon, and they had spent most of their day fixing up the house.

"Dean..." Sam said softly, glancing up the stairs cautiously before focusing back on his brother.

"What?" Dean responded quietly.

"What if this isnt enough? Like the traps and salt. What the hell do we do then?" Sam questioned, following Dean as he walked into the kitchen.

"Gee, I dont know Sam. Nothing I guess." Dean said saracastically before facing his brother, who gave him a disapproving look. "Nothings gonna happen man. I wont let it. And if it ends up resulting in another fight, well then we go down swinging...the Winchester way." He said confidently, not showing an ounce of fear.

"Aren't you afraid? Because I'm freaking out here Dean." Sam confessed, pulling out one of his many expressions that made him look like a lost puppy. Dean sighed and wiped a hand over his face.

"Of course I'm afraid Sammy. I'm terrified." Dean admitted after a moment, before pulling himself back together. He had to stay strong for his brother and sister. "Sophie's coming downstairs now." He said quickly, hearing the soft footsteps of his sister. Moments later she appeared in the doorway, an empty bag of salt in hand.

"Alright, all the windows are salted." She sighed, tossing the bag onto the table.

"Okay good." Dean said, nodding his head approvingly. "So...what do you guys wanna do? I mean, its not like we can really go anywhere." He continued, stating the obvious. Sam and Sophie shared a glance before Sam spoke up.

"Uhm..how about cards?" Sam suggested randomly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Cards?...Really Sam? Really?" Dean questioned with an incredulous expression. Sam scoffed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Your just saying that because you know your gonna lose." Sam pointed out with a smirk.

"Thats cute Sam, really. Everyone on the face of this earth knows how much you suck at cards." Dean noted, standing opposite of his brother, crossing his arms over his chest in the same manner as Sam. Sophie rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter behind her.

"Here we go..." She muttered, watching her brothers.

"I do not suck at cards!" Sam protested. Dean shot him a smug grin before holding up his hands innocently.

"Alrighty then, whatever you say...How about we let a little game of poker decide that." Dean insisted, challenging his brother. Poker was Dean's specialty and he knew he had this win in the bag.

"Fine. Whatever jerk." Sam said, pushing past Dean and heading into Bobby's family room.

"Bitch!" Dean yelled after him, grabbing Sophie's hand and towing her along with him. "You gotta play too." He included with a smile.

"Dean..." Sophie protested as she was dragged towards the game in the next room over. "I refuse to play." She said stubbornly. Dean pulled her closer towards him and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, come on. Why not?" Dean questioned.

"Because I'm terrible at it!" She exclaimed. "You, of all people, should know that by now!"

"You are not terrible at it! Your just...not...that...good." Dean said slowly. Sophie scoffed before a smile broke out across her face.

"I'll just keep watch. Besides, who else is suppose to referee you too." She replied, slightly rolling her eyes. Dean shot her his famous Winchester smirk and nodded.

"Fine, fine. But you keep your eyes on Sammy. I dont want him cheatin'." Dean ordered. Sophie gave him an incredulous look and lightly slapped his arm.

"Dean, your the one that cheats. All the time." She retorted. Dean looked guilty for a moment before shaking his head 'no'.

"I dont have any idea what your talking about." He sniffed, walking into the family room. Sophie sighed and smiled at her brother before pulling up a chair beside the table Sam set up. Sam pulled out a deck of cards that Dean instantly snatched out of his hands.

"I'll deal." He insisted with a mischievious grin. Sophie dropped her head in her hands before muffling a laugh. She grabbed the deck out of Dean's hands quickly and began shuffing.

"No, _I_ will deal." She said, knowing that Dean would find some sort of way to cheat with his cards if he was the one who dealt them. Sam shot her a grateful smile before eyeing Dean, who was glaring at him.

"You're goin' down geek boy." Dean said in a low voice, only earning a smirk from Sam. Sam rolled up the sleeves on his plaid shirt and set his forearms on the table. The two brothers stared at eachother in a silent showdown, each waiting for the other to look away first.

"We'll see about that." Sam said simply, folding his hands over eachother. Their stare-down continued as Sophie shuffled the cards.

Sophie glanced up and saw her brother's face off and sighed, knowing that they took competition between eachother seriously. She leaned forward and snapped her fingers in front of Dean and Sam's faces. They simultaneously blinked and looked away while Sophie laughed at their forced surrender.

"You two are ridiculous." Sophie muttered lightly. Dean leaned foward, placing his forearms on the table.

"Just deal em'." He said, motioning to the cards with his head. Dean threw a cocky grin in Sam's direction as Sophie dealt the cards. "How about we make this game a little interesting..." Dean inquired michieveiously.

"Oh dear god..." Sophie muttered, continuing to deal, knowing that this bet coming up would be extremely interesting. They always were.

"What's your proposition?" Sam questioned cautiously.

"If I win, you have to do whatever I say for the rest of the day." Dean said with a huge smirk. He could think of plenty embarrassing things to make his little brother do.

"Fine...But if I when, you gotta do whatever I say." Sam retorted back. Dean thought for a minute before nodding.

"Deal." He said confidently, sticking out his hand so they could shake on it.

"Couldnt you guys just bet money? Or...or bragging rights? You know, something the least bit civil?" Sophie interrupted. Sam and Dean looked at eachother for a moment before facing Sophie.

"No." They said at the same time. Sophie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, whatever. Dont say I didnt warn you." Sophie muttered, dealing the rest of the cards.

"Dont worry Sammy. I wont make you do anything too embarrassing when I win." Dean said smugly, picking up his cards.

"Your such a saint." Sam muttered sarcastically, picking up his own cards. Dean chuckled at his brothers facial expression and winked at Sophie, who was also laughing.

"What can I say? I'm a giver." Dean agreed with a smirk.

"Okay you too." Sophie cut in. "Just play the damn game." She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair. This was going to be interesting...

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed, throwing down his cards and pushing himself up from his chair, knocking it backwards behind him.

"Holy crap." Sophie breathed with wide-eyes, staring at the hand of cards Sam had. Sam leaned back in his chair, laughing hysterically with a huge grin.

"No...no friggin' way." Dean denied stubbornly. "He definitly cheated. Sam you cheated!" He accused Sam, pointing a finger at him.

"Dean, your just pissed because you lost." Sam said, sighing happily.

"I did not lose! Thats it, we're playing again. Two out of three." Dean said with determination, grabbing his chair and sitting down quickly. "Sophie, deal the cards."

"We already played two to three!" Sam pointed out.

"Fine, five out of ten then!" Dean demanded.

"Dude, I won fair and square!" Sam exclaimed, looking to Sophie for support.

"Yeah, sorry Dean. Face it. You lost the game." She said, nodding in agreement.

"I didnt lose! I dont lose. I'm Dean Winchester!" He exclaimed, motioning to himself.

"And apparently, Dean Winchester just lost a game of poker." Sam told his brother with a smug smile.

"No...I'm just...having an off day." Dean muttered in defeat, dropping his head in his hands. Sophie patted his shoulder comfortingly, but smiled at Sam proudly.

"It's okay Dean. It was just one game. You're still the best poker player in the family." Sophie said encouragingly. Dean lifted his head slightly and shot his sister a grateful smile at her attempt to make him feel better.

"Hey Dean...would you get me a beer?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Get your own damn beer." Dean growled, glaring at his brother.

"You have to do whatever I say for the _entire_ day, remember?" Sam said happily. Dean shut his eyes, clenching his jaw tightly before pushing himself up from his chair again.

"One beer...coming right up." He mumbled gloomily. Dean Winchester may be alot of things, but he was a man that always held up his end of the deal.

"This is awesome." Sam sighed with glee, leaning back in his chair.

"Sammy, cut him some slack. This loss totally just killed a part of his ego." Sophie pointed out with a small grin.

"Soph, if he had won the game, he would have made me do handstands naked." Sam argued. Sophie opened her mouth to respond, but shut it, when she knew Sam was right. Dean came trudging back in and slammed the beer down in front of him. "No, no, no Dean. Hand me the beer nicely please." Sam said, grinning from ear to ear. Dean slowly picked the beer back up and held it out to Sam.

"Here's your beer." Dean spit out through his teeth. "Jackass." He muttered, sitting back down heavily on his chair. Dean wasnt mad at Sam at all. He was just pissed he lost. Sophie bit her lip to repress the urge to laugh out loud. Sam sighed contently, standing up from his chair.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go take a shower." He said, walking past the table. "Hey Dean, you wanna carry me up the stairs?" Sam asked with a huge smile. He ducked as a nearby book came hurling at his head. Sam ran up the stairs quickly before Dean could find something else to throw.

"Dean!" Sophie exclaimed when the book almost hit Sam, but she couldnt hold back the laughter anymore at the whole situation.

"He's gonna pay hell for this." Dean muttered, but was smiling. Sophie continued laughing as she stacked the cards up and put them away. Dean moved to the couch in front of the television and sighed as he laid down on his back, lounging across it. He grabbed the remote nearby and flipped on the T.V., surfing the channels for something to watch.

"You know, I warned you two. Your bets never end well for either of you." Sophie chatised, walking to the couch.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean muttered grudgingly. Sophie chuckled as she grabbed Dean's feet and lifted them off the couch so she could sit down at the end, before placing them back on her lap. "What do you wanna watch?" Dean asked, tilting his head towards his sister.

"I dont care." Sophie sighed, shrugging indifferently.

_"The Sixth Sense?"_ Dean questioned, pausing on the movie. Sophie nodded her head in agreement as they settled down to watch. She ran her fingers along the bottom of Dean's feet and he squirmed while slightly chuckling, before glaring at her. She grinned at Dean before tickling his feet again as he tried to move them away from her.

"Are you ticklish?" Sophie wondered incredulously, not knowing that Dean even was.

"No, of course not." Dean argued stubbornly. Sophie shot him a look before grabbing his feet and tickling the bottoms of it. He laughed unwillingly as he attempted to pull away, but she held on. "That's it, you're dead!" Dean exclaimed, before shooting up from the couch and jumping at Sophie. He squeezed her sides gently and tickled her mercilessly as she squealed and giggled, wiggling under Dean, trying to grab his hands. Dean laughed along with his sister before pulling himself away with a huge smile.

"Your such a jerk!" She exclaimed, hitting his arm lovingly.

"Oh, you love me." Dean said knowingly, ruffling her hair affectionately. Sophie sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing that that was exactly true. Dean scooted over to the other end of the couch and grabbed the remote, turning up the volume slightly. Sophie exhaled heavily, suddenly beginning to feel tired. She remember how she had only gotten three hours of sleep the night before, and the exhaustion was still catching up to her. "Hey...why dont you lay down. You look tired." Dean said with concern, almost reading her thoughts. Sophie nodded and flopped down on her back, placing her head in Dean's lap. Dean smiled down at her, adjusting himself on the couch so his sister was comfortable.

"You know, all this kid needed was salt." Dean noted as they focused back on the movie, and saw the little boy in it that could see dead people.

"Dean, the kid's not a hunter. He's like six years old or something. How the hell would he know?" Sophie said, grinning up at Dean.

"Well, if Bruce Willis was as a good psychiatrist as he says, he should've known." Dean grumbled. "I could've been a psychiatrist." He said, looking off into space. "Dr. Winchester..." He continued, liking the way it sounded.

"Okay, lets come back to reality now. You need to get your own mental state checked out first before you become a doctor." Sophie said with a smirk. Dean gently flicked the top of her head that was still in his lap, earning a slap in the chest in return.

"Just watch the movie." Dean sighed with a small smile. Sophie turned her head towards the television and the two watched the movie, waiting for Sam to finish his shower. Dean absentmindedly played with Sophie's hair, twirling it around his finger and brushing it out over his legs. Sophie felt her eyelids beginning to droop when she heard the shower turn off. She sighed and pulled her head off of Dean's lap, sitting up straight. "You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yup, I'm good." She said, rubbing her eyes before crossing her legs under her and moving back towards her brother.

"You should sleep babe." Dean pointed out, putting his arm around his sisters' shoulders and pulling her close. Sophie sighed and tucked her head onto Dean's shoulder, leaning into him.

"Yeah probably." Sophie agreed, but still didnt close her eyes. Sam came down the stairs and headed into the room his siblings were in. Sophie smiled up at him as he walked in, noticing his hair was still wet and dripping onto the new shirt he wore. "Hey Sammy."

"Hey babe." He sighed, plopping down next to Sophie on the couch. "I love this movie." He noted, seeing that they were watching _The Sixth Sense._

"Shh!" Dean said quickly, smirking at Sam. "Brucie boy here is about to find out he's a dead man." The three watched the rest of the movie in silence, all knowing the ending of it already from seeing it several times before.

Sophie pulled herself away from her brothers and stood up once the movie was over, as Dean shut off the T.V.

"I'm gonna go make dinner." Sophie said, stretching her arms above her. "What'd you guys want?" She asked.

"You dont have to make dinner. For one thing, it's your birthday tomorrow and the birthday girl doesnt have to cook." Sam said, standing up, as well as Dean.

"Yeah, we can just order something." Dean agreed.

"I dont mind cooking." Sophie said shrugging and making her way into the kitchen as her brothers followed. She opened the fridge and pulled out everything she needed, before getting to work. Dean headed upstairs to take a shower of his own, while Sam stayed in the kitchen with Sophie to help her cook their dinner.

"What can I do to help?" Sam asked, leaning against the counter and watching Sophie begin to peel potatoes.

"Here..." She said, handing him three potatoes and the peeler. "Can you do this?" She asked.

"Sure. What are you gonna make?" Sam questioned curiously as he began peeling.

"Chicken, potatoes and asparagus." She responded, thankful that Bobby had stocked up on food before they arrived.

"Dean hates asparagus." Sam noted with a smirk. Sophie nodded with a smile.

"He hates anything green." She said before laughing softly. "With they way he eats, he's gonna have a heart attack before he's 30." She muttered as Sam snickered along with his sister, knowing that Dean did pretty much only eat anything covered in grease.

Sam and Sophie continued to talk about random things while they finished preparing for dinner. The one thing they didnt bring up was anything about the sacrifice. It was hard enough to know that things we're going to go downhill fast, and neither of them wanted to bring up their fears. Dean came bounding down the stairs as the oven beeped, indicating the chicken was finished cooking.

"Mm...It smells great!" Dean exclaimed with excitement, kissing the top of Sophie's head as he passed.

"Thanks." She said, cutting up the chicken. The three sat at the table and began eating. "Dean, eat your asparagus." Sophie chatised, watching as Dean pushed his greens around his plate. Sam chuckled to himself as he ate some asparagus himself.

"Yeah Dean, eat your greens." Sam interjected. Dean glared at both of his siblings before muttering to himself and shoving the vegetable in his mouth.

"See, was that so hard?" Sophie asked with a smile.

"Yes." He mumbled, as Sam and Sophie laughed at his digruntled expression.

"Hey Dean, since you have to do whatever I say for the rest of the night, I want you to eat the rest of the asparagus." Sam said, barely holding back his glee. He pushed the plate full of greens towards Dean, who shot daggers at his brother. Dean very slowly ate the asparagus, not directing his penetrating eyes away from Sam. Sophie watched her brothers with a huge grin on her face, enjoying the entertainment. "Very good Dean." Sam said happily as Dean pushed down the last of the greens. Sam gave him a thumbs up as he finished his own meal.

"Hey Sammy, I got a finger for you too." Dean said, mocking Sam's cheery voice, before proceeding to flip his brother off. Sophie bursted out laughing as she got up and began clearing the table.

"This is the best day ever." Sam sighed contently. Dean mumbled obscenities under his breath as he stood up and brought his plate to the kitchen sink.

"Just you wait Sammy...You're gonna pay for this." Dean warned jokingly, as he helped put the dishes away. Sam snorted a laugh before standing up and helping his siblings clean up the kitchen.

Dean and Sam headed back to the T.V. room after putting away the dishes and situated themselves back on the couch while Sophie quickly went upstairs to change. The three were perfectly content with just hanging out for the rest of the night. They hadnt been able to just kick back and relax in a while, and it felt good to just not do anything. Sophie came back downstairs with her pajamas on and plopped down inbetween her brothers. Sophie found herself fighting sleep quickly after and yawned aloud. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Dean and Sam look at her at the same time when they heard her yawn.

"Why dont you lay down?" Sam asked softly. She nodded silently and flipped around, so her head was back in Dean's lap and her feet were across Sam's lap. Sam playfully pulled at her big toe as she peeked an eye open and smiled at Sam, before turning her head towards Dean and shutting her eyes. Within minutes, Dean could tell she had fallen fast asleep by her steady breathing.

"That was quick." Dean murmered, running his hand through her hair.

"Yeah." Sam said, nodding in agreement.

"Poor kid. She only got a few hours of sleep last night." Dean noted with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I know." Sam said, sighing wistfully. "So you wanna head upstairs?" Sam continued, stifling a yawn.

"Sure." Dean said, as Sam gently manuvered himself off the couch, careful not to wake up Sophie. Dean held up Sophie's head as Sam bent down and scooped her up into his arms. "You got her?" Dean asked as he stood up.

"Yup, I got her." Sam said, cradling his sister as he made his way to the stairs and headed up into the guest room. Dean moved throughout the house, shutting off all the lights that were still on. He made his way into the guest room to see Sophie still soundly sleeping and Sam getting into the bed. Dean got into his own bed and pulled his covers up to his chest, sighing to himself. He began thinking of the poker game he and Sam played, and realized how lucky he was that Sam hadnt taken it too seriously. He smirked to himself when he thought back to all the embarrassing things he had planned for Sam to do if he won. "Dude, what are you smiling at?" Sam asked suddenly, cutting into Dean's thoughts.

"What? Oh...nothing Sammy. Nothing at all." Dean said quickly, sitting up on his forearms and reaching over to the light on the nightstand, shutting it off. "Night Sammy." Dean sighed, shutting his eyes, feeling sleep coming quickly.

"Night Dean." Sam responded, before turning onto his side and letting sleep takeover.

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

_What the hell is that noise?_ Sophie thought as she began stirring from her sleep, hearing some terrible noise coming from the room. She cracked an eye open before seeing the sight in front of her and throwing a pillow over her face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU...HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Dean sang loudly and out-of-tune. He stood at the end of her bed, bouncing it up and down. "Get up! It's your birthday!" Dean exclaimed.

"No." Sophie mumbled under the pillow.

"Oh come on, I sang to you! You gotta get up!" He said, continuing to shake the bed.

"Dean, I thought someone was dying in my dream, but it was just you singing." Sophie pointed out, pulling the pillow off her face and shooting a huge grin at her brother. Dean raised his eyebrows as if he took what she just said as a challenge. Sophie gasped as Dean grabbed her feet and pulled her to the end of the bed.

"Now your up!" He said with a smile, ruffling her hair before turning around and walking to his duffle bag. Sophie shot up from the bed and took the oppurtunity of Dean's back to her to her advantage. She ran and jumped on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and covering his eyes with her hands. "Jesus!" He exclaimed before laughing and grabbing her hands off his eyes. "I guess you're really up now." He said as she hopped down. He turned around and pulled Sophie into a hug, resting his chin on her head. "So...you're 16 now." Dean said, feeling Sophie nod her head.

"Yup." She sighed. "Two more years till I'm officially an adult." She pointed out.

"Nope. You'll always be my baby to me." Dean said, feeling a lump grow in his throat. Sophie felt tears spring to her eyes and hugged Dean back a little tighter. Dean cleared his throat before kissing her forehead and pulling away. "Get ready and come downstairs. Me and Sammy got something for you." Dean said, turning away before Sophie could see the tears in his eyes when he realized how fast time was going by and how much she was growing up.

"Dean, you guys didnt have to get me anything." Sophie called after him as she grabbed clothes from her duffle bag.

"We didnt have to, we _wanted_ to." Dean retorted before heading downstairs. Sophie sighed before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. She looked at her reflection for a minute. She didnt feel older or anything. She felt exactly the same. Sophie turned away and got ready before bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her brothers sat.

"Happy birthday babe!" Sam exclaimed, getting up from his chair and pulling Sophie into a bear hug.

"Thanks Sammy. And thanks for not singing...unlike some people." Sophie said, looking at Dean who just smiled.

"I'm glad I did not have to hear that." Sam said as Dean came to stand next to him.

"Shut up bitch. My voice rocks." Dean muttered, before nudging Sam in the ribs. "So we got you this present a while ago. You were living with the Grobers at the time, but we wanted to give you a birthday present of course. Thankfully your with us now though." Dean continued as Sam pulled out a small box.

"Anyway, here you go babe." Sam cut in, handing the small box to Sophie. Sophie looked down at the wrapping paper on the box and shot a funny smile to her brothers, noticing that the present was wrapped with newspaper.

"I love the wrapping paper." Sophie said with a smile as she began unwrapping.

"Well, hopefully you'll like the actual gift." Dean replied as she opened the box. Sophie felt her mouth drop open when the gift appeared.

It was a beautiful, intricate silver locket on a silver chain.

"Its beautiful." Sophie breathed, feeling a lump grow in her throat.

"Open it." Sam urged. Sophie bit her lip as she opened it and felt her eyes fill with water instantly as she promtly froze.

Inside was a picture of a small, newborn Sophie being held by Mary and John who were radiating with happiness and love. On the other side was a picture of a young Dean and Sam, who were holding baby Sophie with huge smiles on their faces as well. She stared at the pictures for a moment as tears rained down her face.

"Where did you get these pictures?" Sophie asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"We found them in dad's stuff. But we had the locket made for you." Dean answered quietly. Sophie gently closed the locket and looked at the back where she noticed it had been engraved.

_We love you._

_Dean and Sammy._

Sophie looked up at her brothers with teary eyes and clutched the locket to her chest tightly.

"Thank you. So much. I love it." Sophie said with a thick voice, unable to keep the tears from falling.

"I'm glad you like it." Dean said softly as he thumbed away a tear on her face. Sam grabbed the locket and gently fastened it around Sophie's neck. Sophie looked down at the locked for a minute before she threw herself at both of her brothers, hugging them both tightly. They stood silently like that for minute, before Dean and Sam shot eachother a look over Sophie's head...Both of them praying that their baby sister would live to see another birthday.

**Thank you so much to everyone reading! Please review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Next chapter is up! Thank you so much to everyone reviewing! You all rock and I love you guys! Enjoy! :)**

For the next week, things with the Winchesters stayed pretty much the same as the rest of the other days. After celebrating Sophie's birthday, the following days consisted of bad television, humorous siblings banter, five star worthy meals, and quiet nights. The hunt that Bobby had left for before Sophie's birthday, ended up becoming more comlpicated than originally thought, so he would be away for a few more days than originally expected.

Even though everything seemed to be settling down, something still didnt sit right with the three siblings. There was three weeks left until the sacrifice was suppose to take place, and it seemed like things were _too_ calm. Also, they hadnt heard from Adrian since he had talked with Sophie when they first arrived at Bobby's, which began to make them all nervous. But none of them wanted to go digging for answers when things were finally seeming to go their way...even though they knew that things were bound to go sour soon enough.

"Hey Sophie, can you toss me the gun in the nightstand drawer?" Dean asked, looking up from the shotgun he was cleaning. Sophie sighed as she put down the book she was reading and reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the gun laying in the drawer and tossing it to her brother. It was three in the afternoon, Dean and Sophie were relaxing in the guest room while Sam took a shower.

"How many guns have you cleaned since this morning Dean?" Sophie questioned with a small smile. She was laying down on the bed by the window, reading a book of Bobby's about exorcism, while Dean went through their weapons. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and squinted his eyes as he tried to count the number of guns in his head. "Dont strain yourself." Sophie teased, earning a glare from Dean.

"It's somewhere in the seventies." He said shrugging.

"Wow...I didnt even know we owned that many guns." Sophue muttered.

"We dont. Some are Bobby's." Dean replied, focusing back on cleaning yet another hand gun. Sophie gave him a funny look when he lifted his head towards her. "What's that look for? I'm friggin' bored out of my mind and I need something to do before I go insane in this house." He said defensively.

"Too late." Sophie said with a grin. Dean grabbed the pillow at the top of the bed he was on and chucked it at Sophie, who caught it right before it hit her. She stuck her tongue out at Dean before throwing it back, and successfully hiting him.

"Brat." Dean muttered affectionately. Sophie laughed softly before picking up the book she laid on the bed and continuing to read where she left off. They sat in comfortable silence as they waited for Sam to finish his shower. Soon enough, they heard the water shut off and out came Sam, drying his hair with a towel. "You need a haircut Shaggy." Dean noted, pointing to Sam's mop hair.

"Shut up." Sam muttered, sitting down on the edge of the bed by Sophie's feet. "If anyone here needs a haircut, its Sophie." He continued, smiling at his sister. She glared at him and lightly hit his arm with her foot.

"I like my hair long." She protested, picking up a strand and glancing at it curiously.

"Well I still think-" Dean began, but was cut off by the shrill ringing of the phone downstairs.

"Is that Bobby's phone?" Sam questioned.

"No, its the toaster." Dean muttered sarcastically. "Yes its the phone dumbass." He teased with a grin before pulling himself off the bed.

"No need to be a dick about it." Sam retorted with one of his famous bitch faces on. Dean rolled his eyes before heading out of the room and rushing down the stairs to the phone.

"Hello?" Dean asked gruffly into the receiver.

"Uhm...H-Hello? Is B-Bobby there?" A woman's quiet, shaky voice whispered into the phone. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and listened intently to the shallow breathing on the other end.

"Uh, no, sorry. He's not here. Can I help you with something?" Dean questioned, hearing the small voice mutter something under her breath.

"Y-yes...Bobby said t-that if the m-man came back for m-me, to call h-him." She responded quietly.

"I'm sorry, but if...if who came back for you?" Dean said curiously.

"The man!" The lady shrieked suddenly. "Please, you have to help me! He's coming back for me and he's gonna hurt me! Please help me!" She exclaimed in a panicked voice.

"Okay, okay. Just calm down ma'am. What's your name?" Dean asked in a calm voice.

"Linda. My name is Linda." The lady responded, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, hello Linda. My names Dean. Alright, now what is your problem exactly?" He questioned.

"Bobby's an old friend of mine. This m-man came for me a few weeks ago and Bobby chased him away. But the mans coming b-back and Bobby said that if he did, he would come help me. Please! He's on his way! And I think he's bringing some of his friends!" Linda said, becoming hysterical again.

"Linda, I need you to calm down or I cant help you. Now, where do you live?" Dean asked in a firm voice.

"I live in the next town over called Brandon. My address is 239 Falton Drive. Its a half hour away. Please hurry!" Linda replied frantically.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Is there any way you can get out of your house and to a friends or something?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah! I'll see if I can..." Linda replied, before suddenly stopping. Dean heard a loud gasp, followed by, "Oh God..."

"Linda? Linda!" Dean yelled into the phone. He heard two pairs of footsteps trampling down the stairs that he recognized as Sam and Sophie's. They ran into the kitchen with frantic expressions.

"What's wrong Dean?" Sam demanded as he charged towards his brother, Sophie hot on his heels. Dean ignored Sam's question and focused back on the phone.

"Linda, are you there?" Dean shouted. He heard a whimper through the phone before a trembling voice sounded through the other end.

"He's here." Linda whispered. "He's right outside...j-just standing there...watching me." She continued in a terrified voice. "Oh my God! His...his eyes! T-they're...black..." Dean felt his stomach drop as hunter mode kicked in.

"Okay, listen to me Linda. This is gonna sound strange, but I need you to get all the salt that you have. Make a line of salt at every door and window throughout your house and lock everything up. Go to your bedroom and get any sort of weapon you own and you wait until I get there. I'll knock once, and then three times. Understand?" Dean said, shooting a look at Sam and Sophie.

"Y-yes, I understand. Please hurry." Linda whispered before the phone went dead. Dean hung up the phone and faced his siblings.

"What the hell is going on Dean?" Sophie questioned anxiously.

"I have no idea. Some lady named Linda called...said shes an old friend of Bobby's...I dont know, I think she's in trouble and she needs our help now." Dean explained quickly.

"Like, just regular trouble, or _our_ kind of trouble?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Demon trouble." Dean said simply, but it was enough to send chills down Sophie's spine. She knew that the whole break from demon activity was bound to end soon enough. "Come on, we gotta go." Dean said, pushing past his siblings. He ran upstairs and grabbed a duffle bag full of weapons before heading back downstairs. Suddenly a thought hit him and he halted at the front door. "Sophie, you gotta stay here."

"What? Why?" Sophie exclaimed.

"You're safest in this house. We made it demon proof and I'm not risking it." Dean explained, pulling on his jacket.

"Dean..." Sophie protested, but he held up his hands, cutting her off.

"Its not up for discussion Sophie. If you want, Sam will stay with you." He offered, while Sam looked at her and nodded his head in agreement. Sophie sighed and rolled her eyes slightly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, no, no. You might need backup. Just...go." She sighed, opening the front door.

"Are you sure babe? I can stay..." Sam said.

"I'll be fine." She encouraged. Dean looked at her and ran a hand over his face.

"You do not open the doors for anyone. If anything happens, and I mean anything, you call me, got it?" Dean said firmly.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." She replied, pushing her brothers out the door. "Just hurry, and please, both of you be careful." Sophie said, biting her lip.

"Always are." Dean said, nodding slightly. "I'll call you if we find anything out." He continued, before leaning in and pulling Sophie towards him and kissing the top of her head. "Just stay in this house, okay?"

"Yeah, alright." Sophie said. "Be careful Sammy." She told Sam as Dean made his way to the Impala.

"You got it." Sam responded, kissing the top of her head as well, before following Dean to the car. Sophie watched them speed down the driveway and peel onto the street, before shutting and locking the door. She sighed as she made her way into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. Sophie leaned back in the chair and chewed at her lip apprehensively. She watched the clock on the wall as the hand moved around and around. It seemed to be moving slower and slower with each passing second.

"Damn it." Sophie muttered impatiently, shooting up from her chair and pacing back and forth throughout the kitchen. She just wished that her brothers were back with her, safe in the house and not out on some mysterious call.

Her worried thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Sophie searched the kitchen quickly for a weapon of some sort, and found a gun laying on the table. Typical Dean...leaving loaded firearms in wide open spaces. But Sophie didnt hesitate as she grabbed the gun and crept to the door, stealthily and silently. She pressed her ear up against the door and listened quietly.

"Sophie, it's Adrian. Open up." Adrian yelled through the door. Sophie sighed and unlocked the door, swinging it open to face a very tired looking demon.

"Hey Adrian." Sophie said curtly. "I havent seen you in a while." She noted. Adrian looked around the house and then behind him cautiously, before stepping inside the house as Sophie backed away. He halted as he realized he couldnt move forward and glanced above him, before sighing and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know, I feel like every time I come to see you, I get screwed over somehow." He muttered, as Sophie rolled her eyes and pulled up a chair. She chipped off part of the painted devils trap on the ceiling and hopped down from the chair, as Adrian walked into the house freely.

"Well gee, I'm sorry me and my brothers are cautious." Sophie replied bitterly. "So what do you want?" She asked.

"What? I cant visit you without having some sort of ultimatum?" Adrian questioned with a smirk. Sophie gave him a skeptical look and crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright, fine. Dont believe me. So where are your brothers?" He asked suddenly, just realizing the lack of men in the house.

"Some lady called all freaked out, talking about some demon after her. So they went to go help her." She answered simply.

"They left you here? Alone? When did they leave?" Adrian demanded. It seemed strange to him that the two brothers would leave their sister here unprotected. It made him angry that they left in the first place. He clenched teeth together and glanced at Sophie. She took a step back from Adrian when waves of fury rolled off of him suddenly.

"They left-" Sophie suddenly gasped as a blinding pain shot through her head. She dropped to her knees as they gave out from under her and gripped her head in agony. She could hear Adrian screaming her name, but all she could focus on was anguishing pressure. Sophie felt Adrian roughly grab her shoulders and begin shaking her, but her vision clouded, before everything turned to black.

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

"What exit am I suppose to get off at Sammy?" Dean asked, looking ahead at the road in front of him.

"Uhm...Here! Get off here!" Sam shouted, pointing to the off-ramp that Dean narrowly missed. Dean jolted the car off the highway as Sam grabbed onto the handle of the door.

"Jesus Sam, a little more warning would be nice!" Dean exclaimed, pressing on the gas pedal.

"Sorry Dean, but how about you try reading this damn map." Sam retorted with his bitch face firmly in place. Dean shot him a look out of the corner of his eye before focusing back on the road. Sam sighed and flipped the map around, figuring out the rest of the directions. "Take this road for 5 miles, then make a right. That should be Falton Drive." Sam finished quietly. Dean nodded in understandment, before the two fell silent.

"So, you think this Linda chick has something to do with our demon problem?" Dean asked, breaking the silence. Sam shurgged and looked out the window.

"I dont know. Maybe. I wish Sophie could have came with us though." Sam added.

"Me too. You know as well as I do how much I hate her being alone. But she would have been in more danger if she left the house." Dean sighed, adjusting his grip on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam agreed resolutely. Quiet took over the car afterwards, the two brothers lost in their own thoughts. Before they knew it, Falton Drive arrived and Dean quickly turned the corner, speeding down the street. "Alright...here we go." Dean muttered, as buildings and houses came into view.

"233...235..." Sam muttered as they drove by each house, waiting until they arrived at 239. "237..."

"What the fuck?" Dean exclaimed, when the Impala stopped at 239 Falton Drive. Sam's mouth dropped open as the brothers shared a confused expression. Where the house on 239 Falton Drive was suppose be, there was nothing more than an empty, rotted lot.

"Dean...are you sure it was 239 Falton Drive?" Sam asked quickly.

"Yeah Sam! I'm not an idiot. Thats what this god damn lady said!" Dean roared, slamming his fist into the steering wheel forcefully. Sam quickly got out of the car, followed by Dean. The two brothers pulled out their guns as they made their way onto the empty space.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam breathed, a chilling feeling creepy upon him.

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

Sophie's fuzzy vision cleared and the tortuous pain subsided to a numbing feeling. She suddenly looked around her surroundings and realized she was standing in the middle of the woods.

"Hello Sophia." A spine-tingling voice called out from behind her. She spun around and spotted a man standing a few feet away, with his hands in his pockets and a creepy smile plastered on his face. He was tall, like Sam, with shoulder length, wavy brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Sophie questioned, taking a few steps back as the man advanced slowly.

"Oh, I apologize. You probably dont recognize me in this meat suit. The last time you saw me, I was possessing that friend of yours back in Massachusetts." The man said, his smug grin still on his face. Sophie's stomach dropped when she figured out exactly who this man was. "I'm Dmitri, remember?" He continued, his smile growing bigger when he saw the recognization in Sophie's eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"You are in your head, my dear." Dmitri explained, tapping the top of his own head. "You see, since you and those moronic brothers of yours demon proofed Bobby Singer's house, I realized that the only way I'd be able to communicate with you would be through your mind."

"Well, get the fuck out of my head!" Sophie yelled, glancing frantically around her.

"No can do sweetheart. We need to talk." Dmitri said, growing serious. He began circling Sophie like a predator stalking its prey. Sophie stood her ground, not moving an inch, as Dmitri walked around her.

"What do you need to talk about?" Sophie questioned, swallowing aloud.

"Ah, well I might as well come right out and say it..." He said, pausing to look at his watch. Sophie turned around and watched him. "Right about now...Dean and Sam should be arriving at 'Linda's' house." Dmitri continued, using air quotes.

"Whats with the air quotes?" Sophie asked fearfully.

"Well Linda is not a real person actually. Well...she was...until one of our demon recruits possessed her." Dmitri said, shurgging indifferently. Sophie felt her mouth drop open as she tried to make sense of what he was saying. "This was part of our plan all along Sophia. We knew that your brothers would rush to the aid of a helpless damsel in distress, not knowing that it was all a trap. So, in a few moments...my men who are waiting for your brothers will attack and kill Dean and Sam, like they were ordered too." Sophie spun around completely, despair coursing through her.

"You leave them alone you son of a bitch!" Sophie screamed, advancing towards the demon. "They have nothing to do with this!"

"Oh but they do." Dmitri said calmly. "You see, those two are the only reason why we cannot take you without difficulty. So...with them out of the picture...you are officially open game to us." He explained.

"I swear to God-"

"What? What could you possibly do?" The demon taunted. Sophie looked at her feet before glancing up at Dmitri.

"Please...Please dont. I'll do anything. Just dont hurt them." Sophie begged.

"There's nothing I can do about it. Goodbye Sophia...I'll be seeing you soon." Dmitri finished before disappearing from sight. Sophie suddenly felt dizzy as the ground rushed up to meet her...

Sophie gasped aloud as her eyes shot open.

"Oh thank God..." Sophie heard someone sigh with relief. She glanced up and saw Adrian hovering over her, his blue eyes worriedly fixed upon her. "Sophie, hey, can you hear me?" He asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Y-Yeah." She stammered, blinking away tears. "Oh God..." She whispered before pulling herself up. She teetered for a moment before Adrian steadied her. "Adrian, you have to go help Dean and Sam. It was a trap! Please, their gonna kill them!" Sophie cried out, grabbing Adrian's arm.

"Whoa, just calm down. What are you talking about?" Adrian replied.

"The lady that called...it was a trap. Just go and help them!" Sophie exclaimed, shaking his arm.

"Okay, okay. Just relax. I'll be right back." Adrian said, before walking out the front door and vanishing. Sophie ran a shaky hand through her hair before grabbing the can of paint by the door and a chair to fix the devils trap. She got down from the chair and backed away slowly to the wall behind her.

Sophie leaned against the wall and slowly fell to the ground, bringing her knees to her chest. She could feel herself starting to panic and began taking deep breaths, putting her head between her knees. She couldnt live with herself if something happened to her brothers because of her. Once she calmed herself down, she rocked back and forth in a tight ball anxiously. Sophie absentmindedly grabbed the locket around her neck as a comfort item and twirled it around her finger. She glanced down at it and saw the engraving on the back as tears sprang to her eyes.

_We love you._

_Dean and Sammy._

Sophie refused to sit helplessly around any longer. Pure determination steeled through her as she stood up. A thought hit her suddenly, and she realized there was in fact _one_ thing she could do that would finally keep her brothers safe...once and for all. But she knew that if Dean and Sam found out what she was about to do, they would kill her themselves. Sophie took in a shaky breath as she reached around her neck and unclasped her locket, pulling it off. She thumbed it for a second, opening it and gazing at the pictures as tears rained down her face. She had to do this. For her brothers.

"I'm sorry." Sophie whispered to no one in particular as she gently set the locket down on the table by the front door. She took one last look around the house before opening the front door and walking outside. She saw the piles and piles of cars to one side of her, but on the other side, was a vast area of woods. Sophie bit her lip as she took off running into the woods and out of sight.

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

"Dean...somethings not right..." Sam said slowly, the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach growing bigger. Dean shot Sam an anxious look, as the same feeling set in his own gut.

"I know Sammy." Dean whispered, listening intently to everything around him. "Lets go." He said, turning around and heading to the Impala, Sam following close behind.

"Hey boys." A cheery voice called from behind them. Both brothers spun around with their guns aimed at the figure. A woman in early 30's, with wavy blonde hair and dark brown eyes, walked into their view, placing her hands on her hips casually. "Its nice to meet face to face. I'm Linda." She introduced, her eyes turning to inky black. Before either brother could react, the demon raised her arms towards the two and clenched her hands into fists. Dean and Sam gasped as a deep rooted pain developed in their stomachs. They sank to the floor, grunting in agony. "My, my...you two sure look different then I had imagined." She mused lustfully.

"Well...I for one pictured you differently over the phone." Dean hissed through his teeth. "For one, you weren't a sadistic, evil, bitch from hell." The demon laughed and walked towards the brothers slowly.

"Ah Dean...Always the one to crack a joke." Linda sighed with a grin of her own.

"What'd you want?" Sam groaned, keeping an arm tightly wrapped around his stomach in attempt to subside the pain.

"I'm just here on boss's orders." Linda said, holding her hands up in front of her. "I was pretty convincing over the phone, wasnt I? I should be an actress." She continued pridefully.

"To be an actress, you gotta actually have talent. And sorry sweetheart, but I've seen Paris Hilton act better than you." Dean grumbled, taking deep breaths. Linda didnt seem pleased by Dean's joke and glared at him.

"Anyway," Linday continued bitterly. "Let's get this show on the road. Time for you two to go bye bye." Linda said, balling her hands into tighter fists and squeezing them in the direction of the brothers. The intense pain grew more and more unbearable as the two boys fell to their sides. Linda shut her eyes in victory as she waited for their movements to cease all together.

A loud gunshot sounded suddenly, and Linda's eyes shot open. She let out a strangled cry before falling to the ground, a bullet between her eyes. Dean grunted as he laid down on his back, his gun in hand, smoke fuming out of the barrel. The pain the brother's felt disappeared, but still a sore sensation. Dean groaned as he pulled himself up from the ground, tucking his gun in his waistband.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked with concern as he made his way to his brother. Sam nodded, slightly out of breath.

"Nice...shot." Sam panted. Dean smirked before leaning down and grabbing the collar of Sam's shirt, and hoisting him off the ground.

"Let's get the hell outta here." Dean said, keeping an arm around Sam as they stumbled towards their car.

Suddenly, the brothers heard footsteps racing towards them from behind. They turned around, just as three men came charging at him. Dean and Sam switched into hunter mode as they pulled out their guns, shooting at the men. But the men skillfully dodged the bullets, tackling the brothers to the ground as their guns slid away from them. Two men jumped at Sam while Dean faced off with the other.

Sam ducked as a punch flew in his direction by one of the men, but ended up getting kicked in the gut by the other. Pain rippled through his body, but he shoved it away and threw a punch of his own. The two men circled around Sam before one shoved him from behind and into the other man in front of him. They shoved him back and forth before throwing him to the ground.

Dean and the other man sparred back and forth, each getting their own hits and misses. Suddenly Dean stopped what he was doing and looked above the mans head with a curious expression. The man gave him a confused look, before glancing above his head to see what Dean was so interested in. Dean's plan worked, and while the man was distracted, he threw a hard upper punch, sending the man to the ground. Dean spun around and saw the other men beating up his brother, as fury shot through him. He grabbed the nearest one by him and shoved him away. Just as he was about to go after the other man, Dean saw something that made his blood run cold.

"Dont. Move." The other man seethed at Dean, holding Sam in front of him, with a gun to his head.

"Whoa, come on. Let him go." Dean said firmly with wide eyes.

"No can do." The man responded with a sneer, as he clicked off the safety button. "You take one more step and your baby brother will be dead before he hits the floor." Dean shifted on his feet, not knowing what to do. The man gripped the trigger, as Sam shut his eyes tightly. Just as he was about to shoot the gun, Dean saw a familiar face behind the man.

Adrian suddenly appeared, and grabbed the man's head, snapping his neck in one swift motion. The man fell to the ground with a thud as Sam stumbled away from him and to Dean, who grabbed him supportively. Adrian bent down and grabbed the gun, before turning it towards the brothers and firing. Dean and Sam jumped when the gunshot sounded, but when they didnt feel any pain, they looked behind them to see the one of the other men with a bullet in his chest. Dean pushed Sam behind him protectively as Adrian shot the final man on the ground dead.

"Well..." Adrian said after a moment of silence. "How's that for a rescue?" He continued smugly. Dean and Sam stared at him for a minute in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean questioned as Sam came to stand beside his brother.

"Saving your asses, thats what." He remarked snarkily. Dean glared at him and opened his mouth to retort, but Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder and cut in before he could.

"Thank you." Sam said earnestly. Adrian nodded once towards Sam in response before Dean spoke up.

"How did you know we were here?" Dean asked curiously.

"I stopped by to check on Sophie and-" Adrian stopped when he suddenly remembered why he was even here. "Shit." He muttered.

"What? What is it?" Dean demanded, taking a steps towards Adrian.

"When I was with Sophie, something...happened." He started. "I'm not sure what, but she collapsed sort of because of her head or something. Anyway, when she finally woke up a few minutes later, she started freaking out...saying that you two were gonna get killed. She practically shoved me out the door and so here I am." He finished, holding his arms out by his sides. Dean and Sam turned towards eachother with horrified expressions.

"Wait, what'd you mean she collapsed?" Sam questioned incredulously.

"Exactly that. I dont know. I didnt ask." Adrian defended.

"Lets go Sam." Dean said suddenly, grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him towards the Impala.

"Whats wrong Dean?" Sam asked as he was being towed to the car.

"Somethings not right man. I can feel it in my bones. Sophies gonna do something stupid. I know it." Dean explained, helping Sam into the car before running to the drivers side. "Hey Adrian!" Dean called to the demon who still stood in the rotted lot. Adrian glanced at him curiously. "Get back to Sophie now!" He ordered, jumping into the drivers seat. Sam looked back up to where Adrian was, but saw that he had already left.

"Dean, I dont think Sophie would do something stupid. Shes a smart kid." Sam retorted, while Dean peeled onto the open road, driving way past the speed limit.

"No Sam, think about it. We almost got killed..._killed_...because of this damn sacrifice shit. Now Sophie is a smart kid, we all know that, but what would you do if you were in her place? I know exactly what I would do, and I know Sophie would do the same thing." Dean responded. Sam thought about it for a minute, before realizing what his brother was saying.

"No...Dean. No." Sam whispered brokenly. Dean nodded silently, not trusting his voice at the moment, and focused on the road. The wall of emotions Dean had been holding back since the beginning was beginning to crack. Slowly but surely, the wall holding back Dean's pain, fury, angst, fear, hopelessness, despair, and anger would break, and out would come the flood.

"We all would do the same damn thing." Dean said quietly. Sam felt a lump form in his throat as he turned his head to look out the window.

"Drive faster Dean." Sam replied softly as a tear ran down his face.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please please review! They inspire me! Thanks again! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Holy crap...I'm amazed myself at how fast I wrote this chapter. I actually wrote the entire thing in 1 day. My creative juices sure were flowing! Hahah anyway, I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it! Thank you to all the amazing reviews! Enjoy! :)**

Sophie ran through the woods blindly, having no idea where the hell she was even going. All she knew was that she had to get as far away from the two people she loved the most, before it was too late. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that there was a good possibility that the demons would come after her quickly now that she was alone, but honestly, she had already shut down her emotions and had become numb to everything around her. All she was focused on was running as far away as possible...Or until she ran into some unwanted company.

Small branches and twigs scratched at her exposed body parts, leaving scratches all over her, but Sophie couldnt feel anything anyway. She stopped running after a while but continued walking in no certain direction. Time passed by without notice and soon enough, the sun began to set.

Sophie came to a stop when her legs refused to work anymore. She stood in the middle of the woods and just looked around her. She saw nothing except endless rows of dead trees. The biting cold nipped at her skin, but she didnt care. She didnt care about anything anymore accept keeping Dean and Sam safe.

Sophie suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she froze where she stood. She could sense someone else around her and prayed that it wasnt one of her brothers who had somehow found her.

"Sophie." A voice sounded from behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it wasnt Dean or Sam. She took a deep breath before facing the new voice.

A few yards away stood a man that she had never seen before. He had short, spiked dark hair and green eyes. He wore a long black jacket and from what Sophie could see, was a little taller than Dean. If his eyes hadnt suddenly turned to an inky black, Sophie would have thought he was mildly attractive. The demon's eyes changed back to green before he took a step forward.

"I'm Nathaniel." He introduced with a nod of his head.

Sophie knew that she should be freaking out, on account that this demon would most likely take her to Abbadon, and they would complete the sacrifice. But it was almost like the reality of the situation hadnt set in. Nothing that was happening had clicked in her mind yet.

"I think you know why I'm here." Nathaniel continued slowly. Sophie nodded her head once and stayed where she stood. "Alright...well it might be best if you dont fight me while I take you." He said, beginning to grow confused at Sophie's obvious indifference towards the situation.

"Oh, dont worry. I wont fight you." Sophie said quietly. Nathaniel began walking towards her but she held her hands up. "But if I'm gonna go with you, theres one thing that you have to do for me." She bargained, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. Nathaniel looked at the girl curiously. It wasnt everyday that he dealt with people like this girl.

"And what might that be...?" He asked with an amused smirk.

"You have to make sure that my brothers are left alone. No demons or inmates are allowed to go after them or harm them in any way. You leave them out of this and I'll come with you with no problems." She proposed firmly.

"You'll give yourself over?" He questioned incredulously. Sophie bit her lip anxiously before nodding once.

"Yes." She said firmly.

"And what makes you think that you run this show? We can do whatever the hell we want." Nathaniel responded with a smug grin.

"Because I swear to God, I will kill myself before you even get the chance to begin your damn sacrifice." Sophie retorted seriously. The smile dropped from Nathaniel's face instantly as he looked over the girl in front of him.

"No you wont." He muttered.

"Try me."

Nathaniel studied Sophie for a moment, and realized she was dead serious.

"Fine." Nathaniel said, giving in after a moment. "I'll make sure your brothers stay out of this." He mumbled.

"Okay. Good." Sophie said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Its time to go." Nathaniel said, marching up to Sophie. She watched as he approached her, still feeling numb to eveything. Sophie shut her eyes and directed her thoughts to her brothers.

_Forgive me. _She thought to Dean and Sam, who she knew would be beyond disappointed in her for giving up. But its whats best for everyone.

"My boss has been waiting for you." Nathaniel continued, oblivious to her despair filled thoughts.

"Nathaniel!" A new voice yelled from behind the trees. Sophie's eyes shot open at the sound of the familiar voice. _Shit._ She thought as she spun around towards the voice. Walking out from behind the trees...came Adrian.

"Adrian...it's been a while. You havent been at any of our meetings." Nathaniel remarked as Adrian approached him and Sophie.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been busy." Adrian said cooly, keeping his face composed. "What are you doing?" He asked, looking down at Sophie for the first time. In that one look, Sophie realized how screwed to hell she was. She could not find her voice to even utter a sound and instead, just stared up at Adrian with big eyes.

"I found the Winchester girl, and I was about to take her to the boss. I'm glad you came, you can help me." Nathaniel offered excitedly.

"I'm sorry Nathaniel. I cant do that." Adrian said, sighing. Without warning, Adrian jumped at Nathaniel and tackled him to the ground and away from Sophie. Sophie watched as the two demons fought, throwing punches and kicks, before Nathaniel threw Adrian off of him and into a nearby tree.

"What the fuck are you doing Adrian!" Nathaniel exclaimed, spitting blood from his mouth onto the ground. Adrian staggered to a standing position before standing up straight.

"What's right." Adrian said simply. Nathaniel stared at him incredulously before his eyes zeroed in on Sophie, who stood a few feet away in shock. Suddenly, a look of recognition crossed Nathaniels face as he continued to stare at Sophie.

"Oh...I get it. Its the girl, isnt it?" Nathaniel began, a smirk growing on his face. "Adrian, look. I understand what your going through, but what happened last year is over and done with. Nothing's gonna change it."

"If you know whats best for you, you'll shut the fuck up." Adrian growled, his eyes turning completely black. Nathaniel's smug grin grew as he continued.

"So, what? You think Sophie is some sort of replacement for Kaylee? I'll give it to you, they do look similar. But is that the reason why your choosing her over your own brothers?" Nathaniel questioned. Sophie looked at Adrian in confusion, but still couldnt find her voice to speak up. The two demons began to circle eachother. "Kaylee's been dead since last year Adrian. Isn't it time you moved on?

"Nathaniel..." Adrian warned, as he discretely placed himself in front of Sophie. He stopped walking and stood up straighter, blocking Sophie from view. Nathaniel noticed what Adrian was doing and laughed humorlessly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So you're gonna choose some human over your own race?" Nathaniel taunted. Adrian quirked an eyebrow in Nathaniel's direction and nodded his head once. "Shes gonna die Adrian. And we're gonna make you watch." He seethed in a low voice, all the humor in his voice gone. "And then...we'll kill you." He growled, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Sophie felt a chill run down her spine, along with a pang of fear. It was the first real emotion she had felt since she started running.

"We'll see." Adrian said, just as Nathaniel came charging at Adrian. Adrian turned around quickly and shoved Sophie out of the way, just as he was thrown to the ground by Nathaniel. Sophie collided with a tree, slamming her head into the trunk, and falling to the ground. She grabbed her head in pain, and shook it quickly to clear her blurred vision.

The two demons were back to fighting but it seemed like Nathaniel had the upper hand. Nathaniel threw punch after punch at Adrian who looked like he wasnt fighting back as hard anymore. Sophie pulled herself up from the ground and grabbed a large branch off the ground.

She approached the two demons and swung the branch down at Nathaniel, knocking him off Adrian. Nathaniel shot up and stormed towards Sophie, who backed away quickly.

"Stupid girl." Nathaniel fumed, grabbing the branch from her hand, and ripping it away. Sophie cried out in pain when a part of the branch tore a gash in her palm. "I'm done playing Mr. Nice Guy." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. "Its time to go." He spit out through clenched teeth.

Sophie sturggled to pull away from the crushing weight on her arm, but he kept his hold tight.

"You keep struggling and I'll make sure you live long enough to see the skin peeled off the bones of your brothers bodies." He hissed in Sophie's ear. She instantly went still and all the fight left in her flew out the window. "Thats better." He said with a smile as he began walking away, towing Sophie behind him.

"Wait!" Sophie exclaimed suddenly, as he turned to look at her.

"What?" Nathaniel demanded furiously. He didnt have the chance to hear a response, before Adrian appeared behind him and snapped his neck. Nathaniel's grip on Sophie loosened as he fell to the ground with a thud. Adrian and Sophie stared at his body for a moment before they looked at eachother.

"Come on." Adrian ordered, grabbing Sophie's wrist roughly and dragging her in the opposite direction. Sophie stumbled along behind Adrian, attempting to pull away from him.

"Wait, Adrian stop!" Sophie protested, trying to get free. He spun around, fury darkening his eyes.

"What the fuck were you thinking!" He yelled, still not letting go of his grip on her wrist.

"Let me go! You're ruining everything!" Sophie cried out. Adrian looked at her incredulously before scoffing aloud.

"Ruining what? Your stupid plan to sacrifice yourself to the demons?" He questioned.

"I'm sick of the people I love getting hurt because of me!" Sophie exclaimed. "And if I do this, I can keep it from happening!"

"So you think that by giving up and handing yourself over will change everything? That by being some sort of martyr, you'll keep Dean and Sam safe?" Adrian asked sharply.

"Y-Yeah. I cant let my brothers get hurt...not over me. I w-wouldnt be able to live with myself." Sophie stammered, looking at her feet. Adrian clenched his jaw tightly and gazed around the forest. The sun was no longer out and it was getting darker and darker with each passing moment. It was so cold that Adrian could see his and Sophie's breath whenever they spoke.

"We need to get you out of here. More demons will be after you now." Adrian said after a moment, before turning around and towing Sophie through the woods, despite her struggles against him.

"Adrian, let me go! I cant go back!" She cried out, still fighting him.

"I'm trying to save your life, so would you do me a favor and shut the hell up and walk!" Adrian exclaimed, shooting the girl a dangerous look.

"No! Dean and Sam are gonna end up getting killed-" Sophie cut off when a thought hit her. "Wait...Are my brothers okay? Did that demon try to kill them?" She questioned apprehensively.

"They're fine. They should be at Bobby's by now, and they're waiting for you." Adrian responded.

"No, please. Just let me go. I'll just end up getting them killed. Please." Sophie pled, pulling against Adrian. Adrian sighed, sick of her struggles and pulled her towards him roughly. He grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up, tossing her over his shoulder. Sophie gasped as her feet left the ground. "What the hell! Put me down!" She yelled, squirming in his grasp.

"You refuse to cooperate, so this is what its come down to." He said simply as he began walking with Sophie over his shoulder.

"Fine! I'll walk! Just put me down!" Sophie exclaimed. Adrian sighed and gently placed her back on her feet, before motioning for her to walk in front of him.

"You are in some deep shit with your brothers." Adrian remarked as he began walking behind Sophie. Sophie bit her lip and dug her nails into her palm, hating herself for everything she's done. She didnt want to talk about how much of a burden and disappointment she was to her brothers, so she decided to change the subject.

"Hey Adrian..." She said softly.

"What?" He responded tiredly.

"Whose Kaylee?" Sophie asked, keeping herself facing forward. She heard Adrian suddenly halt to a stop behind her and she slowed her pace, before stopping also. When he didnt respond, Sophie turned around and looked at him. He had a distant look in his eyes, like he was thinking back to a memory from a long time ago. Sophie waited patiently until Adrian focused back on reality.

"Shes no one. Keep walking." Adrian said firmly, giving her a slight push forward.

"But what about what Nathaniel said?" Sophie questioned as they continued walking.

"Look, shes no one you need to know about. She's gone and what happened is over and done with." He replied quickly, wanting to change the subject.

"I just want to know who-" Sophie cut off as she felt her foot get caught in an overgrown root. She gasped as she fell forward, but right before she hit the ground, she felt Adrian grab her around the waist and pull here back up. He steadied her while she got her footing back. "Thanks." She said quietly.

Adrian studied her for a minute, before smirking slightly and moving his hand to her head. He gently pulled a leaf out of her hair and looked into her eyes. She watched him as he debated whether or not to share who this mysterious girl was.

"You really do look like my Kaylee." He said after a minute.

"Was she your girlfriend or wife or something?" Sophie asked, still trying to understand this demon.

"She was my daughter." Adrian responded softly after a moment of silence.

"What happened to her?" Sophie asked sympathetically. Adrian coughed slightly before tearing his gaze away from Sophie and focusing on nothing in particular.

"She was killed by Abbadon." He said finally. Sophie felt her mouth drop open, but didnt say anything as she waited for him to continue. "Kaylee and I were a part of this plan for the sacrifice when it was first being planned out a year ago. Abbadon rounded up a bunch of demons and told him about his plan to raise Beelzebub from Hell. Obviously, we were all for it...except Kaylee. She didnt think that we needed to raise Beelzebub and thought that the plan wasnt a good idea. She also didnt like the fact that we were going to have to sacrifice you, because your so young." Adrian paused for a moment. "She was about your age at the time." He mused sorrowfully.

"Anyway, she confronted him about it. I tried to stop her...but she snuck away. And that bastard...he killed her right then and there. He said that Kaylee would have leaked the plan and ruined everything. She was just a little girl...my little girl." He finished, his eyes beginning to tear up as a lump grew in his throat.

Sophie felt her own tears fall from her eyes as she listened, her heart aching for Adrian's loss. She wordlessly stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist and embraced him. She didnt even realize what she was doing until afterwards, but the urge to comfort people came natural to Sophie.

Adrian froze for a second, not exactly sure what to do. She stepped away and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm so sorry about your daughter." Sophie said sincerely. Now everything made sense to her. Adrian was protective of her because she reminded him of his deceased daughter. Thats also why he rebelled against the sacrifice and was going against Abbadon.

"Yeah. Alright, we really need to go now. I have a feeling more demons are on their way." Adrian said, swallowing the lump in his throat and wiping his eyes. He nudged Sophie forward and she sighed as she turned around in the direction of Bobby's house.

She bit her lip as nerves took over when she thought about the upcoming confrontation with her brothers. This was not going to end well.

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

"Dean, would you please sit down? Your driving me crazy with your pacing." Sam sighed from his seat, running a hand through his hair. Dean stopped his furious pacing to glare at his brother before continuing to walk back and forth throughout the kitchen.

"Damn it! Where are they?" Dean exclaimed impatiently, shooting glances at the front door every other second. Sam sighed, wringing his hands together as he also stared at the front door. His leg bounced up and down furiously, one of his many quirks that expressed his stress or anxiety.

"I dont know man...Dean, what if Adrian was too late? What if-"

"Dont talk like that! He's not too late!" Dean yelled before Sam could continue. Dean felt a stab of guilt at Sam's hurt expression, but pushed it away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket they had given Sophie. Dean had found it when they arrived at Bobby's and it tore him to pieces. He thumbed it over with his finger before shoving it back in his pocket.

They both suddenly heard the door knob click as it opened. Sam shot up from his seat as Dean rushed to the door. Dean stopped short before reaching the door when he saw Sophie walk in with her head tucked down. He couldnt make his legs move towards her, even though all he wanted to do was pull his baby into a hug and tell her everything would be alright. Sam, on the other hand, did not hesitate before grabbing Sophie and enveloping her in a huge hug.

"Oh thank God..." Sam said, breathing a sigh of relief. Sophie wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and rested her head against his torso. Dean just stood and stared at his siblings. Although his heart swelled towards Sam and Sophie, he couldnt find himself to make any move forward. Dean saw Adrian leaning against the front doorway, not making any notion to come inside because of the devils trap drawn on the ceiling. He could see cuts and bruises all over Adrians face, and wondered what had happened.

Adrian felt Dean's eyes on him and glanced up at the older brother. Dean gave him a slight nod of the head in appreciation and thanks before Adrian nodded back and disappeared from sight.

"Jesus, your freezing. Babe, are you okay? What the hell were you thinking?" Sam asked with concern. He bent down slightly and held Sophie's head between his hands as he looked her over. She bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders before hugging him once again. After a minute, her vision traveled to Dean who stood stiff as a board by the stairs. She pulled away from Sam and slowly walked over to her other brother.

"Dean?" Sophie questioned, instantly knowing something was wrong. Dean shut his eyes tightly as he tried to keep his wall of emotions in tact. The muscle in his jaw was twitching and his hands were in fists at his side "Dean, I am so-"

"Dont." Dean cut in sharply. "Dont say a word." Sophie was taken back by his tone of voice and faltered for a moment. Dean _never_ talked to his siblings that way...especially her.

"But Dean-"

"I dont want to hear it." He said, clenching his jaw tightly. Dean turned around and stalked away from his siblings and into the family room.

Sophie turned around and looked at Sam, whose expression of shock mirrored her own. She spun back around and followed Dean into the next room over, Sam close behind. Dean stood by the window, staring at nothing. He fought himself internally, not wanting his wall to break and his flood of emotions to run out.

"Dean, please." Sophie whispered brokenly. Dean balled his hands into fists, feeling the wall crack more and more. "I'm sorry."

And that was his breaking point.

The emotions Dean had held back for the past few weeks came rushing out.

"You're sorry?" Dean questioned incredulously in a low voice. "You're sorry? That's all you have to say for yourself? That you're sorry?" He growled. Sophie couldnt find her voice to respond, and settled for nodding slowly. Sam stepped inbetween his siblings, feeling the waves of emotions rolling off Dean.

"Dean, calm down. All that matters is that Sophie is safe and back with us." Sam reasoned in a soothing voice, not wanting Dean to do something he'd regret. But Dean didnt want to hear it. The dam had already broke and there was no turning back.

"No Sam, thats not all that matters." Dean snapped, before taking a step towards Sophie. "Do you have any idea how worried me and Sam were? Do you have any idea what we just went through!" Dean yelled. Sophie opened to mouth to respond but nothing came out.

"I-I'm sor-"

"Stop saying you're sorry!" Dean exclaimed, holding up his hand up to silence her. Sophie chewed at her lip, knowing that there was no way to escape the wrath of Dean. He had his breakdowns every so often, but this time it was different because it was directed at her. "I dont want a fucking apology Sophie! I want a God damn reason why you did what you did!" Dean shouted, Sophie flinching at every word. She had never been yelled at like this by her brother..._ever._

"I-I dont know! I thought that if I just gave myself over, that the demons would leave you two alone! I dont want you guys getting killed because of me!" Sophie exclaimed, fighting back the tears beginning to pool in her eyes. She couldnt stop them from raining down her face but she didnt bother to wipe them away either.

"Sophie, its okay. We understand-" Sam began, trying to calm everyone down, but Dean interrupted.

"No, actually, we dont understand! What the fuck were you thinking!" Dean bellowed furiously. Sophie couldnt find her voice to respond, so Dean continued. "You think what you did was heroic? That by sacrificing youself, it'll somehow make the situation better? It wont! It just fucking wont! And what you did wasnt heroic, it was stupid! What you did was down right selfish! How can you be so self-centered Sophie? Dad raised you better than that! I raised you better than that!" Dean roared relentless as the words flowed out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Sophie stared at Dean with huge, tear-filled eyes and felt her heart break as the tears fell. Throughout her entire life, Sophie considered herself alot of things, but selfish wasnt one of them. She felt like the lowest person on Earth. She had let down the person whose opinion mattered the most to her.

"I have never been so disappointed in you." Dean continued coldly, in a dangerously low voice.

He didnt realize what he was saying until after it was said. When Dean's emotional build up spilled, he always said things he regretted. The look that crossed Sophie's face made Dean's heart break into two. She looked worse than a kicked puppy. The only time he had ever seen that look on her face was when she had found out about what the real family business was and when they had dropped her off at the Grobers. And now, here was that look again, but this time, he caused it and it killed Dean inside.

Sam stared at Dean in horror, but couldn find his own voice to reprimand him. He knew his brother had gone too far this time, but he didnt know how to stop him.

Sophie froze where she stood, not even breathing. _I have never been so disappointed in you._ Her brothers harsh words played over and over in her head. A single tear fell down Sophie's face, but she didnt care enough to wipe it away. She nodded slowly before averting her eyes from her brothers and looking at her feet.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled brokenly in a barely audible voice. And with that, she turned away and tore up the stairs, running into the guest room's bathroom. She shut the door behind her and locked it before backing away into the wall behind her. She slid to the ground in despair and buried her head in her hands, letting the tears flow freely down her face.

"Dean! What the fuck is the matter with you! How could you say that to her?" Sam demanded, advancing on his brother. Dean's face had paled considerably as he realized what he had done. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Save it Sam." Dean muttered, pushing past his brother and heading to the front door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Sam questioned incredulously, following right behind Dean. "You have to go up there and make things right with Sophie!" He continued, grabbing Dean's arm and spinning him around so they faced eachother. Dean pulled his arm out of Sam's grasp roughly and grabbed his jacket on the hook by the door.

"What she did was wrong Sam." Dean said in a low voice, shrugging on his jacket.

"Dean, you would have done the exact same thing!" Sam shouted, his voice going up a few octaves higher. "You even said so yourself! What she did was wrong, but it wasnt something either of us wouldnt have done, man! She was trying to keep us safe!"

"Yeah, well she shouldnt have to! She was stupid to make herself vulnerable like that!" Dean retorted hotly.

"Dude, you are such a hypocrite!" Sam yelled in exasperation. "Okay, yes, what she did was stupid but it doesnt make her selfish! How could you say what you said to her Dean?" Sam asked in a quieter tone. Dean looked like he was at a loss of words and he could honestly say he hated himself right about now.

"I'll be back later." Dean muttered, before opening the front door and storming out, slamming it behind him.

Sam was torn between going after Dean or comforting his sister. But he heard the Impala's engine start up before it rumbled out of the driveway. Sam sighed as he ran a hand over his face and headed up the stairs to check on their sister.

He made his way into the guest bedroom and saw the bathroom door was shut. Sam leaned in and placed his ear on the door, listening intently. He heard the soft sobs coming from Sophie and felt his own eyes fill with tears. He knocked gently on the door, hearing Sophie slightly gasp.

"Babe, its Sam. Come on out of there." Sam reasoned in a calm voice. He heard her sniffle before she spoke up.

"I'm fine. I just want to be alone." Sophie responded in a soft, defeated voice that made Sam's heart break.

"But Soph-"

"Please Sammy." Sophie pled quietly. Sam sighed before he moved away from the door and onto one of the beds. He sat on the edge before falling flat on his back, groaning inwardly at their current situation. Things could not get any worse.

Oh, how wrong he was...

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

Dean drove around aimlessly, not sure exactly where he was going. He ended up driving to some bar on the side of the road, and decided a drink wouldnt hurt anybody. He sauntered into the bar and plopped down heavily onto one of the stools.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked as she made her way towards Dean. He glanced up at her before staring back down at his fidgeting hands. On any other night, Dean would have jumped at the oppurtunity to flirt with the attractive bartender, but he was too depressed at the moment to pull his game face on.

"I'll have a shot of whiskey. Or twelve" He grunted humorlessly, rubbing his eyes. The bartender pulled out a shot glass and filled it to the rim with whiskey, before sliding it to the obviously distraught man. He threw it down effortlessly before slamming it down on the bar. "Another." He ordered as she refilled his glass, before he threw that one back also. He closed his eyes as he burning sensation slid down his throat, and began to numb his body.

"Rough night?" The bartender inquired curiously, watching as the man slid the glass back to her wordlessly. She sighed before filling it up again and sliding it back, watching him swallow it in one motion.

"You have no idea." He muttered in a gruff voice.

"Well, you wanna talk about it?" The bartender, whose name tag read Rachel, questioned. Dean looked up at her before staring at his empty glass. He thought about everything he had said to Sophie, and the guilt was almost making it hard for him to breathe. He clenched his jaw tightly before sliding the shot glass to Rachel, and glancing at her through anguish filled eyes.

"Another." Dean ordered, fully intending on drowning himself in his sorrows.

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

Sophie rocked herself back and forth on the bathroom's cold tile floor, tears still raining down her face. She had locked herself in the bathroom for the past half hour, and despite Sam's pleas for her to come out, she couldnt seem to make herself do so. She had heard Dean leave, probably to go find a bar or something, and he still hadnt come back home. And it was all her fault. Everything she did ended up causing someone pain.

She heard another soft knock on the door and lifted her head up slightly. Sophie almost hoped it was Dean, but she knew better.

"Sophie...please. Please just come out." Sam pled for the tenth time that night.

"I will in a minute." Sophie responded, her voice thick. She had been telling Sam that she'd come out every time he knocked, and she had yet to live up to what she said. She heard Sam sigh and the bed creak as he sat down on it again.

Sophie leaned her head back against the wall behind her and miserably wiped the tears from her face. She felt a pain on her hand and glanced down to see it stained crimson red with her blood. She remembered the branch that had cut her palm from before, and noticed it was still bleeding. But she didnt feel like cleaning it up.

All of her thoughts were focused on how horrible of a sister and person she was. Dean had every right to be furious at her. She deserved this. Everything Dean said was true, and she knew it.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blinding pain exploded in Sophie's head and she cried out in pain, grasping her head. She could vaguely hear Sam screaming her name, but she couldnt focus. The excrutiating pain was eerily familiar as her vison began to fade and the bathroom floor rushed up to meet her.

Sophie suddenly found herself in the middle of a huge, empty field. Storm clouds hovered above her as bolts of lightening striked in the distance, followed by booming claps of thunder. The wind howled all around her, whipping her hair in all directions as droplets of rain began to splatter down from the sky. The weather chilled her to the bone as she began shaking uncontrollablly.

"Sophia." A voice whispered from behind her. Sophie spun around quickly and came face to face with a man she had never seen before. He stood inches from Sophie, looking down at her with curious and threatening eyes. He seemed to be in his 30's with cropped, jet black hair and light blue eyes. He was well built and a few inches taller than Sophie. Sophie tried to turn and run away from this man, but she was being held in place and couldnt move.

The man placed his hand on her head and gently ran it through her hair. He picked up a strand and leaned in, inhaling her scent before closing his eyes and moaning softly to himself. Sophie couldnt find her voice to speak up. It was like she was paralyzed. She was disgusted and freaking out, but could do absolutely nothing about it.

"Ah...Sophia...I've been waiting so long to finally meet you...face to face." The man mused, moving his hand from her head to place it on her cheek, softly caressing it. Sophie swallowed aloud before she finally got her voice back.

"W-Who are you?" She stuttered, partly because of the freezing cold and partly because of the fear coursing through her. The man's lips turned into a sneer as he stared down at her.

"I'm Abbadon."

**Please review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews! They are amazing! Heres the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

"Sophie? Sophie!" Sam shouted, banging his fists against the door. "Open the door!" He yelled frantically, shaking the knob. He had heard Sophie scream before all went quiet, and it made his heart stop.

_Why wasnt she answering him? What if something happened to her?_

"Shit!" Sam hissed, grabbing his duffle bag by the door and shoveling through it until he found his lock pick.

He skillfully unlocked the door before swinging it open, almost tearing it from its hinges. Sam stopped short when he saw Sophie sprawled out on the bathroom floor, unmoving.

"Sophie!" He exclaimed, throwing himself into the bathroom and sliding down next to her. Sam grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her roughly, trying to wake her up. He leaned down next to her face and held his breath, listening to make sure she was still breathing. He placed two fingers on her neck and searched for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he found it still beating strong.

"Come on babe, open your eyes." Sam pled, running a hand through Sophie's hair desperately. He placed his other hand on her cheek and looked around the bathroom apprehensively. "Please Soph, wake up." He cried out softly, grabbing her hand as he continued to shake her.

No response.

"God damn it." Sam whispered, shutting his eyes tightly with despair as a haunting question came through his mind.

_What the fuck happened in here?_

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

Sophie's mouth dropped open in shock as terror overcame her. Abbadon looked at her with a smug smirk, recognizing her fear.

"N-No..." Sophie whispered alarmingly.

"Oh yes." Abaddon responded, as he began to circle around Sophie intimidatingly. "I've been waiting to meet you for quite a while now."

"Where am I-I? Where did you t-take me?" Sophie questioned frantically. The rain was really beginning to pick up and both her and the demon were soaking wet.

"Relax my dear. We've only taken a little trip inside your noggin." Abbadon responded, tapping the back of Sophie's head with his finger, which sent a chill down her spine. "You're just unconscious at the moment, thats all." He explained, shrugging indifferently.

Sophie shut her eyes tightly as her thoughts traveled to Sam, hoping that he didnt notice that she was out for the count at the moment. But something told her that that wasnt the story.

"What do you want?" Sophie asked in a small voice, fearing the answer. Abbadon came to an abrupt stop in front of her and crossed his arms over his chest, studying her intently. Sophie casted her eyes anywhere except towards the demon. Abbadon noticed this and grabbed her chin, jerking it towards him.

"Which one of my men is working with you?" Abbadon questioned firmly, keeping Sophie's face directed towards him. She jumped when a loud clap of thunder sounded, before composing herself once again. Sophie clenched her jaw tightly and glared at the demon.

"I dont know what your talking about." Sophie retorted, fully intending on keeping her mouth shut about Adrian. All he had done was help out her and her brothers, and the last thing she'd do was rat him out.

Without warning, Abbadon shoved Sophie backwards, knocking her off her feet. She gasped as she fell to the ground, that was now completely soaked from the rain. She didnt have the chance to recover before Abbadon jumped on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"I wont ask again..." He hissed through his teeth, leaning down with stormy eyes. "Which one of my men is helping you out?" Abbadon demanded, boring his penetrating eyes into the girls frightened ones. Sophie swallowed aloud and squirmed under the demon that held her down.

"I told you! I dont know what your talking about!" Sophie exclaimed, feeling the cold rain seep into her clothes.

Abbadon stared her down for a minute, Sophie glaring right back at him. He huffed a breath before pushing himself off of Sophie and standing above her. Sophie stayed put on the ground, inching slowly away. She was beyond scared at the moment and prayed that this demon couldnt hurt her in her own mind.

"Fine. If that's how your gonna be..." Abbadon seethed, grabbing Sophie by the ankle and dragging her back towards him. Sophie went still as she propped herself up on her elbows. Abbadon kneeled down on one knee in front of her as he leaned in menacingly.

"You listen to me...I've been to Hell and back...literally...getting this sacrifice in order. We will find you, we will take you, and we will complete the sacrifice. I can promise you that. Now, you can cooperate with us and we will make it go as smooth as possible or you can continue to disobey...but I promise that I will make you wish you were dead before we do kill you." He threatened in a low voice.

"Fuck off." Sophie spit through her teeth. She didnt have time to react before Abbadon back-handed her across the face. Sophie raised her hand to her cheek as the sting burned strong. She pushed the pain away and shot daggers at the demon.

"Your a fiesty little one, aren't you?" He taunted. "Well, I guess I'll just need to give you a little more motivation for your cooperation..." He continued with a mischievious sneer. "I'm sure I can arrange for your brothers to take part in the sacrifice." Abbadon mused before putting his face inches away from Sophie's.

"I'm gonna roast Dean and Sammy's insides on a stick." He finished in a cheery, sing-song voice. Sophie felt like she was going to be sick as Abbadon let out a booming laugh. "I thought I'd get a reaction out of you if I brought your brothers into this."

"You leave them the fuck alone." Sophie snarled, fury coursing through her.

"It all depends on you, my dear." Abbadon sighed, getting off his knees and standing up straight. "Give my regards to your brothers. I'm sure they've been dying to hear from me." He jeered as Sophie glared at him. "I'll be seeing you soon Sophia." Abbadon finished as he leaned down and placed two finger on her forehead before she could process what was happening.

An icy cold jolt shot through her as everything faded to black.

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

Sam ran a hand through his hair as his blood pressure shot through the roof. He had no idea what was wrong with Sophie and he had no idea where the hell Dean was. Just as Sam was about to scoop Sophie off the bathroom floor, her eyes suddenly shot open and she gasped aloud as if she had been holding her breath.

"Sophie!" Sam yelled, grabbing her head between his hands as he tried to make her unfocused eyes look at him.

"Sammy..." Sophie whispered before another icy jolt shocked her body. She suddenly felt all the heat leave her body in one huge gust as she began uncontrollably shaking. Sophie couldnt feel her arms or legs, or any part of her body for that matter. She couldnt move and had no control of her body.

"Sophie!" Sam shouted before he gasped in horror. All the color in Sophie's face was fading, and he could visibly see her lips turning blue. Her teeth began chattering so hard that Sam feared they'd break. She was shaking so hard, Sam thought her organs would be rocked out of place. "What the hell?" He whispered in terror.

"S-S-S-S-Sam..." Sophie stammered fearfully as she convulsed on the ground. Sam pulled her chin towards him so he could look into her eyes. He did not like the glazed look her eyes were starting to form.

"Sophie, can you hear me?" Sam questioned frantically. Sophie tried her best to nod but couldnt make the muscles in her neck work.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah. S-S-Sam, i-i-its cold." Sophie wimpered, feeling her eyes fill with tears.

"Shh..." Sam soothed as he thumbed away a tear that fell down the side of her face. "I know babe, I know." He responded softly, trying to not become hysterical. He scooped her up into his arms, jumping slighty from how frozen she felt. He hurried into the guest room and placed her on the bed, where she continued to be racked with tremors. Sam grabbed the first aid kit in one of their duffle bags and pulled out a thermometer.

"S-S-S-Sam...I c-c-cant f-feel a-anything." Sophie stuttered as Sam rushed back to her side.

"Just relax babe. I'm gonna take your temperature." Sam told her as he stuck the thermometer under her tongue. She tried her best to keep her teeth from chattering, but to no avail. Sam removed it as quickly as possible before he read the results. "What the fuck?" He whispered in horror.

91.6 degrees fahrenheit. Sam realized apprehensively that she was dangerously close to going into shock because her temperature was so low. She was beginning to suffer from hypothermia. Sam felt for her pulse and found it to be incredibly slow, as well as her breathing.

"Shit, shit, shit." Sam muttered as he shot up from the bed and rushed around the room, grabbing every blanket he could find. He came back over to his sister and began tucking them around her, but it didnt seem to be helping. "Listen, I'm going to go heat up some water and get some more blankets." Sam explained quickly before kissing Sophie's forehead and running out of the room.

Sam thought about just bringing Sophie to a hospital, but soon realized that Dean had the car. And anyway, how was he going to explain what exactly happened to Sophie when he didnt even know himself. No, he's have to handle this on his own.

Sam tore through Bobby's house like a tornado, grabbing as many blankets as he could find. An idea dawned on him, so he made his way to the laundry room, before tossing the blankets in the dryer to preheat them for Sophie because obviously she wouldnt be able to warm them up herself. He ran into the kitchen grabbing a mug full of water and placing it in the microwave to heat up. He tapped his foot impatiently while he waited for the microwave to beep.

Suddenly, a thought hit Sam and he pulled his cell phone out from his pocket. There was one thing both him and his sister needed the most right now.

Dean.

Sam dialed the familiar number and prayed Dean would pick up.

"Damn it!" Sam swore when it went to voicemail. He continued to call over and over, but each call came up empty. Sam gave up and decided to send a text. Three simple letters would be all he needed to get Dean back to Bobby's.

_911._

Send.

The microwave sounded as Sam shoved his phone into his pocket, grabbed the mug, and made his way back upstairs. He breathed a sigh of relief when he came up and saw Sophie was okay...well, as okay as she could be right then. She continued trembling from head to toe as her teeth rattled. Sophie watched as her brother made his way towards him.

"S-S-S-Sammy...W-What's h-h-h-h-happening?" Sophie mumbled desperately.

"Just relax babe." Sam soothed as he placed the mug on the nightstand. He realized that the blankets over Sophie were doing more harm than good, on account that her icy skin was just making the covers even colder. He gently eased himself onto the bed and pulled Sophie towards him in the hopes that his own body heat would warm her up. He was running out of options and if he didnt do something soon, her heart could fail.

"N-N-N-N-No, I-I'm just g-g-gonna m-make you c-cold t-t-too." Sophie protested weakly, trying to make her limbs cooperate with herself.

"I'm fine babe. We need to get your tempature up and fast." Sam said firmly, wrapping his arms around Sophie's shaking frame. Sophie couldnt help but melt into Sam's warm embrace as she tucked her head under Sam's head. Sam rocked her gently back and forth, rubbing her back with his hand. He rested his chin on the top of her head, praying silently to himself. He kissed the top of her head as he whispered soothingly into her hair.

Sam was beginning to feel chilled himself, but he pushed it away. He pulled away slightly from his sister and grabbed the mug on the nightstand. He dipped his finger into it to make sure it wasnt too scalding before he faced Sophie again.

"Here Soph. Sit up and drink some of this." Sam orderd gently, helping Sophie awkwardly get propped up. He raised the mug to her mouth and dipped it towards her. Sophie took small sips, enjoying the burning feeling it left down her throat before settling in the pit of her stomach.

Slowly and steadily, Sophie was beginning to get the feeling back in her fingers and toes. She still shook in rough tremors but she could almost feel herself defrosting. Sam put the mug back on the nightstand before pulling Sophie close to him once again.

"S-S-Sam..." Sophie began quietly.

"Yeah babe?" He asked, pulling the blanket tighter around his sister. Sophie was silent for a moment before she spoke up again.

"D-Dean's not g-gonna c-c-come back." She whispered, shutting her eyes tightly as they filled with tears.

"What are you talking about Sophie? Of course he's coming back." Sam argued softly, feeling his heart break. He heard Sophie choke back a sob before he pulled away slightly to take a look at his sister, his eyebrows furrowed at why Sophie would even think such a ridiculous thing.

"N-N-No he's not. H-H-He's never y-yelled at m-m-m-me like that before." Sophie stammered hysterically as tears leaked from the corner of her eyes. Sam gently thumbed away the tears as he lifted her chin towards him.

"Sophie, Dean's coming back. I promise. Why would you ever think that?" Sam questioned in confusion. Sophie bit her lip as a sob racked through her body. She ducked her head down and sniffled quietly, repressing the rest of the tears from falling. Sam pulled her close to him again as she buried her head in his chest.

"H-He hates m-me." Sophie whispered brokenly.

"What?" Sam exclaimed incredulously. He pulled away again so he could look at his sister in the eye. "Sophie, you mean everything to Dean. Everything. He raised you since you were a baby and the only reason he freaked out before was because he thought he the demons had gotten you. We both did." Sam added quietly. "And no matter what you do and no matter what happens, nothing will ever change the way he feels about you babe."

Sophie nodded silently, but still couldnt help but feel like she ruined her relationship with Dean because of her stupidity.

"W-Where is h-he then?" She asked in a small voice. Sam inwardly cursed himself for not being able to get a hold of his brother.

"Uh, well I'm not sure. But he'll come back." Sam reassured, wrapping his arms around his sister again.

"O-Okay." Sophie said quietly, nodding her head slowly before shutting her eyes as the relentless tremors that shook her frame continued to hold strong.

"He always does." Sam whispered, praying his brother would return soon.

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

Dean threw back his sixth shot of whiskey with ease, enjoying the burning sensation sliding down his throat. Throughout the years of drowning in his sorrows, Dean had grown a sort of resistance to alcohol. He could handle at least ten shots before he began to get the least bit tipsy...even Dean had his limits.

"Well hello there." A voice purred to Dean's left. He looked to see a girl who couldnt be over 25, leaning seductively over the bar counter. She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger as she looked at Dean with lust filled eyes. She was moderately attractive, but Dean wasnt really up for pretending to be interested. "Are you here all alone?" She asked, biting her bottom lip as she looked at him.

Dean felt a pang of guilt when he noticed the girl chewing on her lip because it reminded him so much of Sophie. He pushed away the guilt and turned towards the girl.

"Whose askin'?" Dean inquired with a smirk. The girl giggled before extending a hand in his direction.

"I'm Tasha." She introduced as she shook his hand, a grin liting up her face when Dean told her his name as well.

"Ah, Tasha..." Dean continued. "That was my grandmother's name." He lied smoothly without notice. Tasha stared at him as though he was the most incredible thing in the entire world.

"Oh my God. No way...This definitly means something." Tasha exclaimed before she grabbed Dean's arm. "The universe is trying to speak to us." She said seriously. Dean had to dig his fingernails into his palm to keep himself from laughing at this girl. He settled to just nodding in agreement before he raised his hand to the bartender.

"I'm gonna need anoter shot over here." He called, as Rachel the bartender brought over another glass of whiskey. "So Tasha...What do you say we-" Dean was cut off by the sound of his phone going off. He held up his finger to Tasha before he sifted through his jacket pockets in search of it. He pulled it out and saw Sam was calling.

"Arent you gonna answer that?" Tasha asked, pointing to the phone. Dean shook his head after a moment and placed it on the counter. Sam probably just wanted to tell him to come back and how he was being stupid.

"No, I'll call back later. Anyway, can I get you a drink?" Dean questioned as he heard his phone go off yet again. Tasha huffed an impatient breath and crossed her arms over her chest. Dean grabbed his phone to see Sam calling yet again. He was not in the mood to be reprimanded by a bitchy brother, so he shoved the phone into his pocket.

"Are you sure you dont wanna just answer-" Tasha began, but was interrupted by Dean's phone yet again. He shot her a lopside smile before shrugging innocently.

"Sorry." He said before shooting her the famous Winchester smile. And just like that, she was all goo-goo eyed over him again.

"Oh its fine." She responded, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"So, how about that drink?" Dean proposed, downing his shot. Tasha nodded quickly, hanging onto his every word.

"I'll have a-" Yet again, she was cut off by Dean's phone. Dean ran a hand over his face, mumbling an apology to Tasha. "Maybe you should answer that." Tasha sighed as she sat down next to Dean.

"Its fine." Dean said before focusing back on Tasha. He was not interested in this girl what so ever, but she was a good distraction from his real issues. "So what do-" Dean heard his phone beep, indicating a text.

"My, my, you sure are a popular man." Tasha purred, placing her hand over his. Dean awkwardly pulled his hand out from under hers to grab his phone. He saw Tasha sigh and cup her chin with her hand as he looked at his phone.

_1 New Text Message._ Dean's screen read.

_Sam._

Dean contemplated not even reading it, but curiostity and priority got the best of him as he opened the text.

_911._

And just like that, anything besides getting back to his siblings, seemed to disappear around him. He shot up from his seat, grabbing his wallet and throwing down a twenty dollar bill in one swift motion.

"Hey, wait!" Tasha called after him as he ran from the bar, not even bothering to give the girl a second glance. He hopped into his car and peeled out of the bar's parking lot as he sped to Bobby's house.

"God damn it!" He roared as he drove, slamming his fist into the steering wheel.

_Why the hell didnt I just answer the fucking phone? Why the hell did I leave Sam and Sophie alone and unprotected? What the hell's the matter with me! _Dean thought, guilt weighing him down. He gripped the steering wheel tightly and glared at the road ahead. Dean couldnt help but let his mind wander at the endless possibilities that could be happening to his siblings at that moment. What if there was a demon attack? What if the inmates found where they lived?

Dean's thoughts ceased as soon as he saw the Singer's Salvage Yard coming up. He made a sharp turn onto the long driveway, leaving skidmarks as the car squealed. He raced down the road until Bobby's house came into view, and slammed on the breaks. He was out of the door before the car fully stopped as he ran up the steps and threw open the door.

"Sam!" He yelled throughout the house. "Sophie!"

Dean checked every room on the first floor before he made his way to the stairs. As he rounded the corner, he ran straight into Sam, who hurried downstairs when he heard the Impala rumble in the driveway. Sophie wasnt improving as fast as he hoped, but now that Dean was here, Sam knew they'd figure something out.

"Jesus Dean! Where the hell have you been! I've been calling you!" Sam exclaimed.

"What happened?" Dean demanded, glancing behind Sam to see if Sophie was there. His stomach dropped when he realized she was no where to be seen. "Where's Sophie?"

"Come on." Sam said, as he made his way back up the stairs, Dean hot on his heels.

"Will you just tell me what the hell happened!" Dean exclaimed, following Sam into the guest room. "Where's Sop-" He stopped short when he entered the guest room. He could barely see his sister underneath the mounds of blankets covering her. What he did see though, was the bed that shook beneath Sophie. Dean looked at Sam in confusion, who shot him worried look before Sam made his way back to Sophie.

"Soph, you okay?" Sam asked in a soft voice, crouching down by the head of the bed. He gently ran a hand through Sophie's hair before he laid it on her cheek while she gazed at him. Dean just stared at the bed as emotions swirled throughout him.

"I'm f-f-fine." Sophie stammered in a barely audible voice. Her whispering voice pulled Dean out of his trance and he slowly approached the bed.

"I'm gonna take your temperature again, okay?" Sam continued quietly as he grabbed the thermometer off the nightstand. Sophie opened her mouth just big enough for same to take her temperature. Her teeth rattled against the thermometer as she glanced at Sam. She knew Dean was in the room but she couldnt seem to make herself look at him; partly because of fear and partly because she couldnt move anyway. Sam pulled out the thermometer when it beeped, and looked at the results.

94.3 degrees fahrenheit.

"Shit." Sam muttered. Sophie's temperature was still way too low.

"What? What is it?" Dean asked quickly, not taking his eyes away from Sophie.

"Here." Sam said, tossing Dean the thermometer. Dean caught it with ease before reading it. He felt his mouth drop open from what he saw and shot Sam a panicked look.

"What the fuck is going on Sam? What happened?" Dean demanded.

"I have no idea man." Sam sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "She locked herself in the bathroom after you left and like a half hour later I heard this crash. And when I finally got into the bathroom, she was on the floor. She was unconscious for a minute before she woke up...and I-I dont know. Her temperature just dropped to like 90 degrees and she was going into shock. I dont know what happened Dean." Sam explained.

Sophie listened silently to her brothers as she fiddled with the strings on the blanket. Tremors violently racked her small frame and it was beginning to phsically hurt.

"How is that even possible?" Dean questioned incredulously, as guilt coursed through him. _She locked herself in the bathroom after you left..._ This was all his fault. Sam's voice broke into his thoughts.

"I dont know." Sam said quietly before he focused back on Sophie. "Sophie, what happened?" He asked in a gentle voice. Sophie kept her eyes focused on Sam as she tried to remember what exactly happened.

"I-I-I dont k-know. I w-w-was sitting on t-the f-f-floor and t-then everything j-just w-w-went b-black...a-and...a-and..."Sophie whispered shakily as she began to remember her encounter with Abbadon. "I-It was...i-i-i-it..." Sophie stammered as her breathing picked up speed.

"Shh...calm down, we dont have to talk about it right now." Sam soothed, grabbing her icy hand and placing his other hand on her head. Sophie shut her eyes and focused on slowing down her breathing.

Dean watched helplessly, wanting to comfort and help his sister, but he wasnt sure if it was the right time after everything he did. It was basically his fault she was even like this in the first place. If he had never left, she wouldnt have locked herself in the bathroom, and then maybe they could have stopped whatever happened to her from happening...Dean pushed away the thought as Sam got up.

"I gotta go get some blankets from the dryer." Sam said, turning towards Dean. He glanced back down at Sophie and saw she had big, fearful eyes. "I'll be back." He said with a small smile as he walked away. He shot Dean a look that said, _Make things right._

Dean stood at the end of the bed before he slowly made his way to the bed opposite of Sophie. He sighed as he sat down on the edge and rested his elbows on his knees, wringing his hands together anxiously.

Sophie averted her eyes from Dean and fidgeted with the edge of the blanket. She was still shaking persistently and prayed that this icyness within her would diminish soon. She peeked up at Dean to see him looking at her through sad eyes, and quickly looked away as she pushed back the tears that sprang to her eyes.

"Soph..." Dean started in a soft voice. Sophie bit her lip and stared at the strings on the blanket. "I-I'm so..." Dean choked out before stopping when a lump formed in his throat. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He couldnt get out all the words he wanted to say for some reason.

"I-I-I-It's f-f-fine." Sophie stammered quietly, keeping her eyes off Dean. "I-I-I-I deserved i-it." She whispered.

"No. No you didnt deserve it and its not fine." Dean said loudly, before feeling a stab of guilt when Sophie flinched. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Sophie, I am _so_ sorry. What I said to you..." Dean broke off, pushing past the lump in his throat. "I didnt mean it. I was just so worried that I lost you, I let my emotions get the best of me...I dont know what to say, because nothing I say will make it better." Dean finished brokenly, staring at his hands. Sophie stared up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I-I-I was s-s-so stupid. I'm s-s-sorry. I s-s-s-shouldnt have d-done what I-I-I did." Sophie stuttered as she shook.

"No babe. What you did wasnt stupid." Dean argued. "It was so brave Soph. I realized that what you did was the same exact thing that me and Sammy would have done in a second. I guess its a Winchester thing." He added with a small smile.

Sophie nodded in agreement as she listened silently.

"I promise you that I meant nothing, _nothing_, that I said. Never, in your entire life, have you ever been self-centered and you are the most selfless person I know. Even as a baby, I remember you use to always _want_ to share your toys with me and Sam." Dean reminisced with a smile. Sophie let out a shaky laugh as her teeth chattered together.

Dean looked at Sophie,_ really looked at her_, and realized how fragile she actually was. She was wanted by demons so they could kill her in a sacrifice, she hunted monsters that nobody believed in, and on top of all that, kept their family together. But more than that...she was only a 16 year old girl.

"I-I-I-I really am s-s-sorry." Sophie whispered after a moment.

"Please stop apologizing babe. I'm the one that needs to be feeling guilty and apologizing. You didnt deserve what I did to you." Dean said softly.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry I disappointed y-y-you." She added in a broken voice. The last thing she had ever wanted to do was let Dean down.

_Way to go asshole._ Dean thought to himself as he clenched his jaw.

"You did not, and never have, disappointed me Soph. I am so proud of you for everything you've done. Your one of the strongest people I know, and I could never be disappointed in you. Ever." Dean said firmly, hoping the his baby sister believed it. "I was so scared Sophie." He added in a very quiet voice. "I thought...I thought I lost you. You have no idea how worried I was. Babe please,_ please,_ dont ever do that again. Your my baby, and I dont want to lose you."

Sophie bit her lip with tears in her eyes at Dean's words. She caught Dean's glance as they looked at eachother. And with that look, they both knew things would be alright between them. Dean's words still stung Sophie's heart and what Sophie did still made Dean worry, but they would be alright.

Dean stood up and walked over to the bed Sophie was on. He gently scooped her up and moved her over on the bed, so there was room for him to lay. Sophie gave him a questioning look as he manuvered himself onto the bed.

"You wanna freeze to death?" Dean asked with a small smile as he wrapped his arms around Sophie and pulled her close to him.

Sophie stiffened for a moment before she relaxed into his embrace. She buried her head into his chest and inhaled his comforting scent. Dean sighed and kissed the top of her head, hugging her tighter. She shivered in his arms as he rubbed circles around her back.

"Oh, and for the record, your punishment for running will be made tomorrow." Dean said after a moment. Sophie opened her mouth to protest, before she snapped it shut. She did deserve to get some sort of punishment after making her brothers worry the way they did.

"F-F-F-Fair enough." She agreed. Dean nodded in approval above her head as they laid together.

"I love you Soph." Dean whispered as he laid his cheek on the top of her head. Sophie felt her heart swell as she feebly gripped his shirt.

"I-I love y-y-you too." Sophie choked out. She began to feel the full extent of what was happening to her, and she was exhausted. She struggled to keep her eyes open and could feel the fight in her leaving.

"Go to sleep babe. I'll be right here when you wake up." Dean promised in a soft voice, noticing her struggles. She nodded silently before shutting her eyes.

"Dont l-leave me, p-p-please." Sophie whispered with her eyes shut.

Dean felt his heart swell from the pleading tone in her voice.

"Never." He swore as he felt his sisters breathing slowed down. He kissed the top of her head before pulling her closer.

No one was ever going to come near his family without going through him first.

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

Sam stood by the guest room door, listening quietly to the conversation exchanged between his siblings. He smiled to himself when he heard them make up before making his way down the stairs and into the laundry room.

Everything was going back to normal...or as normal as they had been before. But at least everything between the three siblings was patched up.

He grabbed the warm blankets from the dryer before heading back upstairs and into the guest room. He opened the door before glancing at the bed. He stopped and grinned at what he saw.

Both of his siblings were sound asleep, Dean's arms wrapped protectively around Sophie, who held onto his shirt with her forehead leaning into his chest. He smiled as he quietly crept to the bed and laid the blankets over Dean and Sophie. He realized thankfully that Sophie's violent tremors had gone down considerably and were now just small shivers. He tip toed out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him before going downstairs.

He made his way into Bobby's study area and pulled out a book from the shelf on Exorcisms. Sam had always been a bookworm.

Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted his reading and he shot up from his seat. He grabbed a gun that laid on the desk and stealthily inched towards the door. Who the hell was coming to Bobby's house at such a late hour. He took a deep breath as he yanked open the door, gun aimed ahead.

Sam gasped aloud, wide eyed, as his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Dad?"

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! Yes...I'm alive. I cannot even begin to tell you all how sorry I am that I havent updated in like a month! I know, I suck. Hahah anyway, well I'm back! But I'm going on vacation for a week so after that, I will get back to updating every week. Anyway, thank you all for sticking with me and reviewing! I fully intend on continuing this series! Enjoy!**

"Hey Sammy..." John greeted after a moment, a soft smile etched onto his face.

He stared at his youngest son, looking at how much he seemed to have grown up over the past few months. He was considerably taller, he even had a few inches on John. Sam's face had become more stuctured but his eyes still seemed to have that hint of innocence in them. But the one thing that hadnt seemed to change at all was his floppy, chestnut brown hair.

"Dad...Y-You're here." Sam stuttered, still shocked to see his own father standing on the porch.

"Dean called me and said something about you guys being in trouble. I'm your father, of course I'm here." John responded as he made his way into the house. "Is Sophie really here?" He asked quietly.

John hadnt gone one day without thinking about what a terrible father he was for leaving his baby girl behind. It was time to make things right.

Sam nodded once before he and his father shared a long glance.

But for now, it was time to fix things with his youngest son.

"Last time we saw eachother, we had one hell of a fight...We didnt really leave on a good note." John remembered regretfully.

"Yes sir." Sam responded quickly, trying to push back the lump forming in his throat and the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Its been a while, hasnt it..." John continued slowly, holding back his own tears.

"Too long." Sam replied, nodding once. John's small smile grew bigger until it stretched across his face. He took a step forward and embraced his youngest son tightly, clapping him on the back.

John and Sam fought over almost everything and were always at eachothers throats. But that did not mean that they didnt love eachother any less. In fact, John saw a little bit of himself in Sam, and realized that that was one of the reasons why he and his son argued constantly.

When it came down to it, John and Sam loved eachother and would die for one another.

John clapped Sam on the back before pulling away, leaving a hand on his sons shoulder. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"Sammy...I'm sorry about your girlfriend." John said gently with sad eyes. Sam looked down and cleared his throat, pushing back the tears.

"Thank you sir." Sam mumbled before John sensed that it was time to change the subject.

"Its good to see you, son." John said quietly with a small smile.

"You too dad." Sam replied with a smile of his own.

"So where's Dean and Sophie?" John asked as he took a step back and scanned the house.

"Upstairs sleeping." Sam said, pushing the hair from his eyes. "Dad, I can't believe your here." He whispered, still in shock. John smiled before sighing aloud and walking around his son.

"Why dont we go into the study, and you can tell me what happened." John said.

"Well, I think Dean and Sophie would want to be there when we explain everything. I mean, this is involving Soph in the first place." Sam argued, slightly incredulous.

"I know that Sam, but I dont think its that big of a deal if they're there or not. Just tell me whats going on." John retorted.

"I will. Once Dean and Sophie wake up." Sam huffed. _Great. His dad literally just walked through the door and things were already starting to get heated._

John pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, feeling his blood pressure rise up a few notches.

"Fine." John said, giving in. "Well, why dont we go sit and catch up on a few things." He propsed with a hopeful expression. Just because he and Sam fought, didnt mean that John didnt want to be a part of his sons life.

"Alright." Sam said finally, his dad clapping him on the back as he walked past.

John and Sam may fight and argue most of the time, but at the end of the day, family was family and they stood by eachother through thick and thin.

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

Dean stirred in his sleep, cracking an eye open and realizing that he had in fact fallen asleep. He felt movement beside him and saw Sophie still in his arms, also waking up.

The memories of what had happened a few hours ago came rushing back as Dean gathered his surroundings. He glanced down at Sophie and realized that the harsh tremors she had, had gone down to just small shakes every now and again.

"Hey babe." Dean said as he yawned.

"Hi." Sophie mumbled in a thick voice before pushing herself up and sitting crosslegged. She rubbed her eyes before huffing a breath. "What time is it?" She asked softly.

"Its a little before midnight." Dean said, pulling himself off the bed and stretching. "How are you? Are you still like suffering from hypothermia?"

"I think I'm good." Sophie scoffed with a small smile.

"Let me take your temperature." Dean said firmly, grabbing the thermometer off the nightstand. Sophie sighed, knowing that Dean was going to be extra protective after what happened before. She opened her mouth and waited for the results, before hearing the beep.

"So what's the verdict doc?" She asked.

"97.8." Dean said, nodding his head slowly. "That was a close call." He murmered regretfully.

"Well, I'm fine now." Sophie sighed. "Where's Sammy?" She asked, getting up off the bed.

"Downstairs probably." He responded as Sophie nodded slowly and made her way to the door, Dean following behind. "Oh wait!" Dean suddenly remembered, reaching into his jean pocket.

"What?" Sophie questioned, hiding a smirk at her brothers expression.

"I found this when me and Sam came home and you were, uh gone...well, here." Dean said awkwardly, pulling out the silver locket he and Sam had given Sophie for her birthday. Sophie looked at it with a broken expression before biting her lip and taking a deep breath.

"Thank you." She murmered, as she took it out of his hands and put it around her neck. Dean gently turned Sophie around and clasped the necklace together. Sophie suddenly spun around and threw herself at Dean, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. "I love you." She mumbled into his chest.

"Love you too babe." Dean responded warmly with a smile as he kissed the top of her head. "Let's get downstairs. I'm starving."

"Its almost midnight. How are you hungry?" Sophie asked incredulously with a grin as they made their way out of the guest room.

"I'm always hungry. You should know that by now." Dean responded, jumping forward and squeezing Sophie's sides, making her squeal. She turned around and shoved Dean lightly away from her, sticking her tounge out at him.

"Meanie." She muttered as Dean laughed. Sophie turned around and found herself unknowingly at the top of the stairs. Before she could stop moving forward, she felt herself slip off the first step.

Dean quickly saw where this was headed and lunged forward, grabbing Sophie's arm and pulling her back from the stairs before she could fall.

Sophie gasped as she felt herself yanked backwards and tumbled into Dean's arms. Dean let out a heavy breath before turning Sophie around and placing his hands on her shoulders, leaning down so they were at eye level.

"I swear to God I'm going to make you wear a helmet for the rest of your life." Dean muttered as Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Dean. But thanks." She thanked gratefully, slightly breathless from the almost accident.

"You are so accident prone, its not even funny." Dean pointed out, running a hand over his face. Sophie rolled her eyes yet again before punching him in the arm and turning around. "Hey Sophie remember...there is a step _right there_." Dean said slowly, pointing out the obvious as he motioned to the stairs.

"Gee really? Thank you for that captain obvious." Sophie muttered lightly as she walked down the stairs. Dean followed close behind, keeping a hand on the small of her back.

"You're gonna give me a heart attack one day." Dean continued, earning yet another punch. "Ouch! Thats hurtful you know." He said in mock hurt.

"Thats the point." Sophie said with a grin before laughing softly. Dean reached forward and messily ruffled Sophie's hair from behind. She turned around and shoved Dean again gently before giggling as they rounded the corner into the study.

Both siblings stopped short and gasped aloud once they walked into the study.

John and Sam instantly shot up from where they sat as they started at Dean and Sophie.

"Dad..." Dean gasped, before breathing a sigh of relief as John approached them, Sam close behind. Sophie stayed where she stood, still in shock.

"Dean, its good to see you son." John greeted, similar to the way he had greeted Sam. John pulled Dean into a firm hug, clapping him on the back before gently grabbing the nape of his neck and looking at him.

"I knew you'd come." Dean said knowingly with a grin. John nodded with a smile before he pulled away as Dean went to stand by Sam. Sophie slowly approached her dad, a million different emotions running through her.

"Hi sweetheart." John said in a gentle voice. He noticed that she looked a little older since the last time he saw her.

"Hi Dad." Sophie responded with a small smile. Throughout everything they'd been through, she was still happy to see her dad. She threw her arms around his neck as he hugged her close. "I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you too baby." John said as he let her go. She smiled at her dad before walking around him to stand by her brothers. Sam put a hand on Sophie's shoulder as Dean walked over to John.

"Dad, where have you been?" Dean asked curiously.

"I thought I had a lead on yellow eyes. Ended being a faulty trail that the bastard planted." John said wearily, rubbing the stubble on his chin.

"So basically, we got nothing?" Sam piped in sharply, earning a slight glare from John.

"Sam please..." Sophie whispered pleading to her older brother. She did not want her family fighting right now. Too much was going on already.

Sam sighed and made his way to the couch, sitting down heavily. Sophie followed and sat down next to him, patting his knee comfortingly.

"Alright, so do you three want to tell me what the going on now?" John sighed as he sat down behind Bobby's desk.

Dean ran a hand through his hair before sitting next to Sophie on the couch. He noticed Sophie was still shaking, so he shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around his sister. Sophie shot him a grateful smile before pulling her knees up to her chest. Dean took a deep breath before facing their dad.

"Well, this all started a few weeks ago..." Dean began slowly.

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

By the end of the story, John's face had paled considerably upon hearing what had been happening over the past few weeks while he was away.

"Why the hell is this the first time I'm hearing this?" John demanded, leaning forward towards the desk and placing his forearms on it.

"Dont you go and pull that shit dad. We've been calling you even before we got Sophie, but you dont pick up your god damn phone." Sam exclaimed furiously.

"Yeah, dad...look we would have told you sooner, but I couldnt get a hold of you." Dean agreed, but in a calmer manner. Sophie stayed quiet throughout the entire conversation, listening intently to the exchange.

"I've been real busy boys." John said defensively.

"Too busy for your own family?" Sam inquired harshly.

"You watch your tone with me son. You know damn well that if I had known any of this was going on, I would have dropped everything and came here." John retorted.

"Sammy..." Sophie said softly but Sam ignored her warning.

"Thats funny dad." Sam scoffed before continuing. "You know, if me and Dean hadnt gotten Sophie ourselves, she wouldnt even be alive right now!" He roared as Sophie and Dean flinched at his outburst.

"You dont think I know that? You dont think I dont feel guilty as hell?" John growled in a low voice.

"Your the one that sent her away in the first place!" Sam yelled incredulously, bolting into a standing position. "Oh, and dont try to defend yourself because we know you lied to all three of us!"

"I did what I did to protect your sister! Things were getting too dangerous and after what happened when I was possessed, it was best that she took a break from the hunting life!" John replied hotly. "I thought _you_, of all people, would understand that." He said, pointing his finger at Sam.

"Well I dont dad. I dont understand how sending her away, _unprotected_ by the way, was for the best. That was your genius plan? She was safer with us!"

"I did what I thought was right Sam." John hissed in a low voice, slowly getting to his feet.

"But it wasnt right dad! You sent Sophie away and made her believe that she was some sort of burden to us! That me and Dean didnt want her around! What kind of fucked up father tells his daughter that bullshit!" Sam shouted motioning to his sister, who was sinking farther and farther down in her seat.

Sophie felt guilt course through her, knowing that they were fighting over her. Sure...things were eventually going to blow up, but Sophie definitely didnt want it to be about her.

"You watch your mouth boy!" John yelled, slamming his hand down onto the desk before he stormed around it to get in Sam's face with furious, dark eyes. "And I did what I did for a reason Sam!"

"Oh really?" Sam scoffed sarcastically. "And what reason would that be?" He questioned, getting in his fathers face as well.

"That doesnt concern you." John seethed lowly.

"Shocker there dad. I think we're all old enough now that you can let us in on your big secrets that your so keen on keeping from us!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'll tell you what I think you need to know. I'm the father here boy, not you." John said sharply.

"Oh, so _now_ your our father? Dad...you havent been a father since the day mom died." Sam hissed as he heard Dean and Sophie gasp quietly behind him. John glared at Sam before he roughly grabbed the collar of his shirt, Sam grabbing Johns.

Dean and Sophie shot up from their seats simultaneously, sensing a full out brawl on the horizon. They squeezed their way inbetween Sam and John so they were back to back...Sophie facing Sam and Dean facing their dad.

"Everyone just needs to calm down!" Dean roared, trying to push John away.

"You should have just stayed in college if you dont like this life we live!" John shouted, ignoring Dean.

"Please...Sammy, stop!" Sophie exclaimed, struggling to hold back her big brother who was twice her size. She kept her hands firmly on his chest as she pushed, but he pushed right back, the fire in his eyes blocking his vision from everything except fighting with his dad.

"I would have loved to stay in college dad! But Sophie is my responsibility and she needs her family! But obviously, you dont care." Sam yelled.

"Dont you go puttin' words in my mouth boy. Of course I care about Sophie! Thats why I did what I did in the first place!" John retorted, his face turning red with anger. He knew fighting with Sam was childish, but he couldnt help it. He had all this pent up anger, and now it was being released.

"Please you guys! Just chill out for a second!" Dean pleaded as he managed to get John a few more inches away.

"No, if you cared about her, you wouldnt have sent her away!" Sam roared.

"Sammy, please stop!" Sophie cried out, grabbing his arms. Sam glanced down at her for a second and saw the tears forming in her eyes. "Please." She whispered.

Sam shut his eyes tightly before he opened them to glower at their dad. He roughly tore away from Sophie's grip, before wordlessly heading to the front of the house and storming out the front door. Sophie stared brokenly at where Sam left before she ran after him.

"Sam!" She yelled as she ran out of the house after her brother.

John had stopped struggling against Dean after Sam left and allowed him to push him out of the room. Dean moved his dad into the kitchen before finally letting go of him and running a hand over his face.

"What the hell dad? Please, cant you guy get along for two seconds so we can figure out this god damn problem we already have on our hands!" Dean exclaimed frustratedly.

"Not now Dean." John growled, heading to the fridge and pulling out a beer.

"Come on dad. Just please, relax. We all need to have our heads on straight. For Sophie's sake." Dean pleaded. John looked at Dean before glancing at his feet with shame.

"Alright." John finally sighed in agreement, taking a swig of beer and sitting down heavily at the kitchen table.

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

Sam stomped through the Salvage yard's rows and rows of cars, not knowing exactly where he was walking to. His breathing was heavy as he let his anger slowly seep away.

"Sam!"

He heard Sophie calling his name as he shut his eyes, pushing back the guilt for leaving so abruptly like that.

"Sammy!"

He could hear the worry in her voice as he began walking to where she called. Sam rounded the corner and saw Sophie visibly relax once he came into view.

"Sorry you had to see that." Sam mumbled with sad, puppy dog eyes.

"Its okay. I just wish you two would get along more often." Sophie sighed as she approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sam sighed as well, rubbing her back gently.

"Me too." Sam whispered wistfully.

Suddenly, Sam and Sophie heard movement behind a stack of cars. Both of their heads shot up as their hunter modes kicked in. Another crash sounded from behind them, and then to their right. Sam pushed Sophie behind him as he slowly backed away. Another crash sounded in front of them as Sam spun around.

"Run." He ordered as they took off back towards the house. They didnt get more than three feet when a man jumped out from behind a car. Sam yanked Sophie back as another man revealed himself behind them, and then to their right and left. A couple more men showed themselves as they began to circle the two youngest Winchesters.

A pit began to form in Sam and Sophie's stomachs' as Sam kept Sophie behind him.

"Sophie. Sam." A voice sounded as another man came into view. Sophie instantly recognized him.

"Dmitri." She whispered as the man smiled.

"You remembered me! Very good." He congradulated as his eyes turned pure black, before flashing back to normal.

"What do you want?" Sam hissed, low and threatening. Sophie was taken back momentarily at how intimidating Sam looked and sounded. Sometimes she forgot how dangerous and menacing Sam could really be.

"The same thing we've been wanting for the past few weeks. The girl." Dmitri said as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. "But this time, we're not here to play. Boys, go get em'." Dmitri suddenly ordered as the men around began to swarm Sam and Sophie.

Sam felt Sophie being ripped from his grasp as he spun around.

"NO!" He screamed as he felt two strong arms grab him. Sophie struggled to get away from the man who pulled her away. Just as she was about to scream, she felt a cloth being placed over her mouth. She let out a muffled screamed into the cloth and shot Sam a terrified look. She felt herself being picked up, and the last thing she saw was Sam screaming her name, before everything went black.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sam roared as he watched Sophie go unconscious from the chloroform placed on her mouth.

"Its fate Sammy boy." Dmitri taunted before Sam felt a cloth being placed over his own mouth, and soon after, the world faded away.

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

Dean paced back and forth by the front door, waiting for his siblings to come back from being outside. He knew Sam just needed some time before he got over it, and Sophie would definitely help that process. But Dean was becoming impatient.

"Hey dad, I'm gonna go out and-"

Dean was interrupted by the sudden sounds of Sam and Sophie screaming. He didnt wait a second before he threw open the door and tore out of the house, ignoring John's shouts of protest behind him. He sprinted down the stairs and ran into the rows of cars.

Dean rounded the corner frantically, before he suddenly felt a large object smash into his forehead. He fell to the ground as he groaned, holding his head that was searing with pain. Before he could move, a man came into view and leaned over Dean with a sneer on his face as he twirled a tire iron around his fingers.

"Hey Dean-O." He smirked as his eyes turned pitch black.

"I'm gonna rip you limb from fucking limb." Dean growled in a low voice as he tried to get up, but was met with a swift and hard kick in the stomach.

"No can do. The fun is just about to begin." The man sneered before he punched Dean in the face, the young hunter instantly going unconscious.

"Alright boys, lets bring these three to Abbadon."

**There you have it! Thank you for reading! Please please review more and tell me what you think! Thanks! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I cannot even begin to tell you all how incredibly sorry I am for the huge delay for this story. I honestly don't have any excuse as to why to took months for me to write the next chapter, but just know I am SO sorry! I had just taken an unexpected leave!**

**So this story just hasn't been getting as much reception as before and so right now I'm debating whether or not to even continue.**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so SO much for those sticking with me. I appreciate it so much and love each and every one of you!**

**Enjoy!**

Sophie's eyelids slowly opened as she blinked a few times to clear her fuzzy vision. Pure blackness instantly greeted her as she attempted to gather her surrounding by using her other senses. Confusion hit her when she had no recollection of what had happened beforehand.

Sophie struggled to remember what had happened before she had woke up.

Suddenly, everything came rushing back to her.

She remembered her dad coming back.

Sam and John fighting.

Following Sam into the junkyard.

Demons.

Sam screaming her name.

Struggle.

Cloth.

Darkness.

She gasped and shot into an upright position, which was a mistake on her part when a wave of nausea took over. Sophie squeezed her eyes shut and focused on getting her balance back. She opened her eyes slowly before shakily standing up.

She made the move to take a step forward, but was stopped as she tripped over something on the ground and fell to her hands and knees. She glanced at her ankle and saw a heavy chain wrapped around her ankle and bolted into the wall.

"What the hell?" Sophie whispered as she pulled her knee to her chest and grabbed the cuff around her ankle.

She pulled at it with everything she had, but it barely moved. She felt panic begin to grow in her chest as she grabbed the chain and yanked at it several times, grunting from the amount of force she was using.

She threw the chain down in frustration and shut her eyes, focusing on controlling her breathing.

This was it. The demons had finally caught up with her and she was going to be killed.

The only comforting thought Sophie could muster, was that at least her brothers wouldn't be there to watch her get sacrificed. At least the demons had only been after her, and not Dean or Sam.

It was almost like reality hadn't hit Sophie yet. She should feel terrified. But all she felt was numbness. Sophie pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

A very small part of her was relieved. She was sick of running and hiding from her 'destiny'. She was sick of putting the people she loved in danger.

Another part of her though, longed to be with her brothers again. That was how it had been her entire life. Sophie couldn't remember any time in her entire life where she hadn't been apart from her brothers for more than a couple hours to a day or two.

And it killed her inside that she would never see Dean or Sam again, or even get to say goodbye.

But on the other hand-

Sophie's thoughts were interrupted by a soft groan coming from across the room. She quickly jumped to her feet, feeling through the darkness until she found the wall behind her. She held her breath and strained her ears, feeling her heart start to beat faster.

"Son of a bitch." A gruff voice muttered, followed by a thud and the clank of a chain.

Sophie felt her stomach drop.

She knew that voice like the back of her hand.

"Dean?" She whispered incredulously.

"Sophie?" Dean called out. "Where are you?"

"I-I don't know. Across the room, I think. Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" Sophie gasped. This wasn't what had been planned. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"I was inside and I heard you and Sam screaming and so I ran outside and that son of bitch demon jumped me." Dean explained. "Wait a minute...Sammy?" He shouted. "Sam, you there?"

The darkness of the room was really playing against the Winchesters. It was pitch black, wherever they were, making it impossible to see even their own two feet.

Another groan echoed throughout the room.

"Dean?" Sam's slurred voice questioned before he gasped and shot upright, memories flooding back. "Sophie?"

"Yeah Sammy, I'm here." Sophie whispered, sliding down against the wall and sitting back on the ground, pulling her knees to her chest. She grabbed her head in her hands and squeezed her eyes shut.

This couldn't be happening.

Why had the demons taken Dean and Sam? They had nothing to do with this! The guilt of what Sophie knew was going to happen to her brothers was overwhelming, making it hard to breath.

"Well...I got the feeling that we're not here for a surprise party." Dean muttered jokingly, feeling at a disadvantage from the lack of light.

Truth be told, Dean was terrified. But he had to keep his game face on for his siblings. If they saw how honest to God scared he was, they would never survive this thing.

"Dean, what the hell do we do now?" Sam exclaimed, standing up and feeling around for something solid to hold on to.

"I'm thinking." Dean mumbled, also feeling for anything around him. "Are you two chained up too?"

"Yeah." Sam and Sophie responded simultaneously.

"I can tell these chains are gonna be a bitch to get off." Dean thought aloud, feeling the chain around his ankle and yanking at it, grunting from the strain.

"I've already tried to get it off. It's impossible." Sophie said in a soft voice.

"Listen babe, we're gonna get out of here, okay?" Sam reassured, hearing the fear in his sister's voice.

"That's not it." Sophie responded in a barely audible voice.

"Then what is it Soph?" Dean questioned, throwing down the chain.

"It's just..." Sophie paused, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "You two are gonna get killed and it's all my fault!" She exclaimed, choking back a sob as reality came crashing down.

"God damn it." Dean growled in frustration, grabbing the chain and pulling at it. The chain let him walk about five feet from the wall, but it definitely wasn't far enough for him to reach his sister so he could comfort her.

"Shh...babe, it's alright. Nothing's gonna happen to us." Sam soothed, not truly believing it though. He hated feeling stuck the way he was and he knew Dean felt the same way.

"Oh my God." Sophie whispered.

"What?" Dean and Sam questioned at the same time.

"Dad."

A heavy silence filled the room.

"Do you-" Sam started before Sophie cut in.

"Do you think the demons got dad?"

"No. No way." Dean replied confidently. "I mean...he's dad. Come on." He scoffed, but couldn't help and feel a pit grow in his stomach. Their dad was the only hope they had left and if he had been taken as well, they were really screwed.

Suddenly, the lights flicked on, illuminating the room the Winchesters were being held in. All three siblings had to shield their eyes from the bright light, waiting until their eyes adjusted.

Dean scanned the room instantly, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Sophie and Sam uninjured. He also saw that each of them had been chained to three different walls in the room, a door attached to the wall none of them were chained to.

The room looked like a cellar, with pipes outlining the walls and a musty scent enveloping the room. Water dripped from certain parts of the ceiling and landed into puddles on the ground.

"Jesus Christ Dean, are you okay!" Sam gasped, seeing Dean's bruised face and bloody nose.

"Dean..." Sophie whispered hoarsely.

"What? Oh, my face? I'm fine, trust me." Dean said honestly, the numbing pain on his nose dwindling.

The three siblings were swallowed in silence as they stared at each other, waiting to see what happened next.

All of a sudden, the door facing the Winchesters swung open and slammed against the wall. In came several men, some with pure black eyes and others with normal ones.

The demons and the inmates.

"Nice to see you three are finally awake." One of the demons said with a sneer.

"Dmitri." Sophie whispered, a gut feeling telling her that this was that demon.

"Good to see you Sophie." He responded with a wink. "Now here's how this little shindig is going to work. You three will be staying in this room until it comes time for the sacrifice. At that time, the sacrifice will take place and we all go home happy...well, all except you three."

"You son of a bitch, I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what?" Dmitri interrupted Dean with a smirk. "Kill me? Well then take your best shot kiddo."

"I'm going to kill you." Dean snarled promisingly. "And then I'm gonna kill all your demon friends."

"But you see, that's where you're wrong." Dmitri responded with a smile, before lifting his fingers and snapping once.

Three of the men behind him rushed towards Sophie, two grabbing each of her arms and the other standing behind her with his arms crossed. Sophie struggled to get free, but their hold was too strong as she shot her brothers a panicked look.

"Stay away from her!" Dean roared, jumping to his feet as Sam followed, both brothers pulling with all their might against the chain.

"You listen here and you listen good. If either one of you two morons try anything stupid, your baby sis here will be the one to pay the price." Dmitri growled in all seriousness.

"You can't kill her you son of a bitch. You need her for your fucking sacrifice, remember?" Dean seethed, glaring at the demon.

"That's true. But trust me Dean, there are far worse things we can do to her besides killing her. These inmates here...well let's just say some of them have had plenty of experience with harming young women." Dmitri inquired tauntingly, smiling when he saw the brothers' faces pale.

"You lay one filthy hand on her, and I swear to God-" Dean growled, visibly shaking with anger.

"You swear to God?" Dmitri scoffed. "It seems like 'your God' doesn't gives a rats ass about you pathetic humans anyway." He spit out.

"I swear if you hurt her, I will make sure you live long enough to see me rip your lungs out!" Dean roared, clenching his fists at his side and digging his fingernails into his palm.

"See? That's exactly what I'm talking about. I don't take kindly to disrespect like that." Dmitri scolded, nodding once at the inmates that held Sophie.

The man standing behind her grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her head backwards as Sophie yelped in pain. The inmate snaked a hand around her waist before burying his face in her neck, sniffing her with lust in his eyes.

Sophie cringed and clenched her teeth together, attempting to pull away from the inmate but to no avail.

"Okay!" Sam shouted. "Alright, we won't try anything funny. Just let her go." He pleaded, sharing a fearful glance with Dean.

"Now that's what I want to hear!" Dmitri exclaimed with a smile before nodding to the inmates who instantly released Sophie.

The youngest Winchester scrambled as far away from the men as possible before focusing on controlling her shaking body.

"Abbadon should be here in a week or so...he has some...unfinished business to attend to." The demon hissed slyly.

"With the yellow eyed demon?" Sam piped in, shooting daggers at the demon.

Dmitri just laughed as he walked inside the enclosed room, ignoring Sam.

"Why did you take Dean and Sam?" Sophie suddenly asked. "Why didn't you just take me?"

"Sophie, I'm surprised you hadn't put two and two together. Don't you think that if we had just taken you, your brothers would have eventually found out our location and ruined the sacrifice? It was just much easier to take them as well, that way we could just end the Winchester family all together." Dmitri explained.

"But-"

"Now, I know what you're thinking. Johnny boy is still out there right? Well, your father has quite the ability to disappearing off our radar. We are in the process of finding him, so don't you worry. And once we do, we'll snap his neck." He finished with a sigh.

The Winchester siblings shot each other a glance, each thinking the same thing.

The demons didn't know John was back. They didn't know that their dad had been at Bobby's the entire time.

"I wouldn't be so sure. If our dad doesn't want to be found, he won't be." Dean called out confidently.

"We'll see." Dmitri challenged with a sneer. "Anyway, there is a bathroom right here," He explained, as he indicated to a door near the entrance. "You'll be served two meals a day. We do need to keep you all alive for the sacrifice." Dmitri added with a sinister laugh as he told the siblings how things were going to work until the sacrifice.

"But don't think I won't provoke those gifts if you don't follow accordingly." He threatened.

"How the hell are we supposed to move around in these chains?" Dean demanded furiously.

"We'll unchain you, as long as you three behave. We will have one inmate in the room at all times, just to keep an eye on things." Dmitri continued, making his way to the entrance door.

He held out his hand as one of the other demons dropped a large key into his hand.

"Let me repeat myself, if either of you two try anything stupid," He said, referring to Dean and Sam. "Sophie will pay for your mistakes."

Dean and Sam shot each other a look before they wordlessly focused back on the demon.

"Great! So now, that we're all on the same page," Dmitri said cheerfully, making his way over to Sophie. He unlocked the cuff around her ankle before moving over to Sam and Dean, doing the same as all three pulled out of their chains. "Make yourselves at home!" Dmitri finished before exiting the room, the demons and inmates following close behind.

The door swung shut as the sound of a lock latching into place echoed throughout the room.

Sophie didn't hesitate before rushing towards her brothers who also quickly approached her. She threw her arms around her brothers, her heart beating faster and faster as she shook uncontrollably out of fear.

"We're gonna get out of here. I promise." Dean said, looking back and forth between Sam and Sophie. He pulled away from his siblings as he began pacing back and forth throughout the room.

Sam pulled Sophie towards him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. A sob rose to her throat as she buried her face into Sam's body.

"Shh...It's okay." Sam soothed, rubbing circles around Sophie's back.

Dean glanced over at his siblings, sharing a long look with Sam. It wasn't hard to tell how screwed they were, and both brothers knew it. Dean began to walk the perimeter of the room, scanning every inch for any way to escape.

Suddenly, the door swung open and in came one of the inmates holding a gun. He shut the door behind him before turning around and facing the Winchesters. An awkward silence filled the room as they stared at each other.

"So...I've got the first shift." He muttered grudgingly, pulling up a chair and placing it in front of the door before sitting down. The inmate let out a sigh and leaned back against the chair, his eyes flickering to each of the siblings.

"Well this is gonna be awkward." Dean mumbled under his breath as he resumed his pacing. He discretely continued to search the room for a way out, making sure the inmate didn't catch on to what he was doing.

Sam nudged Sophie behind him as they sat down on the hard ground. He pulled Sophie close, protectively wrapping an arm around her as she leaned into him. Sam caught the inmate eyeing his sister and glared at the man, warning him to stay away with just that look.

Dean ran a hand over his face and through his hair before making his way over to Sam and Sophie. He sat down beside Sophie, pulling his legs up and placing his elbows on his knees. He grabbed his head and shut his eyes, racking his brain for anything that would help them.

Sam glanced down at his sister, thankful that her shaking had finally ceased. He looked up and caught Dean's eye, worry and fear reflecting in both brothers.

_What do we do?_ Sam mouthed to Dean when the inmate wasn't looking.

Dean stared at his brother for a moment before looking away.

He had no fucking idea.

**There you have it! Sorry if it didn't turn out that great, I'm still getting back into the swing of things.**

**Please review, just so I know that some people are still interested and want me continue. I'd love to know what you all think so far! Thanks!**


	23. Author's Note

Hello everyone!

YES. I am ALIVE. Sweet Jesus, it's literally been _years_ since I've updated- all I can say is that my life has been INSANE these past few years. Writing hasn't been my top priority, but I've been itching to start up again. And I know, I suck. This story has been so important to me, I've just never had the time to write anything decent.

I've gotten all your messages, and I figured instead of responding individually to each, I'd create this author's note. Now that my life has calmed down a bit, I can get back into the swing of things.

SO. My question to all you wonderful people is...would you all like me to continue this story? Are y'all still interested in it, if not that's fine and I'll move on to something else! I'd just like to know if you guys wanna hear more!

Thank you all so much for all your support no matter what! It truly means a lot to me and I love you guys.

Also, check out my other account- winchesterlove94 - for more stories about our favorite brothers! Thanks again and let me know what you guys want! :D


End file.
